


I Got a Boy

by flyingcrowbar



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Sexual Situations, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossdressing, Demisexuality, Double Life, Fluff and Humor, Hana-Kimi AU, Hate Crimes, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Nudity, Secret Identity, She's the Man AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 136,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingcrowbar/pseuds/flyingcrowbar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolt Academy has everything: prestige, affluence, renown. Almost every world leader, CEO, athlete, and have stepped through its doors. Problem is, it’s only for boys. But it’s the only school with the most challenging architecture program in the country. What else is Annabeth Chase supposed to do? Desperate to achieve her dream of becoming an esteemed architect, she cuts off her long curls, binds her chest, and goes by the name of Andy - the newest male student on campus. Now she must travel the dorms, the locker rooms, even the hallways with her secret. It’s smooth sailing, that is until Annabeth’s roommate Percy Jackson - a nationally ranked freestyle swimmer - starts to have feelings for Andy.</p><p>Coming to understand his sexual orientation, Percy navigates a campus filled with homophobia and hate crimes, all while every day taking a step closer to competing in the Olympics. Around every corner lies an opportunity for sabotage, and Percy has a target on his back. </p><p>But when Percy discovers the secret that Annabeth has been keeping, hard choices must be made and neither are willing to let the other give up on their dreams. </p><p>An interpretation of “She’s the Man” and the Korean drama “To the Beautiful You.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

 

**_Gosh! Look at her, look_ **   
**_What happened to her that she cut her hair? huh?_ **   
**_Gosh! Again look at her, look!_ **   
**_From head to toe, her style has changed_ **   
**_Why did she do that? I’m curious to death_ **   
**_why did she do that? Tell me_ **

**_-_ SNSD Girls' Generation, "[I Got A Boy](http://youtu.be/wq7ftOZBy0E)"**

* * *

 

“Alright, girlie. You ready to see?”

“Mmhmm.”

Thalia spun Annabeth around in the styling chair, making her reel. Either that or it was the nerves. Her palms were already sweating, though this was the most sure thing she had probably ever done in her short, seventeen-year life. This scholarship was the last chance she had at making it into a top tier school. Her grades were everything, and she meant  _everything_. Too bad it was all riding on this moment. It didn’t help that the butterflies were prancing around her belly like it was a meadow. Her closed lids fluttered as she took a deep breath and readied herself.

“Okay. Take a peek.”

Annabeth opened her eyes and blinked a few times, trying to get adjusted to the blinding bulbs that framed the mirror in front of her. And at first, she thought Thalia was playing a prank.

There was a boy sitting in front of her - blond, curly-haired, gray-eyed - wearing her favorite blue hoodie and with a Thalia clone standing just over his shoulder. It took longer than it should have to recognize that it was actually her reflection.

Annabeth was that boy in the mirror.

“So? How’d I do?” Thalia asked with a knowing smirk.

The girl was honestly a genius - a pierced-lip, tattooed-sleeve, transformation genius.

Annabeth gaped, turning her head this way and that to get a good look at the stranger that stared back at her. “Thalia… you’re -”

“The best? Yeah, I know,” she said, pretending to inspect her nails like it ‘ _ain’t no thang_.’

Annabeth laughed, shaking with excitement and finding it hard to breathe. Lockes of her long blonde hair sat in piles on the floor of the salon, like that part of her life was behind her. A weight had been lifted, quite literally, from her head.

This was happening. This was actually happening. There was no going back. The all-boys academy was going to have a new student starting tomorrow.

“See the makeup?" Thalia pointed with her finger. "I defined your chin and your jaw, thickened up your brows and boom - hot boy in my presence.”

Annabeth couldn’t help but beam.

“I’ll teach you how to get this look every day. They won’t even know otherwise, just so long as you don't whip your boobs out or anything.”

“Thalia, how can I ever repay you?”

She winked. “Give my brother a hard time for me.”


	2. Nerves and Turtlenecks

_Okay, Annabeth. You totally have this. You are in control. Don’t worry, that guy’s not staring at you. You look fine. Stop playing with your hair - stop it. Get it together._

Annabeth paused in the hallway of Bolt Academy and stared at the map in her hand. The school was big, like really big. Bigger than the brochures made it seem, at least. It was like she was walking through a labyrinth. How in the world was she supposed to find her dorm let alone not get so turned around she died of starvation in the process?

For a top tier school, it really did live up to the hype. It was an architecture nerd’s wet dream with its classic Greco-Roman aesthetic. Maybe that’s why she got lost in the first place - too busy craning her neck to look at all of the arches, pediments, and balustrades to pay attention to where her loafers were carrying her. 

The hallways were paved with porcelain mosaics, dotted with antiquities from the Classical Age on pedestals under burning sconces hanging from pillars. Most of the school was open to the elements, letting the not-quite summer, not-quite autumn air roll through the halls. It was a good thing this place was just outside of LA or else trudging to class in the snow would not be worth it.

Annabeth put down her suitcase and unfolded the map further, trying to figure out exactly if she had passed the cafeteria already or not. She turned the map upside down, perhaps in hopes of getting her bearings, when friendly voice made her look up:

“You looking for somewhere?” 

He was blond, tall, broad and, like her, wearing the academy uniform - flat front khakis, a black blazer, and a purple and gold tie cinched all the way up his button down shirt. When he smiled, the scar above his lip became its own grin, almost like a second layer of friendliness.

“Uh yeah,” she said, doing her best to keep her voice low. “Dorm thirty-six. C Hall?”

“I see, Jackson’s new roommate.” There was a hint of a smirk on his lip.

Annabeth wasn’t sure if she was supposed to know who that was but the guy didn’t give her a chance to find out.

“I'm heading that way. I can take you if you want.”

“That’d be great. Thanks!”

He waved her in the direction she was originally going and she hurried to pick up her bag.

“You’re obviously new here,” he said over his shoulder when she caught up.

“Yeah, just transferred.”

“What’s your concentration?”

“Architecture.”

“Oh wow! I think you came to the right place,” he said, then held out his hand. “My name’s Jason. Jason Grace.”

Annabeth took it and shook. “Andrew Chase.”

“Good to meet you.”

“Yeah, you too.”

Thalia had not mentioned the fact that her brother was basically the complete opposite of her, it was like night and day, right down the hairs on their heads. It was pure luck that he was the first person she met here, though based on what she had heard of him, she shouldn’t be surprised. It was like he had a sixth sense, detecting when someone felt out of place so he could swoop in and save the day.

Thalia was thrilled when Annabeth told her that she was going to Bolt. She immediately gushed that her brother was going to school there too.

The way Thalia talked about him didn’t really prepare Annabeth for the charm he had. She had been shown a picture or two of him on Thalia’s phone, but they didn’t capture the statuesque way he held himself when he walked. Annabeth figured he had been raised well based on that alone. How Thalia had ventured off to live a life not filled with butlers or private jets was a question Annabeth would have to save for another day.

Jason took her up a spiral staircase and onto the next floor. The breaks between arches revealed the lush green grass of the quad. Since it was Sunday, there were dozens of other students lounging out in the sun or playing frisbee. Annabeth could easily picture herself sitting under one of the large pine trees with her laptop in the shade.

“If you got accepted here, you must be good at sports too,” he said, casually. “What do you play?”

“I run. Cross country mostly.”

“You know, I pegged you for a runner. Though I had hoped you played soccer.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because I’m kind of the captain and we need new blood.”

“Sorry.”

“Hey, no worries. It’s not your fault.” He nudged her on the arm with his elbow and she teetered off course. “Whoa there! Gotta toughen you up if you’re gonna play with the big dogs.”

Annabeth laughed weakly and touched the place where a bruise was surely going to form. If she was going to blend in, she had to work on hardening her physique. She watched the way Jason walked and tried her best to mimic it - wide strides, tight hips, straight back.

He glanced down at her and she stopped immediately. She would have to practice somewhere else.

They scaled another flight of stairs and turned a corner only to emerge into a narrow hallway with rows of doors on either side. It was darker here, though the little patches of glass squares in the ceiling was a nice touch.

“Here we are,” Jason said. “C Hall.”

Jason led the way down while Annabeth looked at the room numbers.  _30, 32, 34…_

“Thirty-six,” he said, pointing to an innocuous-looking wooden door. This was hers for the next year. This was where she would study, sleep, eat… This was home.

“If you need anything, I’m in thirty-five,” he said, jutting his thumb at the door behind them.

“Sure, thanks.”

Jason made to go into his room but stopped short and turned back. “Ah - “ he quieted his voice a bit, “- there’s one thing you need to know about your roommate. He’s, well… you know what? Better find out yourself.”

“What, is he a celebrity or something?”

“In a way.”

Annabeth simpered, unsure about his intentions. “If you say so.”

“See ya,” Jason said with a wave. He opened his door and vanished into his room to leave Annabeth alone in the hallway.

There was a faint rhythm - music - coming from inside thirty-six. She held her ear close to the door to be sure. In her pocket she found her dorm key, inserted it into the lock and twisted it open. The door squeaked wide.

The music - some kind of ska punk song - and the smell greeted her first.  _Chlorine. He’s a swimmer._

Movie posters covered the brick walls, only DVDs filled the bookshelf (not a book in sight), and dirty clothes littered the floor. There was a bunk bed in the near corner opposite the window overlooking the quad, the bottom one having its comforter disheveled and unmade. A big screen TV was pushed up against the wall with a single bean bag situated in front of it.

From inside the room, the bathroom door clicked and opened and a figure emerged, drying his hair with a towel.

Annabeth’s eyes widened to the size of moons when she saw that he was dripping wet and absolutely, unapologetically, utterly  _naked_.

She stood, frozen in the doorframe, staring - not daring to speak, move, let alone breathe. The power of a thousands suns burned on her face.

Her new roommate, Percy Jackson - maybe having noticed the draft because he had no other reason to look up - froze at the sight of her, a deer in the headlights. 

Annabeth’s mind went tingly, like an empty TV channel, and the only logical thing to do next was grab the door handle and slam the door in her own face.


	3. Expectations and Realities

In the quiet of the empty hallway, Annabeth’s mind was in overdrive, like someone had turned up the volume in her head. Literally the only thing she could think was:

_Penis. That was a penis. A male penis. Male genetalia. Reproductive organ on the outside of the body. Penis. That was a penis._

How the  _hell_  was she supposed to room with this guy now? After she saw… saw… everything. What preface for personal privacy there was had been shattered like a hammer to glass. All that was left was a piece of paper with her dorm number, her roommate’s name, and the image of his junk swirling in her head like a giant Vegas road sign with flashbulbs and a Rockettes lineup.

There was no possible way she was going to just act like nothing had happened. Obviously she had expected to see some nudity while she was a student here - after all this was a school completely filled to the brim with boys - but to see a… a thing so early. She hadn’t even had lunch yet and it was just right there - out in the open - impossible to be ignored.

If she thought cutting off all of her hair meant no turning back, this was was whole new level. This was something she couldn’t just forget. It was there. Always there. Like a brand. Like a brand on her brain. Permanently there. Forever.  _Oh God!_

Annabeth rubbed the heels of her palms into her eyeballs, as if it would help scrub the image from her memory, making the colors dance in the black.

The door to 36 clicked open and Annabeth froze.

“So what - you my new roommate?”

The way he spoke was lazy, like he started saying a word and gave up halfway through - very Noo Yawk. Her heart thudded against her chest because  _the penis’s owner was speaking to her.  _

She slowly turned, praying to whatever higher power that he wasn’t a nudist, and - relieved - found that he was wearing blue boxers and holding the door open. The light from above shadowed the muscles in his core in just the right way, they looked like canyons. He had copper skin, and his wet hair clung to his forehead to frame green eyes.

He simply watched her, waiting for an answer, like getting caught naked was a totally normal occurrence.

That’s when she remembered that she was supposed to be a boy. Locker rooms were an everyday part of the world of male athletes. She had to be cool about it, pretend like it wasn’t the first, in-person dick she had ever seen in her life because - for all he knew - she had one too.

The words got lost on their relatively short journey from her brain to her mouth though. All that came out was just a long, drawn out: “Uhh...”

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“Andrew Chase.” At least that part she could do without higher cognitive function.

“Alright, Andy - you just gonna stand out there all day?”

He stood back to let her in and she hurried past.

“You’ve got the top bunk since Grover moved out,” he said, “so I hope you don’t mind. And your desk is right there.” He pointed to a nook where two tables were pushed up against the wall, one obviously claimed with dozens of pictures of smiling people, blue ribbons, and trophies. There was even a hand-painted banner swooping across the wall - PERCY IS OUR HERO!

The room was homey and still smelled like the body wash from his shower.

She dropped her suitcase at the end of the bunk and took it all in. Despite the shock from only a few minutes ago, it was finally starting to feel real, like she could make it here. The butterflies had come back.

Percy walked over to his desk and turned down the music until it was nothing more than background noise. “Sorry about that earlier… I wasn’t expecting you until tonight.”

Annabeth clamped her jaw tight, straining the muscles in her neck. The thought of it alone was enough to send her gut into a twist. She shuddered and hid it by palming the back of her neck.

“It’s cool, bro.”

Percy gave her a look, like he hadn’t really expected her to be the type of guy to use the word ‘bro’ so casually. Or maybe she looked  _exactly_  like the kind who would. She wasn’t sure which scared her more.

Regardless, Percy shrugged and turned to his dresser. He pulled out a t-shirt and slipped it over his head.

“I’ll get outta here and let you get settled. You want a Coke?”

“Uh, yeah. How much?”

“On me,” he said as he tapped his feet into a pair of sliders and vanished out the door.

Annabeth was left alone with the ghost of his shower, it smelled like the beach - tricking her enough to almost think he had an ocean hiding behind one of the curtains. It relaxed her, sending her shoulders into a slouch. She hadn’t realized she had been so stiff the whole time. She tried to take a breath, but the chest wrap was doing its job in making sure it wasn’t going anywhere.

She scratched at it beneath her blazer and rolled her shoulders.

Her suitcase was packed full of her new clothes, baggy enough to hide her curves, like sweatshirts and cargo pants for when she wasn’t required to wear the uniform. She changed into them quickly, leaving the ace bandage rolled up in her pocket so she could finally unwind.

It didn’t take her long to unpack, and she made sure to tuck her tampons and away into the dresser drawer, buried under a stack of t-shirts. Hiding the fact that she was a girl from her roommate would be the most difficult part. She could do everything but stop her period. If he found any trace of it, she would be in huge trouble.

With another clench of her jaw, she was determined to do everything in her power to make sure that never happened.

After she made her bed, Annabeth got to work on organizing her desk. She arranged her text books in a row against the wall in alphabetical order. But everything just looked so… plain.

She couldn’t have pictures of her family like Percy did, otherwise questions would be asked about who that blonde girl was in all of them. She didn’t have trophies or proof of her accomplishments as an academic. The only personal effects she carried was her father’s college ring hanging from a chain around her neck and the laptop he bought for her before she left home.

“Study well,” he had said, trusting her implicitly when she told him she was going to Herald Prep for Girls, promising not to visit because she begged him not to so she could focus on her grades, and that he looked forward to seeing her at Thanksgiving.

Annabeth was lying to everyone in her life.

They would never understand what she was risking to do what she wanted. It wasn’t fair that the best architecture school was only for boys. But after this, she could get into any college she wanted, finally achieving everything she ever physically ached for. One day, her skyscrapers were going to silhouette the New York skyline.

One Day.

And this was Day One.

Annabeth’s eyes fell on Percy’s desk, admiring all of the pictures there. She picked one up. It showed a smiling, gorgeous woman whose arms were wrapped around little Percy - maybe ten years old - near a pool as he beamed and held up a trophy for the camera.

By how similar their grins were, Annabeth would bet a million bucks that it was his mother.

She must be so proud of him.

She doubted her father would feel the same if he ever found out what she was doing.

The frame nearly dropped out of her hand when she heard Percy come back in. She set it back down before he could notice.

“I can never find my name on these things,” he grumbled, holding two bottles in one hand as he kicked off his shoes. “Here.”

He tossed her a bottle - ANDREW on the label - and she caught it. Percy twisted his open (settling for Robert instead) and drank from it as he flopped onto his bed. He was none the wiser about how lucky he was.


	4. Luck and Bacon

The next morning, Annabeth woke and immediately forgot where she was. The paint on the ceiling was too white, the room didn’t smell like the lemon tree that was right outside her window, the bed was too stiff and springy and creaked when she shifted. This wasn’t her room. Like someone dumping a cold bucket of water over her head, her memories came flooding back.

She had fallen asleep well after Percy had shut out his light and sighed right before he grew quiet and eventually his gentle snores were the only thing she could hear in the dark.

She didn’t remember falling asleep, and probably didn’t get much of it - what with the nerves bubbling up in her belly. Now that it was morning, she definitely wasn't going back to bed.

To make sure she wasn’t going to wake him up, Annabeth leaned over the edge of her mattress and checked on Percy.

But his bed was empty - the sheets having been kicked to the bottom of it.

She scrunched her eyebrows and pouted, curious to know where it was he had disappeared to this early on a Monday - with a sickening lurch, Annabeth checked the alarm clock: 6:43am.

She let out a breath. There was still forty-five minutes until she had to be at her first class.

The hardwood floor was frigid underfoot when she hopped down from the ladder. She cooed as she skipped to the rug in the middle of the room and reminded herself to wear a pair of slides like Percy did.

It was a quick hop to the dark bathroom which flickered to life when she flipped the switch. A grin spread on her lips. She had the whole bathroom to herself. If Percy was out, she had time to take a long, much needed shower, wrap her chest, and get ready for the day.

The steam was welcome as it filled the room, thick and hot, as the shower hissed against the linoleum. She let the water spill over her short hair and onto her shoulders, absolutely loving every second. She laughed, a euphoric lightness in her belly, and shampooed her hair all the while dancing to a song in her head.

“Andy?” Percy’s voice was muffled on the other side of the bathroom door. He must have just gotten back.

Annabeth poked her head out from behind the shower glass window, wide-eyed. “Uh, yeah?” Annabeth’s gaze was fixated on the doorknob in case it twisted even a millimeter. If he caught her like this -

“Hurry up! You’re sitting with us at breakfast.”

“Breakfast?”

“In five.”

Annabeth took a breath. She had to rush. She rinsed clean and shut off the water.

When she hopped out of the shower and dried off with a towel, she realized - as her stomach sank like a submarine - that she had left her uniform in the main room, where Percy was.

She stared at the door, the only thing keeping her secret intact, as her mind wracked for a solution. In her bleary-eyed state, she had completely forgotten to plan ahead. Coffee would have been the better first step, now she was paying the price.

“You go on ahead without me,” she said, hoping against hope that he would.

“No way. I’m not gonna just leave you behind.”

She cringed and silently cursed. The only other answer was quickly presenting itself to her. If she put up a fight, demanding for Percy to leave, she would make things awkward. She didn’t want him to have any reason to think she was hiding something. That made people curious. And curiosity led to discovery.

All she had was a towel and, hopefully, a little bit of luck.

She hoisted the towel up to cover her chest and thighs and opened the door - but only just.

Percy’s back was to her, already dressed in his uniform, and he was doing something at his desk, either completely unaware that she was there or didn’t care.

Her eyes darted to her uniform on its hanger notched over one of her dresser drawer knobs. She took a deep breath and bolted from the bathroom.

Her feet flew fast across the hardwood as quietly as possible. She grabbed her uniform in a single swoop and disappeared back into the bathroom before Percy even turned around.

“You gotta have the pancakes," he said. "I mean, it’s not as good as my mom’s but… close enough."

Annabeth pressed herself up against the door, a palm on her chest calmed the heart that beat underneath her trembling fingers. She sighed and rested the back of her head on the door. The secret was still hers.

-

Percy was waiting for her by the door. His hair was damp and swept back off of his forehead.

“Are you an early riser?” she asked, hefting her backpack onto her shoulder.

“Gotta get my morning swim in sometime.”

“When did you start?”

“About four-thirty.”

“No," Annabeth smiled. "I meant when you first started swimming.”

“My mom says I was three, but I don’t really remember. Apparently my dad was so excited. He was a huge swimmer too.”

“Oh, that’s cool.”

Annabeth didn’t really pry on the whole ‘was’ part. Based on the way Percy’s gaze dropped to the floor and his shoulders straightened, he didn’t want to talk about it either.

“Come on, we’re gonna be late,” Percy said with a wave to the door.

-

“So then she said to me, ‘Don’t push your luck, Leo Valdez.’ Guys - you know what this means! She totally digs me.”

Jason’s eyebrows cinched together. “I don’t believe you for a second. Where does this  _girlfriend_  live, by chance?”

“Far away,” Leo said, flushed. “You’ve never heard of it.”

The table snickered into their breakfasts while Leo tried to defend what little of a convincing story he had left.

Annabeth was already starting to feel like one of the guys. She liked Percy’s friends and they seemed to like her well enough too.

There was Leo Valdez, the tech nerd who worked at the concession stand on the lower floor of the dorm wing called the FEST. (“Only because back in the day it was called the FEAST and someone scratched out the A and even though they replaced the sign, the name stuck,” Leo explained.) If she ever needed a Coke or a candy bar, Leo said he could hook her up. Well, he could hook  _Andy_  up.

Next to him was Frank Zhang. He was an archer and apparently one of the top in the state. His smile was kind and he hadn’t yet seemed to realize that he had grown into his size at one point. It was like a puppy had turned into a human being, who still had that puppy-like quality about him.

Across from him sat Nico di Angelo, the quiet one. He liked to linger on the edge of the conversation, looking up at the rest from under his dark bangs and rarely joining in. When he did speak, he liked using his hands. He was intense for someone so quiet. Annabeth caught him staring at her twice during breakfast, and his eyes flicked to Percy after she met his gaze then turned back to his omelette. Annabeth ran a hand through her hair and tried to act natural.

“Percy, if you’re still hungry, go get more,” Jason said, fork hovering over Percy’s hand as it stole a few slices of bacon from his plate.

“But other people’s food tastes so much better!” Percy said through a mouthful.

Jason was sitting next to Nico, Percy next to him. They battled over the last of Jason’s breakfast, all the while Jason laughed and smiled and used his elbow as defense, but Percy won in the end.

The bell rang, echoing all through the cafeteria, and each student started packing up.

Everyone at the table stood and turned in their trays, all talking to themselves about how they hadn’t studied for a quiz or asking what the other got for answer number four on last night’s homework. Annabeth, a little apart from the group, took out her schedule and checked it for about the billionth time.

“Whatchya got first?” Percy asked from behind, leaning over her shoulder and getting close. She could smell the chlorine still on his skin and his breath smelled like the bacon he had just eaten.

Annabeth cleared her throat. “Mythology with -”

“Brunner. Yeah, same class as me!”

Percy led the way through the crowd to their first class and into a hallway.

Annabeth repeated the name over and over in her head: _Brunner. Brunner._  It wasn’t a common name, one that at least she hadn’t heard much of, but it tickled the back of her memory. She had a class back in middle school that was taught by a Mr. Brunner. He loved every kind of mythology, especially Greek, so he was the perfect teacher for the job. It was one that ranked high on Annabeth’s list of favorite classes, even over some math and physics courses. Maybe that’s why she chose to take one now. It wasn’t in her field of study, but it was important to branch out from her concentration to give her brain a bit of a break.

Mr. Brunner had pushed her to becoming a better student, helped her become more focused, more critical in her thinking. She always loved a challenge and he seemed to like that. When she left middle school, she hadn’t seen him again, though his nickname stuck. Everyone called him -

“Chiron,” Percy said. “That’s what he likes to go by. He’s really cool, you’ll like him.”

A teetering nausea hit her like a bag of bricks and before she could even process her next move, Percy opened the door to a classroom for her.

Sitting in a wheelchair, reading a book at his desk - salt-and-peppered hair, tweed jacket, weathered visage - was none other than the same Mr. Brunner.

Annabeth - swallowing hard - prayed she hadn’t used up the rest of her luck yet.


	5. Distractions and Dumb Luck

Annabeth let out a small “Eep!” and held her hand up to her face.

“Did you just sneeze?” Percy asked from somewhere beside her.

She simply nodded.

“Then, bless you. I think?” Annabeth squeezed her jaw tight and Percy nudged her in the back. “C’mon, dude, you’re in the way.”

Annabeth was forced to take a step into the classroom and Percy slid past her. Through her fingers, she saw Chrion was still reading, not having looked up at the students taking their seats. Instinct told her to run and never come back, but that would mean risking everything. It was too late to change her schedule. She had no other choice. 

Hand still over her face, Annabeth took the long way around the room. She wasn’t going to let Chiron get a good look at her as if her life depended on it. Actually, it really did.

Percy had taken a spot at the far back of the classroom near the window and he waved her over to the open seat in front of him.

All the while, Annabeth had her hand masking her features like she was the lamest superhero in existence.

“Do you have a bloody nose or something?” Percy asked once Annabeth had taken her seat.

Annabeth didn’t say anything. Instead she fetched her textbook from her bag and propped it up on the desk so she could hide behind it. Chances were Chrion may not recognize her. He was a teacher, meeting hundreds of students a year. Her face was just another in the crowd. She poked her eyes up just over top of the book right as the bell rang, signaling the start of class. Chiron was smiling as he addressed them all.

“Good morning, everyone,” Chiron said, scanning the room. “Let’s begin with rollcall, as usual. Austin Andries?”

While students raised their hands one by one as they were called, Annabeth mentally prepared herself for any kind of scenario. Everything from playing it cool to setting the classroom on fire was filed and sorted in her brain, just in case she needed any of them to keep her secret safe.

Annabeth’s stomach practically dropped through her chair though when Chiron perked up after reading a name on the list. “Oh! It looks like we have a new student. Andrew Chase!”

Annabeth kept her voice as low as possible. “Here.”

“Where? I can’t see you.” Chiron craned his neck, scanning the room for the source.

All other students started looking around too, curious to check out the new guy. All the blood fell from her face because she could feel Percy’s gaze simmering on the back of her head. Slowly, she raised her hand.

“There you are! Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?”

Setting fire to the room would be a pretty good option right now. Instead, Annabeth - still hiding behind her book - said, “No thanks.”

“I’m sure we’ll get to know you well soon enough. Alright, next - Lee Fletcher?”

Annabeth sighed and laid her head down on the desk.

Once he had finished taking attendance, Chiron handed back quizzes from last week. Since she hadn’t taken it, Chiron simply smiled at her as he went by. She continued pretending to read, though her eyes weren’t moving.

Chiron made it to Percy’s desk and quieted his voice so it was masked by the conversations the other students were having while they waited - but Annabeth heard the whole thing.

“Not your best, Percy…”

Percy’s breath hitched.

“Don’t lose hope. I know you understand the material. Next time, okay?”

“Yessir.”

Chiron moved on and Annabeth chanced a look over her shoulder. She knew it was none of her business, yet she couldn’t help but turn when Percy crumpled up the paper in his fist and hid it under his book. He blinked a few times, his face downturned, then his eyes caught hers.

Annabeth spun forward again and flushed. He probably thought she was a busy-body, sticking her nose in other people’s personal problems. She would have hated it if some guy she only met yesterday was listening in on her failing a class. Percy was embarrassed, and she didn’t blame him.

Chiron was at the front again and beginning his lecture, complete with a power point presentation all about Athena.

“The goddess represented herself in many ways, inhibiting masculine and feminine disguises. She thought of herself as both, conforming to neither one or the other but embracing the qualities that bridge the genders - wisdom, defense, and justice. If you turn to page two-ninety in your textbooks...”

Annabeth would have been paying attention, if not for the constant awareness that Percy was right behind her - tapping his pencil, bouncing his leg, scribbling everything down when he thought it was important. He had a lot of nervous energy built up and nowhere to put it. She could tell he tried hard in class, but he was all over the place. 

Before she even realized it, class was over. She had been too busy listening to Percy to pay attention to the lesson. Never before had she ignored a whole class before - never before had she been so distracted. 

The bell rang and her classmates got up in unison, their excited buzz drowning out Chiron’s final reminders to do the reading for that night.

Annabeth was - regrettably - one of the last lined up at the door. Percy had already ducked out, practically running to his next class so Annabeth was on her own. Fortunately, Chiron was busy sorting his papers on his desk to look up. Still, Annabeth waited impatiently at the end of the pack, peering over their heads to try to find a way she could worm her way out into the hallway, but Chiron’s voice made her freeze.

“You know,” he said, not looking up from his papers, “I once had a student - a bright, clever girl - who didn’t take kindly to those who tried to tell her what she couldn’t do.”

Annabeth didn’t move - or rather she couldn’t move, not even when the other students had filed through the door and left the class quiet, save for her heart beating hard in her throat.

She felt cold, helpless - like he was holding her fate over jagged rocks, ready to dash it to pieces and bring her down with it.

When she turned to face him though, his smile was gentle - warm even. It confused her.

Mouth working, Annabeth tried in vain to come up with a believable story. “I - I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she finally said, her voice cracking as it went.  _Good one._

Chiron’s smile stayed in place, even when he leaned back in his wheelchair to get a better look at her. “It’s hard to forget a favorite student.”

Heat rose on her cheeks and she palmed the back of her neck. “I’ve never met you before in my life.”

It hurt to lie, especially to him - after all he had done for her as his student. He was a teacher who actually cared about his students, someone who wanted to see them succeed and be excited about learning. It would have been the easiest thing in the world for him to sit back and turn on the Jason and the Argonauts movie and be done with it. And that’s why it made it so hard for her to lie.

“I have a twin sister,” she said, rolling with it. “That could be why I look familiar.”

“I see…” Chiron nodded, still smiling. “I’ll be here whenever you need to talk.”

Annabeth took a step backward then spun around and marched out of the classroom. Her vision blurred as if someone had knocked her over the head. She felt like puking. All of her planning, all of the thought that went into this - and she was going to lose it all because of sheer  _dumb luck._ She had never planned for her past to catch up with her, here of all places. 

An arm wrapped around her throat and bent her over as knuckles dug themselves into her scalp. She barely managed to turn to her head to see Leo holding her tightly in a headlock, grinning impishly as they walked together down the hallway.

“What’s this I hear about a twin sister? You’re holding out on me, new guy!”

“Ow, Leo…”

“Tell me  _everything_!”


	6. Hot Babes and Hot Bods

“So what’s her name? What’s she look like? Wait - that’s a stupid question, right? - if you’re twins and all -”

Annabeth tugged on Leo’s wrist but he held on tight as he practically dragged her down the hallway. It was getting hard to breathe, and even as she struggled his forearm dug harder into her throat. He didn’t seem to notice though because he was talking a mile-a-minute and grinning the whole time.

Perhaps she should look into lip-sealing surgery so she could stop herself from opening her stupid mouth and make things worse. Now there were more lies on top of more lies to keep track of.

“Leo, get off,” she grunted but he didn’t listen.

“- but probably not as ugly as you. Where does she go to school? Does she have Instagram?”

With a huff, Annabeth planted her feet on the floor and clutched onto Leo’s thumb then pulled it down to meet his wrist. Immediately he let her go but she didn’t.

“ _Ay ay ay ay ay ay!_ ” he winced, his voice getting higher with each word.

Mercifully, she released her grip and he cradled his hand.

Annabeth turned and carried on down the hallway. “She’s a very private person and doesn’t really like attention.” Where she was walking to, she didn’t know - anywhere but here.

Leo skipped to catch up, apparently not getting the hint.

“She’s hot, isn’t she,” Leo said, his eyes practically blazing like the sun.

This rubbed her the wrong way. Her teeth nipped so hard at her lips, trying to keep them as thin as possible, she actually tasted blood.

“Oh man!  _She is_ _!_ ” Leo said, bouncing like a kid at Disneyland.

Annabeth stopped and turned to face him, her voice as stony as her eyes. “Is that all that matters to you? Her being hot?”

Blinking a few times, he replied slowly, “Well, it helps…”

Annabeth’s eyes flashed.

Leo recoiled, like Annabeth had slapped him, and she was close to actually doing it. The fact that she got protective over herself as her own sister was enough to send her thoughts into a pretzel formation.

“Don’t you already have your girlfriend? Callie-something?”

“Well, it’s not official yet…”

Annabeth actually laughed and carried on down the hallway.

“ - but I have a weakness! I like things I know I can’t have.”

Annabeth glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.  _At least he’s self-aware…_ She softened a bit and had to give it to him: he was persistent even though completely delusional. He still had to be put in his place though.

She stopped in the middle of the hall again and pointed a threatening finger at him, which he almost walked into.

“Stay away from my sister. She’s a lot scarier than me. She knows krav maga.” Even though it was part of a lie, it was still technically the truth. Annabeth had been known to throw a person around every now and again, granted it was on a blue mat under the careful watch of a coach… but he didn’t need to know that.

Leo’s eyes widened, though she wasn’t sure if it was because he was scared or a little turned on. To her horror, maybe both.

“Oh my God,” Annabeth groaned in disbelief, heading toward (in what she hoped to be) her next class.

“A girl after my own heart!” she heard Leo sigh.

-

The rest of the day went like a blur.

Annabeth was overwhelmed with all of the information dumped on her in just a matter of hours and she loved it. Calculus, Physics, and (her other elective) Astronomy had all piled her with tons of homework, weighing her backpack down enough to make her feel like it would be worthwhile. Even the classes sucked what brain power she had left, making her head feel like it had been wrung like a sponge. The academy was already living up to its rigorous curriculum and coursework.

She was in the right place for sure.

She didn’t see Percy the rest of the day. Even at lunch when she sat down with the other guys, Percy was nowhere to be found. It wasn’t bad though, his friends were pleasant enough. She actually started joining in on the conversation, taking a chance at a joke every now and then which - thankfully - got some laughs. She started feeling like it was easier making friends now that she had an “in” through Percy. Leo had even let up considerably, which was a relief - she wasn’t really in the mood to defend her own honor any more that day.

By the time the last bell rang, Annabeth was exhausted. Not sleeping last night was catching up to her. She resigned to take a nap as soon as she got back to her room before she would even  _think_  about doing her homework.

Her last class, Biology, was all the way on the other side of campus, so she had to truck past the library, cut through the student-run gardens (taking a moment to smell the strawberries), avoid getting hit in the head by a rogue football in the quad, and round the entire building dedicated to the Olympic-like gym before she was even close to the dorm.

The whole incident with Chiron weighed on her mind, almost as heavily as the backpack on her shoulders, making it seem like the walk home was ten times longer than it should have been. Now that she wasn't being bogged down by lightning-fast lectures, she was left with her own thoughts. 

Based on their conversation, Chiron seemed more pleased than accusatory with his discovery. If he really wanted Annabeth to get caught, she would have been sitting in the headmaster’s office right about now trying to explain herself.

Maybe he wanted to see her succeed just as much as she did.

There was a row of windows along the outer gym wall, and she heard a splash and voices within. It was then she recognized the smell again:  _Chlorine_.

Through the afternoon sunlight glaring on the window, she could see the pool. The water was churning with dozens of figures peeling through its surface, going back and forth along the divided lanes as they practiced their strokes.

The noise of it echoed in the hall, bouncing off the empty bleachers and into the high ceiling illuminated by gigantic phosphorescent lights that looked like their own miniature suns.

The swimmers were in perfect form as they went - butterfly, freestyle, breast, backstroke… It was like a flurry of well-trained birds, darting through the water to the sound of a sharp whistle blow.

And they were all fit as  _hell_.

One of the boys in the pool reached the end and pulled himself up and out of the water. Even with his jammers on, Annabeth would recognize that body out of a lineup. It had been branded there in her memory, after all.

Percy lifted his goggles from his eyes and pulled his swimming cap from his head. He shook out his wet hair and joined a group of his teammates against the wall, talking about something and motioning a turn.

The water dripped from his bent elbows, and Annabeth’s gaze followed the droplets that crashed onto his feet, up the statuesque cut of his calves, over the curve of his thighs, lingering at the firmness of his butt - the clench of it when he bent over to scratch his foot - the narrowness of his waist - the breadth of his back -  _oh wow_. When he mimed another stroke, the muscles in his shoulders puckered and pulled against his copper skin.

It was as if an expert hand had carved him from metal, finely sculpting each feature only an artist could capture. Her heart melted somewhere considerably south of her chest.

He did a little jig - probably after telling a joke or something - and his teammates laughed.

“Jackson!” the short, round coach screamed from the edge of the pool, holding a stopwatch and a clipboard. The name HEDGE read across his jersey’s shoulders. “Again!”

Percy forgoed his swimming cap and tossed it out of the way, stepped onto the diving block, pulled his goggles down and bent over for the signal.

Unwittingly, Annabeth had been holding her breath the whole time, watching him with sober attention. The way his biceps flexed when he readied himself, waiting for the whistle to blow, made Annabeth’s heart pound.

It was like when she lined up for a race, tasting the adrenaline in the back of her throat - metallic but sweet - and visualized the course ahead of her. His knee twitching with excitement, her breath slow and steady right before it burned a hole right through him, a smile inching its way across his lips… She knew that feeling so well.

She was living the rush through him, itching to go already.

The whistle was like a bark and Percy leapt from the block and - in perfect form - dove. He moved so gracefully, slicing through the air like a blade, it looked like he was flying. He splashed down and became nothing more than a shadow beneath the surface, until his long arms broke it and pulled him through the water in a front crawl. He was so fluid, it was as if he himself had been turned into liquid.

And he was fast - faster than his teammates that was for sure. Her heart was in her throat as he went, made the turn, then shot back to the start. He came to the surface again, his face lifted toward the window when he took a breath, toward Annabeth where she stood dumbstruck, but showed no sign of slowing down.

His feet fluttered - her heart fluttered.

He stretched and touched the wall to Coach Hedge’s yelp of victory and marked the time down on his clipboard. The other swimmer waiting on the block went next and Percy pulled himself out once more.

A towel waited for him on an empty bleacher and he used it on his hair then dried his face.

Annabeth’s focus shifted and her reflection in the window came into view. Andrew Chase was staring back at her - short curls, straight eyebrows - a boy.

She ran her fingers through her hair, Andrew did the same. It grounded her. She wasn’t here to oggle half-naked men. It wasn’t part of the plan. 

She blinked and she was looking at Percy again - who was also looking back. He brightened and gave the tiniest of waves to her before heat blossomed to her cheeks. Had he noticed that she was checking him out? Or worse - had he noticed that she was checking  _herself_  out?

With a twist of her wrist, she returned the wave and scampered away from the window. Maybe when she got back to the room she would do her homework - it would calm her down faster than a cold shower anyway.


	7. Dreamers and Jammers

Annabeth was a hypocrite. Fact.

She had scolded Leo for obsessing over whether or not Annabeth’s fake twin sister was hot, and there she was, practically drooling over swimming boys - one of which was her roommate, and that did not help with the awkward situation she was already in.

Even then, when she sat at her desk, resting her forehead on her fist and trying her best to concentrate on the jumble of astronomy terms, all she could think about was the water that trickled from Percy’s strong brows, the way his forearms flexed when he pulled himself from the pool, how the smile brightened his whole face -  _no, no! Get yourself under control._

She knocked her temple with her knuckle.  _Hello? Is the real Annabeth in there?_

Boys were not the priority. Her future career was. It wasn’t that she didn’t like boys, because wow, did she ever ( _jammers, eyes, messy hair - ENOUGH_ ), it was that her vision was always pointed toward that skyline by her design. If a boy happened to be at her side during such time, it would be an added bonus. ( _Maybe sucking on her neck too and smelling like bacon and chlorine - DAMMIT STOP_ )

At least, that was the dream. If she knew anything about relationships, it was that sometimes they ended. Her father was proof enough of that.

But she wanted both. She wanted her dream job and she wanted her dream guy too, though it was she who dug her own grave on that front.  _She_  was the one who signed up for an all-boys school.  _She_  was the one who chose to hide her true identity.  _She_  was the one who gave up one for the other.

That’s why she had to focus on the realities before her. She was a boy - a  _boy_  for chrissake. And Percy only thought of her as one. There was no possible situation in which it would be appropriate for her to check Percy out like he was a hunk of meat.  _A piece of solid, well-toned, without an inch of fat hunk of man meat._

She groaned and sunk her face down into the open book. It was futile.

The door opened and Annabeth sat bolt upright.

“Hey,” Percy said, coming in wearing his warm-up jacket and pants.

“Hey!” Annabeth practically bellowed, like she had swallowed a whole mouthful of gravel. She refused to look him in the eye and chose to focus on the book in front of her. She could sense his every movement - the hesitation at her greeting, a breathy laugh, his slides clapping on the hardwood floor, the creak of his bed as he settled into it. He brought the air of chlorine in with him and she was drowning in it.

She clamped her lips tight as her stomach did parabolas. It wasn’t even the fact that he was hot. He was nice, and thoughtful, and not a total douche for an all-star swimming god and Annabeth felt like a total creep.

If she was going to survive the year, she was going to have to try a lot harder.

“I have to go,” she said, jumping to her feet. She scooped up her books and piled them in her arms.

“Where are you -”

“Library. Bye.”

“Bye?”

* * *

Best way to take care of a situation? Avoid it.

Annabeth was becoming a master at ducking and dodging. It took lots of hiding behind statues and columns whenever he was around before she finally figured out Percy’s schedule. She had to plan exactly when and where she needed to be without having to see him for extended periods of time, hence lowering awkwardness levels to a minimum.

He got up early in the mornings, swam, ate breakfast, went to class, disappeared for lunch (probably swam again), went to his other classes, swam, and came back late for dinner. It was pretty standard and easy for her to memorize. It was all about coordination.

She spent most of her time in the library, tucked away in-between the towering shelves with nothing but the music in her headphones, her laptop, books, and a snack or two. At one point, she considered dragging her mattress there so she could just move in and save herself the hassle.

The library was old - that kind of musty old that came with lots of dust and that thick, yellowing paper smell - complete with mahogany plush chairs, stained glass windows that let in beams of colored light, and thousands upon thousands of books.

To her credit, awkwardness levels had decreased. At least, she thought it had. She hadn’t spoken to Percy about anything since Monday other than a few "Hey"s and the occasional "'Night"s. A few days had already passed and she was doing great at pretending like everything was completely normal.

She got her papers done, her assignments complete, chapters read, essays researched and still had time to watch a movie on Netflix every now and then so she could go back to her dorm and go to sleep long after Percy was KO’d. All she had to do was keep this up for another nine and a half months and she’d be golden.

But she couldn’t stay locked up in the library forever. Being inside for so long made her feel... itchy, antsy, cooped up. She needed to move, to go outside, to do something.

So Friday afternoon, while Percy was at practice, Annabeth got dressed for a much-needed run around campus. As she stood in front of the mirror, inspecting the hoodie to make sure the sports bra was doing its job in keeping everything contained, she moved to tie her hair back on instinct. Instead, her fingers grabbed her short hair and froze.

She had completely forgotten that her hair was gone, and it was actually a good thing. Maybe this whole being a guy act wasn’t that big of a deal. She had to smile at that.

The run was comfortable, more of a pleasant jog than anything because she wanted to get to know the surrounding area. The main campus was nestled into a forest, so she followed a well-worn trail that cut through the trees, probably used by old cross-country runners in the past. Her steady breaths, repetitive footfalls, and the hypnotic swing of her arms lulled her into a trance. It calmed her almost instantly, though it was quite odd that she didn’t feel the swish of her ponytail against the back of her neck whenever she took a step. Perhaps she would keep the short hair, even after all of this was over. No more hours of wet hair after a shower, no more unbearable heat under pounds of thick curls, no more tangled mess in the mornings that looks like a rat had made its home there. It was actually quite liberating. 

She circled campus twice, probably a three-mile circuit, and decided to head back.

By then, the campus was bustling, only because most everyone was heading home for the weekend. Annabeth didn’t have that luxury, and it kind of stung a little. She missed having a friend, or at least someone to talk to.

She still had time to take a shower before Percy would get home, so she hurried upstairs and turned down the corridor to her room. But sitting on the floor of the hallway was a figure in front of Jason’s door. At first, Annabeth thought it was Percy, wearing a baseball cap with a hood pulled up, but the guy was smaller.

She tried to smile at him when she got close, but his cap was pulled so low she couldn’t see his face. After opening her door, she paused.

“Can I help you?” she asked.

The guy shook his head. “Waiting for Jason.” His voice was a little too sweet.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow but didn’t question it. Before she stepped inside, a voice boomed over the loudspeaker.

“Surprise dorm inspections will now commence. Any contraband such as alcohol, cigarettes, candles, or kitchen appliances will be confiscated. Please -”

But Annabeth didn’t hear the rest. All she could think about were the tampons stored away in her dresser drawer.

Apparently the stranger in the hat didn’t like the announcement of inspections either because his head snapped up and Annabeth realized that he was really a she - and she was stunning.

Her dark hair was tucked up underneath the baseball cap, but that didn’t hide her gorgeous eyes or full lips from the obvious. Her skin was flawless and as smooth as polished bronze.

“Oh crap,” the girl groaned.

Annabeth put two and two together. It wasn’t a visitor day, nor did she have a visitor nametag. If she was discovered on campus, she would be in big trouble.

“Quick,” Annabeth said, stepping into her room. “Hide in here.”

The girl scrambled to her feet and hurried after her just as a group of students in purple polos marched down the hall. She looked around, wide-eyed, searching for any place to go when Annabeth pointed.

“Bathroom.”

The girl rushed inside and closed the door behind her. Annabeth spun around just in time to see a skinny tow-headed boy with a snooty face and a clipboard come into her room. Either his parents thought it would be a good character-building exercise or they were just cruel because his name tag read OCTAVIAN.

“Jackson. Chase. Thirty-six.” His voice was grating. Annabeth already hated him. He gave her a once over, his lips pursed like he was sucking on a lemon, and then sauntered over to their desks. He shuffled some papers on Percy’s and  _tsk_ ed at what he saw. Before Annabeth could even wonder what he was disapproving of, he made a note on his clipboard.

“Demerit for lack of cleanliness…”

Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows. That was an exaggeration. Percy wasn’t the tidiest guy in the world, but he definitely wasn’t the dirtiest. Annabeth felt an inherent need to defend him, but by the way Octavian was looking at her, the guy seemed like he wanted any reason to make another note in his inspection.

He eyeballed Annabeth’s dresser and approached it, so Annabeth held her breath. Octavian merely glanced over the top of it, a little disappointed he didn’t find anything glaringly out of code and sighed. Annabeth wondered if they were even allowed to open her dresser without proper cause.

She stiffened when Octavian came close to the bathroom next. “Step aside,” he said, waving his pencil at her.

“Oh no, you don’t want to go in there,” Annabeth said, her mind racing.

Octavian narrowed his eyes. “Why?”

“My roommate had a breakfast burrito and - ” she fanned her nose, like something unpleasant was lingering there “ - it is not agreeing with him.”

He squinted, tonguing the inside of his cheek. “What kind of burrito?”

“Beef.”

“Huh… Make sure he cleans up for next inspection.” Scrunching his nose, he looked the door up and down and turned on his heel and disappeared into the hallway. Annabeth hurried after him and watched as he went down to the next room.

Annabeth waited a few beats and then shut her door tight. She went back to the bathroom to see the girl waiting there, flushed and smiling.

“Oh my God, that was close,” she said. “Thank you so much.”

“No problem,” Annabeth said, smiling back. She was getting really good at being deceitful.

“Seriously, quick thinking. I was on the verge of making some farting noises just to sell it, you know, play the part.”

“I think that would have been a little too much.”

“Yeah, probably.”

They shared a laugh.

“I’m Piper, by the way,” the girl said, holding out her hand.

“Anna- Andy.”  _Shit_. Her eyes went too wide and her smile felt too big when she shook with Piper.

Piper merely raised an eyebrow and teased, “Alright, 'Anna-andy.' You’re Percy’s new roomie?”

“Uh, yeah. He’s out though.”

“Yeah, not surprised. The dude is a workaholic.”

“No kidding. You’re here to see Jason?”

“Yeah, I’m kind of his girlfriend. You’d think he’d be on time for once. Betchya soccer went late again.”

“Do you live nearby?”

“Yeah, Herald Prep down the street.”

Annabeth perked up. To think, Annabeth might have been roommates with Piper if she had played by the rules. And even then Piper still found a way onto Bolt’s campus. They were a couple of rule breakers to match.

Piper’s phone buzzed. She reached into her back pocket and saw the name on the screen. “Speak of the devil…” she said, and held the phone up to her ear. “Yo, where are you?”

Piper moved to the door and opened it to find Jason there, standing with a phone up to his ear. The funk of his sweaty shinguards was undeniable even if they were hidden away in his duffle.

“Andy just saved my butt,” Piper explained, pocketing her phone once more.

Jason gave Annabeth a nod with his chin. Suddenly Annabeth realized that he was sizing her up, making sure that Andy wasn’t trying to hit on Piper. It was actually hilarious and she tried not to laugh.

“What’s up?” he asked of Piper.

“Dorm inspections.”

“Oh man, I hope they didn’t get my coffee maker...” Jason glanced at Annabeth again. She just smiled. “Come on,” he said, holding his hand out for Piper to take.

She did and waved to Annabeth. “See ya! Thanks again!”

Annabeth waved back and they were gone.

As Annabeth took off her shoes, gathered her pajamas, and set off into the bathroom to take a shower, she couldn’t help but hope she had made a friend.


	8. Shuns and Storms

Andy was acting weird, even Percy could see that. He just didn’t get why.

Had he said something that would have offended Andy? Percy racked his brain constantly, trying to remember if he had blabbed something stupid or insensitive. Unless Andy didn’t like puns and really bad jokes, he couldn’t, for the life of him, think of anything that would count.

Had he done something, maybe? But again, he couldn’t think what. Percy knew he was messy, but could Andy really hold it against him? If he had a problem with it, he should say something instead of pretending Percy didn’t exist.

The one conclusion he kept coming back to was that maybe Andy just hated him and Percy couldn’t help but take it personally. Maybe he smelled bad. Maybe he was annoying. Maybe he snored too loud.

He was thinking about it so much, it was even affecting his lap times. Not faster or slower, just the same - which was bad. Coach Hedge had to have a sit down with him and ask if anything was bothering him. He lied and said there wasn’t, just not feeling well. Hedge didn’t seem to buy it either, but he let him go without more questions.

After practice, he’d rarely see Andy. The few times he did, he was already up in his bunk and sound asleep. It was actually getting pretty lonely.[[MORE]]

When Grover had been his roommate, it was like having a sleepover with his best friend every night. They used to play video games together, order pizza, marathon movies, and - of course - talk. With Andy it was just… awkward.

When Percy did come home to find Andy awake, usually reading or doing homework, they would barely say more than two words to each other.

A few times, Percy tried to start up conversation with a “How was your day?” but Andy jumped up from his desk like it had been electrified and made up some excuse that he forgot his homework, or was going for a run, or had to, as usual, go to the library.

It was stupid being upset by his roommate ignoring him, but Percy couldn’t help it. It wasn’t like he didn’t have any other friends, but the fact that Andy wanted nothing to do with him cut deep.

When Percy hung out with Jason and Piper in his room, playing Super Smash Bros (and getting his ass definitively handed to him) he brought it up, trying to figure out if Andy was being just as distant with them as he was with him. Who else was he supposed to talk to - the back of Andy’s head?

“So, uh, what do you guys think of Andy?”

“What about him?” Jason asked, not tearing his eyes away from the screen.

“I like him, he’s nice,” Piper added.

“He was hitting on you though,” Jason said, a twinge of jealousy downturning his lips.

“He was not! I promise.” She smiled, that kind of smile that meant she knew something they didn’t. Piper wasn’t the kind to cheat, and the way she said it made Percy think she liked riling Jason up just for the fun of it.

“Yeah, well, I know how guys are.”

“Trust me,” she said, and pecked Jason on the lips.

“I do trust you. It’s just, if he ever makes you uncomfortable…”

“You’ll be the first to know.”

He kissed her just as she spin-kicked his character off the arena. The way they cuddled and kissed and held each other made Percy feel more useless than nipples on a dude.

When they started getting a little _too_ into it, Percy took that as his cue to leave.

If Andy was nice to Piper, that meant that whatever Percy had done was enough to put him on Andy’s ‘shit list’ forever. He felt guilty and like a total jerk. Why did Andy hate him so much?

* * *

 

Thunder rumbled overhead just as Percy made it to his room. It had been raining non-stop for a week. In fact, it got so torrential, Percy got as soaked sprinting from the gym to the dorm as he did in the pool.  

To his surprise, Andy was sitting at his desk to work on his laptop instead of in the library. Andy turned to see at him, slightly wide-eyed, like he hadn’t expected Percy to be home, and slammed his laptop shut.

Had he been watching porn? Percy didn’t care, but they should establish a code whenever Andy wanted his personal time, like a sock on the door or something.

“I didn’t think you’d be here,” Percy said, shuffling further inside.

“The library’s closed. Flooding.”

“Oh.” Percy tapped his toe on the hardwood floor. “Do you like books?” Percy didn’t particularly enjoy reading, but Andy did so it was a good place to start.

Instead of answering, Andy got up and said, “I’m going to go for a -” Lightning cracked like a flashbulb and the thunder growled in response. He wasn’t going outdoors anytime soon.

“It’s really bad out there,” Percy said. “Pretty sure you’d need scuba gear to go for a run.”

Andy plopped back down at his desk while Percy kicked his slides off and went to the bathroom for a towel and dried his hair. The rain had chilled him to the bone, so he also pulled off his soaked t-shirt and hung it to dry on the towel rack. When he came back out into the main room, Andy was pointedly staring at his closed laptop.

“I can call for pizza if you want,” Percy offered with a grin. “Pepperoni good?”

“I really have a lot of work to do.”

“I thought you wanted to run.”

“Yeah, well…”

“Did you have dinner already?”

“No, but this paper -”

“It can wait. It’s Saturday, dude.”

Andy still made an effort not to look at him, and the tips of his ears were a little pink. “I can’t get distracted,” he said.

Distracted? By pizza? Percy thought Marcello’s was good, but not _that_ good.

His smile fell a little. He could tell when he was being blown off. “Alright, if you don’t want any, that’s cool.” He went over to his dresser and pulled out a dry shirt and slipped it on.

Andy shifted in his chair and cleared his throat, opened his laptop again and put in his headphones. That was the universal signal that the conversation was over.

It hurt more than Percy cared to admit.

They were just two strangers sharing a room, pretending that the other didn’t exist.

After placing the call for delivery, Percy switched on ESPN and started his post-workout workout.

Each crunch he did, the smallest of grunts was forced from his lungs. As he went, he couldn’t help but notice the back of Andy’s neck getting pinker, almost like a sunburn. He also was not typing. So much for working on a paper.

In a short half-hour, the pizza arrived. Percy tipped the delivery guy and brought the box onto his bed. The smell was, to put it simply, amazing. Grease and cheese and crispy breadsticks - Percy was already drooling before he even opened the top.

He took out a slice and paused when he heard Andy’s stomach growl. It was unmistakable and almost as loud as the thunder that echoed it. The lights flickered, the TV sputtered, and then they were thrown into darkness.

“What the - ?” Andy groaned.

Only the light from outside came in through the window and there wasn’t much what with the storm of the century raging outside. The wind battered the tops of the trees, throwing them around like they were made of paper. One probably fell and knocked down a line.

“Power’s out,” Percy said. “It should be back on in a bit. Here.”

He flung himself to the edge of his bed and pulled out a shoebox from underneath. Inside he had a dozen candles all of which had already been lit before. There was a lighter inside the box and Percy used it to burn the wicks to give the room a warm yellow glow.

“Wi-Fi down too?” he asked as Andy struggled with the laptop.

“Yeah,” he sighed.

“Sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

Andy closed the screen and stood up. He stretched and his stomach growled again so he put a fist to his belly like it would help silence it. Percy paused on chewing his food.

“Dude,” he said with a full mouth, “if you’re hungry, eat. I won’t bite.”

Andy looked at him and smiled, but it was too tight like he wasn’t so sure about that, so Percy held out a slice.

“Come on. The student center is probably closed right now with the power, so you might as well.”

Andy looked from the pizza to Percy and back again before taking it. “Thanks,” he said, his tone grateful.

“Come on.” Percy patted the bed. “Don’t just stand there.”

Andy took a squat on the edge and then started eating. He let out a “Mmm!” as the cheese melted and ran stringy towards his chin.

“Yeah, I know. Best for miles. Hold on.” Percy handed him a wad of napkins and Andy used them all.

Before he knew it, they had eaten the whole pizza together and the lights were still out.

“Thanks for dinner,” Andy said, awkwardly clutching his knees in his hands.

“No problem. It’s better than doing a paper, right?”

“Right…”

Andy’s gaze lingered a little too long on Percy’s, so Andy stood and ran a hand through his hair and palmed the back of his neck as he walked away. “I should go. Somewhere.”

Percy threw his legs over the side of the bed. “Look, I’m sorry if I’ve… offended you in any way. I’m not sure if I did or maybe said something that pissed you off, but I just want to apologize.”

Andy shook his head and waves his hands. “No, it’s not you. It’s me.”

“What, are you breaking up with me or something?” Percy teased.

Andy flushed and repeated, “No.”

“Then why have you been avoiding me?” It was an honest question and he was hoping for an honest answer.

“I haven’t been avoiding you…”

Percy raised his eyebrow and settled back against his pillow. “Oh yeah, hiding behind pillars is totally normal.”

Andy screwed up his face and sighed. “You saw that?”

Percy nodded.

“I’m sorry. I just really care about my education and I didn’t want to…”

“What?”

“It’s hard to explain. I handled it poorly and… for that I take the blame. I didn’t mean to make you mad.”

Percy picked at a piece of oregano stuck in between his molars with his tongue. He took a moment, wondering why someone would go through such great lengths to focus on his schoolwork. Andy must come from a really demanding household if his grades were held to such a high standard.

“I’m not mad,” he finally said, and he meant it. “I’m relieved, actually.” He smiled at that.

Andy softened.

Thunder rolled again and the lightning brightened the room for half a second. “Jeez,” Andy said, moving toward the window. “It’s really coming down.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say we were in the middle of a hurricane.” Percy got to his feet and came up behind him to watch the storm cloud swirling overhead.

“Seen a lot of those?”

“Plenty. This one time, my mom and I got stuck on the side of the road during one. It was a mess. But it was actually really fun.”

“Is she the one in your pictures?”

“Yeah,” he said, and there was an ache in his chest. “I miss her a lot.”

“Where is she?”

“New York. Ever been?”

“A few times. Only for camp. Not the city though.”

“You’re missing out. You should visit sometime. My mom’s baking is worth killing for.”

“Do you ever think about anything other than food?” Andy teased.

Percy jutted his chin as he thought, then said, “Swimming.”

Andy laughed. It was a nice one, the kind that made Percy smile at its air-like quality. It didn’t even occur to Percy that this was the longest conversation they had ever had, it just felt so… right.

“I’d get away from the window though, just in case -”

The sky seemed to explode in a tremendous boom, like the storm had set off a bomb. Andy jumped and stumbled backward right into Percy. He caught him and they both went tumbling down with Andy on top in a tangle of arms and legs.

Andy stopped struggling the moment he noticed their faces were almost touching, nose-to-nose. It was like it took him a moment to realize what had happened. His eyes were round and as gray as the storm clouds, his mouth open in a frozen gasp, and he smelled like pepperoni.

“Dude -” Percy began, a grin spreading.

Andy scrambled to his feet and flattened his hoodie against his chest. “Sorry. It’s not what you - I didn’t mean - My bad. Sorry, bro!”

Percy propped himself up on his hands and watched as Andy scurried over to his desk and pretended to organize and clean it. In his flurry to gather himself, he knocked a paper onto the floor and it settled next to Percy’s hand. He picked it up and noticed it was the paper they had gotten back yesterday from Chiron.

A big red one-hundred and three was circled at the top and Percy gaped.

“You’re really good at all this school stuff, right?” He held it out for him to take.

“Uh, yeah. I guess.” It was obvious Andy was being modest.

Percy’s own paper, which was buried somewhere under his stack of folders was not so great. The memory of Andy’s first day when Percy got his test back from Chiron was still a little sore on his ego. He always had a problem with school, and the fact that it seemed to come so easily to Andy was something he didn’t quite understand.

There had been a committee hearing about his grades late last year. He was called before a panel about his GPA and how if it dropped any lower, he could lose his scholarship. Tears had burned at the back of his eyes as they threatened to take everything away from him if he didn’t improve. They looked at him over their glasses like he wasn’t trying, that he was lazy or stupid. The problem was, he did try and it was never good enough. It seemed like the only thing he was good at was swimming. Was that all that mattered?

Percy got to his feet and brushed his hands off on his shorts. “You think you could…?” Percy started, then paused. What he was asking was huge. He would be demanding a lot from Andy, so he backtracked a bit. “I mean, you don’t have to or anything because it’s not a big deal. But…”

Andy turned to look at him, his eyes bright in the candle light.

“Think you could, kind of, show me how to… study? I could pay you for your time. I don’t really have much in the way of money, but my mom taught me how to make her famous blue cupcakes and - ”

The lights flickered back on and the TV roared to life once more, a lot louder than he remembered leaving it at. But the boys kept staring at each other, letting the announcer’s voice fill the room. The sound of it seemed to bring them back into their own senses because they broke eye contact and looked in opposite directions. Andy cleared his throat again and ran his fingers through his hair. Percy shoved his hands into his pockets and spun around back toward his bed.

“It’s nothing,” Percy said. “Never mind. Forget I said it.”

Andy twisted his paper into a curl on his palm and watched Percy. He could feel his eyes on him as he fell back on his bed and watched the TV, making an effort to turn on his side so he wouldn’t have to see Andy. He probably thought Percy was a moron.

Now it was Percy’s turn to start acting weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ROMANCE TROPE TRASH. Special thanks to Kat, my new beta reader, and Mari for pushing me to do my best.


	9. Purrs and Grrs

Though Percy had pretended like nothing had happened, Annabeth knew the night of the blackout had affected... _something_ , and couldn't decide if it was ultimately good or bad or somewhere in the middle.

It was good because when she had fallen on top of him, he hadn't seemed to notice anything particular about her body, like the ace bandage wrapped around her chest or the curve of her hip. If his hands had been anywhere else but her shoulders…

Everything would be at risk if she did that again. Even though his arms were really great and his core was as rock hard as it looked, she couldn't have him getting closer in every sense of the word.

She didn't want to think about him finding out either, easily imagining the look of horror on his face that turned to anger, and him screaming in her face and kicking her out on the street - the thought made her taste bile in back of her throat.

But he just kept being his usual self, meaning if he knew any different, he wasn't letting on. Percy acted like a thing hadn't changed a bit - aside from the fact that he probably had the wimpiest roommate ever who was scared of lightning. He just smiled and joked as always.

It was quite brave, admitting he wasn't great at school to someone he barely knew. But the fact that he did so, and didn't even want to talk about, floored her. It was like he backpedaled at the last moment when he realized how he sounded like a stupid jock.

But she didn't think of him like that. She sympathized with him more than anything.

Annabeth caught him sometimes, forehead creased with frustration, leaning over his homework until he fell asleep at his desk. She would have said something, but even she could tell he was embarrassed.

She still hadn't yet agreed to tutor him and he didn't ask about it again either, not even when she started hanging out around the dorm more often.

It wasn't until they were sitting on their beds late one night and they got talking that everything changed.

"Are you going home this weekend?" Percy spoke up from below.

Annabeth scanned through an essay on her laptop, checking for errors. "No. Why?"

"Just asking. I thought you lived nearby."

"Well, not that close. I mean, it's not far but… I can't really go home."

Percy's bed creaked as he shifted. "How come?"

Annabeth had a few reasons, which were obvious. "I don't have a car." Technically true.

"You can borrow mine."

"I can't drive." Also true. The little detail about her hiding her new identity from her family was better left unsaid.

There was a clap of barefeet on the hardwood floor and then the top of Percy's hair and his large green eyes appeared from over the side of her mattress. "You serious?"

"Why would I be joking?"

"Driving is like… the ultimate freedom. Didn't you ever learn?"

"I took classes, but it just wasn't really needed where I grew up. You lived in the city, so didn't you take the subway?"

"Doesn't mean I didn't want to drive. Nothing beats rolling down all the windows and singing to 'Bohemian Rhapsody.'"

Annabeth chuckled and went back to her essay.

"You're missing out, dude," Percy said as he ducked and disappeared from view, the mattress squeaking as he sat down. "It's like - a right of passage."

Was he right? Had she missed out on something? Like going for a drive at night to clear her head, or taking a trip to the beach, or parking in the middle of a field to watch a meteor shower all by herself.

She had never been the kind that needed to go places, and if she did, she could rely on a friend or the bus. Was she really so dependent?

Since her father worked a lot, he needed their only car. It wasn't like they had tons of disposable income to spend on her own. And being the determined little kid as ever when she was eleven, she insisted they save the money for her college fund, a good one that no one was allowed to touch.

She didn't need a car to escape because she had books. But, she thought, nothing could beat the real thing - driving down the straight away on Route 50 with the roof folded down, the wind in her hair, the sun on her shoulders, and with Percy sitting in the passenger seat. His feet kicked up on the dash, his arm slung over her headrest, and his sunglasses as large as his smile.

She hadn't moved the laptop's cursor for so long, the screensaver popped up. It snapped her from the fantasy.

"Hey, Percy," she said, twisting to lean over her bed.

"Mm?" He looked up from stretching his hamstring.

"What kind of car do you have?"

"Mustang. Almost a hundred twenty thousand miles, four-point-six liter, vee eight, five-speed manual. I call her Blackjack." He added, as an afterthought, "She's my baby."

"Manual. That means stick shift, right?"

"Right. Makes her faster."

"Are you a good driver?"

"I haven't run anyone over, if that's what you're asking."

Annabeth laughed. "Good to know."

Percy switched to stretching his other leg, leaning his body over his thigh and grabbing his toes with his fingers.

Annabeth chewed on the inside of her cheek. "Think you could teach me?"

Percy lifted his head, the corners of his lips turned upward. "For real?"

"I bet we could find an empty parking lot or something."

"What makes you think I'm gonna let you stall my baby all day? Grinding her gears, making her whine."

"Because I can - uh - tutor you, if you still want me to. Fair trade."

Percy's look of surprise turned into a beaming smile. "This can only end in disaster. Alright, Andy, you'd better know what you're in for. Blackjack doesn't take kindly to newbies!"

* * *

"That's it?"

"That's it!" Percy said, beaming.

In the fading late-afternoon light, before the lights of the mostly-empty parking lot could turn on, the car looked tired. Like, the kind of tired a dog was after a long walk. Its jet-black paint was sparkling clean, and she could tell it had been loved dearly despite its age. Even when Percy opened the passenger's side door, the hinges squeaked like aching joints.

"Go ahead, get in," he said.

Annabeth opened the driver's side and got a whiff of aged leather, gunky socks, and chlorine.

"Sorry, she's been sitting out in the sun all day," he said. "You'll get used to it."

When she got in and settled inside, it was actually kind of nice. Everything was close at hand, making her feel like she was being embraced. Despite what Percy had said, the car seemed to like her.

"Here." Percy leaned over Annabeth's lap, making her flinch and retract her hands up toward the roof, and manually rolled down her window for her with the crank to let in the breeze. "Much better."

She didn't know if her heart was pounding because she was going to be behind the wheel of a two-ton killing machine or because Percy was so close. Either way, she tried not to blush.

"I'm not gonna make you drive just yet. We're just gonna get a feel for everything, okay?" he said.

She nodded and put her hands on the wheel on instinct.

He went through the dashboard meters and symbols and moved to the gear shift and how to use the clutch. She tried to keep everything in mind, but it was all just hypotheticals and words. Having no idea what it would actually be like in practice, her throat went dry.

Upshifting, downshifting - all of it made her head spin. Annabeth knew Percy could tell, maybe because her eyes glazed over, and he smiled at her.

"It's really not that hard. Once you get moving, you'll get it in no time. Do you want to try starting the car first?"

Annabeth put on a smile. "How hard can that be?"

"Well…"

Annabeth followed his instructions exactly and then the car jumped forward and went quiet.

"What happened?"

"You stalled her. Everyone does the first time. Try again."

Annabeth made sure it was in neutral and tried once more. The car hiccuped and went dead.

"See? Told you Blackjack isn't nice to new people."

"I thought we had a thing, Blackjack. I thought you would be my friend!" Annabeth shouted at the dashboard.

Percy laughed and Annabeth smiled.

"Okay, once more. Watch." Percy's hand fell on top of Annabeth's on the gearshift. Lightning as fierce as the storm spiked through his touch. "You gotta show her some love, see?" His hand shifted the car back into neutral with hers and inside the car it must have risen twenty degrees. Either that or she was coming down with a fever.

Annabeth let him tell her how to hit the clutch and then the car grumbled to life.

"Told you, you've got this," he said. "She's purring at you."

"Sounds more like a grumble. You sure this isn't a boy car?"

"Pretty sure. Okay, let's get it in gear and take a little spin around the lot."

The car groaned and something metal screeched below her feet when she tried to get it moving. Percy winced and covered his ears. "Stop! Stop!"

"What! What!" Annabeth shouted, raising her hands in surrender.

"Be gentle with her. You don't need to manhandle her like that. Buy her dinner first."

"Sorry."

Eventually, she got the car moving to the point that it wasn't protesting the whole time. It actually did started sounding like a purr, hinting that the engine could turn into a roar when it really got going. But a purr was just fine for Annabeth and her light foot. By then the parking lamps had turned on and the sky was dark. She drove two laps around the lot at a breakneck speed of three miles an hour before Percy seemed happy.

"See? You're getting the hang of it. Go ahead and park."

* * *

Percy had been a great teacher - calm, patient, understanding. She only hoped she was the same for him.

He was a difficult one to keep focused. When she sat him down at his desk to do a chapter reading for Chiron's homework, he could hardly keep still. He bounced his leg, making his slides squeak on the hardwood floor, and he shoveled gummy bears into his mouth like they were going to expire in five minutes. A two thousand word analysis of Achilles's life before Troy became a two hour ordeal.

"You need to find what works for you," she explained. "What helps me won't necessarily help you."

"I've tried everything. It's like the words just don't make sense, like the letters come off the page and turn into another language, and then I just get distracted by it, you know?"

She did know. "Do you have dyslexia?" she asked.

He looked at her through lowered brows and shrugged a shoulder.

"It's okay," she said. "I do too. It doesn't mean you're stupid."

She could hear him inhale and shift in his chair, like that was exactly what he needed to hear. "How do you make it look easy?"

"I don't try to make it look easy. I've worked really hard. Numbers and math make sense to me, but I've had to figure out how I can learn to focus when reading. Sometimes I need complete silence -"

Percy's leg stopped bouncing.

"- and food to help me stay in the moment."

The bag of gummy bears crinkled in his palm.

She took the bag from him ("Hey!") and laid them out one by one on the pages, putting each about five lines down from the next. Pretty soon, the page was a colorful mess of candy.

"If you want, we can read it together. Once we get to that next line, you can eat a bear. Food and color can help with learning association."

"Have you done this before?"

"All the time."

Percy leaned over the book and started reading, his brow knit into its usual crease as he went.

She had been studying him lately too, especially when he wasn't looking - and as creepy as that might sound, she was just trying to understand 'casual boy' posture: how he sprawled himself on his bean bag chair while watching TV, how he hefted his duffle on his shoulder when he came back from practice, how he stuffed his face with food. Most of the time he made her smile, and he didn't even know why - granted, she couldn't really explain it either. It was just him.

She was able to mimic Percy without thinking about it, like sitting with her legs apart, lifting her chin during conversation, smirking, and stuff like that.

It was fair to assume that if Annabeth from the summer had met the Andy of today, she wouldn't be able to see herself in him at all. It was almost like she was two different people. There was Annabeth, the girl she had always known, and then there was Andy, still trying to figure himself out. But maybe Percy was helping the Andy part of herself with that.

So watching him there, lips slightly moving as he read each word, she felt a warmth in her belly, better than a cup of hot chocolate.

Things were finally going her way. She could do this. That future was almost in her grasp -

Annabeth's phone vibrated and she glanced at it.

A text from Luke.

Her heart skipped a beat. She unlocked her phone and read:

_**Your dad told me you started at Herald Prep already.** _   
_**Figured we could meet up for coffee sometime.** _   
_**UCLA might be a little bit of a drive, so I'll come pick you up!** _   
_**Know any good places nearby?** _   
_**I've got grading to do this weekend, so how about sometime Thursday? :)** _

She held her forehead in her hands and stared at his words on the screen as her stomach sank like a brick in the ocean. She was screwed - no, more than screwed. Dead. She was _so_ dead.

Luke. Her first real crush and best friend since she was in diapers. The one who punched the other boys for yanking on her pigtails, who had always been there for her, even when he went off to college and had more important things to worry about. A Facebook message here, an email there, a Snapchat and a silly face - never truly gone.

But he couldn't see her like this. Not his Annabeth.

She couldn't tell him she was busy, because she didn't want to disappoint him. But she couldn't have him come to Bolt because he would know instantly that something was up. If he found out that she was posing as a boy illegally, he would march her off campus by the arm and scold her for being so reckless.

And if he went to Herald and found no one by the name of Annabeth Chase attending there, it would raise every red flag and he would still yell at her for lying.

This was so messed up, she could scream.

She had to find a way to live the lie but how she could possibly do it was making her feel like a balloon being carried up by the wind into the stratosphere, just waiting to pop.

"Fuck."

She hadn't realized she said it aloud because Percy looked up, a gummy bear pinched in-between his lips. He knocked it back and chewed on it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, swiveling around in her desk chair and staring at the ceiling, like she would find an answer there.

"Doesn't sound like nothing." He twisted to face her. "Bad news?"

"Kind of…"

"Anything I can do?"

"Nope."

The lines in Percy's forehead grew deeper. "I hope whatever it is, it works out."

Annabeth hoped so too.


	10. Breasties Before Testes

“Yikes,” Percy said, after seeing her at her desk when he got back from practice. “Are you sick or something? You look terrible.”

It was true. She did look terrible.

Not a wink of sleep that night. Not one. All she could think about was Luke. And Percy’s snoring. But mostly Luke.

The thought of him kept her up, scenario after scenario churning in her mind like butter. Each time the scenario got a little worse, usually ending with Luke being red-faced in fury. She was literally making herself ill to the point where her stomach had folded into itself and made her not want to eat anything.

“No,” she said. “I’m just thinking.”

“You do that a lot.”

“And you don’t?”

“Only if it’s gonna hurt.”

“Don’t strain yourself,” she teased.

Percy flashed a smile and threw his bag down on the floor. “Come on. We have an emergency.”

“What?” Annabeth sat bolt upright, alert.

He laughed. “Calm down. Protein bar emergency.”

It was nice getting out of her room, sitting in the passenger’s side of Percy’s car as he drove them downtown. The change of scenery helped quell the pain in her gut. Subconsciously, she put her hand on her belly, like it would relieve some pressure.

The mid-afternoon sun was still high and hot and Annabeth felt better than she had all day. She let the wind from the rolled down window rustle her hair and cool her skin. Blackjack growled as she peeled around corners and skipped with speed when Percy changed gear.

It was kind of cathartic being in ‘civilian clothes’ as Percy called it. Annabeth finally had the chance to wear something other than her uniform or pajamas, so she chose a loose jean and t-shirt ensemble. Even Percy had a kind of liberated air about him too, wearing Ray Bans and a gray v-neck that showed off just the right amount of pec-cleavage and his totally hairless arms.

“Do you shave your whole body?” Annabeth asked.

“Yeah, it’s a swimmer thing. Makes me faster.”

“Hair causes that much drag?”

“Well… maybe not that much. A millisecond can be the difference between first and second. But I feel faster too, ya know? Half of the game is confidence.”

Annabeth nodded in understanding.

“You just reminded me - razors.” He pointed to the notepad sitting on the console in between them and Annabeth jotted it down and added a number two next to it - one for him, one for her. She had to make it look like she shaved a beard somehow.

What they called ‘downtown’ was more of a street. It had a few shops, some smaller houses, a pharmacy, and a grocery store. Percy parked in the half-full lot in front of the store and they walked in together.

Annabeth strolled beside Percy, who half-pushed, half-rode the cart down the aisles. They had to buy everything they wouldn’t be able to get at the FEST. “Ooh, Animal Crackers,” Percy said, standing on the undercarriage like a little kid. “Grab that. Frank wants those. Wait, grab two. Because _I_ want those.”

Annabeth put them in the cart along with the rest of the things the guys had asked them to buy: Gatorade, fresh fruit, toothpaste, ramen, magazines, and coffee. It was like Percy was their own personal shopper, complete with knowing which flavor of everything each person liked. Most of Percy’s personal items were blue.

When she asked him about it, he shrugged.

“My favorite color. Plus it’s a tradition.”

“By whom?”

“Whom? Really?” He raised a teasing eyebrow at her but let it go. “My mom.”

Annabeth smiled. “She sounds amazing.”

He didn’t deny it. “She really is.”

They got to the end of one aisle and were about to turn the corner but they both paused when they recognized the figure stooped in front of the display window at the bakery section.

“Yo, Pipes!” Percy called, arm raised.

Piper was wearing Herald Prep’s green plaid skirt uniform and white blouse with the little peacock insignia on the breast. She looked great, like, model great, as if she was always posing for a picture, and she perked up when she heard her name. Immediately, a smile spread.

“Hey!” she called back and jogged toward them, her braids flopping on her shoulders as she went. She stopped a little aways from them and looped her thumbs into the straps of the small backpack on her shoulders. “What are you guys up to?”

“Supply run. You?” Percy said.

“Just got out of rehearsal and had a craving.”

Her eyes fell on Annabeth and it was only then that Annabeth realized she was staring at Piper’s skirt. “Are you feeling okay, Andy?”

Annabeth jumped, startled, and laughed nervously. “Yeah, yeah. Totally fine.”

Piper’s eyes poured right into Annabeth, like she was staring right into her soul. She really hoped that Piper didn’t think she was checking her out. Well, she totally was, but not her body - her uniform. If only she could get her hands on a set, coffee with Luke would be a whole lot less stressful.

“You look a little pale,” Piper said.

“Really? Sorry, I was miles away. Um, you said something about rehearsal?”

Percy explained to Annabeth, “Piper’s an actress.”

“Oh, really?” Annabeth could totally see it. “That’s awesome. What kind?”

“Musical theater, mostly,” she said.

“She’s great at Halloween parties,” Percy added. “Best costumes every year.”

She waved the flattery away and smiled.

“What play are you doing now?” Annabeth asked as Percy wandered over to the five-dollar movie bin.

“ _Wicked_ ,” she said. “I’m Elphaba.”

Annabeth was vaguely familiar. “That means you’re pretty good, right?”

“I’d like to think so. Hopefully it’s not preferential treatment.”

“What for?”

Percy held up the DVD of a gladiator movie that came out a few years ago. He put on his best trailer announcer voice, deep and gravelly. “Tristan McLean! In! _KING OF SPARTA!_ ”

“Wait,” Annabeth said, wide-eyed. “Tristan McLean is…”

“My dad, yeah,” she admitted, growing rosy.

“That’s so cool.”

“One way of putting it.”

Percy jumped in. “You should’ve seen her as Eponine last year in Less Miz - Less Mizerables. I cried.”

Piper knocked him in the arm. “Perce, I’ve told you so many times - it’s _Les Miserables_.”

“Close though, right?” he said with a wry grin.

Piper decided to join them as they finished their grocery shopping and she and Annabeth talked the whole while.

For Hollywood offspring, Piper was down-to-earth and very easy-going. Either Annabeth had been judgemental of the whole Hollywood culture or Piper was an exception. She asked Annabeth - well, Andy - about his life, where he grew up, what he’s studying. And she seemed interested about it too. They even exchanged phone numbers. Annabeth felt like she didn’t have to hide much from her, besides the obvious.

Piper bought a giant chocolate chip cookie for them all to share and even helped load Blackjack with the groceries. Annabeth could see why she and Jason got together. They were a good match.

Percy offered to drive Piper back to campus and she accepted since it was on the way. The school was a sprawling park filled with modern buildings with flat white panel walls and square architecture.

“I promise to give you a tour sometime. I think you’d like it,” Piper said to Annabeth from outside the car. She leaned down and peeked into the window to thank Percy and waved to them both before she entered the brass gates. Then Percy pulled out and took the main road back to Bolt.

Annabeth’s mind drifted as she watched the sun flicker in and out between the breaks in the tree branches that lined the way. Something plopped into her lap that made her start: a box of Tums and Pepto-Bismol tabs.

She glanced at Percy, who was as casual as ever. “Did you buy these for me?”

“I saw you clenching your stomach earlier,” he said, keeping his eyes ahead. “Figured you needed some.”

Even though she had a lot to worry about, she had a reason to smile then.

* * *

Annabeth and Percy sat together at their desks on Tuesday night doing homework and all the while she couldn’t concentrate. Her thoughts were threatening to take control of her tongue and make her word-vomit all over the room. She really needed Piper’s help, but so many things were holding her back.

Would Piper rat her out? Would Piper think she was a pervert? Would she hit her?

But she needed someone to turn to for advice, someone who was unbiased and could affirm her decision.

Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore.

“So, I have this friend,” she said, putting down her pen. Then added quickly, “Who’s a girl.”

“You mean a girlfriend?” Percy asked, looking up.

“No. Just a friend. More like a sister, really.”

Percy nodded and chewed on his gummy bear. “Okay, go on.”

“Well, she’s kind of… shy. She’s a bit conscientious about how she looks and she hasn’t made a lot of friends who are girls either. She’s worried that they’ll make fun of her or treat her different because of her appearance. There’s this one person she’s met who seems really nice, but she doesn’t want to ruin the chance of a friendship.”

Percy scrunched his eyebrows. “What, does she have three eyeballs or something?”

Annabeth couldn’t help but laugh. “No, not like that. It’s that I think she’s afraid of what others might think of her.”

“If that other girl really is as nice as you say, then I don’t see why it’d be such a big deal.”

“But it’s not that simple.”

“Judging a person based on how they look shouldn’t be all that complex… You’re either an asshole or not.”

Annabeth smiled, finding it all very comforting hypothetically but it was different when the real thing was staring her in the face.

Percy continued when Annabeth didn’t say anything. “People can be good but it’s all a matter of giving them the chance first. If your friend thinks that everyone is one way, then she’s not going to be able to find the ones who aren’t.”

“So you’re saying she should just go for it?”

“Why not?” Percy shrugged. “I doubt there’s anything worse than not knowing.”

* * *

This was the most nerve-wracking thing Annabeth had ever done in her life. And yes, there had been a lot of nerve-wracking moments so far. But this -  _this_ ranked way, way up there.

Piper’s contact was just a tap away. All Annabeth had to do was hit it and she’d be on her way to revealing a little bit of the truth.

With Percy at practice, she had to jump at the opportunity to do it without him getting suspicious about his best friend’s girlfriend spending time with a guy who was definitely not Jason.

Her thumb was lead when she pressed the button and the phone was a brick as she held it up to her ear.

Piper answered. “Hey, Andy!”

“Hey. Um, if you’re not busy, I think I’d like to take that tour now.”

* * *

“So that’s pretty much it,” Piper said as they walked out of the cafe together. She and Annabeth each bought a drink to quench their thirst after Piper practically showed off every nook and cranny of the campus. “So? What do you think? Some wicked architecture, right?”

“Yeah,” Annabeth said. "It’s pretty amazing. The atrium was particularly beautiful. Thanks for showing me.”

“No problem. Let’s sit somewhere! My feet are going to fall off.”

They found an ivy-covered bench on the outskirts of the quad that smelled like jasmine. It was quiet and not crowded at all, only for the occasional group of girls walking, chatting and giggling together. Annabeth knew she stood out like a grass stain on white jeans. If her nametag hadn’t given her away, the fact that she was the only boy on campus drew a lot of stares and excited whispers behind hands. Piper didn’t seem bothered by any of it though, so neither did Annabeth.

While they sat, Piper sipped her drink and swung her feet back and forth in the air. Annabeth wondered what she could look like in that uniform. She hadn’t ever been one to wear skirts, even when her father tried to dress her when she was little. But now that she couldn’t, she felt… _trapped_.

“Piper, I…” Annabeth started, but paused when Piper’s eyes captured hers. Suddenly all of her courage had disappeared. It just up and left like it had somewhere better to be.

But she had to say something.

“Have you ever wanted something so bad that you would do just about anything to get it?”

“I guess,” Piper shrugged. “Why?”

“I just feel like I can see the lighthouse but I’m drowning, you know?”

Piper laughed. “No, not really.”

“What I’m trying to say is…” She trailed off and looked at the clouds above, maybe hoping they’d spell it out for her. “I’m not sure if anyone could begin to understand why I did this… I don’t even know what I’m trying to say anymore.”

“Are you scared about being an architect?”

“It’s not that at all…” She looked at Piper again and found it hard to even do so.

Piper bent her neck low to see Annabeth’s face. “You can tell me.”

The words stumbled out, like ripping off a Band-Aid:

“ _Ineedtoborrowyouruniformforaday._ ”

“What?” Piper laughed.

Annabeth took a breath and put her tea down near her side. Her heart was racing, her throat suddenly parched even though she wasn’t thirsty.

“I’m sorry,” she groaned and ran her fingers through her hair. It was becoming a nervous habit. “I don’t think I can do this.”

“What’s wrong?”

Piper’s voice was calming and it helped a little. Annabeth still had time to back out, but she couldn’t. Not when she had made it this far.

“I’ve just been - _ugh_ \- I wasn’t totally honest with you before.”

Piper’s features turned guarded. She scanned Annabeth with those eyes - it was like Annabeth was standing naked in front of her with everything to hide.

Annabeth faced her and took a deep breath. “I’m not… who you think I am.”

Piper didn’t say anything, simply waited.

“I’m really a girl,” Annabeth said.

“Are you transgender or…?” It wasn’t accusatory, simply curious.

“No. No. I’m just a liar. My name is Annabeth. I’ve been pretending to be a boy ever since I was accepted to Bolt about a month ago.”

Piper’s eyes went round as Annabeth explained how Bolt was the best opportunity for her, how she had forged her documents and enrolled into school, and that no one else knew any of this except for her and Thalia, Jason’s sister.

It was like secret was poison and it was being sucked from her veins, making her feel a thousand times better.

“- and then I got a text from my old friend Luke about wanting to get coffee tomorrow and if he sees me like this, then it’ll be all over and I can’t let that happen. Not now. Not when I’ve met so many people and -”

Piper’s hand lashed out and clutched onto Annabeth’s like the jaws of life.

“You’re asking me to help you?” Her voice was teeming with excitement. The smile on her face was brighter than the sun in the sky.

“If you don’t mind, I would need to wear your uniform - just for a day. I promise I’ll wash it for you when it’s all done -”

Piper leapt to her feet, still holding onto Annabeth’s hands, and bounced up and down. “Oh wow! I love this! It's like Shakespeare!”

Annabeth looked around, cautious that anyone might be watching. If they were, maybe they thought that Annabeth had proposed or something.

Piper stopped skipping for a moment to say, “I’m honored! Truly!”

Annabeth didn’t feel like she was drowning anymore, and she smiled the biggest yet. “Thank you.”

Piper sat back down on the bench, closer to Annabeth than ever, and measured her up with her eyes. “I think you’ll be my size, no problem. You’re taller than me, but that’s okay. We’ll make it work.”

“I think my hair is the only big change,” Annabeth said. “I used to have it long -”

Piper waved her hand. “I have so many wigs, we’ll find just the right one. We’ll get you dressed for the ball in no time.”


	11. Pastries and Panic

"You. Look. Fantastic," Piper said, holding two thumbs up and grinning.

"Really?" Annabeth asked, as she twisted and turned to get a look at herself in the full-length mirror in Piper's room. She was wearing Piper's uniform - the plaid green skirt falling an inch above her knee, the blouse knotted and tucked in the back to better hug her figure, and Piper's backpack slung over her shoulders - complete with knee-high socks and Mary Janes borrowed from the girl across the hall. She looked like a rightful Herald student.

In about an hour, Luke would take her to Hestia's Hearth, the downtown coffee shop that Piper had recommended. He would ask her about her life and school and Annabeth would lie again. But was it really all that different? School was school. She just had to replace some pronouns.

"Really," Piper assured. "Seriously, you're Annabeth on the outside now too. No one's even going to notice."

"I haven't worn a bra in weeks. This feels weird." Annabeth cupped her breasts and shifted them around. It was a relief to be able to breathe properly again, she had to admit.

"Yeah, don't do that," Piper laughed and grabbed Annabeth's hands and put them down at her sides. "Alright - the wig."

Piper said she had spent all night restyling it for her and it showed. It was expensive, and definitely not the kind that she could get at a Halloween store. It was blond, nearly the same color as Annabeth's natural hair, with bangs swept to the side. The curls draped loose halfway down the stand that the foam head was secured to. Piper helped Annabeth put it on and set the curls to hang over her shoulders. She stepped back and Annabeth got a look at herself in the mirror again. A girl stared back.

Her stomach was in knots; she hoped this would work. She was Annabeth who was Andy who was dressing up as Annabeth, two degrees removed from her identity.

For a startling moment, she didn't know which was the real her - Andy or Annabeth.

"Here," Piper said, coming over with a headband. "This will make it look more natural." Annabeth helped press it down and Piper gave her a smile.

"Do I look okay?"

"Better than okay. It's all about how you feel. So how _do_ you feel?"

Annabeth looked herself over, toying with her bottom lip. "I don't know."

Piper came up behind Annabeth, looking at the both of them in the mirror. She grasped her shoulders and squeezed. "Don't worry. You'll do great. I know you will."

* * *

Piper waited with her just inside the gate while Annabeth watched the street for Luke's car. She had to remind Annabeth not to play with her hair too much because it wouldn't look natural if she touched it often.

"It's getting hot already. And itchy." Annabeth stuck her fingers up under the wig and scratched her scalp. "How do you do it?"

"We're girls. We endure the pain. For real, stop touching it!"

Annabeth and Piper laughed and Piper swooped the wig's bangs out of her eyes.

"So, I have to ask," Piper said, while she worked. "What's it like rooming with all guys?"

"It's normal, not much different than you'd think."

"Have you seen much…?" She wagged her hips back and forth, whistling while she did.

"Oh my God," Annabeth groaned, but laughed anyway. Her cheeks went hot, like she'd been slapped.

Piper's eyes went wide. "So you _have_ seen things."

"No, it's fine, really. I mean, it's not like it's a big deal for them. We're all guys after all. But… it was a shock for me at first."

"AT FIRST? You mean there was more than one time?"

"Well… it's more like they're allergic to shirts."

"Percy. That sounds like Percy."

"He is my roommate. What did you expect?"

"Wait - did you see his _woo-hoo_?"

Annabeth tried to stop the blush but it was too late.

Piper shook a finger at her. "You did!"

"Don't. It was probably more embarrassing for me than it was for him."

"Oh my God. That's too good. He doesn't know about you, right? Being a girl and all?"

"No. He doesn't even know I'm meeting Luke today. He's at practice all afternoon, so I'll be home before him."

"Are you ever going to tell him?"

"No way. Never."

A golden yellow Corvette came from around the bend. The high-pitched whine of the engine grew louder as it got closer. Luke was here.

"Okay, this is it," Annabeth said, straightening her shoulders. She took a deep breath and Piper held her hands.

"You've got this. If you need anything, I'm a text away."

"Thanks, Piper."

The Corvette stopped in front of Herald Academy's gate and Luke stepped out. He smiled as he rested his forearm against the roof and waved to her. "Annie!"

"Ooh, he's cute," Piper said under her breath. "You know, objectively speaking."

Annabeth tried to stay cool.

He closed the door shut and together Annabeth and Piper met him halfway. Without even missing a beat, Luke grabbed her in a tight embrace and squeezed his body into hers. For half a moment, Annabeth panicked that he was going to pull the wig off, but he stopped just short of it.

"It's so good to see you!" he said, his voice close to her ear. His back was solid underneath his button-up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, and he smelled like sandalwood. When he pulled away, he held her at arm's length and got a good look at her.

He hadn't changed a bit. He was still her Luke - same crooked smile, same wind-swept yellow hair, same scar running down his face after a dog bite when he was five. His blue eyes were as bright as she remembered too.

"Look at you!" he said. "You haven't changed a bit."

Annabeth blushed and patted the top of her head. "I could say the same."

"And who's this?" He turned to Piper who introduced herself and shook his hand.

"I'm Annabeth's roommate," she explained.

"I hope she hasn't kept you up at night with her constant reading."

"Oh no, it's no trouble at all. She's wonderful." Piper smiled at Annabeth who reminded herself to pick something up for Piper at the coffee shop by way of thanks.

"Would you like to join us? Three's a party."

"Please, I insist. Don't worry about me. You two catch up."

"I'll be back soon," Annabeth said.

As they got into the car and Luke drove them away, Annabeth knew the hard part was over and convinced herself that she could definitely, definitely do this.

* * *

"What!" Percy gaped, staring at the CLOSED FOR CLEANING sign on the door leading to the pool.

"Yeah, dude, didn't you get the email?" one of his teammates said. "No practice for the whole weekend either."

Percy screwed up his face, his entire world shattering around him. "Well… what am I supposed to do now?"

The guy said, like it was the simplest answer in the world, "Enjoy it?"

* * *

"Why're you home so early?" Jason asked. He had spotted Percy through his open door, a towel being the only thing wrapped around his naked waist. Practice must have just gotten out and Jason was ready to shower.

"I'm stranded. Lost. Abandoned," Percy said, despondently. His hair shadowed his eyes.

"Whoa. Dramatic much?"

"The pool's closed," he explained.

"Then come out with us. Me, Nico, Leo, and Frank are going into town for a bit."

"What for?"

"Who knows. Maybe get some food, grab a drink. You could use a little fresh air."

"What about Andy?"

"I think he's out, saw him leave a few hours ago. Come on, just like old times."

Percy perked up, finding it to be a better option than sitting in his room all day with nothing but himself.

"Alright," he said. "Gimme ten minutes."

* * *

Annabeth waited while Luke ordered for them, sitting at a small table near the window of Hestia's Hearth. For a Thursday afternoon, it wasn't very crowded. There was a couple in the corner, an older woman scrolling on a tablet, and the lone barista in charge of the small line of customers at the counter while an espresso machine whistled in the back. The shop smelled like ground coffee, cinnamon muffins, and aged wood. It had a cute rustic feel, one that Annabeth could see herself spending nights in during finals week, curled up one one of the large leather chairs with her laptop near the conveniently useless fireplace for Southern California weather.

The older woman sitting a few tables away had stopped working on her iPad and watched Annabeth over her glasses. Her lips were pressed thin and white as they traced down Annabeth's legs.

Annabeth, with a lurch, realized she had been sitting like a boy with her legs spread wide - crotch open for the world to see. It had been the norm for so long, the fact that she was wearing a skirt had been completely forgotten.

She snapped her knees together so fast, her thighs clapped. The woman still looked miffed, like Annabeth had disrespected her entire gender by being so _unladylike_.

"I like what you've done with your hair," Luke said, coming back with the steaming mugs - his a macchiato, hers a latte. He set them down on the table and sat across from her.

"Oh, really?" Annabeth asked, playing with one of the curls.

"Yeah, you never wore it down before. It's nice."

"Piper helped me with it."

"You turning into a girly-girl on me?"

Annabeth laughed breathily and assured him, "No. So how's your Masters coming?"

"It's coming," he said, a faraway smile on his face. "Being a teaching assistant helps too. Pretty sure I'm the one being taught by the co-eds half the time. And - uh - Dad wants me to take over the company when I'm graduated."

Annabeth leaned forward, stunned. "Really? That's fantastic!"

"Yeah, it's a great opportunity for me." There was a touch of sadness in his voice.

When they were younger, Luke didn't always have the best relationship with his father. He was always away on business, traveling the world for high-profile meetings and events - he barely came home enough to see his family. Luke used to hate him for it. Watching Luke now, Annabeth wondered if some of that still carried over into his adult life.

"Could you picture it though?" he asked. "Me? Running a Fortune 500? Never in a million years could I see myself as CEO of a delivery service." He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms, like he was trying to wake from a dream.

"I know you can do it. Your dad picked you for a reason. Are you not happy?"

"I'm not sure. I just… when I was little I wanted to be a cop or a teacher, and now I'm just following in my dad's footsteps. I feel like I'm doing what I'm told, not what I want."

Annabeth nodded, understanding. "So what are you going to do next?"

"What choice do I have?" He smiled again, his scar working against his cheek. "I know I shouldn't take this for granted. People my age are having problems even finding a job, and I'm just handed one."

"Can't you explain to your dad?"

"You know him. He won't hear it. This is the family company. If I don't take it, I'll be worse than dead."

"That's not true."

Luke sighed. Clearly he didn't believe her.

She decided to shift the topic a little. "Does this mean you're leaving the country?"

"In a few months, yeah. I'll be moving to Greece. That's kind of why I wanted to see you, in case it was the last time."

Annabeth's smile had turned into a frown. She watched him with knit eyebrows. "But that doesn't mean we'll never see each other again. It's not like you're dropping off the face of the earth."

Luke laughed. "You're right, I know. I'm sorry I'm being such a bummer. I don't mean to make this all about me either. That's why I brought something for you."

From where he pulled it out of, Annabeth didn't know. Hidden somewhere under the table, he produced a flat red box, tied off with a gold ribbon.

"What is this?" she asked, heat on her face, as she slowly took it.

"It's a gift," he said, his smile illuminating. "Open it."

She pulled the ribbon off and opened the lid. Inside was a leather-bound journal, weathered and smooth, the pages edge in gold. On the cover was her name, engraved in ink. Tears burned at the back of her eyes.

"Oh Luke," she said, finding it hard to express her gratitude.

"I remember when we were little, you used to stack up tons of loose-leafs with your designs. Figured it was time you got a proper sketchbook, so I had it specially made."

"It's gorgeous," she said, tracing every inch of it with her fingers. "You didn't have to."

He only smiled wider.

"You know I'm never going to use it, right? I can't waste an inch."

"Then you're going to have to show me the finished buildings in person. Promise?"

Annabeth knew she was glowing so she lowered her head and let the blush consume her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. But I'm hungry. You hungry?"

"I could eat," Annabeth said, barely able to look him in the eye.

"You want a muffin? Scone? Let's split something."

"Surprise me."

"Alright, be back in a second."

Luke lifted from his seat and went to the front counter and inspected the glass case for the best looking treat. Annabeth cradled the journal to her chest, clutching it there like a priceless treasure, and beamed. For him to even think about doing something like that for her was flattery enough.

She picked her mug up from the table, took a sip of her lukewarm latte, and glanced out the window. A group of boys were walking down the sidewalk towards her, joking and laughing, and it didn't register at first until - _PERCY_.

Annabeth nearly spit her latte all over the window.

She lurched and cupped her hand over her mouth and forced herself to swallow. She coughed and choked as it went down and struggled to breathe. The old woman was staring at her again, clearly thinking she was having conniptions.

Percy and Jason and the others were consumed in their own conversations, unknowing that Annabeth was inside the coffee shop having a full-blown heart attack.

None of them looked inside as they walked past and she mentally repeated: _Please don't come in. Please don't come in. For the love of God, please don't come in._

The bell above the coffee shop door chimed and Annabeth whipped around. Jason led the way, followed by Frank, Leo, and Nico, and Percy, who brought up the rear to hold a door open for a man leaving.

What was he doing here? He was supposed to be at practice! She cursed the heavens, the hells, and everything in between for her bad luck. In a moment of brilliant panic, Annabeth raked her fingers through the bangs of her wig and covered what she could of her face.

Percy dawdled a bit, looking around the shop before joining the rest - plus Luke - at the counter.

Annabeth fumbled with Piper's backpack and - with shaking fingers - unzipped it and brought out her cellphone.

 _911_ , she typed out feverishly. _CODE RED PERCY IS HERE_

She hit send and slammed her phone onto the table. The woman watched her all the while, like it was a free show. Annabeth hid behind her hand, trying her best to become one with the chair.

_What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What if they see me? What if they recognize me? What if they try to talk to me? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?_

A cell phone rang from somewhere in front and Jason answered. "Hey, Piper. What's up? … Nothing much. Just stopped by to get some caffeine…" Jason glanced at Percy. "Yeah, he's here, why?"

She could see them through her hair, and Percy was people-watching with a small smile on his face and his hands in his pockets. He rocked back and forth from heel to toe as she waited for his turn.

Annabeth hadn't even noticed that Luke had come back with a cinnamon roll on a plate.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when he said, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah!" she said, her voice way too high. "I'm fine! I just remembered I have some homework to do and I need to go home. Now. Right now. Immediately."

"Alright, I'll get us a box -"

"No! We'll eat it on the way, let's just -"

"Can I go to the bathroom first?"

"Luke -"

"I'll just be a minute."

He set down his things and smiled at her. "I'm really glad we got to do this."

"Yeah, me too," she said, her heartbeat in her throat.

Luke waved through the tables and disappeared down a back hallway.

Frantically, Annabeth packed up her phone and tried stuffing the journal into the backpack, but her fingers - damn, her fingers - slipped and the journal fell onto the floor. She was just about ready to pick it up when a hand intercepted.

Her stomach fell somewhere near her ankles when she recognized those hairless forearms. Percy, holding a to-go cup of coffee, read the cover.

"'Annabeth.' Is this yours?" he asked, handing it to her.

Her mouth worked, like a fish out of water. "Uh…" was all she managed to say from behind the curtain of hair.

"Here you go," he said, waving it a bit because he'd been holding onto it for too long.

Her heart was drumming some kind of dubstep beat in her head. Tentatively, she clenched the journal in her shaking fingers, took it from him, and pressed it up against her chest, secure once more.

"Percy," Jason called, waving to him from a table near the door, where Leo was having a very expressive side-conversation with Frank that needed the use of a lot of elbow room.

Annabeth gulped, and the redness from her cheeks had consumed her neck like a pair of hands on her throat. Percy must have taken her lack of thanks for shyness.

"Have a good one," he said, and he walked away without another word to join his friends.

Seconds too late, Luke came back.

"Ready?" he asked.

Annabeth was already on her feet and shuffled toward the door at high speed. She had to pass Percy and the others on her way out though and she refused to look at any of them, keeping her head low.

Once she pushed out the door, she turned and sprinted down the sidewalk toward Luke's parked car. She heard Luke laugh as he ran to keep pace. "Annabeth! What's the rush?"

No one was ever, _ever_ going to catch her.


	12. Lies and Consequence

Annabeth stopped inches away from Luke’s car and pressed herself up against the sun-baked door. The wig blocked out the light that tried to sneak in through her closed eyes and the darkness calmed her a bit. She caught her breath, panting as she realized what could have just happened.

That was close. Too close. If Percy had so much as got a good a glance at her face, it would have been Game Over - Fatality. Her heart refused to stop pounding in her throat, especially since she had sprinted half a mile back to the parking lot. She swallowed thickly and turned when she heard Luke.

“Hey!” He was jogging up after her, a little winded and concern etched in his forehead. “I know you love your homework and all but would it kill you to slow down?”

“I’m sorry… I just had to get out of there.”

Luke relaxed to a walk and came to her. She could smell his spicy deodorant when he jutted his thumb over his shoulder. “We forgot your cinnamon roll back there.”

“That’s okay. I’m not hungry anymore.”

“My Annie? Not hungry? You’re someone else entirely,” he grinned, nudging her with his elbow.

 _His Annie._  She knew he was joking, but it still made her blush. The fact that he even paid attention to her, especially when he had so many girls his own age to care about, made her feel special. A spark of hope reignited in her belly.

“Did you know those guys or something? Were they giving you a hard time?”

Annabeth took a moment to figure out if it was safer to lie or tell the truth. But Luke broke the silence.

“An ex?”

“No,” she said, relaxing her shoulders a bit. “It’s nothing.”

Luke didn’t look convinced, like she was trying to avoid the situation, which she totally was. She decided it was better for him to believe exactly what he wanted to. He watched her carefully then circled around the front of his car.

“Come on,” he said. “Let’s get you home.”

Annabeth nodded and took an extra moment to gather herself. With a deep breath, she sighed in the fresh air and squared off her shoulders. She was stronger than this. She was going to be okay.

Luke drove them down the street, past the coffee shop where she just barely spotted Percy and the others still inside. As if she was on a rollercoaster, her heart leapt for a moment.

Luke flipped on the radio while Annabeth stared at her knees and pulled at the hem of her skirt. She was in the getaway car and Luke was the unknowing accomplice. To be perfectly honest with herself, it was a little bit of a rush, like she had pulled off a heist.

Luke’s car smelled nice, like new, as if it had rolled right out right out of the dealership. It was clean too - tons cleaner than Percy’s. It helped that it probably had less than two thousand miles on it.

“Yeah,” he explained when she noted, driving with one hand on the wheel and the other out the window. “Dad bought it for me, like he’s trying to buy something else with it. My respect or whatever.”

Annabeth smiled weakly. Though Luke liked to complain about his father being away all the time, he didn’t mind taking advantage of the benefits.

“Helps with the girls too,” he added with a wink. “One in particular.”

Annabeth’s stomach plunged into an ice bucket.  _Girlfriend_. “Oh.” Annabeth hid her disappointment by rummaging in her borrowed backpack and pulling out her phone.

Luke mistook that as approval. “You’d like her. I met her in my econ class.”

Annabeth strained to simper and texted Piper that she was on the way. She didn’t trust herself to say anything.

He glanced at her sideways. “So what about you? Any boys you got your eye on?”

Annabeth pursed her lips, and pushed them into a pout.

Luke chuckled, that belly laugh that she had grown to like so much. “So that’s a yes?”

Annabeth squinted at him, playing along even though it hurt a lot more than she cared to admit. She dropped her phone into her lap and punched him in the arm.

“Ow,” he half-laughed, half-whined.

“That’s for being a jerk.”

“Fair enough.”

* * *

“Say hi to your dad for me,” Luke said, when they hugged goodbye one final time as they stood in front of the gates of Herald.

The inside of his elbow was tugging on Annabeth’s wig again, but he let go before it would fall. He held her at arm’s length and squeezed her shoulders.

“I will,” she assured, patting her headband back into place.

He smiled at her, warm and lovingly. It was only now she realized it was because he saw her more like a younger sister.

_Of course he did._

“Go on. Don’t let me keep you from your homework,” he said, dropping his hands down to his sides.

“Have fun in Greece.”

He grinned. “I’ll take a picture of the Parthenon for you.”

The last she saw of him were the flaring red tail lights of his Corvette growling into the distance.

* * *

“How’d it go?” Piper asked once they had made it back to her room.

Annabeth pulled the wig from her head and scratched her fingers into her short hair. It had been as itchy as the Christmas sweater her grandmother used to make her wear every year.

Piper plopped down on the side of her bed at attention, eyes eager. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt that hung off one shoulder and pajama pants. What looked like a script was lying beside her. She had probably been memorizing her lines while Annabeth was out.

“It was -” Annabeth took a beat before saying, “fine.”

“What happened with Percy?”

“He didn’t recognized me.”

Piper put a hand to her chest and sighed. “Thank God. I screamed so loud, Reyna - my RA - came running. I thought you said he was at swimming!”

“I thought he was too. Something must have happened.”

“No kidding.”

Annabeth smiled. “If it wasn’t for your phone call, I probably wouldn’t be here talking to you right now.”

“And Luke didn’t suspect a thing?”

“No. I’m clear on that end.”

Annabeth ran her hand through her hair again, welcoming the coolness of the breeze from the open window against the back of her neck. She took a seat at Piper’s desk and laid the wig on top of it.

“So is he your boyfriend or something?” Piper asked.

“Who, Luke? No - no…”

“From the way you talked about him, I just -”

“Yeah, no. It’s not like that.”  _At least not for him._

Her crush was only that, a crush - more like a crushing weight. She felt like a silly eleven year old girl again, and that made her red-faced with shame. Why she ever thought she had a chance, she’d never know.

“He dated my friend Thalia a while back,” Annabeth continued. “But then the Great Breakup of 2012 hit and… well, let’s just say I felt like the only child in the middle of a tug-o-war between divorced parents. All three of us used to be friends when I was in middle school. He’s more like family now, I guess.”

Piper watched her, chewing on the inside of her cheek with thought.

“Is it hard?” she asked.

“What?”

“Being… doing all of this, rather? Like, for me, I can come home every night and switch off. For you though… Don’t you get tired? ”

“Exhausted really. You help though.”

Piper smiled. She got up and went to her desk and picked up the wig. “This looked good on you. You keep it.”

“No, I couldn’t possibly -”

“I’m serious. I’m no good as a blonde. Besides, you could use it more than I do.”

“Thanks, Piper.”

“Anytime. So! Since you’re back so early, want to grab dinner or something?”

“I really should get going,” Annabeth said as she stood and started unzipping the skirt. “But how about next week?”

“Maybe Jason and Percy can come along. Double date?”

Annabeth gave her a look.

“Well, fine then just a date plus two bros. Bro-in’ out. Bromance. Broship.”

Annabeth couldn’t help but laugh.

* * *

Annabeth packed Piper’s uniform into her duffle, standing in front of the mirror once again in her usual Bolt uniform. Andy Chase was back.

“Seriously,” Piper said. “I can wash my own clothes. I’m not totally useless.”

“I know you’re not, but it’s the least I could do, especially after you saved my butt. Besides I forgot to get you something at Hestia’s. This my way of thanks.”

Piper smiled and hugged her. “You have a safe walk home, alright?”

“Don’t worry. I’m a guy now.”

“Still,” Piper said. “Text me when you’re there.”

 _Text_ … Annabeth pulled away. She put her hands to her pockets, then rummaged through her bag.

“Have you seen my phone?” she asked.

Piper looked around. “No. Did you have it when you came in?”

Annabeth went wide-eyed with realization. “Shit.”

* * *

Luke drove down the road, the radio playing softly as he cruised up to a stop light. Idling, he waited for the green and glanced down when he noticed a glint of metal. On the floor of the passenger’s side was Annabeth’s phone.

He leaned over and picked it up. She had been so upset earlier for some reason, she must have dropped it and didn’t notice.

The light turned and Luke took the car right instead of left toward the highway. He had to give Annabeth her phone back.

Fifteen minutes later, he pulled up to the drive, parked, and hurried out. She was probably worried that she had lost it.

Luke buzzed the intercom button at the gate. A woman’s voice answered.

“Yes?”

“I’m here to see Annabeth Chase. I have her phone.”

There was a pause on the intercom. “I’m sorry. Who are you asking for?”

“Annabeth Chase. She’s a senior.”

The sound of paper shuffling and the woman sighing was all he heard on the other side. “I’m sorry, sir. But I have no one here by that name.”

“Can you check again?”

“Sir...”

“She just walked in! She’s blonde, about five-nine, wearing a headband.”

“I think you must be confused.”

Luke furrowed his brow. Maybe Annabeth was attending under another name - her mother’s maiden name? But that would be ridiculous. That woman had left only a month after Annabeth was born.

“Am I going to have to call security?” the woman on the intercom said.

“No, thank you,” he said, curtly.

He stepped away from the intercom and looked at Annabeth’s phone. Her cityscape lock screen was very tempting to hack into. He could call her contacts, maybe find out where she was. He swiped the screen and found the keypad. He tried a series of easy codes like four ones, four zeroes, and one-two-three-four - no luck. Of course, Annabeth was too clever for something like that.

He was about to try again when he saw the front door to the main dorm open. Two people were deep in conversation.

“He’ll probably mail it to you. It’s too late to ask him for it now.”

“I can’t believe I lost it…”

One of them he recognized was Piper, who had stopped mid-step and grabbed the hand of the one standing next to her, that one being… He did a double-take.

“Annie?” he asked, though he couldn’t believe it.

Annabeth was frozen on the other side of the gate, shock strewn across her face. Why she was wearing the uniform of the all-boys academy, why she had cut her hair, why she couldn’t be found in the school records - it made heat burn on the back of his neck.

* * *

Luke wasn’t saying anything, and that freaked Annabeth out. He had been quiet the whole way as they walked together back to Bolt, checked into the campus, and even as he stood in the middle of Annabeth’s room. His eyes scanned everything - over her bed, to Percy’s desk, into the shared bathroom. She could feel the air around them, tense and heavy, and Annabeth struggled to find words of her own.

“Please, say something,” she whimpered.

More silence. He took a long time, standing a still as a statue. She could practically see his thoughts turning over and over in his head, folding in on themselves as he tried to comprehend just what he was seeing. There was bewilderment there and confusion, but mostly something else that hurt.

“What do you want me to say?” He glared at her over his shoulder, his hands balled into fists as his sides. “How could you do something like this?”

“I’m just - I wanted to -”

“Wanted to what? Lie?”

“I’m not lying, I’m just… hiding the truth.”

Luke spun to face her. “Do you have any idea how unbelievably stupid this is? This isn’t a game, Annabeth. This is dangerous.”

“Don’t you trust me?”

“I do, but that’s my problem! I trusted you to not lie to me.”

Annabeth went red and looked away. “Maybe that’s exactly why I hid it from you because I knew you’d act like this!”

Luke stood straighter. “Is that what you think of me?”

“Am I wrong?”

He shook his head, like he was trying to clear it and walked to her desk. He picked up one of her books and flipped through a few pages. He dropped it back down, letting it smack flat on the table, and sighed.

“Why?” he pleaded. “What are you trying to prove?”

“Everything! I want to prove to myself that I can do this, that I can be the best!”

Luke rubbed his forehead with his fingers. “And you couldn’t do it as yourself?”

“Herald just isn’t as focused! Their program isn’t what I needed. Bolt’s program is.”

“So you’re going to keep this up forever?”

Annabeth didn’t know. All she did know was that she wanted to achieve her dream, as Andy or Annabeth. “How many famous architects can you name that are women?”

“Annabeth…”

“They aren’t taken as seriously. Niemeyer, Graves, Wright, Tange, Soleri, Burnham… All men!”

“You sound insane.”

It was Annabeth’s turn to get angry. “You don’t think I can do it?”

“No! I think you can, and that’s what makes me so angry!”

“Then let me stay!”

“What do you think would happen to you if these guys found out you’re a girl? Do you think they’d laugh and let it go?”

“They’re not like that!”

“How do you know?”

“Because I’m also careful. I’m safe.”

“People are cruel and single-minded and…” Luke softened a touch. “You lied on your transcripts. You lied on your legal documents. You could go to  _jail_ , Annabeth. This is serious.”

Tears burned on the back of her eyes, but she blinked and refused to let them fall. She knew what was coming next.

“I’m taking you home,” he said, with finality.

“Please, Luke -”

“Before this gets out of control, you’re leaving. Tonight.”


	13. Sweats and Sweets

Annabeth chased after Luke as he stomped down the empty hallway, and she pulled on the sleeve of his shirt in a vain attempt to make him stop.

"Luke, wait," she said, panic finally setting in. He was going to go to the president's office to tell them everything. She had to do something, even though she felt like the walls were collapsing on top of her. "You don't have to do this."

"Go pack your things. You've had enough."

"Don't tell me what I've had enough of!" she snapped.

He wrenched his sleeve back from her grasp and rounded on her in the middle of the corridor.

"What do you want me to do? Ignore this?"

"Yes! I'm not some little kid on the playground anymore, Luke. Look at me."

He sighed and stared into her eyes. After a moment, he said, "You're a boy."

"Yes, but I'm Annabeth too. When have you ever known me to just roll over and give up?"

Luke licked his lips and shifted his weight to his other foot. Before he could say anything more, a voice called to them from down the hall.

"Is there a problem here?"

It was Chiron, his hands on the wheels of his chair and a pile of books stacked in his lap. He was watching them with mild concern, then his expression turned to one of recognition.

"Is that Luke Castellan?" he asked, coming to meet them. "After all this time… How long has it been - ten years?"

Luke cleared his throat, obviously not expecting to see his old middle school teacher right then and there. "Yessir, good to see you."

Annabeth was ashen and refused to look up from the tiling on the floor, even when Chiron stopped right in front of her. She could feel Luke just itching to tell her secret.

Chiron suggested, "Shall we stop in my office for a nice cup of tea?"

"Sir, I -"

Chiron held up a polite hand. "Please. I believe we have much to discuss."

* * *

Annabeth was sitting on the edge of her seat, her tea left untouched on the small coffee table dividing Chiron from she and Luke on the other side.

He watched the both of them over steepled fingers and took his time with the silence. This was it. She was in so much trouble.

Luke shifted in his chair and kept looking at Annabeth, like he was waiting for her to fess up. But Annabeth kept staring through the tea cup without seeing anything. Her future was dangling on the tip of a cliff, ready to be pulled into the abyss.

Chiron took a deep breath and said, "No doubt, Luke, that you have discovered Annabeth's disguise."

Luke tore his eyes away from her and steeled himself. "You knew? This whole time?"

Chiron nodded. "It's easy to put the pieces together when we have the most esteemed pre-architecture program in the country and a female student with a passion for that career comes through its doors. It was a surprise, but a welcome one."

"How can you just let her do this?"

"Because I'm curious."

"You're joking."

"Not at all."

Annabeth could feel Luke's eyes on her again and she swallowed hard. Her throat was very dry, but she couldn't drink.

"Who else knows?"

"Just the pair of us so far."

"If you found out, that means anyone can."

"True, but don't we think Annabeth - or rather, Andrew - is more than capable of handling the situation?"

"That's your name now?" he asked of her.

She nodded.

Luke held his forehead in his hands and looked like he was going to pass out. "I can't believe this."

"Please be assured, Luke, I have no intention of revealing her true identity."

Annabeth looked up, only just. Perhaps she had more than one friend on her side.

"So you're just going along with it?"

"She's one of my top students. I have it on good authority that she has the highest grades of any on campus. I'm proud of her accomplishments."

Annabeth worked hard for her grades, and it showed. Her cheeks bloomed with heat.

Luke said, "That doesn't excuse the fact that she's a girl on an all-boy campus. She could get seriously hurt if anyone -" He stopped himself short. "If they find out she's really a girl, you think they're not going to take advantage of that? Haven't you seen the news, what's happening on college campuses or in the military? She's putting her safety at risk for what? Don't we think this is taking it too far?"

"These are serious facts, but is it really our right to deny her this chance to become who she wants to be?"

"Did she even think about this all the way through? She's just a kid!"

A twinge of annoyance shook her. He was talking about her like she wasn't even there. Everything was falling completely out of her control.

Luke stood, ready to leave again. "If you're not going to end this, I am." He crossed in front of Annabeth and headed toward the door.

Annabeth's stomach clenched like an icy claw had grabbed it. "Luke, stop!"

He did, but only because she sounded desperate, like she was drowning. He turned to look at her, his profile getting caught in the light from Chiron's desk lamp.

She focused her gaze, readying herself, and rose on her feet. "It's my responsibility. _My own_ _._ If I'm going to tell the truth, it's something that I need to do myself."

"But you won't."

"You're right. I won't because I've worked too hard and I've gotten this far."

Luke shook his head and groaned. He wasn't getting it.

"Listen to me!" Annabeth shouted.

Luke leaned back a little, startled.

"If you respect me at all, you'll respect this decision."

"I want to protect you. I _need_ to protect you."

Chiron interrupted. "Annabeth." She met his dark eyes. "As long as I am on these grounds, you have nothing to fear from me. I'll keep your secret as long as you need me to. But to ease Luke's concerns, will you promise to come to me for any problems you may have?"

"That doesn't mean nothing's going to happen to her -"

"Are we to shelter her forever because we're afraid of what might happen? Are you going to rob her of the opportunity to live?"

"And you'd go to prison for it?"

"It would appear I have no other choice now," Chiron said with a small smile.

Annabeth spoke up. "Even though you think I didn't, I _have_ thought about this. A lot. And I never meant to get anyone else involved…"

Chiron nodded in understanding and Annabeth faced Luke square-on.

"But I know the risks, and it's not going to make me back off."

Luke went quiet again. But not an angry quiet, rather a pensive and worried one.

"And what about your roommate?" he asked, his voice low.

"What about him?" Annabeth asked.

"Do you trust him?"

Annabeth thought for a moment. She wanted to be able to answer Luke truthfully. It was fair to admit that she didn't know Percy that well, even though they had gotten closer over the last few weeks. But could she really see him getting violent about it? Angry, maybe. Betrayed? Would he take it to the level of violence Luke was so worried about?

Not once had she ever felt uncomfortable around him, by things he said or did. Whenever he walked into a room, she couldn't help but feel just a little bit better about the day. The way he smiled, the way he wrote his J's, the way his voice got raspy when he got tired after staying up too late studying with her...

Granted, Percy had no other reason to believe she was anyone other than Andy, so she couldn't be certain, but… She had to believe in something.

"Yes," she said, her eyes as set as steel. "I trust Percy."

Luke watched Annabeth for a moment - it could have been a whole year for all she knew - with those hard blue eyes that held her tight. He then turned to Chiron.

"Do you know this Percy guy?"

He nodded his head. "I do. The boy means well. I'm willing to bet our Annabeth could break him in half though, if he proved me wrong."

Annabeth almost smiled, but she covered it by sucking in her lips. Chiron's eyes flicked to her for a moment before they went back to Luke.

"I have faith in Annabeth. I know you do too. Let's prove that, shall we?"

Luke caught Annabeth's eyes again and she found them softer. For the first time in an hour, Annabeth didn't feel like puking.

* * *

"I want a text, email, _something_ from you every day. Just let me know you're okay."

"I will, I promise."

Annabeth laughed, an honest-to-goodness laugh that flittered through her whole body. Luke had brought her back to her room and made sure she was settled. She had explained everything and he listened with quiet patience. Even though he didn't necessarily agree with her about what she was doing, he seemed to be coming around. The dorm felt a lot brighter since the last time they were there together, even though the sky outside had completely darkened. A lot more than spirits had been lifted when Luke had agreed to keep her secret.

"Annabeth…"

She assured with a pat on his arm. "I know. But you can't call me that anymore. Not here. Do you want me to get caught so soon?"

"Okay, Andy… Wow. I think it might take a little for me to get used to that."

Annabeth lowered her voice. "But you know I'm still your Annie on the inside, right?"

Luke smirked. "That's all I need."

He hugged her again and she took him in with a deep breath. He always smelled like memories - of sitting on the porch eating ice cream cones, riding bikes furiously to get out of a thunderstorm, catching salamanders under logs in the backyard. He was always there with her.

He pulled away again and said, "So, wait. Earlier you said Thalia knows, then Chiron knows, and now I do. How come I'm third?"

"Well, technically, fourth."

Luke looked offended.

"Piper," she reminded him.

"Of course," he said, grinning. "Your partner in crime."

Annabeth smiled too but it fell a bit when she had to get something off her chest. "Listen, about earlier. I'm sorry I got frustrated with you. It wasn't that I didn't trust you, I just needed to minimize impact. The fewer people that know about it, the less likely it'll blow up in my face. It's nothing personal."

Luke nodded solemnly. "I understand now. I don't want you to look back in fifty years and regret not having the chance to try. And I don't want to be the one to keep that from you either."

"Thanks," she said, and this time she was the one hugging him.

She closed her eyes and relished the feeling. His grasp was a little too tight around her waist, like he was worried she would fly away and he would lose her forever. But she held on just as hard.

"I'm going to miss you a lot," she said.

He squeezed tighter and Annabeth smiled. There was a sound of something shifting near the door and Annabeth opened her eyes. Standing there was Percy, holding a paper bag and looking at them in surprise.

"Oh, sorry -"

Annabeth practically threw Luke off of her. Luke straightened and ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to act cool.

"I - I brought you this," Percy said, holding out the paper bag for her. It had a Hestia's Hearth symbol on the front of it.

Annabeth took it and the paper was immediately soaked with the sweat from her palm. "Thanks. Um, Percy, this is my friend Luke. Luke, this is Percy - my roommate."

"Ah. We finally meet."

Luke held out his hand for Percy and they shook. Percy narrowed his eyes at him though, like squinting in the sun. "Have we met before? You look familiar…"

Annabeth gaped. Had he recognized Luke from the coffee shop? Her whole body froze up, like she had been dropped into a dunk tank at the fair.

"Have I seen you on TV?" Percy asked.

Luke cracked a smile. "You know what, I get that a lot. I just have that kind of face."

Percy scanned him a little longer and then shrugged, thinking nothing more of it. "Well, it was nice meeting you anyway."

"You too. Good to put a name to the face." Luke glanced at Annabeth with a raised eyebrow as if to say, _I know who to kill first if this goes south_ , and headed toward the door.

"I'll see you out," Annabeth said and hurried after Luke.

She was seriously so lucky, she should buy a lottery ticket.

* * *

When Annabeth got back from walking Luke off campus, Percy was doing push-ups in the middle of the room. He stopped when she closed the door and stood to face her. He had changed into one of his cotton t-shirts and athletic shorts. He was a little pink cheeked, probably from all of the push-ups he had done already.

"I didn't mean to walk in on you," he said. "Sorry, if I interrupted. If you wanna bring anyone up here for a little… one-on-one time, just let me know."

It took a moment for Annabeth to register what he meant. "Wait, you think Luke and me -?"

"I know a lotta gay people. I'm not weirded out by it or anything. Just say the word and I'll be sure to give you space."

Annabeth stammered, suddenly very warm. "I'm n-not gay."

Percy watched her as if he seriously doubted that, what with him walking in on a very long, very close hug between two guys.

"I thought since you called him your _friend_ …"

"I didn't say it like that. He's just a friend, really."

"Just a friend?"

"Just a friend."

Percy used his shirt to wipe the sweat off of his forehead, revealing his totally unfair core which Annabeth had to avert her gaze from unless she wanted to get even warmer, and sighed.

"Alright, no pressure... "

"Didn't you have swimming practice today?" she asked.

"Got cancelled. I'm - literally - grounded. They're cleaning the pool or something, so I've got the whole weekend off, and Jason invited me to town. Sorry you were busy. We would've taken you to this place called Hestia's. They make this wicked scone thingy but they were sold out. So I got you something else instead, just 'cuz."

He went into the bathroom and flicked on the light. Before he shut the door, he pointed to the paper bag still in her hand. "I hope you like cinnamon."

With a snap, the door closed and Annabeth was left in the room with his gift. She opened the bag and got a whiff of - no surprise - cinnamon. It was a cinnamon roll, just like the one she had abandoned earlier with Luke.

She pulled it out of the bag and held it up to her nose. It brought a smile to her face. She peeled off a bit of it and put it in her mouth. It was sweeter than she would ever remember.


	14. Fun and Games

Early Friday morning, Annabeth didn’t have any classes. She specifically worked out her schedule to get a three-day weekend. There was now plenty of time to catch up with the rest of the week - study, write, nap, and do laundry. That day, she definitely needed to get started that last one. She had gone practically a whole month without having a reason to find the laundry room but now that she was down to her last pair of boxer briefs, it was time to do some exploring.

The whole ordeal with Luke was finally over and it was an honest relief, making her feel like she was weightless. She had texted Piper about the whole thing, who replied in mostly capital letters that she was _SO HAPPY THANK GOD_ and that she had been _FREAKING OUT_. That night Annabeth fell asleep to Percy’s snoring and was thankful that she was still around to hear it.

But that didn’t take care of the fact that her laundry still needed to get done. She found herself in the basement where she heard the familiar sound of a machine running. After following the noise all the way toward a windowed area, she saw that, yes, she had made it. And she wasn’t alone.

Sitting on one of the washing machines was Nico, swinging his legs in circles since his feet were so far from the floor. He was wearing a black shirt and athletic shorts and his fingers were intertwined into themselves as he stared at a spot in front of him, lost in a deep thought that kept him from noticing Annabeth walk in. She put her basket down at one end of the line of washers and the scrape of it against the cement brought Nico out of a trance.

He snapped his head to look up at her and she smiled.

“Hey,” she said, barely loud enough over the noise.

He nodded in reply and turned to look at the invisible spot again.

Annabeth loaded an open washing machine with her pre-sorted darks and filled it with detergent. All the while she was aware of Nico just sitting there. It would be normal to just leave without saying anything, right? She didn’t feel particularly close to Nico, but… But she would be rude otherwise.

“No classes today either?” she asked when she placed the quarters in the slot and started its cycle.

Nico just barely met her gaze and nodded again. “Yeah,” he sighed.

She got the feeling he was kind of down. Granted, he always seemed down. Whenever she had seen him, in the cafeteria mostly, he was reserved and kept to himself. For some reason she felt like she owed it to him to give him a chance.

“What’s your concentration? For school?” she asked.

He met her eyes but only just. It was like he didn’t want to look her straight on, as if it was impolite. His attention settled down on his hands again. “I don’t really have one.”

“Oh,” she said, feeling that the conversation was kind of failing on all counts. He wasn’t giving her much to go off of and it was quickly becoming awkward. “Alright, well, I’ll see you around.”

Annabeth made it all the way to the door before Nico turned around and spoke up.

“What’s yours?” he asked. “Your concentration, I mean.”

Annabeth backtracked a bit and leaned against one of the folding tables. “Architecture.”

“So you want to design buildings and stuff?”

“Yeah, and stuff,” she said, and she cracked a smile.

Nico’s lip twitched like he wanted to smile too but stopped halfway.

“Is that what you always wanted to do?” he asked.

“I think so. What about you? What do you want to do?”

Nico shrugged a shoulder. “Travel maybe?”

“That’s not a bad option.”

“Yeah, but I’m not like you, or Jason, or Percy. You guys know what you want. I’m just…” He waved his hand through the air, “coasting.”

“And you think that’s a bad thing?”

He shrugged again. She noticed he did that a lot.

Annabeth steadied herself against the table and folded her arms across her chest. When his clothes were done, the machine buzzed, and Nico hopped onto his feet and opened the washer door. What was inside made him freeze.

Annabeth, mildly concerned, asked, “What’s wrong?”

Nico reached in and pulled out a white undershirt - except it wasn’t totally white anymore. Instead it was rather pink. The culprit was a bright red sock which he held in his other hand.

Annabeth moved over to him and looked inside the bin. The rest of the white load had been stained too. It was just a mess of splotchy-pink shirts and underwear.

“This is why I wear black,” he groaned.

The way he said it, the look of desolation, the tinted boxers - Annabeth couldn’t help but giggle. She covered her mouth and snorted.

Nico looked at her with his lips slightly parted and his eyebrows disappearing into his dark hair. It was like he was shocked she would even make fun of his bad luck. But it just made Annabeth laugh harder.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t laugh - it’s just…” she started cackling again, painfully so, and slapped her palm flat against the washer as she tried to catch her breath.

She heard Nico’s breath hitch and she saw him smiling too as he snickered at his own misfortune. Since she had met Nico that first day at breakfast, this was the first time she had seen Nico genuinely smile. This time he didn’t hold back.

They shared the laugh for a good while before Jason entered the laundry room.

He walked up to them, smiling as he did, and asked, “What’s going on?”

Nico held up his ruined shirt and Jason cringed.

“That sucks, dude.”

“No thanks to you!” Nico teased, flinging the sock at Jason. It landed on his chest and stayed there until he peeled it off. It left a big damp spot on his t-shirt.

“You guys are roommates?” Annabeth asked.

“Barely. Nico hardly ever comes home.” Jason bundled up the sock in his hand and spoke to Nico, “Seriously, I’m sorry about that. I didn’t know it got mixed up in your basket. I can pay for your clothes…”

“No, it’s okay. It’s not like my underwear supposed to be seen anyway.”

Nico opened up a dryer door and started tossing the damp clothes inside.

“Let me make it up to you then,” Jason said, his lip twitching as he smiled. His eyes were alight as he looked back and forth between two of them. “My dad says they’re closing the beach house this weekend so if we want to go, now’s the time. Figured we’d take the van up there, spend the last days of summer while we still can… Percy, Leo and Frank are all in.”

He turned to Annabeth and added, “Andy, the invitation is totally for you too.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah! The more the merrier.”

“Where is it?”

“Just outside of Santa Maria. By the national park.”

Annabeth wasn’t familiar with the area but it sounded nice as she imagined sun, sand, and sea - anything not to spend the weekend alone. “Sure, why not?” Annabeth said, grinning.

Nico nodded as well. “Yeah, me too.”

Jason clapped his hands together. “Awesome. We’re leaving this afternoon!” He side-skipped out of the laundry room, but ducked back inside to add, “Don’t forget your swimsuits!”

Annabeth’s smile dropped as her stomach turned to stone.

* * *

The drive up to the cottage was entertaining to say the least.

It was like every single boy had intravenously shot themselves up with sugar and energy drinks. With the promise of little to no supervision at the Grace family beach house, she expected no less.

Jason, in the driver’s seat of the white “Bolt Academy Use Only” van - “It’s fine,” he explained. “Perks of being the headmaster’s son!” - had turned the radio up on full volume so the entire car was literally bouncing with bass and bodies, all dancing wildly to the beat.

Annabeth, after she had picked a spot in the back next to Nico, was in full view of all the action. Up front, Jason and Frank were bobbing and weaving their heads from side to side in unison. Percy and Leo were in the middle row, screaming along with the lyrics and using their sunglasses cases as microphones. Flinging his arms for enunciation, Percy pointed at Annabeth and tried to get her sing too but she waved him off, smiling. Percy and Leo were having enough fun for the whole group.

Annabeth didn’t know the song so she was satisfied with just staying quiet in the back, though the speaker right next to her ear was ensuring that she would have permanent hearing loss.

Since it was just under a four hour drive, the excitement eventually wore down to a healthy buzz in the air and the music was lowered to a more bearable volume. They took the freeway through city and forest alike, and after a while Annabeth got a good, long look of the ocean that spread out across the rocky strip of coastline. The waves crested, white and foamy, like someone had painted them on.

It was a beautiful day, which wasn’t hard to expect in California after all, she thought, but she welcomed what she anticipated would be a good weekend - despite the unfortunate fact that she couldn’t swim like the rest of the guys. She would have to do more lying about why she couldn’t take off her shirt, or why she had to change apart from them, or why she couldn’t - a sickening jolt struck her - _Do guys skinny dip together for fun? Is that a thing?_ She decided not to think anymore of it unless it was a bridge she had to cross, so she shook her head and cleared it of any decidedly-less clothed images.

Percy rested his forehead against the glass window and she saw his reflection’s eyes trained on the ocean. He looked far away and dreamy and Annabeth smiled too.

The sun was low in the sky when Jason took a turn down a private dirt road lined with firs. The only lights she saw through the trees, like a pair of glowing eyes, were two windows from a large white Palladian-style house. No, not a house - more like a villa.

“This is your vacation home?” Annabeth asked, as she stared at the symmetry of it all and physically ached for its grandeur. She could only imagine Jason’s “regular” place.

Jason parked the van in a small lot to the side of the house near the gardens and a fairy lighted grilling patio.

“Yeah,” Jason said. “Spent a lot of summers up here. Come on in!”

When Annabeth stood outside the van, the villa seemed even bigger. It was probably three houses in one. The estate stood alone on the plain, surrounded by trees and backed by the beach. A trail of lit Olympic-like torches were snaking down to the water and the urge to drop everything and weep over its beauty was overwhelming.

Percy came up from behind Annabeth and stole her duffle out of her hand. He flung both his and hers over his shoulder and didn’t break stride as he followed the others toward the front doors.

“Hey!” she shouted and ran after him.

“You’re drooling.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t carry my own stuff!”

She jumped to snatch it from his grasp but he swung it around and held it high, like dangling a carrot. She grabbed the bottom of it and pulled it down so Percy let go, smirking all the while. She scrunched her nose at him and he let out an airy laugh.

Together they walked up the steps to the front doors where Jason was already speaking to a buxom woman wearing a yellow flannel shirt and jean shorts. Her silky dark hair was falling out of a ponytail and dirt was caked up to her elbows. She had her hands on her hips and was talking with Jason like he was late for dinner.

The way Jason introduced her though, maybe he was.

“Guys, this is Demi. She’s our house caretaker and live-in chef.”

“Hey y’all,” she said, with a homey Southern accent. Her smile was warm as she waved, looking each of them over. “Welcome!”

“You manage this place?” Annabeth asked.

“Most of what you see is me. Especially the garden. Come! Make yourselves at home! You gotta get your rest for the work ahead!"

Percy froze with one foot inside the door. “Work?”

“Hun, you didn’t think you were staying here for free, did you?”

Jason sighed, “Demi, can’t you cut us a break?”

Demi laughed heartily and looped her elbow into Jason’s. “Oh sweet summer child, I am gonna slog you like a mule in a field.”

Jason looked over his shoulder for help but all he found was Leo pounding his fist into an open palm, Frank holding his forehead in his hand, and Nico giving him the death-glare. By the way Jason smiled weakly, he had known exactly what he was getting them into.

* * *

After they had dumped their stuff in the spare bedrooms (of which there were many to choose from), everyone met downstairs on the porch for some of Demi’s famous barbeque brisket on homemade bread, with sides of coleslaw and salad straight from the garden nearby. The night had settled and the mosquitos were kept at bay by dozens of candles lit along the perimeter of the deck.

Percy, sitting across the table from Annabeth, took seconds of everything. It probably should have been counted as thirds.

“Really good, Demi,” he said through a mouthful. “Like, really really good.”

Good was an understatement. The meat practically melted in Annabeth’s mouth. It was perfectly done.

Demi sat at the head of the table, cradling her chin with her hand and smiling. “Thanks, hun.”

“He’s on the swim team,” Jason explained to her. “His metabolism is off the charts.”

She looked impressed. “Eat as much as you’d like then, Percy. You’ll spare me the leftovers. What about you, Frank? How about some of this coleslaw?”

“No, thank you,” he said putting up a hand. “Me and mayo don’t go well together.”

“I gotchya there. How about you, Andy?”

Annabeth shook her head. “I’m stuffed. Pretty sure you have to tie me down or else I’ll roll off.”

Demi chuckled and Percy waved the bowl over to himself. Seriously, he could pack it away.

“So tell me: how’s school?” she asked the table. “You preparing for The Bolt Girls yet?”

Annabeth furrowed her brow. “What’s that?”

“The Bolt Girls?” Nico asked, confused too.

Jason groaned. “Ah, Nico. I keep forgetting you’re only a freshman. Sorry.”

“No problem, but what is it?”

Leo finished taking a sip of his lemonade and explained, “It’s this thing we do every year for charity. We dress up in drag and lip sync on stage. The best performance of the night gets five hundred bucks, an XBox, and three excused absence passes.”

“Wait, you said drag? As in, you dress up like girls?” Annabeth asked, wide-eyed.

“Yeah! I have to say though, Jason and Percy make for pretty fugly ones.”

“Dude!” Percy protested through a mouthful.

“I relay the facts, my friend.”

Percy snarled but kept eating.

“Frank and me, though?” Leo said as he wrapped his arm around Frank’s neck. “We’re winning this year for sure.”

“Do you pair up?”

“By roommates. Looks like you’re stuck with the ugliest girl on campus, Andy.”

Percy flung a piece of lettuce at Leo and it got stuck in his hair. He raked his fingers through this curls a few times but it wouldn’t come out. Percy cackled out of spite.

Annabeth pinched her lips smugly and asked Leo, “What makes you so sure that I won’t win?”

“Sorry bro, I just don’t think you’ve got what it takes to be a chick.”

* * *

The following morning, Demi’s words were a promise as she put them all to work at the crack of dawn. Breakfast was too quick. Annabeth didn’t even have a chance to digest her bacon and eggs before she was handed a bucket and mop then told to wash down all of the hardwood floors in the house.

Percy was in charge of cleaning all of the windows, inside and out, which was a tough job since most of them were twenty feet high.

Nico and Jason were tasked with repainting the boat house and the gardening shed. Leo got dusting and kitchen duty with Demi, and Frank had to hand-wash all of the delicate linens, like the curtains and furniture upholstery.

“How’s it going, Cinderella?” Percy asked Annabeth, as he moved the ladder to the next window.

Annabeth wiped a line of sweat from her forehead and wrung out the mop into the dirty water. “Nearly done I think.”

“Yeah, me too. Betchya I’m faster.”

“What, like a race?”

Percy’s smile was so bright. Annabeth matched it and chuckled.

“Threetwoone - go!” Percy yelled and ran up the ladder and Annabeth swung the mop from side to side so fast, the floorboards should have caught fire. This was probably the most fun she had ever had doing chores in her life.

* * *

Demi, after inspecting their work, was satisfied with the quality and let them go. It was a mad rush as bare feet stomped down the wooden stairs leading down to the beach. The boys barked and yelled as they jostled to be the first one there. It didn’t really matter though because shirts went flying and one by one each guy dove into the surf.

The day was hot and the sand even hotter under Annabeth’s feet. She made it to the shade of the umbrella that had been set up then laid out her towel for her to sit on.

Nico did the same.

“Not going to swim?” she asked.

“I don’t do sun,” he said.

Together they sat, watching the boys literally frolick in the waves. Annabeth couldn’t help it, but her eyes kept finding Percy. It was almost like he had been dehydrated, parted from the water for so long. When he rose from the surface, pushing his hair out of his eyes, Annabeth felt the flush in her cheeks and resigned herself to drawing circles in the sand with her toes.

He was in his element. With the water sparkling in the sun off his dark skin like that, he looked like a god. Though that whole image was shattered the moment he started dancing, with hip thrusts that would have Elvis Presley rolling in his grave. He was such an idiot.

She fiddled with the hem of her new men’s swimming trunks as she smiled and tried to hide it. The salty ocean breeze kicked up and she caught whiffs of the fir trees that hugged the sandy beach in green. This was the vacation she desperately needed.

From his bag, Nico pulled out a series of cards and started laying them down on the towel.

“You want to play?” he asked.

“What is it?”

“Mythomagic.”

“Never heard of it.”

“I can teach you if you want,” Nico said, a kind of childlike excitement washing over him. His dark eyes met hers and she saw a twinkle in them she hadn’t seen before. Maybe, slowly but surely, Nico was opening up a little to her.

“Is it hard?”

“No - well, I mean - yeah. But you’ll get it.”

“I’m up for a challenge,” she said with a smirk and turned to face him.

He showed her all the cards and what they did and how many points she would win or lose depending on the play. It was the most she had ever heard him speak. The boys rough-housing in the water wasn’t a distraction anymore. She liked spending time with Nico. He was a calming presence, one where she didn’t feel like she needed to impress him all the time.

“Andy! Nico! Come on!” Percy suddenly called, waving to her. “What are you even sitting there for?”

“Yeah, nerds!” Leo said through cupped hands. “Get in here!”

Frank and Jason probably would have joined in too if they weren’t so busy doing handstands underwater, their legs flailing as they tried to balance.

“I can’t swim,” she lied.

Nico shook his head. “We’re busy!”

“Just wade in a little! It feels great!” Percy said, splashing a wave of water right into Leo’s back.

Annabeth glanced at Nico. He shrugged a shoulder. “You can go if you want.”

The huge, black t-shirt she wore was basically a sun-trapper, so the water looked better by the second. “You sure?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he said, with a small smile.

“Okay. I’ll be right back. Don’t look at my cards.”

He smiled and nodded.

This was the tricky part. She desperately wanted to go for a swim, but the obvious was stopping her. All she needed to do was take a dip and get out. No one would even be the wiser because the dark t-shirt hid more than enough.

The water was cold, cold enough for her to gasp, and she stepped further in until she was up to her waist.

Percy watched her with curved eyebrows. “What, not taking off your shirt?” he asked.

“I’m not here long. Just cooling off,” she said, wobbling her ankles so they sank into the sand.

“Lame,” he said, though it wasn’t unkind. He spun in a circle and threw a tsunami of water right at her, striking her straight in the face. The shock of the cold sent her spine rigid. She froze, open mouthed, in shock.

Percy giggled and stuck his tongue out.

Revenge ignited in her belly and a smile curled on her lips.

“You little -”

Percy turned and bolted away, laughing like a little kid, then Annabeth felt the current tug. At first, she didn’t think anything of it, what with the waves crashing against her body and all, but then she felt the sand melt beneath her feet.

The waves parted into calmer sea and then the ground fell away. She was sucked into deeper waters and realized with a sickening jolt that the shore was so far. There wasn’t even time for her to call out or say something. She tried to swim toward the others’ turned backs, but the current was too strong, like hands tugging her out to the open ocean.

Then her swim trunks caught on something below the surface and Annabeth was pulled under.


	15. Potatoes and Polaroids

Percy stopped running and turned around, waiting to feel the splash smack against him, but all he saw was open water. He scanned around, searching the waves for Andy coming in for a sneak attack, but there was nothing. His smile fell a little when he waited a moment and watched the ocean. The waves were acting weird, parted in the middle by calm water - too calm...

"Andy?" he called out, hoping beyond hope it was all a prank.

He didn't want to think anything bad had happened, but he couldn't ignore the wrench in his gut that told him something was wrong. His stomach felt like it was imploding and his heart started to race. It would be easy to believe everything was fine, but Percy knew better.

Jason and the others quieted when they realized Andy was nowhere to be found.

"What's up?" Jason asked.

Percy ignored him and whipped his finger toward Nico. "Go get help!" And then he ran toward the riptide.

"Percy, wait!" someone shouted, but Percy didn't listen. He couldn't hear anything except for his own heartbeat and then he dove. The water roared around his ears as he was pulled by the ocean faster than he could ever swim. It was a completely different universe under the surface, full of churning water and swirling bubbles. His whole world flipped upside down as he spun out of control.

Then he saw a blur of something dark and big stuck in the coral, and Percy just knew, so he rammed himself right into it. He barely had time to clench his arms around Andy's torso and pull and he felt something tear - Andy's swimsuit - and they were free, spinning out farther into the ocean.

As his lungs burned, darkness popped into his vision, blinding him enough from which way was right. So he yanked them sideways and the water calmed.

Percy kicked and brought them both straight up to the surface. Andy was as heavy as a - well, as heavy as a body could be. Percy grunted and gasped as he pulled Andy higher out of the water, trying to ignore the fact that Andy wasn't responsive. He couldn't worry about that now. He had to get them to safety. He swam hard for the both of them but not toward the beach - toward the woods.

* * *

He carried Andy over his shoulder as he found his footing in shallow water and trudged forward, wincing with fatigue. The boy's hands were limp as Percy hauled them both to the grassy bank on the edge of the treeline and dropped onto dry land. He took half a second to catch his breath before checking Andy, who still wasn't moving.

"Andy! Andy!" Percy gasped, shaking his shoulders. His head just lolled to the side and it made Percy feel panic bubbling up his throat.

He racked his brain for what to do first and settled on putting his ear up close to Andy's lips and then he waited. He felt and heard nothing.

With shaking hands, he put his fingers to Andy's neck and searched for a pulse. And there was one, but just barely. It was so weak.

He had to help Andy breathe.

He watched Andy, whose skin was slowly purpling, and knew that if he didn't act now, Andy would die.

Steadying himself, he lifted Andy's chin toward the sky and pinched his nose. He hovered his own lips over Andy's pale, parted ones, took a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

But Andy lurched and spit water into Percy's face as he curled up into himself and gasped for air.

Percy sat back as Andy choked, wheezed, and gagged. He blinked his gray eyes open and saw Percy sitting there.

"What… what happened?" he asked.

Percy, relieved, fell backward onto the slope next to Andy and had to remind himself to breathe too. His arms felt like they had been buried in cement. He was content with just lying there forever. He looked up at the bright blue sky, never noticing just how blue it was before, and realized that he could have easily gotten the both of them killed.

And he would have done it again in an instant.

He was faintly aware of Andy at his side, covering himself up with his arms like he was in pain.

"You're not hurt, are you?" he asked, still staring at the fast-moving clouds.

"No…" Andy said. "My shorts are ripped though."

They went silent and Percy could faintly hear the shouts of the others as they were no doubt sprinting through the forest towards them. All things considered, it was actually kind of nice being alone with Andy. It gave him time to recover, time to process, and appreciate the quiet before the frenzy.

"So… do you know?" Andy asked, barely above a whisper.

There was tension on the edge of his words, like he was waiting for an answer he didn't want to hear. Percy figured he must be out of it, maybe in shock.

"Know what?"

"About… about me."

Percy managed to crack a smile and chuckled. "Yeah, that I know more about riptides than you."

Andy turned to look at him. Percy met his gaze and kept on smiling - the complete opposite of Andy's wide-eyed stare. He couldn't help it though, he was that happy.

"THEY'RE DEAD!" Leo cried from the treeline, then Percy sat up. "Oh," Leo corrected. "Nevermind, they're fine."

Andy sat up too and hunched his shoulders. He was shivering enough that his hair dripped water like a dog shaking dry.

The others burst through the trees with Demi bringing up the rear, lugging a tower of towels in her arms. She rushed over to Andy and wrapped him up in every single one of them, even draping one over his head. Percy watched Andy's face - red-cheeked and down-turned - and wanted to say something to make him feel better but his mind went blank.

"Up you get!" Demi grunted and hauled Andy to his feet. "There's a nice mug of hot tea waiting for you inside."

She and Andy disappeared into the woods while the others followed a bit behind.

"Dude," Leo said, beaming at Percy. "You just saved his life."

"Not really, I mean, I just grabbed him-"

"It was like an action movie!" Nico agreed, nodding.

Jason nudged Percy with his elbow and grinned.

Frank slapped his hand on Percy's back. "You're like a hero."

"Yeah," Percy said, his smile falling. "Yeah…"

Jason cut in. "Like a hero? Dude, he _is_ a hero."

"You know what I meant…"

Percy slowed to a stop and let the others trail ahead. He was certain, in that moment, that his life would be definitely darker if Andy wasn't in it.

* * *

Annabeth couldn't stop thinking about him.

The way he looked down at her from above with the spark of relief in his green eyes, and the water that ran in rivers down his face, the closeness of his lips with that tired smile...

It was a snapshot of the world right when she was brought back into it, like a Polaroid that had developed in her memory. It was a significant improvement from the previous mental image of Percy when she had first met him. Though she wished her new memory of him had been under better conditions, like not drowning.

Demi had brought her back to the house and sat her down while she tried to regain her composure. It would have been easy to break down but she bit her lip and held it all in. Andy wouldn't cry, so Andy didn't.

With shaking hands, Annabeth drank her tea and excused herself into her room. There, she removed her shirt and found her ACE bandage still intact around her chest. It was sopping wet. She unrolled it and laid it to dry over the shower curtain rod.

When she turned to look at herself in the mirror, she saw all of the red marks it had left on her back. The water rubbed it raw against her skin. She touched them, her fingers cold against its heat, and she was thankful that the bind had done its job.

Percy still didn't suspect a thing.

Annabeth threw away her ruined bathing suit and changed into more comfortable clothes - cargo shorts and her favorite blue hoodie.

The bandage, now only damp, was tucked away in her duffle and Annabeth made her way downstairs once more. The house was quiet as Annabeth moved through the living room and into the kitchen.

Large, floor to ceiling windows made up the entire wall facing the ocean. The sun was beginning to set which cast an orange glow over the white marble counter top that covered 99 percent of the room. Demi was leaning over a stainless steel oven and closed the door shut when she heard Annabeth enter.

"Andy! How are you feelin', kiddo?"

"I'm - I'm okay. Where is everyone?"

Demi jutted her thumb over her shoulder just as Frank ran into view of the window, holding a soccer ball over his head ready to throw it back to the others who were surely waiting out of sight.

"You want to join them?" she asked.

Annabeth shook her head. "Not really." Admittedly, she was embarrassed. It wasn't her fault that she got swept away like that, but she just felt silly. She didn't want to be helpless and she didn't want anyone to think of her that way. Facing them was a feat she didn't feel like tackling right now.

"Do you need help with anything?" Annabeth asked. "I need to do something to get my mind off things."

"Sure," Demi said. She crouched behind the island counter and hauled a bag of potatoes onto the slab of marble. "You can peel and cut these for me, if you'd like. Making mashed potatoes tonight. Already got the loaf in the oven. Think you can handle it?"

There were probably a good twenty pounds of potatoes in the bag but Annabeth looked forward to busying her mind with the work. She nodded and offered a small smile. Demi patted her on the shoulder and left the kitchen.

Annabeth stood at the island counter, facing the panorama view of the sunset ocean and got to peeling. One by one, she let the peeler do most of the work and discarded the skin into a bowl. Demi had mentioned something about compost in the garden, so the scraps would be a good thing to save.

"Need a hand?" a voice asked from behind.

Annabeth, so focused on the potatoes, nearly jumped straight in the air. The slick potato slipped from her grip and she juggled to catch it before it was safely in her palm again.

Percy was standing there, looking mildly amused and walked up to her side. He was so close, she could smell the ocean still surrounding him.

"I think I got it," she said, feeling warm. It didn't help that he leaned across her to look at the opened sack.

"That's literally a ton of potatoes."

"Not literally."

"Semantics."

"Big word," she teased.

"You're a good teacher."

For an off-handed compliment to make her knees tremble, Annabeth had to give it to him.

He picked up one of the potatoes, and despite her insistence, he began peeling it too.

Together they worked, elbows almost touching as they peeled and cut until there was a giant pile of potatoes in the pot. The sun was starting to skim the very edge of the horizon when Percy broke the silence.

"You feeling okay?" he asked.

"I've been asked that a lot - I'm starting to think maybe I shouldn't be okay." She tried to make the comment light, but it sort of rang true.

"You did nearly - um…" Percy trailed off, as if he didn't want to say the word 'drown' or 'die'.

"Honestly, I'm fine."

She could feel Percy watching her and noticed he had stopped peeling his potato. But she focused on hers and kept on going, determined not to look at him.

"You really scared me, you know," he said, his voice low.

Annabeth paused half-way through a peel as her heart squeezed. She remembered staring up at the warped sky and thinking it was an oddly peaceful way to go before she couldn't remember anything else. But she had been scared too. No - _mortified_.

Then she saw him kneeling there above her and she knew everything was going to be okay.

Something expanded in her chest and she fought the tears that burned at the back of her eyes. She blinked furiously so they wouldn't fall and turned away from Percy. The fact that she refused to let the tears fall made the fight more brutal.

"H-Hey, are you crying?" he asked.

She shook her head but refused to speak, worried that he might hear her voice crack, or her gasp hitch, or see her shoulders bounce. She held her breath so she could keep the appearance of calm.

Furiously, she wiped her eyes dry on the back of her wrist and took a deep breath. When she turned back around to the counter, waiting for her on top of it was a funny looking potato sitting on her cutting board.

"Who does that look like?" Percy asked, using the peeler to point at it.

Annabeth blinked. It was squat, and rotund, and a dirt smudge across the mid part of it looked like a goatee.

She scrunched her eyebrows and glanced at Percy. "I don't know," she said.

"I think it looks like my coach - Hedge." Percy picked up the potato and made it dance in the air as he screwed up his face and lowered his voice to a bark, "You're all swimming in molasses! _Intensity_!"

Annabeth smiled.

"My impression could use some work," he said, clearing his throat and slicing off the top of it with is peeler.

"How about this one?" Annabeth said, holding up another one. It was slender and Annabeth scratched a frown and angry eyebrows into it.

"This isn't up to code!" she said, pursing her lips and trying to get the sneer in his voice just right.

"Octavian! Oh, I hate that guy. Good one," Percy said with a grin. If he knew that she had really been crying, he didn't let on. And she was grateful for it.

Percy dug into the bag and found another one.

"Hello, handsome!" Percy cooed. "Clearly this one is me."

"What, no way!"

"Uh, isn't it obvious?"

"No."

"Yes. Look at how handsome and refined its profile is."

Annabeth snatched the potato from his hand and held it up for comparison. She even closed one eye, like she was an expert examiner. "Ah, yes. Percy Jackspud."

"Potato Jackson?" he suggested with a twinkle in his eye as he held out his hand.

"It's got a ring to it." Annabeth dropped the potato into his palm and smiled back.

Demi walked in just then and said, "More peeling, less laughing, you two. You wanted to help, I'm keeping you to it!"

"Yes, ma'am," Percy said and started furiously shredding the skin off of his lookalike potato.

Annabeth watched him go and started up on her own, a smile permanently stuck on her lips.

She was really glad Percy was in her life.


	16. Parties and Surprises

Orange flames licked the black sky as the bonfire grew higher when Frank added another plank of wood to the pit. He reeled back when the embers swirled into the smoky air. The stars were out in full force on that cloudless night and Percy got his first look at the Milky Way, too long since the last time he could remember doing so. Growing up and living in the city often made him forget just what was waiting outside of what he could see.

Percy handed Frank one of the long sticks he had gathered from the woods for marshmallow roasting and the others joined soon after. Dinner had been excellent, as expected from his and Andy's hard work, and he has his fill enough to lull him into a food coma. Andy was last to join, but Percy had saved him a seat right in between himself and Nico. He settled down on the beach chair and smiled at Percy when he accepted the marshmallow stick.

Leo, sitting on the other side of Percy, was in the middle of one of his trademark theories. "Look, I'm just saying there's a difference between hot and beautiful."

Jason asked from his spot on the other side of the fire, "Would you bang one and not the other?"

"Just because the Grand Canyon is beautiful, doesn't mean I wanna do it."

Percy snickered and stuck his marshmallow right into the fire until it turned black. Leo never failed to let the conversation get boring.

Frank, in between Jason and Leo, spoke up. "So you'd only date a girl based on her hotness level?"

"Like a girl would give him the chance," Nico whispered under his breath. He and Andy dissolved into giggles.

"Okay," Leo said, "hot is like an attitude. It's just a way about her."

"Confidence. The word you're looking for is confidence," Jason said. "Confidence is attractive."

"Nah, man. The question isn't 'Would I bang her?' it's 'Is she hot?' Okay, look at it this way. Audrey Hepburn is beautiful, right? We can all agree on that. But is she hot? No."

"Okay, then who's 'hot' according to your insane standards?" Percy asked, raising an eyebrow. He didn't consider himself that picky.

Leo thought about it for a moment and chewed on the inside of his cheek before he finally said, "Piper."

Jason balked while the others burst into laughter. Percy clutched his belly and rocked onto the back legs of his chair as Jason moved to stand up but Leo flung his hands out defensively.

"It's an observation! An innocent observation!" Leo said, smiling.

Jason sat back down and shook his head but smiled.

"So then is your mystery girlfriend hot?" Frank asked.

Leo looked defensive. "She's… Okay, she's different."

The boys groaned in unison. Frank knocked Leo in the shoulder.

"Double standards," he said.

"It's just facts! Piper is hot, simple as that. Caly is… on a whole 'nother level."

Frank mussed up Leo's hair.

"It's true though about Piper, dude," Percy admitted to Jason. "How did she end up dating you anyway? Was it blackmail?" He scrunched up his nose teasingly and Jason held up a fist, but it was all in good fun.

"How _did_ you guys wind up together?" Andy asked.

Jason shrugged a shoulder. "It just sort of happened… We met at a summer fair, connected online, and things just worked themselves out."

"That's sweet. You seem good for each other," Andy said.

Jason bowed his head. "Thanks."

"What about you, Andy?" Frank asked. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Percy glanced sideways at Andy. After walking in on him and that Luke guy, it was easy to see what was happening there. Was Andy about to admit it to the rest of them?

"No, I don't have a girlfriend," Andy said, flushing.

Percy drew the marshmallow out of the fire and waved it around to cool it. It was none of his business to say anything. He gingerly pinched the marshmallow, its crispy crust still practically on fire, and he pulled it from the stick. It was still too hot to eat, but Percy did anyway. He fanned his mouth as if it would help.

"You don't even have a Facebook," Leo said to Andy. "How are we supposed to know anything about you?"

Andy twisted the marshmallow stick in his hand. "There really isn't much to tell."

"Leo, leave him alone," Frank said.

"What? I just want to get to know him a little better, that's all."

"Have you _ever_ had a girlfriend?" Nico asked of Andy.

Percy watched the two of them and bit the melted marshmallow off the edge of his thumb.

"No, not seriously," Andy said. "Girls aren't really that interested in me."

"Not with that attitude!" Leo roared. Quick as a flash, he ran over to Andy and forced himself down on the chair so they were squeezed in together. He wrapped his arm around Andy's shoulders and said, "Listen close and listen well, young padawan. I will teach you everything there is to know about girls."

More groaning.

* * *

Percy plopped down in the backseat with Andy and smiled at him when the van door slammed closed. At the crack of dawn, Demi waved goodbye to them as they drove away from the beach house. Sunday morning had come far too quickly for Percy's liking, but he knew inevitably the exciting weekend had to come to an end. The drive was a lot more subdued on the way back than it was on the way there, mostly because everyone was exhausted. They had stayed up way too late last night.

Jason, hopped up on coffee, had turned the music down to barely a murmur while the others slept, or at least tried to.

Percy turned to talk to Andy, but his head was resting up against the window and his eyes were closed. But Percy knew he wasn't asleep because his thumb was circling over the back of his other hand clasped in his lap.

He was glad that Andy had lightened up enough to get back to his normal self during the bonfire, but Percy could tell that he was still a little reserved, like maybe he didn't feel like he could really fit in.

Honestly, it was Percy's idea to invite Andy to the beach house in the first place. Jason hadn't really considered it, maybe having some of his own hesitations about him from the beginning, but Percy was trying to make an active effort for Andy to feel like he was one of them now. It must be hard being the new guy, trying to find friends amongst strangers. But he kept sensing that Andy was intentionally keeping himself at arm's length.

Honestly, that explained Andy's weirdness when he first moved in. He was probably trying to figure out the playing field. Did he think the others would judge him for being gay? Did he think _Percy_ would? Like maybe he'd hurt him? It made Percy's heart ache, but there was nothing he could do. All that was left was for Percy to keep making Andy feel welcome.

With nothing else to do for the next few hours, Percy leaned his head back and closed his eyes so he could try to get some sleep.

* * *

It seemed as if they had taken the perfect weekend to go to the beach because fall decided to come into town practically the moment they got back to campus. Percy was used to some pretty severe weather and frigid temperatures back home, and seeing one of his fellow students wearing a full parka while on his way to swimming practice when he was just in warm-up pants and jacket was always something to chuckle at.

The days became shorter and the nights became longer, and Percy desperately yearned to take a trip back home just so he could see the leaves changing. His mom had left a voicemail during one of his practices that she was making pumpkin bread - dyed blue, of course - and was thinking about him. It made his homesickness just a little raw.

Classes were a good distraction from it though. And it helped that he was doing better, all thanks to Andy.

One day in Mythology, Percy got a quiz back from Chiron with a big C+ circled at the top of the paper. Chiron gave him an encouraging nod and continued handing out the rest of the quizzes. Percy couldn't believe his eyes. He tapped Andy on the shoulder and showed it to him. His grin spread wide, rivaling Percy's own.

"That's all you," Andy said. "I take no credit."

Percy squirmed in his seat, excitement brewing. "I still owe you those cupcakes I promised."

"I'll hold you to it." Andy's smile stuck with Percy, even after he turned back to face the front of the class.

* * *

Before Percy even had time to prepare, it was Halloween afternoon. He always left getting his costume ready for the last minute, so it was a mad dash to get anything ready. With his music playing in the background, a ska beat just fast enough to make him "unt-ss" along with the rhythm, Percy rummaged through his closet before he pulled out two hangers.

"What do you think - Batman or Han Solo?" Percy asked, holding up two costumes. He waved them in front of Andy, like maybe it would help him decide easier.

Andy, who was lying on his bed, looked up from his laptop and scrunched his eyebrows. "Why?"

"I can't show up to the Ac-Apollo party without one."

"The Aca-what?"

Percy lowered the costumes and cocked his head to the side. "Ac-Apollo. The acapella group."

"I think you keep forgetting that I'm new here," Andy said with a crooked grin.

Percy smiled back. It had been like he knew Andy for years already, he had to remind himself of these things. "Okay, so after a ton of noise complaints, the school administrators made all of the music students buy a house off-campus where they could practice and stuff. It's this colonial style thing, you'll love it. Anyway because it's not technically on school grounds they kind of get away with anything, so the Ac-Apollos throw a huge party every Halloween and everyone's invited, even the girls from Herald."

"So let me guess, it's loud?"

"You bet."

"But it's a weeknight. We have class tomorrow."

"Eh, no big deal. It's just one night. You coming then?"

Andy tugged at his bottom lip. "I don't know… I have a lot of work to do."

"Not on Halloween you don't!"

Andy shook his head, still smiling. "Just because it's a holiday doesn't mean my life stops. Plus, I don't even have a costume."

"You can borrow one of mine."

"I couldn't."

"Come on, it'll be fun. There's live music, and girls, and alcohol… I mean - I don't drink because, well…"

Percy wasn't sure he was ready to share that side of his life with Andy just yet. It still hurt to even think about. Andy has his secrets, he had his own.

Andy, thankfully, didn't pry. "I don't know…" he said again.

Andy was obviously hesitant, but this was all a part of _Operation: Make Andy Feel Better_. Percy couldn't just give up so easily.

"Tell you what. How about you come after you've done your work. Just hang out for an hour or two. Yeah?"

"I'll see what I can do. But I can't make any promises."

"Cool," Percy said, taking that as a sign of progress.

"Han Solo, by the way," Andy said. "Since you asked."

Percy smiled wider.

* * *

Long after night had settled, Percy hopped up the steps of the house. The darkened windows were flashing with multicolored lights in sync with the music that probably could have been heard for miles. The whole place was jumping when Percy walked in through the open door and got his bearings. Music from the amps were making the floors shake. A fog machine had covered the hardwood floor in a thick layer of smoke, so Percy wasn't sure if he was actually walking on solid ground or just a giant, thumping speaker.

All of his senses were robbed from him except his sense of smell and - well - it wasn't pleasant. The air was thick and humid, swirling with the odors of people who had been dancing for too long in stuffy costumes. He made his way past couples making out in the entryway and into the living room where the real party was. The band, all Bolt music students, was deafening as the electric guitars and the drum set just shredded his hearing. Silhouettes were dancing and jumping to the song, completely lost in their own worlds, and Percy couldn't help but smile.

He saw some familiar faces and edged his way to the other side of the room where Jason stood with Piper and Will Solace, the guy who could be found in the quad ad-libbing popular songs on his guitar with medical lyrics. ("That's what makes it IBS!")

"Hey!" he said, but it was drowned out by the singer belting into the microphone. They got the idea though and smiled when he arrived.

"Perce, my man!" Will shouted, knocking him in the shoulder with his elbow.

Percy heard that loud enough. Will was a little wobbly on his feet, his vision not quite focused. He was dressed like a ninja.

"Where's Andy?" Piper screamed when she leaned into Percy's ear.

"Back home! But what are you?"

She and Jason had matching couples costumes - at least, Percy could only assume they were matching. Since he'd known them, they had always done it. He just didn't know what he was seeing.

"Paula Deen! And Jason's my butter!"

Jason wore a giant yellow foam block around his body and his hairline was glistening. Piper primped her spiked-up silver wig and giggled.

"Han Solo. Sweet," Jason said, pointing at Percy.

"What?" Percy shouted over the noise.

"I said SWEET!"

"There's food and stuff in the kitchen," Piper said and pointed to a hallway behind them.

"Perce, Perce, Perce," Will said, grabbing hold of Percy's wrist before he could go. He could smell the bitter, hard liquor on Will's breath. The music drowned out his words, but Percy managed to hear: "... you and your thing about alco..., so ... drink from the pun... on the right."

"What?" Percy asked, having heard practically nothing.

"THE RIGHT."

"The what on the right?"

Will nodded, swaying slightly, and he must not have heard.

Percy smiled and asked again. Even though he didn't drink, he sure loved talking to drunk people. "What is on the right?"

"PUNCH!"

"What's he saying?" Percy asked, turning to Piper and Jason. But they were otherwise… occupied. Piper had pinned Jason up against the wall as they made out and he was getting handsy on her mom-jeaned butt.

"I gotchya covered, dude," Will said, slapping Percy on the back. It was hard for a hit and Percy winced a little, but it wasn't enough to sour his good mood. He thanked Will and then made his way into the kitchen.

People were lingering near a table of snacks, like pretzels and veggies, and on the kitchen counter were two bowls of punch. After stealing two handfuls of chips, Percy scanned between the two punches and tried to figure out what Will had said. He definitely mentioned the punch on the right, so maybe that was the one he was supposed to have?

He put his nose up to the bowls and sniffed, as if it would help him figure out which one was which, but he couldn't tell the difference.

"Hey, do you know which one of these isn't spiked?" he asked the people standing near the bathroom.

Most shrugged but one of them said, "I think it's the right one, there."

"Cool, thanks."

Percy ladled some into a plastic red cup and he took a long drink. It settled deep in his belly, making him feel happy and warm. A little too warm.

* * *

Annabeth opened the door to the house and peered around. She didn't recognize anybody. It was so loud and so humid inside, but she walked through the party in search of the one person she knew would be here.

She had said she would try show up, so here she was, even though her paper still needed a second read-through and she didn't want to stay out too late only to be tired the next morning. But it couldn't hurt to make an appearance, especially since Percy asked.

A hand slapped down on her shoulder and Piper screamed, "Andy's here!"

Annabeth spun around and almost didn't know it was her. But her smile was as it always was, so it gave her away. Jason was standing behind her, bobbing his head to the music.

"Are you Paula Deen?" Annabeth asked, guessing the costume.

"Yup!"

"And butter?"

"Yup!"

Annabeth laughed. Any doubts she had about coming were eased since Piper was there. If she hadn't come, she would have missed out of their matching outfits. For some reason she had just assumed they were that kind of couple, so it wasn't really a surprise. It was cute.

"You're not in costume!" Piper said, pouting.

It was true. Annabeth had only showed up in a hoodie and jeans, as usual. "No, I am! I'm coming as 'crushing disappointment'. Get it?"

Piper, probably unable to hear her through the song, just laughed and dragged her to the kitchen, with Jason close behind. It was considerably quieter there, where they could at least speak normally.

"There's food here and drinks even! What would you like?" Piper asked.

"Oh, I'm not staying long. Just wanted to come and check it out."

"You can at least have a cookie," Piper said, grabbing a plate from the table. "I made them myself."

Annabeth couldn't say no then, so she took one. "It's good!" she said through a mouthful. That was a lie. A horrible, horrible lie. Had she mistaken the sugar for salt? Piper was many things - beautiful, kind, and clever - but she was not a good cook, despite who she was dressed as.

Piper beamed though and looked so proud. "Have another!" Jason, behind her, simply shook his head with wide eyes.

She didn't need his warning. "No, thanks! I had a big dinner. Where's Percy?"

"Not sure," Jason said. "I saw him a little while ago, but I think we lost him. Someone said they saw him outside."

"Oh." Annabeth didn't mean for her voice to sound so disappointed, but it came out that way.

"Don't worry, he's fine. He's not like the rest of these lunatics," Jason said.

Just then, a group of guys - all not wearing shirts for some odd reason - came charging through the kitchen howling like wolves as they crashed through the back door and out into the yard.

"Why doesn't Percy drink, anyway?" she asked once the stampede had cleared.

"He's got some personal history with his family and alcohol. Not really sure what, but I do know that if he even gets an ounce of it in his system, he gets really… affectionate."

"What?"

Right before Jason could explain, the pack of guys came charging back into the house, screaming and shouting, fear in their eyes.

"Dude! Cops! Run!" one cried and Annabeth was shoved sideways.

"Cops?" Piper asked, looking around. Sure enough, a flash of blue and red cut through the window, illuminating the kitchen and everyone's shocked faces.

There was some yelling from the front of the house and then panic rippled through the party. It took half of a beat before the music screeched to a stop and everyone screamed. Like oil and water, people scattered in different directions, a flurry of escape. They scrambled over counters, out of windows, through doors. Annabeth, Piper, and Jason were caught in the storm and rushed outside.

"Split up!" she managed to hear Jason say and then Annabeth found herself alone in the fresh air as dozens of figures escaped into the darkness. Another car pulled up on the other side of the yard, flashing more red and blue and figures emerged in the headlights. Either someone had called to file a noise complaint, or the cops were just waiting to snag all of the underage drinkers.

If she was caught, she'd be in worse trouble than everyone else. According to the law, Andrew Chase didn't exist. Her stomach ran icy cold and she leaped down from the porch and tore off across the lawn to get as far away from the cops as possible.

She burst through a row of head-high bushes and nearly trampled someone underfoot. Just in time, she managed to dive to the side before she stepped on him and rolled onto the grass. She groaned, her elbow sore and already swelling with heat, and then, in the light from the porch, she saw who she almost ran over.

Percy.

He was reclining on the grass, his arms tucked behind his head and looking up at the night sky with heavy eyelids. He stirred and turned toward her, like he didn't care that the cops were less than twenty feet away. Almost robotically, he sat up and stood. It looked like he was sleepwalking when he did.

She scrambled to her feet too and brushed herself off. "Percy, we have to - What are you doing?"

Percy was standing right next to her. Not near her, but practically on top of her, almost nose to nose. He loomed over her, his watery eyes tracing the contours of his face, half of his own in shadow. Annabeth's heart thumped in her throat. She couldn't think to move or step away, so instead she just stared him down. His breath had a hint of sweetness mixed with alcohol, and his lips were parted only just, full and wanting. A chill ran over Annabeth despite the warm fall night and all of the hairs on her arms stood on end.

Before she could even process what was happening-

He kissed her.


	17. Diversions and Dreams

Annabeth stood as if someone had dropped an ice cube down her shirt. Of all the places, of all the times, of all the people - Percy had to be the one, here and now, plastering his mouth onto hers like it was as normal as a handshake. His lips were soft, his arms slack at his sides, and Annabeth's face was on fire. A million thoughts rushed into her and it could only be processed in a single solitary question: _What is happening?_

He tasted like salt and vinegar chips and fruit punch and for a kiss it was so wet and sloppy and he sighed into her. And then it finally sank in. This was Annabeth's first kiss. And it was being stolen. By her wasted roommate. Who thought she was a boy.

She had half an instinct to push him away, but then Percy's lips slid off of hers.

"Whoa!" Annabeth caught Percy just before he fell sideways and went limp like a ragdoll. For a skinny guy, he was really heavy. All that muscle was just dead weight in her arms.

A flashlight skimmed the bushes and Annabeth dropped to the ground. Percy groaned underneath her and Annabeth put her hand over his mouth, his lips still damp from their kiss. _Their_ _kiss._

She held her breath as she waited, listening to the footsteps that came closer towards them, searching for any stragglers from the party. A pair of sneakers stopped just before the shrub, visibly only now that Annabeth was so low… _Wait, sneakers?_ Annabeth furrowed her brow as Percy stirred. Police officers didn't wear sneakers.

Percy tried to swat her hand away from his face, his wrist flopping like paper, but she held it firm. His drunk ass was _not_ going to get them busted.

"I know I saw someone go through here," a nasally voice said. "You can't hide forever!"

_Octavian._

If she didn't hate the guy already, now she definitely did. She'd bet all her chips that he was the one who called the cops. The bushes rustled as Octavian pushed away some of the branches to see better and Annabeth's stomach twisted.

She looked around, trying to find anything that would help, and her eyes fell on a small rock an arm's length away. Calculations whizzed through her head as she picked up the rock and figured this was her best shot. She reached back and lobbed the rock high and far and ducked back down again just in time to hear it hit the house's porch with a loud _TOK!_

Octavian's sneakers spun and his flashlight disappeared into the direction of the noise.

"Who's there?" Octavian shouted.

Percy's breath was hot on her hand but Annabeth didn't dare take it away, not when Octavian was so close. But then Octavian ran back toward the house screaming, "I saw you! Don't think you can get away!"

Giddy laughter and not-so-PG-13 taunts were thrown into the air as she heard a group of guys sprint away from Octavian. _Thank God for bros,_ Annabeth thought.

With little time to spare now that Octavian was busy, Annabeth flipped Percy over and dragged him by the armpits backwards into the dark.

* * *

"Okay, Percy, work with me here," Annabeth said, only because he definitely wasn't.

With his arm slung over her shoulder, he dragged his feet forward but barely managed to get anywhere at all. They zigzagged down the sidewalk; it probably took twice as many steps getting home than it would have to get to the party. Percy was walking like he had sea legs after a long cruise.

They had taken a shortcut through the woods and across the quad to get back to the dorm, and Annabeth only had a little ways to go before they were home safe. They were already bathed in the light from the dorm windows.

Percy's head was low, bobbing with each step, and Annabeth grabbed him around the waist, stamped out the heat on her cheeks, and hauled him on. She had broken out into a sweat, even though they had stopped to take a break a few times:

Once for Percy to lay face down in the grass...

A few minutes later so Percy could sit on a park bench only to promptly fall over backwards...

A third time when Percy demanded that he take a nap under an oak tree and puked all over its roots. Poor oak tree...

Obviously it had all been an accident that he got this drunk. After what Jason had mentioned, Annabeth couldn't help but wonder just what it was that he didn't want to talk about. Something with his family… It was a sobering thought - no pun intended - that maybe it was painful. The least she could do was make sure he made it home.

Annabeth checked the both of them in at the receptionist's desk and then carried Percy upstairs. She panted, her arms shaking and stiff as they made it down the hall and to their room. Jason's door was closed, so she had no idea if Jason and Piper had escaped. And bothering Nico to help with Percy would have been rude at this hour.

With Percy propped up against her back, Annabeth unlocked their door and almost fell inside.

It wasn't the most ideal situation to be undressing Percy when he was in this state. He had crumpled into bed almost immediately, mumbling something under his breath the whole time, and Annabeth helped him get rid of his clothes, which was a lot harder than one would think.

First she slipped off his vest and his Henley shirt. Percy, dazed and half-asleep, groaned when she moved him. His shirt smelled like puke and Annabeth held it at arms length, tossed it into the bathroom, then shut the door. Percy was halfway naked, but she ran into a conundrum when it came to his pants. They had grass stains on the knees from his nap in the lawn. She reached out to help him unzip, but she took her hand back at the thought that maybe a line was being crossed. She didn't want him to think...

Her fingers trailed over her lips. They tickled at the memory of him, how good they felt and how she wanted him to do it again. _No,_ she thought, with a shake of her head. This was a mistake. Percy was drunk. He didn't know what he was doing. Jason had said Percy gets affectionate. _He still thinks you're a boy and he's not interested._

She tugged off his boots and set them down beside his bed. When she stood up to look at him, he was actually kind of peaceful. His head was turned towards her, his bare chest rising up and down, and he was drifting off to sleep. She leaned over him and gathered up his comforter and pulled it across his body.

His hand lashed out and clutched around her wrist. Startled, she looked at him. His face was screwed up, and he moaned, "Don't leave… me…"

Was he mistaking her for someone else?

"I won't. I'll be right here," she said.

His grip loosened a little, but he didn't let go.

Annabeth tucked the blanket under Percy and reached her leg out towards the chair at her desk. She hooked her toe around its base and dragged it towards her. She settled in the seat as Percy's brow relaxed and his breath evened out.

The room got quiet and Annabeth just sat there. She didn't want to feel like the creep who watched people as they slept, but what else was she supposed to do? She tried to take her hand back once, but Percy groaned and his fingers twitched around her arm. She was stuck for a little while longer. How long though, she didn't know.

She sighed and licked her lips. The kiss replayed over and over in her mind like a looped recording. Each time it started from the beginning, she remembered something new - like the straightness of his eyebrows, or the little moan he stifled when they connected, or the prickly stubble on his chin when it scraped hers.

She turned off the light near his bedside and let her eyes slowly adjust to the dark. After a minute or two, his form came back to her. She could just barely make out the outline of his cheek against the white pillow. For once, Percy Jackson didn't snore.

An itch of curiosity picked at her brain.

"Do you know I'm a girl?" she whispered.

Percy didn't even stir.

Strangely enough, even though Percy was passed out, simply saying the words aloud was enough for her nerves to settle. She laughed airly at her own question, like she was answering it for him.

"Of course you don't. You were confused, and inebriated, and probably would have kissed anyone if you'd seen them. Unless, you're gay. Which is totally fine. It would explain a lot, actually."

Percy still said nothing and moved not an inch. Only his chest rose up and down; she could feel it tugging on the blanket.

"I wish I could tell you though… I wish you would understand. Maybe it would be easier on the both of us."

Exhaustion finally caught up with her. She glanced at the clock on the side table. It was past midnight. Her eyelids were so heavy. It wouldn't hurt if she just rested her head on her arm and waited a little while for Percy to fall into a deeper sleep before she could crawl into her own bed.

Before she knew it, she was asleep too.

* * *

Percy was dreaming.

He was walking through his mom's apartment but it wasn't really his mom's apartment because it was actually a library and the floor was made out of grass. He was walking and walking and couldn't really seem to get anywhere. His feet were bare, but that was okay because he was suddenly where he needed to be.

He heard the rain on the window and his mom from a balcony above asked, "Why does the powerful system complete the punishment?" But he didn't know. She laughed and shrugged and was gone.

When he turned around, he was sitting in the pool. But there was no water in the pool, so he sat in the deep end and looked up at the high walls and a face peered down at him and said he'd better watch out or else he would fall. But Percy was tired and he wanted to lie down, so he put his head on the pillow and tried to go back to bed.

But then Andy was there.

Andy, with his soft skin and his smile and his pink lips, Andy. They stood face to face, the entire world muted except for Andy. He looked at Percy, with those sharp gray eyes, and Percy felt solid. He wanted to reach out and touch the gentle curve of his neck, but his arms were numb and heavy and wouldn't budge.

"Why?" Percy asked.

But Andy just drifted down, down and suddenly Percy was naked. He felt lips circling him. Warmth spread. A tightness in his gut. Pleasure. And he let out a moan and his head swam with only one thing, one person, one name:

"An…"

* * *

Percy's eyes snapped open. Sunlight, too bright and too blinding, was streaming in through the window. Then the pain started. His head was being crushed by an invisible steel hand and he clutched his scalp like it would somehow help.

_What happened last night?_ he thought. But it made him nauseous to think, so he stopped before it made him puke. His own tongue tasted gross and his muscles were sore, like he had run a marathon.

The night had been a blur. He remembered drinking the punch and feeling weird, and he kind of remembered walking home, but the in-between was a mess. He had somehow made it to his own bed, but how?

He sat up and felt something heavy in his lap. He looked down and his heart nearly stopped.

Andy - fast asleep, his fingers gently curled around Percy's comforter, his lips slightly parted as he breathed, half draped on Percy's bed, half sitting on the chair nearby, and his face was lying dangerously close to Percy's… Then the dream came back to him like a tidal wave.

Percy slammed his hands down on his crotch, giving himself an extra barrier between himself and Andy, and he screamed. This roused Andy, whose eyes snapped open. He stared at Percy and then he too screamed and jumped to his feet only to bang his head on the top bunk. He spun away, stomping on the floor while he silently cringed in pain, covering his hair with his hands.

Percy pressed himself up into the corner, his bare back cold on the wall, and he checked under the covers to see if his dream had been a reality. He found his pants still on, but it didn't stop his heart from hammering in his ears. If there was ever a faster way to get rid of a boner...

"Why were you- What were you-?" He could barely form a comprehensive thought without his skull threatening to cave in.

Andy rubbed the top of his head. "I brought you home after you…" Andy flushed, his face turning as red as if he was holding his breath, "after you got drunk."

"Why were you sleeping on my bed?" It came out a little harsher than he intended.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Andy screwed up his face. "You were the one who-"

Percy waited. "I what?"

He didn't think Andy's blush could get any fiercer, but he was proven wrong. His mouth worked while he tried to make the words come out.

"You don't remember… anything about last night?"

Percy blanked. His mind was hazy, like a fog.

"Remember what?"

Andy's breath hitched and his lips pressed into a thin line. He swore he saw some relief in Andy's eyes as Percy waited, expecting the worst. His intestines coiled like a snake. The way Andy looked at him, it was like Percy deserved to know.

"Nevermind." Andy turned away and got his uniform out of his closet.

This time it was Percy's turn to flush.

"Andy, wait-" he started, but Andy disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Thank you all so much for your tremendous support! This week's is coming to you on schedule. Last week's chapter was an exception because of BOO, so expect these to come out as usual on Thursdays from now on. If you want to keep tabs on my progress or find any updates, feel free to follow me on Tumblr at flyingcrowbar.


	18. Confusion and Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to my muse Mari for keeping me going. Huge shoutout to my beta Kat for telling me I'm stupid. Props to Hannah for letting me babble. Dedicated to my girl Meg (anxiouspineapples on Tumblr) for gracing us with such lovely fanart! Go say hi and thank her for me. I've already done it like five million times, I think the meaning of it has faded.

Percy was confused.

Granted, he was confused about a lot of things, but this morning was not starting off well. When Andy turned on the shower, Percy was alone with his thoughts. It didn’t help that his brain was still scrambled like eggs because of his hangover. He pulled the covers off of himself and inched to the edge of the bed. With his feet flat on the chilly floor, he gripped his toes into the hardwood and massaged his fingers into his scalp, like it would help an itch he couldn’t scratch. The remnants of the dream were filtering away bit by bit but one image was still very clear.

Andy.

 _Fuck,_ Percy thought. _Fuck!_

A shiver ran down his spine. Andy had gone down on him in a dream. Andy, his roommate. Andy, a dude. Andy.

Percy had never had a sex dream about another guy before. He didn’t think it was possible. Straight guys just didn’t dream about other guys. His stomach churned from the room keeling violently to the side, and Percy closed his eyes to stop the vertigo. He vowed to never, ever go anywhere near a party again. There were plenty of reasons why he didn’t drink, and this was one of them. He had been so careful and this is where it got him.

Regret seeped into his veins and he curled back up into bed and buried his face into his pillow. It smelled musty, a reminder of the night he couldn’t remember, and he shoved his arm under the cool side. With his other fist pressing on his stomach, it helped ease it a little, but he figured he was dying. When Andy came out of the bathroom and found him dead, would Andy care? Percy had been unfairly short with him before after finding him sleeping in his bed, and guilt made his stomach feel even worse. If what Andy had said about carrying him home was true, he owed him thanks instead of an interrogation.

It had been a dream. A stupid dream. None of that really happened. It was all a part of his subconscious. He took a deep breath, hindered greatly by the pillow over his nose and mouth, and turned his head toward the wall then sighed. He blinked his eyes open, looking at the line of sunlight cutting across the brick wall, and his thoughts found their way back to the detailed dream.

He furrowed his brow. The bubble of Percy’s sexual security was dangerously close to popping on the head of a pin. How would he be able to survive the rest of the year like this, sharing a room with a guy he just had a sex dream about? If things could get any more awkward, Percy should just move out right now and spare himself the trouble.

What did the dream mean? Did it mean that Percy was…?

All his life, he liked girls. The way they moved, the way they laughed, and the way they could wrap him around their little finger with only a word. He liked their softness and how pretty they were, their very presence sending his mind down very mature paths which he was never able to follow. He had had girlfriends in the past, mostly nothing serious that petered out after a few weeks.

The first time he kissed a girl was in the summer of his third grade; she pushed him down the slide afterward. His mom told him that girls ‘ _don’t like to be kissed unless she likes you back, kiddo._ ’ That was his first heartbreak. In middle school, he went to a dance with a girl who let him kiss her on the cheek while waiting for their parents to pick them up. It was a huge victory for twelve year-old Percy. But she dumped him the next day.

High school proved a little bit better, even after he had enrolled at Bolt. At first, he was afraid that an all-boys school would be the worst thing ever, even if he did get in on a huge scholarship, but Rachel proved that all wrong. They met during one of Herald’s mixers where students from Bolt and Herald could mingle. He was smitten with her fiery red hair and freckled cheeks. After they spent the whole party talking to each other, he invited her to the fair that was being held on the outskirts of town. He made it a casual thing, forcing Jason to come with him or else he would ruin it for sure. Percy had a tendency to act stupid around pretty girls and Jason promised to punch him in the mouth if it got out of control.

Rachel also showed up with a friend, her roommate Piper. When Jason laid eyes on her, it was all over. Percy would have to fend for himself. Jason and Piper hit it off immediately while Percy and Rachel spent some time chatting. She was an art student, a painter, and she had big dreams of moving to Paris where she could live by the Seine and paint all day. Already their futures didn’t line up, but Percy didn’t care. His heart was sold.

She was the one who gave him his first proper kiss. It wasn’t anything special, like on the ferris wheel or underneath fireworks, but simple and quiet and shared on the edge of the fair where the lights from the Elephant Ear food cart cast half of her face in shadow. Percy’s stomach melted into his shoes when she pulled away and smiled at him.

He was a bit of a hopeless romantic, one could say, falling hard for each girl he liked (the girl on the slide quite literally). And Rachel was the best thing that had happened to him in years. His fall would be harder and farther than the rest when she called it quits three months later. She was moving away to France, following her dream at an art academy, and she said it would be better if they took a break. “But we’ll still be friends!” she said, her smile a little sad when she rubbed her fingers against Percy’s arm.

Percy cried for days.

At least one good thing came out of Percy’s misery. Jason and Piper had been inseparable since. Maybe one day he’d be so lucky.

When he was still Percy’s roommate, Grover tried to cheer him up with video games and pep talks, but Percy had to get over it on his own. He couldn’t help but take it personally when the people in his life decided he wouldn’t be in theirs anymore. He was a little selfish that way. And Rachel had been the closest to his heart yet.

The bathroom door opened - jerking Percy out of his thoughts - and Andy walked out, dressed in his uniform and ready for the day. Percy pushed himself up onto his elbows and twisted towards him, half-ready to make an apology, but his mind was mush.

Without even looking at him, Andy crossed to his desk and got ready for class. He packed his books away into his backpack and then tied up his shoelaces. Lastly, Andy opened a breakfast bar and bit into it. Percy couldn’t help but stare.

Those lips in his dream… Soft, flush, glistening in the morning light.

Andy licked at a piece of granola that had stuck to the corner of his mouth and Percy caught a flash of his pink tongue before it disappeared behind those lips again. Percy’s throat went dry.

Andy turned around to leave but stopped when he noticed Percy. His cheeks pinked almost instantly.

“What?” he asked.

It was then that Percy realized his mouth was hanging open. He snapped it shut so fast, his teeth clacked together. “N-Nothing,” he said, his voice breaking.

Andy used the back of his hand to check his lips for any more stray pieces of granola, like that was what Percy had been staring at.

Bashful, Percy’s eyes locked on the floor in front of them like it was the most interesting thing in the world. It didn’t stop his heart from pounding though.

“Are you coming?” Andy asked, once he was sure he was clean.

“Go on without me.”

Andy lingered for another moment, but all Percy saw where his loafers. There were a million questions hovering between the two of them, all of them going unasked. It made the air thick with tension. Without anything more, Andy walked towards the door, opened it, and disappeared.

Percy groaned and planted his face back into the pillow.

* * *

Percy was on Annabeth’s mind, more so than before. Even though it had happened - what, two? three? - days ago, that kiss was still fresh in her thoughts. It tightened her gut every time she remembered it, but she tried to get on with her day without letting him drag her down.

When she bounded up the stairs, winded and refreshed from her afternoon run, Annabeth found Piper sitting in front of Jason’s door. She had her arm hanging casually over her knee and her baseball cap pulled low over her eyes. A backpack was resting near her side and she tapped her foot to a song that was only in her head. She was wearing a hoodie and skinny jeans and ankle boots. It was the weekend, after all. Annabeth would have been surprised if Piper hadn’t been there.

“Hey,” Annabeth said.

Piper snapped her head up as Annabeth approached and immediately her whole face brightened.

“Hey!” She got to her feet and swung the backpack over her shoulder.

“Jason’s late again?”

“Yeah.”

“How do you get in here anyway? Past the receptionist?”

“Window,” Piper said nonchalantly as she jutted her thumb toward the one at the end of the hall.

Annabeth looked between her and the window, amazed at the three-story climb.

“I used to take gymnastics. Bet my dad never expected me to use it like this.” Piper’s grin had a hint of wickedness.

“Want to come in then?”

Piper nodded.

“Sorry if I’m a little gross,” Annabeth explained. “I just got back from a run.” If it wasn’t already obvious, she indicated toward her own hoodie and sneakers.

“I don’t mind. Look! I brought magazines.”

Annabeth unlocked her door while looking at the backpack Piper was showing her and she smiled. “I can’t help but think you planned this from the start.”

“Guilty. What can I say? I like hanging out with you.”

Together they stepped into Annabeth’s room and Annabeth closed the door.

Percy was at practice, so they had the whole place to themselves. Piper set up camp on the rug in the middle of the room and dropped a whole stack of fashion magazines on the floor while Annabeth washed her face quickly and joined her. She didn’t get to hang out with Piper nearly as much as she liked, so a shower could come later.

On their stomachs together, they flipped through the pages of the magazine, looking at all of the clothes and chatting about their day. Piper talked about how the play was going, and how her voice lessons were sucking up all her time, and how her dad was planning to come in for the performance. Annabeth asked if she could come too and Piper just about burst with excitement. It made Annabeth laugh.

She was such a ray of light, Piper was. She smelled like sandalwood and almost always had a smile on her face. She was as attractive on the inside as she was on the outside, drawing Annabeth in with ease.

When she was with Piper, she didn’t have to think about being someone else. The secret was already out. She wasn’t burdened by having to tell lies anymore. It was a much needed break from keeping up appearances and Piper’s casual grace put her at ease, almost like she wasn’t even trying. The magazine was a good distraction too. There was no pressure to posture herself or calculate her made-up past as Andrew Chase. When she was with Piper, she was Annabeth again.

She missed this kind of thing, even though she wasn’t obsessed about clothes. It was like she was dosing up on femininity to sustain her until the next time.

Annabeth put her finger down on the page. “Oh, this dress is kind of cute.”

She surprised even herself at her words. Annabeth from before didn’t often wear dresses, let alone pink ones. But it was modest, maybe a little retro. It was short, an A-line shape, Annabeth learned, and it had a low-swooping collar but lace went all the way up to the neck. It looked like the kind of dress Annabeth could spin in and the skirt would twirl out.

Piper’s eyes widened. “Oh my God, it would look so good on you!”

“On Annabeth or Andy?” she teased.

“Both. You’re one person, right?”

“Still…”

“I’m still going to buy it for you. My treat.”

“You don’t have to do that.” Annabeth’s cheeks had gone hot. “It’s too expensive.”

“I want to.” She dog-eared the page with her nail.

“Yeah, but I can’t really wear it much, can I?”

“Then I’ll keep it at my place. It’s an excuse for you to come over and raid my closet whenever you feel like it.” Piper nipped her tongue in between her teeth when she smiled.

Annabeth couldn’t help but laugh. Piper was stubborn and way too nice for her own good. She wrapped her arm over Piper’s shoulder, pulled her in close and tilted her head to rest on Piper’s.

Piper giggled and flipped another page. “It’s the least I can do after getting separated at Halloween anyway.”

Annabeth’s smile dropped. Her lips tingled with the memory as her stomach felt like something cold was sliding into it. The whole time she had been conveniently navigating away from the topic and it came to this. She just knew the kiss was going to slip out eventually, but it wasn’t something she particularly wanted to broadcast.

“Obviously you made it out without getting caught," Piper said, "but did you give the cops a good run for their money?”

Annabeth traced her finger around the edge of the magazine. The whole time, she couldn’t help but think about Percy. She didn’t want to, though. She didn’t want it to be a big deal. But that kiss… It would be hard to forget something like that. There was no way in heaven or hell that she was ever going to tell him about what had really happened that night. The fact that she lingered a little too long, that she let him kiss her because she really wanted him to, would be her little secret.

As far as she wanted him to think, nothing out of the ordinary happened that night and everything would return to normal, no matter that her pounding heart told her otherwise.

“Oh, uh, I found Percy and we got away.”

Piper looked Annabeth over, tracing Annabeth’s face. Her eyes hardened.

“You’re not telling me something.” Her eyes seemed to bore into Annabeth’s soul.

She shrugged and avoided her gaze, instead focusing on the magazine. “What’s there to tell? It was just a night, end of story.”

“Annabeth.”

“Hey,” Annabeth pointed to the page, “aren’t these boots adorable?”

Piper grabbed Annabeth’s hand, her fingers warm, and Annabeth was forced to look into Piper’s eyes.

“What happened?” It wasn’t a question.

Annabeth wanted to look away, but she couldn’t, Piper was that persuasive, her words a vice grip. So Annabeth told her - everything. It sort of tumbled out in every embarrassing detail and only when she was finished did Annabeth realize that Piper was staring at her, her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide.

“Wow,” Piper said slowly as she sat up.

Annabeth sighed and lowered her head.

“So he kissed you.”

“Yes.”

“On the lips.”

“Yes.”

“... On purpose?”

Annabeth rolled over onto her back. “Yes.”

There was a beat and then two, and Piper was quiet.

“I know, right?” Annabeth said, breaking the silence. “It’s totally messed up.”

It sounded like someone was tearing up a piece of paper, but it was really Piper trying not to laugh.

“Just get it over with,” Annabeth groaned.

Piper let out a shriek of laughter, powerful enough to knock her backwards and she kicked her feet up into the air as she cackled like a mad woman.

Annabeth ran her hand down her face then stared up at the ceiling. But Piper’s laugh made Annabeth twitch into a smile. “It’s not that funny.”

“No, it really, really is. Oh. My. God.”

“He doesn’t know though, so keep this between you and me.”

“He doesn’t remember?”

“No.”

“Oh shit, did he-?” She made a gesture like she was sipping a flask.

Annabeth sat up so they were cross-legged in front of each other. “Yeah. He was totally plastered, so it’s not a big deal.”

“‘Not a big deal’? Seriously, that’s hilarious. I think Jason would be relieved it wasn’t him this time.”

Annabeth was about to agree when she paused. “Wait, what?”

“Jason was Percy’s last victim. It was a party right after school got out for summer. Same thing. Before that it was Jason again, and before that it was Frank when he was a freshman. And before that it was… Wait, who came before Frank? Leo?”

Annabeth snorted. “So, long story short, he’s done this before?”

“Why else would Jason know that Percy gets affectionate when he drinks?” Piper snickered and her nose puckered.

Annabeth cupped her forehead in her hands and laughed, an honest to goodness laugh. She felt a little bit better.

“Don’t worry about it, okay?” Piper said, patting her on the shoulder. “Drunk Percy just kisses everybody.”

It meant Annabeth was no one special. That hurt a little, even though she wanted to pretend like she didn't care. She had priorities other than having a crush. 

“You guys would be such cute boyfriends though,” Piper said, a joke lilting her voice.

Annabeth tsked and pushed her on the shoulder. “Shut up.”

“I just calls it like I sees it.”

Annabeth shook her head and couldn’t help but smile. Laughing about it was so much better than anything else she had tried to do.

“So…” Piper said, raising her eyebrows.

“So, what?”

“How was it?”

“The kiss?”

Piper nodded.

Annabeth flushed. “I don’t know.”

Realization dawned on Piper’s features. “Was this your first kiss?”

Annabeth chewed on her words for a moment before answering truthfully. “I mean, it’s not my _first_ -first, but it’s my first real one.”

“What was your first-first then? What was his name?”

“I don’t know. I was in the third grade and my dad took me to New York for one of his conference tours. I was at a playground and, I don’t really remember much, but I know he kissed me then I pushed him down the slide.”

Piper snorted and shifted her legs so she was sitting like a mermaid on a rock. “What is it with you and shitty first kisses?”

“That one didn’t count and neither did this one!”

Piper gave her a knowing smirk but didn’t say anything against it.

Annabeth pedaled her hands around. “So then do you know if Percy is… you know?”

“Does it matter?”

“Of course not. But, he thinks _I’m_ gay.”

Piper’s smile spread. “You’re joking.”

Annabeth shook her head. “He walked in on me hugging Luke. It’s all kinds of confusing.”

“You’re crushing hard on this boy, but he thinks you’re gay, but now that he kissed you, you think he’s gay, and… you’re roommates.”

Annabeth flushed at the ‘crushing hard’ part. Piper was reading her like a book. “I don’t like him that way, but - basically, yeah.”

“And I thought I had boy problems.”

Annabeth furrowed her brow. “Is everything okay with you and Jason?”

“Oh, everything’s great.” Piper’s voice lowered to a murmur. “He just gets a little overprotective of me sometimes, like I’m someone who needs to be saved. I mean, I love him, and I love that about him, but… I don’t know.”

Annabeth nodded. Perhaps Jason and Luke were similar in a lot more ways than just their appearance.

“I think he’s a little insecure,” Piper said. “Like maybe he thinks I’m too good for him or something like that, so he just holds on harder. But it’s ridiculous because Jason is the best boyfriend I’ve ever had and I can’t even imagine being without him and - Whatever. I’m sorry. I’m dragging this whole conversation down and it’s not about me. This is about you and Percy.”

“No, if you need to talk about it, you know I’ll always listen.”

“Really, it’s okay. But thanks.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah! It’s just stupid couple stuff! But you’re a good friend… My best friend, actually.”

Annabeth’s neck burned when Piper gave her a gentle smile. “Wow!” she said. “Oh, wow! Thank you! You’re mine too. I mean, I can’t really talk to any of these guys about this.”

Piper crinkled her nose playfully. “Boys are big dummies.”

Annabeth giggled. “Yeah, I guess.” She was in a good mood, all thanks to Piper.

“So what are you going to do?”

That was a question and Annabeth didn’t have an answer to. “Be normal?”

“That’s boring.”

“Well, I don’t want to make this any more awkward than it already is.”

“Yeah, kissing your roommate would do that…”

“But Percy’s been acting weird. Like, yesterday during our study session, my hand accidentally brushed his and he jumped up and stubbed his toe on his chair and mumbled something about the weather and then he went downstairs to get us a Coke and didn’t come back until I was in bed.”

“That boy, I swear…”

“If he’s gay,” Annabeth rationalized, “then I don’t want him developing any feelings toward me. If he finds out who I really am, that could crush him. It would be unfair for him to think there’s even a chance.”

“So you’d rather pretend you were - wait, hold on, I’m confused. Let me talk this out.” Piper sectioned off parts of the air with her hands as she spoke. “You want to pretend like you’re straight… which you are… but be with a girl… so you can convince Percy that you’re not interested in him … so you don’t hurt his feelings?”

Annabeth held out her palm like she was serving a platter. “There you go.”

“So you _are_ interested in him.” Piper’s lips curled upward.

Annabeth got caught in a trap. “It’s not right! He thinks I’m someone I’m not.”

“I get it, I get it,” Piper said, feigning surrender. “You’re doing this for him. It’s noble.”

Annabeth shifted her shoulders, wondering if she was doing it so she wouldn’t hurt his feelings or her own. Percy might only like Andy. What if he didn’t like her back as Annabeth? This seemed like the least painful solution for the both of them.

Piper chewed on the inside of her cheek and casually looked around the room, clearly thinking about something. She froze, like someone had pressed pause on a video.

“What if I was your fake girlfriend?” Piper said. She turned to Annabeth, her eyes wide and alight.

Annabeth laughed, not sure she was hearing right.

“No, seriously! This could be so much fun! I’ll send you presents and do Skype sessions and get all dressed up in a disguise. Then he’ll for sure know that you’re taken! Ooh! I can even do an accent so he doesn’t know it’s me. What’s your type - maybe Valley girls? Southern belles? How do you feel about Canadians?”

For each one, Piper used an accent as an example, and it made Annabeth laugh hard. She clutched her belly but Piper grasped her hand in a mocking gesture, like she was proposing.

“Annabeth Chase - will you be my fake boyfriend?”

“Piper,” Annabeth said through giggles, “this could be a huge disaster.”

“What’s the alternative? Walking on eggshells around Percy for the rest of the year?”

Annabeth counted on her fingers. “For one: Percy isn’t a complete idiot. Your acting will have to be Oscar worthy-”

“You doubt me?”

“Two: I’m going to have to pile a lie onto another trillion or so-”

“What’s one more in the scheme of things?”

“Three: You could get into just as much, if not more, trouble than I would if we get caught-”

“You’re honestly just making me want to do it more.”

Annabeth couldn’t stop smiling so she threw up her hands. “You’re impossible.”

“Please?” Piper pleaded, clasping her hands together like she was praying. “Please please please?”

Annabeth tongued the inside of her cheek and ran her fingers through her hair, messing up the curls even more. Even though it was an insane idea, it just might work. Annabeth had to give Piper credit - she had guts. “The chance that it blows up in our face is huge… but fine.”

Piper clapped and cheered.

"But," Annabeth held up a finger, "if this even _starts_ to go wrong, we are bailing. Got it?”

Piper nodded vigorously, grabbed Annabeth’s hands and pumped them up and down like pom-poms.

The door opened and Annabeth immediately thought it was Percy but instead it was -

“Jason!” Piper said, beaming.

She got to her feet and skipped over to him. She planted a kiss on his lips and kicked her leg out when she did so. Annabeth gathered up the magazines and then got to her feet too.

“Figured you’d be in here,” he said, taking Piper’s hands into his. He was wearing a t-shirt and athletic shorts. Again, the stink from his duffle bag was palpable. He must have been working hard. His blue eyes targeted Annabeth, slightly narrow and cold.

“Yeah!” Piper said. “Andy was keeping me company.”

“I can see that,” he said, but the way he said it made Piper frown.

“Jason…”

“I thought we talked about this. No offense, Andy.”

Annabeth balked. “Huh?”

Piper turned to Jason through grit teeth. “Please, can we not do this here?”

Annabeth sensed the air shift, getting electric with tension. When Jason spoke to Piper, his voice barely above a whisper, Annabeth tried to pretend like she couldn’t hear as she packed away Piper’s things.

“I don’t like you being alone with other guys.”

“Nothing happened!”

“It just makes me uncomfortable.”

“What, so I can’t have friends that are boys?”

“You don’t see me having alone time with other girls.”

“I never asked you to do that for me.”

“Well then I’m asking you to do this for me.”

“Jason. Andy is my friend. Don’t worry.”

Jason huffed. His eyes darted over to Annabeth and Annabeth turned away, wondering if there was still time to camouflage herself with the wall. Piper was holding herself, her arms crossed over her chest.

“Is this really upsetting you that much?” Piper asked.

“I just...” Jason seemed to be having a hard time explaining himself. “It seems like you want to hang out with him more than me.”

“I’m here to see you!”

“Then why are you with him?”

“Because you were late! Again!” Piper’s voice rose as she got more and more distressed.

“I’m the soccer captain! I have stuff to do!”

“Oh so you can go off and do your own thing while I don’t know where you are, but I can’t.”

“That’s not what I’m saying.”

“But that’s what you did say.”

Jason took a breath, but Annabeth could practically cut the air with the magazine if she wanted to. He rubbed his face and gathered himself. “How do you think it looks when my girlfriend is alone with another guy in his dorm room?”

Annabeth immediately knew Jason had said the wrong thing. She tried not to look in their direction, but her eyes bulged as she stared at her books.

“What are you implying, Jason Grace?” Piper’s face had turned a shade of purple.

Jason stood stockstill, as if mortified by his own words. No one said anything for what seemed like an hour.

“Alright,” Piper finally said after an agonizing wait. “I’m not really in the mood for this anymore. I’m going home. Andy, I’ll take my bag now.”

Annabeth held out the backpack and Piper snatched it out of her grasp. She knew Piper wasn’t mad at her, but Annabeth still couldn’t bring herself to look her in the eye.

Jason reached out to touch Piper, but he didn’t. “Pipes, wait… That came out wrong.”

“No, I get it.”

Piper pulled the door open and vanished into the hall. Before Jason could chase after her, Annabeth rushed to the door and slammed it in his face. She pressed her back up against the door so it was only the two of them, staring each other down. Jason was fuming.

“Andy, move.”

Annabeth steeled herself and said something she could never take back.

“I’m a girl.”

 


	19. Calculations and Conundrums

“What?”

Annabeth was locked in Jason’s intense gaze, her back up against the door with literally no way to escape from what she had just said. But she did it for a reason because it had to be said - here and now.

“I’m a girl,” she repeated, her words thick in the back of her throat.

Jason scrunched his eyebrows and then shook his head like was trying to clear it. “Quit playing around. Piper’s really mad and you’re not helping.”

“My name is Annabeth Chase. Everything you know about me is wrong.”

There was a quiet moment as Jason watched her. She clenched her jaw, waiting for him to react, but he was as still as a tree. Only his eyes moved. Her heart pounded in her ears, and she considered saying something else, but his face screwed up and his scar twitched. “Are you joking?”

“Do I look like I’m joking?”

Jason sucked in a breath and he took a stumbling step backward, like she had pushed him, and his eyes traced her up and down, trying to find the lie. The facts were unfolding in front of him. Maybe he was hearing her voice now that it wasn’t low, seeing the steely-grey truth in her eyes, feeling the chill in the room that followed her words. His shock turned into a quiet simmer of anger. The hair on Annabeth’s arms stood on end under Jason’s stare. Perhaps this was what it felt like to be stared down by a wolf.

Annabeth had planned for this, planned for the day when she would tell Jason about her secret. Of course, she hadn’t thought she would have to tell him so soon, but there she was.

“Piper’s not cheating on you with me - er, Andy. I’ve seen the way she lights up when you walk in the room, and when she says your name, and when she thinks about you.”

Her words made Jason’s shoulders relax slightly, but his breathing was still harsh through his nostrils. “Why are you telling me this?” he asked.

“Because you can hate me for lying to you, but don’t hate Piper for being my friend. She’s known about me for a long time. She’s just trying to-”

“You do know who I am, don’t you?” he asked, putting his palm to his chest. His face was getting redder by the second. “My father is the _headmaster_ of this school. Do you have any idea what you’ve just done?”

Annabeth held up her hand to stop him. “I know. Please.” That fact was forefront in her mind, actually.

Jason sighed and he pressed his lips into a thin line.

“I get that this comes as a shock,” she went on, “but now at least you know the truth. Piper loves you and I don’t want to get in the way of that.”

“So then move! I have to go after her!”

“Not before you understand everything.” Annabeth put her hand on the doorknob in case Jason went for it. “You have to know why! She kept my secret this whole time only because she’s the one person I can trust!”

“Do you _want_ me to turn you in?”

“No, but that’s because I know you’re not going to do it.”

“How?”

“Thalia.”

Jason’s lips parted. “How do you know my sister?”

“She’s kind of my… sidekick, in a way.”

Jason looked baffled, like the thought of Thalia doing something like this didn’t compute.

“She knew some people who knew some other people who could help me forge my documents and, well, long story short, she was my way in.”

Jason shook his head again and ran his fingers through his damp hair, dark from sweat. “I haven’t spoken to Thalia in… in years. Oh man. How is she? Is she alright?”

“She’s fine,” Annabeth said, smiling. Concern for his older sister was endearing. “Before I came here, she told me to give you a hard time. I guess I’m following through with that part.”

Jason backpedaled to the end of the room and plopped down on Percy’s desk chair. He dug the heel of his palms into his eye sockets as Annabeth came up to him slowly, still standing because she wasn’t sure she could sit down for something like this.

“How do you know her?”

“She’s my hairstylist.”

Jason pulled his hands away from his face. “Wait, here? In California?”

“Yeah, why?”

“She’s in town?”

“You didn’t know?”

“She didn’t tell me. We haven’t really been that close since -” Jason cleared his throat, “since our mom. She’s my half-sister, you know…”

“Yeah, but she’s still your sister. Thalia cares about you, just in her own way. She told me pretty much everything about you. How she tucked you in every night when you were little, how you tried to eat a stapler when you were two, how you’re the kind of person who always does the right thing.”

Jason’s eyes flashed to Annabeth’s. “And you expect me to keep your secret?”

“Yeah.”

“But you don’t even know me that well.”

Annabeth knew she was testing Jason’s moral compass, pushing it to the limit of his ethical boundaries. If she said the wrong thing, she could find herself on the other side of Bolt’s gates or prison bars.

“Pretty sure if you’re Thalia’s brother, I know everything I need to. She said, and I’m quoting here, _‘If he turned into an asshole, clearly I didn’t raise him right.’_ ”

Jason laughed at that and hung his head, but when he lifted it again, his good nature was gone. “This doesn’t mean that it’s cool what you’re doing. I might be a good guy, but I like rules. And you’re breaking all of them.”

“I know. This is the risk I am going to have to take, for Piper’s sake.” Annabeth truly worried about Piper and her heart broke for her in that moment. It was why Annabeth revealed herself so soon. If she hadn’t, Piper would be in a dark emotional place, and Annabeth would have been selfish for doing nothing. It was a calculated gamble.

The air got heavy again. Jason’s eyes downturned as the color in his face drained away. “What I said to her… I was upset and I didn’t mean it like that.”

Annabeth nodded. “Doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt.”

Jason mumbled in agreement and pressed his hands into his face.

Curiosity edged Annabeth on. “What did you mean, anyway?”

He looked at her through the slits of his fingers and pulled them away to speak.

“I meant that I thought she was getting bored of me, that I was living up to what everyone jokes about. How she’s too good for me, how she’s settling for less… And I’d try to laugh and play along, but it was true. I mean, compared to you, I’m second best.”

“Wait, me?”

“Yeah. You’re smart, nice, and kind of cute. I thought she had found someone better. I felt threatened.”

Annabeth tried not to blush. She was flattered that he thought so highly of her, but that explained why he was a little distant. He thought it was a competition.

Jason sighed, heavy and low, and straightened his back. He changed the subject, like maybe it would help him put all the pieces back together. “So you did all of this just so you could come to school here? Why?”

Then Annabeth told him - everything: how she and Piper met, how Piper helped her disguise herself as a girl for when Luke visited, how Piper was the mastermind behind _Operation: Fake Girlfriend_ to get Percy off Annabeth’s trail… The more she said it out loud, the more it sounded like an elaborate story, too weird to believe even for Annabeth who had lived it. But as everything spread out before Jason, the line of his lips turned straighter and firmer.

When she was finished, Jason was still watching her. She had hoped maybe she could convince him to be on her team. Having the son of the headmaster of the school would be a valuable asset, one that Annabeth could use - not that she wanted to _use_ Jason for blackmail or anything. But he was important nonetheless, to Piper especially. If she was to have any hope for staying at Bolt, she needed Jason on her side.

“You’ve got a lot of nerve, don’t you,” he finally said.

Annabeth shrugged because it wasn’t really a question.

“So Percy doesn’t know?”

“Percy can’t know, not when I’ve done everything to get where I am. You need to promise to keep this a secret.”

Jason sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. His eyes fell on the floor as he processed everything that had been said. “Andy - or Annabeth - or whatever I’m supposed to call you now,” he said, “this goes against everything I’ve been raised to believe. Helping you do something like this…” He trailed off, clearly the situation weighed heavily on his thoughts.

“Jason.”

He lifted his head towards her.

“I need you to do this for me. With me. Please.”

“But my father…” Jason was having a battle with himself. He twisted his hands together and bit his lip. “All the other people who didn’t get into this school… and you’re here because you lied.”

“I got in by myself. The only thing that was different was the name on a piece of paper.”

His eyes drifted downward again. She was losing him. His sense of duty to his family was stronger than it was to her, and she understood that. “If you want to turn me in, you’d better do it now,” she said, appealing to his merciful side. “Rip it off like a Band-Aid. I’ll be fine with it, so long as you make things right with Piper.”

Those words were hard to say aloud, but she stood by what she meant. She swallowed, her heart in her throat. Even though her future meant the world to her, Jason and Piper fighting over a misunderstanding wasn’t worth it. She wanted them to be happy. If she had to find another way to achieve her dream, so be it.

Jason stood and Annabeth stepped back to give him space.

He sighed, his shoulders rising and falling as he did so, and looked at Annabeth through lowered brows.

“So you really trust me enough not to go running to my dad?” he asked, a hint of a smirk on his lips.

“If Piper likes you, then that’s good enough for me,” Annabeth joked, and then immediately regretted saying it in case she hit a raw nerve.

But Jason did laugh. “I’m such an ass. How am I ever going to make it up to her?”

“An ‘I’m sorry’ is a good start. Maybe some chocolate and flowers.”

“Piper’s not really a flowers kind of girl.”

“It’s not about the flowers. It’s the gesture.”

Jason took a moment and shifted on his feet. “And you think that’ll get her to forgive me?”

“Well, it’s not a magic wand, but it’ll get you in the door. After that, it’s all about honesty. You need to tell her everything you’re feeling, even if it may hurt you in the process. You can’t say things recklessly like you just did. If something’s bothering you, you have to tell her. Secrets and miscommunication ruin relationships.”

“Think you could listen to your own advice?”

“What?”

“With your secret?”

Annabeth reeled. “No. My secret is different. Your situation is not. You need to open up to Piper, be honest with her about all of your problems, and give her everything you want in return. But you also need to give her a little benefit of the doubt too.”

Jason bobbed his head. “I’m no good with this apology stuff… I feel like an idiot.”

“You’d better get used to it. This isn’t going to be the last time you guys fight.”

“Yeah, well I’d like to do that as little as possible.” Jason cleared his throat and palmed the back of his neck again. “Tell you what,” Jason said. “I’ll keep your secret only if you do me a favor.”

Annabeth brightened. She had one more person on Team Annabeth.

Jason leaned in. “Whenever I need help with, um, with girls, can I come to you?”

“Are you saying we’re all the same?” Annabeth teased.

“No! You’re close with Piper and you’re right across the hall and everything. Just be my backup? I could really use a second opinion about date ideas from someone whose idea of a nice dinner doesn’t include a buffet.”

Annabeth had an idea about who he was talking about. Only Percy would think all-you-can-eat was a luxury. It made her smile. “Sure. Welcome aboard, _accomplice_.”

“Okay, easy on the whole accomplice thing. I’m still coming around on the whole you being a girl fact.”

Annabeth held up her hands, forfeiting control. “Fair enough.”

“But I do know that you’re a good person, guy or girl, so as far as I’m concerned you’re still Andy to me.”

Jason headed toward the door and this time Annabeth didn’t stop him. He opened it and paused at the threshold.

“Oh,” he said, turning toward her. His cheeks went pink, nerves worrying his lip again. “Could you tell Thalia to give me a call sometime? We have a lot of catching up to do.”

With that, he raced after Piper.

* * *

“Earth to Percy.”

Percy jumped, lifting his chin from his fist and found that the classroom that had once been packed with his classmates was empty, probably had been for some time too. Only Leo stood in front of him, his hip resting on the desk and based on his tone, it wasn’t the first time he had called for Percy’s attention.

“Uh, what?” he asked.

“You okay?”

Percy cleared his throat, drifting back from his daydream. “Yeah, why?”

“You just have this look.” Leo mimicked him with a furrowed brow and pouty lips.

Percy was pretty sure Leo wouldn’t want to know that he had been lost in thought over a sexual identity crisis, one that had been happening for a week. A whole week.

A week of obsessing. A week of confusion. A week of questions.

Last night, he had even gone so far as to Google “Am I gay?” just to see if maybe there was a chance it took him to a page that would have all the answers. Like he was expecting to be taken to a website that flashed the words in bright red letters _CONGRATULATIONS YOU’RE HELLA GAY_ and then he would know for sure.

Instead it took him to a quiz that he was too impatient to complete. He found article after article, list after list, forum advice, even blogs all about it and Percy found nothing that would put his mind at ease.

It wasn’t like being gay would be a bad thing, and at least he would have peace of mind about why he was a bumbling mess around Andy lately. He could barely think straight enough as it was, and things were ten times worse whenever Andy was in the room. Their study sessions had become something of a joke.

The air in between them spanned a lifetime’s worth of unasked questions and unanswerable solutions. He had to give himself as much time to think alone without Andy threatening to invade both his mind and his personal space so he made himself sparse, finding time to practice even more than before in the pool. But he found that the more time he spent away from Andy, the more he thought about him.

Since that night, he had had no other dreams about Andy. In fact, they were the complete opposite of a sex dream - like not being able to swim anymore, running away from a shadowy figure, and failing a test he didn’t study for. He told himself over and over that his Andy dream was just that - a dream - and that it meant nothing, but that left him feeling hollow and alone.

He had no one to turn to about this, at least no one he was comfortable with. Even Jason who Percy considered one of his closest friends, wasn’t someone he could tell easily.

That was why he had turned to the internet and found little help.

He even went so far once as to watch gay porn. It was an experience to say the least. Percy would be forever mortified by the phrase “heavy handed.” He found it to be a little too aggressive for his liking and quickly exited. Though he had learned an awful lot about which parts went where, he wasn’t sure he could picture himself being into another guy’s junk.

It wasn’t that there was anything wrong with a dick - after all, he had one - but he didn’t want to think about it. Even when he tried really, really hard to picture Andy naked (again, all a part of his experimentation) he could only go so far as to imagine Andy as smooth down there as a Ken doll.

It was a bizarre image, one that was hard to shake.

And Andy was having an affect on him that no other guy could. Every day Percy saw hundreds of other guys and he felt absolutely nothing towards them, not even a little. He even squinted at Jason once, maybe thinking if he was blurry it would help, but Jason just gave him a funny look at told him to get his eyes checked.

So he wasn’t bisexual. At least that was progress. But there was just something about Andy that was just driving him crazy.

And that was when Percy realized he hadn’t said anything to Leo in way too long.

Percy shook his head, like it would clear it, and got to his feet, the desk chair screeching against the floor.

“I’m fine,” Percy said.

“You’re going to be late for practice.”

“What time is it?”

“Past three.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah. Are you getting sick or something?”

“No. I’ll see you later.”

Percy dashed out of the classroom, just barely catching Leo saying, “Okay, bye.”

* * *

For a moment, Percy was weightless. Then his fingers peeled through the surface of the water and he went under. All sound was dulled, just a low drone from the pool filters and the clap of other bodies swimming just out of sight, then he kicked - once, twice, three times and his back broke the surface. He took a breath of air as he made the first stroke. His arm reached up toward the high, gray stucco ceiling and crashed down again to do the same on the other side. Every time he looked down, the blue lines on the floor of the pool tried to guide him to the end of the lane - but by this point in his career, he was sure he could swim the lane with his eyes closed.

_I still like girls_ , he thought, his focus drifting. _But Andy..._

When he reached the end, he tucked and spun and launched off from the wall like a torpedo. His lungs burned, but the good kind of burn, the kind that made him feel like he was alive and melting him from the inside out. He breached the surface again and pulled himself harder than ever. But it was different this time - something was off, like his whole spirit had been shifted a degree to the right.

He kicked harder, pressed himself faster, but no matter what he did he felt like he was swimming in place.

Maybe it was because a mental image floated through his thoughts, tightening his gut, churning his mind, plaguing him like it had been for a week. Andy’s smile, Andy’s laugh, Andy’s everything. The thought struck him like a lightning bolt.

_Am I only gay for Andy?_

Percy didn’t even realize he had reached the end of the pool until his head smacked directly into the wall. Stars burst in front of his eyes and there was a collective “Ooh” from his teammates, muffled through the water. Like a brick, Percy sank to the bottom of the pool and let his pounding heart and head echo through his ears. A shadow moved above him, the figure warped by the pool.

Percy came up for air and ripped his goggles and his swimming cap off his head in one fluid motion. Everyone who saw what had happened were still laughing.

“Percy.”

Coach Hedge was standing in front of him with his fists on his hips, the whistle around his neck swinging dangerously. He was looking down at Percy with narrowed concern.

Percy swore under his breath and hauled himself out of the pool. He stood a whole head and shoulders taller than Hedge, but the height difference didn’t seem to be a problem for Hedge’s authority over him.

“You okay?” Hedge asked.

“I’m fine. I’ve got a thick skull.” It still throbbed even when he said it.

“Your rhythm was all wrong, your entry angle was too steep, and your turn was too slow. I know these are only warm-ups, but this isn’t you.”

“Yeah,” Percy said. The rest of the team continued with their laps while he ran his hands down his face, shedding the water that dripped from his chin.

“I’ve noticed you’ve been staying late at practice and coming in after hours. Is something wrong?”

“No.”

“I think you need to take a break.”

Percy’s eyes snapped back to Hedge. “No. I’m fine, really. Just let me get back in the pool.”

“Nope. You’re burning yourself out. If you’re not careful, you’re going to get yourself hurt. Take some time away from the pool. Just promise when you do come back, you’ll have your head on straight.”

Percy pleaded with open arms. “Coach, come on. I’ve got this. You can’t bench me. Regionals-”

“That’s exactly why we need you in peak condition. With regionals next month, you need to be well-rested and ready to swim. Come back next week.”

Percy was about to protest, but Hedge held up his hand.

“That’s final. Go.”

“But-”

“Go.” He pointed toward the locker room while his teammates watched, curiosity making them pause and stare.

Percy, stifling any urge to keep fighting, pressed his lips together and trudged into the locker room. It was empty since everyone else was out doing what he should be - training to win, and the frustration swirled around in his gut.

It was quieter there, which helped calm Percy a little bit, but it didn’t stop him from opening his locker a little too roughly, letting it crash open with a loud _TCSH_ that rang in the room.

He grabbed his towel that was sitting crumpled at the bottom of the locker and his shampoo. It would be so easy to blame Hedge for his problem, but he was right. Percy couldn’t let Andy get under his skin like that. Regionals was too important to mess up, not when he had so much to do still.

Stuck in the door frame of the locker was a worn-edged photo. Percy glanced at it before shutting it once more. It was of him learning to swim with his mom. He was about two, holding onto her hands and kicking wildly with a grin on his face - a frozen memory stuck in time. There was another person there too, someone who disappeared from these kinds of photos shortly after this one had been taken. Only his arm and half of his bare back could be seen, the same color skin that Percy had inherited. Something else replaced the frustration in his gut - white hot fire that made his jaw clench.

Percy slammed the locker shut and found himself face-to-face with someone else leaning against the locker next door.

“Easy there, Jackson. Aren’t we a little old for hissy fits?”

He was wearing Bolt’s colors - a purple hoodie with the insignia on the front - and a smirk. His almond-colored hair was swept away from his box-like features, making room for his dark eyes to see unobstructed. Mark Seever.

Percy sighed and closed his eyes. Mark was the one person he really did not want to see right now. “What do you want?” he asked, glaring at him.

“Oh, nothing. Just curious is all. Saw what happened back there.”

Percy made a move to walk past him, but Mark stepped in his way, his arms folded over his chest. They were the same height, both freestyle swimmer, so Percy stared Mark down.

“I just wanted to say,” Mark said, with a snide smile, “I think what coach did was best. I mean, we can’t have you slowing us down. Maybe you’ve lost your edge.”

Mark and Percy had almost always been neck and neck in their lap times. Sometimes Percy thought of Mark like a shadow, constantly lurking just out of the corner of his eye. Percy would make his first stroke, Mark would match it. Percy would make his turn, Mark would be right there. Percy would touch the wall, Mark would too. It was a shadow he couldn’t shake, a shadow that loomed and put Percy on edge. Maybe if he went faster, he could escape, but he never could. Mark was always around.

“You should get some rest,” Mark said. He even patted Percy on the shoulder. “We’ll take it from here.”

“Thanks,” Percy said, not meaning it at all, “but I’ll be back.”

“I’m sure you will.”

When Mark didn’t move out of Percy’s way, Percy inched past him. He dug his toes into the grainy concrete as walked to the shower, all aware that Mark had turned to watch him, a slimy smile plastered on his face. He just knew Mark was claiming it as his own little victory. His chin had a dimple in the middle of it that immediately made Percy think of a butt. Maybe that’s why Percy’s nickname for him stuck.

_What an ass-face._

 


	20. Sickness and Snuggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT UPDATE - IGAB will be on temporary hiatus over the holiday! I won't be updating for the next TWO WEEKS. I know. I'm sorry. But thank you all so much for your support and your understanding. I'm not sure you guys understand how much I appreciate your thoughtful comments and well-wishes. If you want to keep up to date on all things IGAB, be sure to follow me on Tumblr at flyingcrowbar. Expect the next chapter to come December 11th.

Annabeth sneezed into the crook of her elbow.

"Bless you!" Nico said, looking up from his fan of Mythomagic cards in his hand. "Are you getting sick?"

Annabeth sniffed and shook her head. She cracked a smile, even though her sinuses were as congested as LA traffic during rush hour. "I think it's allergies."

"Then why are you doing your laundry? You should be in bed."

Nico had a point. But Annabeth really didn't think she needed to sleep it off. Her chores had to come before lounging around and doing nothing. Besides, her headache wasn't even that bad. She'd had so much worse. All she would need was a nice hot shower and a dose of NyQuil and she'd be just fine, she assured him. He seemed doubtful, but didn't press; maybe it was because he didn't want her to leave either. She was sitting with Nico on top of the washing machines while both of them waited for the dryers to finish with their loads, occupying themselves with a quick game of Mythomagic to pass the time. Thanks to his patience, she was getting the hang of it, but wasn't nearly as good as Nico.

"I don't mind laundry actually," she said, watching as Nico handedly defeated her with a single card. "I kind of like it. Especially folding the warm clothes. I could just sleep under a pile of towels straight from the dryer and you'd never see me again."

Nico laughed. He was doing that a lot more when Annabeth was around. She liked the way it brightened his face. "That'd make one of us," he said. "Maybe I should pay you to do mine, save me the trouble."

"What are we talking - like fifty? A hundred?"

Nico pinched his lips into the corner of his mouth. "As much as it costs to do a regular load of laundry… in quarters."

Annabeth snorted and nudged him with her fist. He turned away, smiling sheepishly.

"It's good money!" he said. "We'll trade. I'll take whatever chores you don't like."

"That's not happening!"

"I'll clean your bathroom. No one likes cleaning bathrooms."

"Not as much as I don't want to touch your smelly socks!"

"They're not that bad." A basket of clothes already done in a previous cycle was sitting next to him. He reached into the pile and pulled out a sock. When he put it up to his nose, he made a face. Annabeth laughed. "Okay, they're not as bad as Jason's alright? I'm amazed anyone can breathe after he comes back from practice."

"How is Jason anyway?" she asked. "I haven't talked to him since, um, since a few days ago. He and Piper had a bit of an argument. I mean, I know you two are roommates so…"

"Oh yeah, they're fine now. Apparently Jason chased her all the way back to Herald. They had a long talk and then came back here together. He apologized" - Nico cleared his throat - "right before they kicked me out into the hallway and made up with each other. Loudly."

Annabeth covered her mouth with her hand and stifled a giggle that scratched her throat.

"I'm used to it by now," Nico said, a grin was slowly spreading on his face at the sight of hers.

Annabeth pulled her hand away from her lips and laughed. "I'm so sorry. It was partially my fault."

"How so?"

"I had to knock some sense into Jason. I'm glad they worked it out though."

"Wanna know a secret?" Nico leaned in - but he still made sure to keep his deck close to his chest. "I think Jason wants to marry her one day."

"Really?" Annabeth couldn't help the bubble of warmth that spread in her heart.

"I mean, it's pretty obvious, isn't it?"

The buzzer to the dryers went off and both of them put down their cards, hopped from the washers, and opened the doors. Annabeth piled her clothes into her basket and couldn't stop from smiling. Jason had kept his word and hadn't told anyone about her secret. He and Piper must have talked about all of it. She was making more and more friends the longer she stayed, and she couldn't be happier.

"What about you? Do you have anyone special in your life?" she asked, keeping conversation light.

Nico twirled a towel around his wrist and patted it with his other hand. He untwirled it again to put it into his second basket. "Uh, no," he said. "Not yet."

"Where are you from anyway?"

"I was born in Italy, but I moved to D.C. when I was ten."

"Oh, are you fluent in Italian?"

" _Sì._ "

"That's awesome. Can you say something to me?"

Nico thought about it for a moment then he looked her right in the eye. " _Sei la ragione per cui vivo, per cui ogni giorno sorrido._ "

"What'd you say?"

"Learn Italian and find out," he said, with a grin. He kept putting his clothes in the basket.

"It's a beautiful language. I'm really jealous. I wish I had learned more than English. Languages aren't my strongest suit. English barely counts sometimes... " She meant it as a joke, but she was right. Dyslexia wasn't something she could just overcome and to confuse it with more than one language would be cruel. "Do the others know you speak Italian?"

Nico shrugged. "I never really told them. I don't think I've told anyone."

"You never really talk about your home life around them, do you."

"Not really." The way he said it made Annabeth pause.

She watched him for a minute. He focused on his laundry, piling each of his clothes into the basket, but his gaze never really focused on the task. The corners of his lips twitched downward, perhaps from some distant memory he was reliving as he worked. Whenever they sat at the usual table in the cafeteria, Nico was always reluctant to hop into the conversation. It would be normal to assume he was just quiet and shy, but she didn't really think there would be a reason for it. Him standing there now was evidence of a deep pain. She didn't want to pry, but he was mysterious that way, drawing her in with sad eyes and a noncommittal sigh. She had her own problems with her family, and it was only normal for her to think that lots of other people were in the same boat as she was, slowly drifting off to sea with no oar or compass. Just each other.

"If you ever need to talk, you know you have lots of friends here," she said with care. "Including me."

His dark eyes flitted to the corners of his dark lashes to look at her and his lips slanted in a half-smile. "Thank you."

"Or should you say 'gratzi'?"

" _Grazie,_ " Nico corrected. He even pinched his fingers together as he said the word, encouraging her to use the accent.

" _Grazie,_ " she repeated, less American-like.

"Better." His smile was lighter.

Something tickled way deep in Annabeth's nose and she sneezed again, hard enough to make her dizzy.

Nico frowned. "You need to be in bed." He was starting to sound like a clucking hen.

"I'm fine, honestly."

"No, you're not. You got your germs all over my cards."

"It's just allergies."

"You're all pale and sweaty."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Bed. Now."

* * *

"You're home already?"

Percy spun around and found Andy standing in the doorway, his laundry basket held up to his chest like an oversized stuffed animal he won at a fair. Percy wasn't really in the mood to explain that he had been unofficially banned from swimming for a week. His mood was sour. Mark's words still stung, like an echo reverberating in his skull - no, more like a jackhammer beating him down further and further. At the sight of Andy though, Percy's heart leapt. But Andy seemed a little worse for wear.

"You look gross."

Okay, that probably was not the best thing to say to his roommate first thing, but it was the truth. He looked waxen and frail, like if Percy breathed too hard he would fall over, and his gray eyes were as glassy as polished ball bearings.

"It's just allergies!" Andy said, probably not the first time today. He stomped toward his dresser and dropped his basket at the foot of it then started folding his clothes into piles.

Percy approached and stood next to him, his hands tucked into the pockets of his sweatpants. "It doesn't look like allergies."

"I told you, I'm fine. Why are you home?"

There was no point in denying it. He was going to have to tell him sooner or later. "I'm on a break. They're making me sit out for a while before regionals."

"What for?"

Percy ran his fingers through his still damp hair and sighed. "I've just been" - _thinking about you every waking second and it's been messing with my head so they can't afford to front someone who can't even focus on a simple warm-up let alone a whole race_ \- "distracted."

Andy folded one of his shirts in half and added it to the rest.

"So yeah," Percy said, "I've got nothing to do for the next week."

"When is regionals?"

"Right before Christmas break."

"That's the same week as the drag show, right?"

Recollection dawned on him. "Oh yeah. We still need to do a thing for it."

"Yeah," Andy said, his voice sliding.

This was a perfect distraction from Mark trying to usurp his place on the team. Ever since Leo and Frank mentioned at lunch a while ago that they were going to be doing a Beyoncé song ( _typical_ ), Percy was determined to top them. If they were going to bring out the big guns, he had to match just as hard. He was almost bouncing with energy when he pitched his idea. "Last year, Grover and me did this whole dance to the Spice Girls, so I was thinking maybe we could do something kinda like that? Maybe Madonna?"

"I like that you put a lot of thought into it, but I'm not sure I'm really up for a drag show."

"How come?" He tried not to make it sound like he was a whiney five year-old. He and Grover hadn't even placed when they performed last time, but he had a blast nevertheless. It wasn't really about the prizes for him. He already had an XBox (though those excused absences certainly would be nice) and he wasn't in it for the competition. The sheer prospect of doing something with Andy had made him giddy, and now it was all crashing down.

Andy shrugged. "It's not really my thing."

"But… it's for charity."

Andy sniffed and took a breath through his mouth. He was starting to sound like a stereotypical nerd from an 80s movie. "I'm just not a stage person. I like the behind-the-scenes work."

Percy bounced on the balls of his feet. "Come on! You and me! We'll be an unstoppable team! We'll show Frank and Leo just who they're messing with."

Andy chewed on the inside of his cheek and blinked his glassy eyes back into focus.

"Ninety percent of success is just showing up," Percy said. "You're gonna be great."

"I'm - I'm not really a stage person. I like behind-the-scenes work."

Percy paused. "Yeah… you said that already."

"Did I?"

"Do you have a fever?"

"Look, I was fine this morning."

"That's kind of how fevers work," Percy said. His grin was supposed to make Andy feel better, but Andy looked a little too sick for that. "Here."

Instinctively, he reached his hand out and put the back of it to Andy's forehead to find it hot and clammy. It was only when Andy stared at him, wide-eyed, and jerked back that Percy realized what he had done. It was just such a normal thing in his household. His mom would always check his forehead whenever he wasn't feeling well. It meant she cared. Percy's stomach dropped to somewhere near his knees and he put his hand back in his pocket. It had suddenly gotten a lot warmer in here, but not because he might be catching Andy's fever.

"You're sick. You need to go to bed," he said, talking around the lump that was pulsating in his throat.

"I just need a NyQuil and a shower-"

"You're going to need something a lot stronger than that."

"Percy-" Andy was having trouble opening his dresser drawer as he prepared for another sneeze. His whole body shook when he did so, the air rushing through his teeth like a train. It was time for Percy to take charge.

"Stay put. I've got just the thing." He held out his hands like he was a crossing guard and backed to the door. He opened it and in a stride and a half got to where he was going.

He knocked twice on Jason and Nico's door. There was a commotion inside, things being moved around, and then he heard footsteps approach. It cracked open an inch and Nico peered out.

"Percy!"

"Hey, remember when I got the flu that first week you got here and you gave me a shot of that medicine that tasted like death?"

Nico scrunched his eyebrows. "Yeah, why?"

"Andy's sick. Think he could have some?"

Nico didn't seem surprised. He opened the door a little wider and said, "Yeah, I figured. It's here somewhere. Come on in. Watch your step though." Percy pushed the door wider but Nico hissed. "Don't! She'll escape!"

Percy pulled it closer to himself again. "Who?"

"Arachne, my tarantula! She got out again."

"Ah man. Again?" Percy edged into the room and shut the door behind him. He scanned the floor before he took a step.

"Honestly," Nico said, talking to himself more than anything, "I turn around for one second to feed her and then her terrarium is empty."

"She can't have gone far."

"I've looked everywhere…" Nico sighed.

Percy imagined so. Jason and Nico weren't exactly the cleanest people in the world, but based on the state of things Nico had practically torn the place apart. Baskets full of writing supplies - notebooks, pens, flashcards - were strewn on the floor, the bedsheets were draped over the posts of the bunk to reveal the bare nakedness of the mattresses, books and CDs ( _whoa, who even has CDs anymore?_ ) were stacked in high piles. Even Nico's posters were hanging like wilted flowers from the wall, having been checked to make sure the spider wasn't hiding behind them.

"I can help you look." But as he said so, he accidentally nudged over a pile of books with his sleeve, an open bag of Doritos on top of it all, and it came crashing down. "Whoops." He stooped to pick it all up, and what stray chips he could scavenge, and piled them all back together.

"It's fine, really. You're better off just staying out of the way. Like you said, she can't have gone far." Nico rested his hand on top of his head, the other on his hip while he stared around the room as if maybe Arachne would make her presence known and squeak, _Surprise!_ "Oh right," Nico said, jumping like he'd been shocked. "The medicine."

Percy side-stepped out of the way, making sure a spider wasn't in his path, and Nico hustled into the bathroom as Percy made himself comfy on Jason's stripped mattress. It creaked under his butt as he bounced a little. He looked at the empty, brightly-lit terrarium sitting on the desk on the opposite end of the room and wondered just how a hand-sized spider had crawled its way up glass walls.

"Can tarantulas jump?" Percy asked, more curious than anything.

Nico's voice echoed in the bathroom. "They don't really. They're too fragile."

"So then did it actually get out of the terrarium?"

Nico poked his head out of the bathroom and stared at the spider house. "You think I'm that dumb?" Percy shrugged and Nico disappeared again.

Boredom taking hold, Percy scanned the room. He saw Nico's basket of freshly laundered clothes sitting in the corner, just waiting to be put away, and immediately wondered if he and Andy had been doing their clothes together. He was immediately brought back to how Andy's clothes smelled, the scent of his detergent, how it smelled like Andy, and his heart pounded.

"So what are you and Jason doing for the drag show?" he asked, in an attempt to cool down.

"You planning to steal our idea?"

"Who me? Never! Just asking." The competition was fierce. Everyone took the event very seriously. It seemed like the bug had bitten Nico too. Jason must have already told him all about his performance with one of the seniors last year to a Olivia Newton-John's 'Physical.'

"Katy Perry I think…" Nico said. He didn't sound enthusiastic. "We haven't decided for sure."

"Really?" Percy grinned at the thought of Nico in a Jolly Rancher-colored Katy Perry wig.

"Like I said, we're not sure."

"Yeah, me and Andy too."

Nico was quiet for a moment then he said, as if testing the water with a big toe. "Has, um, has Andy ever mentioned me or anything?"

"What about?"

"Nothing. Just wondering."

That was a weird question. Had Nico said something to Andy that might've been taken the wrong way? Was he worried that Andy was mad at him? Andy didn't really talk about Nico much, but they did seem kind of close. Percy figured it wasn't really his business though. That was something they had to work out between themselves.

"Need help finding the stuff?"

"No, it's here, I know it is. Just give me a second."

The door opened and Jason stood there, framed for a moment, before stepping inside. Nico darted out from the bathroom. "Close it!"

"What happened?" Jason asked, looking at the mess and slamming the door behind him.

Percy summed it up as Nico went back into the bathroom. "Spider crisis."

"Has he looked in the terrarium?" Jason asked.

"Been there, done that," Percy said with a flick of his wrist.

"Want help, Nico?"

"It's under control!"

"So he was just telling me about your drag show song…"

A light bulb went on behind Jason's eyes. "Hey! That reminds me, Nico! Piper gave me a great idea and…" Jason glanced at Percy. "We'll talk about it later. It's classified."

"Aw come on, don't spoil the fun."

Nico emerged from the bathroom holding a bottle of green liquid in a container that was labeled in Italian. Percy had no idea what it was or how it worked, but he only knew it was a miracle drug. Percy stood when Nico stopped in front of him.

"Remember," Nico said, handing it to Percy. "This stuff is strong. Only half a dose should do it.

"Who's sick?" Jason asked. He wiped his sweaty face off on his shirt, leaving a ghost-like Jason-stain on the front of it.

"Andy."

"Oh really? She-" Jason caught himself and choked on his voice. He coughed for a moment and pounded his fist into his chest like he was trying to dislodge the physical form of the word from his throat. Both Nico and Percy stared. "Shit. I meant, shit. That sucks. He should be taking it easy."

"Thanks, Nico," Percy said, holding the bottle up in a pseudo salute. "I owe you big time."

"Anything for… Yeah, sure."

Percy stepped around the mess and then his shoe made a crunch - Percy froze. No one moved, knowing the worst. Arachne was underfoot. Jason was as still as a statue. Nico's eyes welled up as his mouth fell open. A prickle of guilt seeped its way into Percy's spine, like a jelly from the freezer.

"Oh no. Nico, I'm-" Percy lifted up his shoe only to find a smushed Dorito beneath it, bright orange crumbs everywhere. Relief washed over him. "False alarm. Chip anyone?"

Nico rushed to Percy and saw for himself. He raised his hand and smacked Percy on the shoulder. It stung and but it was better than Percy having murdered Nico's pet.

"I hate you, Percy Jackson," Nico said, his tone without heat.

"Good luck finding Arachne! I'll keep my eyes peeled."

"Just go," Nico said, shaking his head.

"See ya guys."

When Percy made it back to his room, he found Andy lying in bed, his arm dangling over the edge like he had given up on moving for the rest of the night. He truly looked miserable.

Percy rationed out a dose and then put the paper cup in Andy's hand. He could barely keep his eyes open, he was that sick.

"Drink that. You'll feel tons better tomorrow."

"What is it?"

"Probably better not to know."

Andy lifted himself up onto his forearm, tossed his head back, and downed the medicine. He made a face - a face that Percy sympathized with - and then fell back down onto his pillow. By the time Percy took the cup from his hand, Andy was already snoring.

* * *

Annabeth woke up in the middle of the night, drowsy and disoriented. All she knew was that her bladder was full and she had to go now. Her stomach was warm and tingling, like she had swallowed a handful of dandelion heads. But she was pleasant in her state, like she was halfway inside a very nice dream. In the darkness, Annabeth slid down the ladder and went into the bathroom. She didn't even bother turning on the light, or opening her eyes - she could have very well been walking in her sleep. She thought of how warm her bed was, how much she desperately wanted to get back into it, how welcoming her pillow would be.

When she was finished, she stumbled out of the bathroom and immediately thought _bed_ when she saw it. Except it wasn't exactly hers.

She pulled the blankets away, didn't pay attention to the other body already lying there, and slid herself inside. It was so toasty warm, she curled herself up beside its heat source and nestled her face into the crook of his shoulder. His skin was smooth, his body safe - better than a pile of warm clothes fresh from the dryer. The other person shifted, mumbling something in his sleep, and made room for her. He even threw an arm over her, blocking her back from the chill of the room. How kind. She drifted off again, floating away on the smell of chlorine and Old Spice.

* * *

Percy had had a good dream, a dream he couldn't remember as he slowly came to. Sunlight poured in behind his closed lids and he instinctively wiped away the drool that had dried on his cheek during the night. What remnants of the dream that lingered made him wish he could go back to sleep. He was so warm and comfortable, the rest of the day just couldn't compare. He shifted a little, debating on whether or not he could convince himself to doze another fifteen minutes, and opened his eyes to check the time.

What he found instead was Andy.

Turned toward him, sharing Percy's pillow, sleeping peacefully. His mouth slightly open, his long lashes brushing the tops of his high cheekbones, his blond curls astray and tousled. Andy breathed in and out; Percy breathed in and out.

It took a beat too long for Percy to fully process what he was seeing: that his arm was draped over Andy's body, that Andy had spent the night. In his bed. _In his bed cuddling._ When it all finally clicked, Percy jumped and leaned back against the wall. As the bed shook, Andy simply whined and buried his face further into Percy's pillow, bringing his limp fists up to his lips, still sleeping. It was… it was actually kind of cute.

Percy's face burned, the blush reaching all the way down to the tips of his toes. He stayed like that for a long moment - it could have been a second, it could have been a year. But all Percy knew was that Andy had somehow made it down into his bed and that Percy was totally cool with it.

Yeah. He was. Honestly. To his very core. Everything he had found out about himself was true. Still confusing, but true, and he was coming to terms with that. He was crushing hardcore on Andy. He didn't have to know _why_ he liked Andy, it just was. Validation for liking someone would never make his feelings any more concrete. So in that moment, everything became clear. He liked Andy for his patience, and his laugh whenever Percy made a stupid joke, and the way he chewed on the inside of his cheek when he was thinking - his looks helped, in his own sort of feminine way, and Percy wouldn't mind being close to him. It was all just… perfect.

Percy restrained himself from brushing the curls from Andy's forehead - _that would be too creepy_ \- and instead settled on letting Andy have the whole bed. He maneuvered his leg over top of Andy, straddling him, and then hopped onto the floor. Andy snuggled deeper into the mattress. Percy carefully drew the comforter up over Andy's shoulders and opted to give him the day to rest. No one would think any less of him for skipping class because he was sick. Quietly, Percy dressed for school, having just barely missed breakfast, and opened the door. Before he left for the day, he looked back at Andy, still curled up in Percy's everything, and smiled. Perhaps being grounded from the pool for a week wouldn't be so bad after all.


	21. Texts and Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed last week, guys. If you're following the fic tag on my tumblr, you'd understand that I had a pretty terrible vacation. I needed some time to veg and unwind and the pressure was just getting to me. I haven't had so much trouble here as I have with FF.net readers being very rude and pushy, hence making it even more difficult for me to focus. And I know I'm just making excuses, but at least I can say that I'm truly sorry. 
> 
> In happier news, my near and dear friend Dan wrote a fic about this fic (I know, it's so meta I could scream with glee) branching off of the end of the last chapter. Go check it out on his tumblr at son-of-rome.tumblr.com!
> 
> Also, super huge shoutout to Meg (anxiouspineapples on tumblr) for her fanart for Chapter 20 as well. It floored me. Needless to say, I am amazed I have such talented friends and should be loved forever. 
> 
> As always, special thanks to my beta Kat for telling me when I'm being stupid and for Mari always being my muse. 
> 
> Without further ado, Chapter 21... ^_^

Annabeth never remembered her dreams, and that didn’t really bother her. She simply liked waking up and cozying herself into her blankets, pressing her back into the mattress, and stretching her toes as the last moments of unconsciousness faded away. She rolled over and buried her face into the pillow, sighing into it, and then snapped her eyes open.

She knew that smell - the chlorine, the Old Spice, the musty, dried up drool.

It smelled like…

_Percy._

With a yelp, Annabeth barrel rolled out of bed and fell to the floor. She untangled herself from his blanket and rocketed to her feet. Her heart was a jackhammer against her ribcage. Percy was nowhere to be found, but she had been _in his bed._ Of course he would have noticed! He wasn’t that dense. How did he react? What did he think? Where was he anyway?

Annabeth scrambled to her desk and snatched her phone from atop her stack of books. She opened up a text chat with Piper and furiously typed, _I just woke up in Percy’s bed._

When she got no immediate response, Annabeth pressed her hand to her forehead and tried to recall how she ended up there. She remembered getting up during the night, going to pee, and heading back to bed... but she must have gone into the wrong one! Her thoughts were compressing in her mind like a black hole, impossibly heavy and draining, leading her down into a place where she wasn’t sure she could escape.

Her phone chirped and she read Piper’s response.

[ ](http://s7.photobucket.com/user/Lightning_Empress/media/IMG_0191_zpsead8821f.png.html)

 Annabeth was too impatient for this texting thing, so she called Piper instead. Piper picked up on the first ring. “Yay!” she sang again, and Annabeth started pacing. “I knew you two would hook up eventually!”

“Not _yay_ , Piper. This is not a _yay_ situation.” She then told her what had happened, how it was all just one big misunderstanding.

“See? Even your subconscious wants to get with him.”

“But I can’t!”

“Why not? You’re obviously in love with the guy.”

“I’m not in love, I just… like his qualities.”

“I know love, Annabeth. _You_ are in love.”

Annabeth spun on her heel and tromped to the other side of the room. Somewhere deep down she knew Piper was right. Every time she saw Percy, even when he wasn’t doing anything at all, she felt her heart swell. But her feelings toward Percy could threaten her very existence at this school. Why did her stupid heart have to get in the way of her future?

“So why don’t you just tell him?” Piper asked. “That’s one less thing you’d have to worry about.”

“It’s not that easy.”

“Nothing is easy at first. Just do it! Rip it off, like a band aid.” Piper sensed Annabeth’s hesitation and continued. “You know you’ve still got me as a friend, and Jason. And we’ll support you no matter what. Seriously, what’s the worst that could happen?”

“That he’ll hate me,” Annabeth said. She couldn’t help it that her voice cracked. Was she really getting emotional over a hypothetical outcome? Perhaps Percy meant that much to her…

“He’s not going to hate you. At most he’s going to be… shocked.”

Annabeth tsked when she chuckled. “That’s putting it lightly.”

“What’s worse? Lying to him forever or telling him the truth?”

“Telling him the truth.”

Piper sighed. “You know, everything would be a lot easier for you two if you’d just open up to each other. I know Percy. You do too. He’s not the kind of guy you’re worried he is.”

“Alright…” Annabeth said, feeling a lecture coming.

“You’re making yourself sick over this.”

“No, last night I had the flu or something.”

“That’s not what I meant. You’re stressing yourself out. Just relax. Breathe.”

“You’d be stressed out too if your life was on the line.”

“Your life is not on the line.”

“That’s easy for you to say. You’re not the one facing jail time if this blows up in my face.”

“I hear lady jail is pretty fun.”

“Piper, _Orange Is the New Black_ is not real.”

She could practically hear Piper smiling on the other end. “Damn shame.”

“I’m hanging up now,” Annabeth said, her lips quirking as she smiled too.

“Seriously,” Piper said, “I think you need to tell him, but it’s your call.”

Annabeth grew quiet. She knew Piper was right. This whole charade was tearing her apart inside. Maybe he would hate her less if she told him sooner rather than later? But then everything would be over and she’d have to move back home and face her father, and probably a judge, and go back to being Annabeth Chase, the person Percy Jackson despised.

“Percy likes you, that’s for sure,” Piper said.

“He likes Andy.”

“And don’t you think Percy would want Andy to be honest with him? Because he’s worried about him? Because he cares?”

Annabeth didn’t feel like answering, not when she would have to admit that Piper was pulling on a loose thread in her mind, unraveling her temperament with each tug. She glanced at the clock near Percy’s bed and found that she had a little over five minutes to get to class.

“I have to go. I’m going to be late,” she said. It was a welcome subversion from having to continue the conversation.

“Alright, do that. But just know, I’m here for you.”

“Thanks, Piper. Really.”

“Any time. I’m on your team every day of the week.”

Annabeth laughed.

“Good luck!” And with that, Piper hung up.

* * *

Annabeth burst into Mythology thirty-four seconds late. The room was quiet except for the scratch of writing utensils on paper. Winded and disheveled, she nervously patted her curls down on her head, and crossed in front of Chiron’s desk who looked up at her with a smile.

“How fortunate for you to have joined us. Just in time to take a pop quiz.”

He handed her a sheet of paper with questions on it and gave her an encouraging nod. Annabeth apologized quietly and slinked to the back of the room where her desk was empty and waiting.

Percy, head bowed low over his quiz in his usual seat behind hers, glanced up and brightened at the sight of her.

Her stomach plummeted, but in a good way. A way that made her smile like her lips were numb and flushed.

She sat down and put her backpack under her desk then pulled a pen from within. She looked over the questions, trying to focus on the task in front of her, when she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.

“The color is back in your cheeks,” Percy whispered, close to her ear.

Annabeth swallowed hard. It was as if all of her guts had migrated to her throat. She looked straight ahead, unsure she’d be able to meet his eyes. “Um, about this morning…” she whispered.

“It’s alright. You were totally out of it.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. I’m glad you’re feeling alright. You look good… er, better.”

Her cheeks started hurting as she smiled and fought down the heat on the back of her neck. By the time she mustered the strength to thank him, she found him rosy as he stared at his quiz.

* * *

Percy’s character died horribly with a blood curdling scream as the video game told him he failed about the sixteenth time on the level. Taking the second to restart, Percy leaned forward from his beanbag chair and reached to the floor to take another cookie from the tupperware at his feet. He pinched it between his teeth just before he started maneuvering his character through the map. Usually at this time of day, he’d be swimming laps with his teammates, but he was adjusting well enough to civilian life. He had been meaning to play this video game for months and only now was he getting to it. But boy did he suck at it.

The door opened behind him and Percy tilted his head back to look. Andy walked in and Percy’s heart leapt. “Hey,” he said around the cookie so it came out more like “ _Unh._ ”

“Hey,” Andy replied. He liked seeing Andy looking well and smiling. As Percy turned back to the game, Andy moved to his desk and put all his stuff down on the chair.

“Want some?” Percy asked, swallowing his cookie quickly. He held out the tupperware filled with more. “My mom sent a care package. Homemade.”

Nothing beat a little taste of home. Percy had been tempted to eat the whole thing himself, including the banana bread muffins, hand-cut fudge, and his mom’s signature puppy chow - all of them aqua blue, as usual, but then Andy would be missing out.

“That’s really sweet of her to do that,” he said, taking one.

“Was that a pun?”

Andy paused, the cookie halfway to his lips. “Unintended.” He bit into the cookie and his eyebrows disappeared underneath his hair.

“Like it?” Percy asked, already knowing the answer.

“It’s amazing!” He finished the cookie in another bite.

“My mom is the best,” he said, offering the tupperware again. Andy took a second one, but Percy couldn’t help but notice a slight downturn on Andy’s lips, like an unpleasant thought had crossed his mind. Andy wore his emotions like a t-shirt. It was obvious that Andy hadn’t gotten a care package since he’d started attending Bolt, but Percy didn’t want to make a big deal about it. His mom could bake double next time to make up for it.

“Tell her I agree,” Andy said, nodding as he ate another cookie.

Percy grinned. “Why were you so late anyway?”

“Tutoring.”

Percy felt a twinge of jealousy, even when he was just joking, “I thought I was your only padawan.”

“You want me to tutor you in quantum physics?”

Percy waited a beat. “If it’s not the thing with Scott Bakula, I’ll pass.”

“What?”

“ _Quantum Leap._ It’s a TV show…?” Based on Andy’s blank expression, it was a dud. “Nevermind.”

Andy snickered and stretched his arms over his head. “Well, Jake Mason wanted a review. It’s the least I could do.” Percy recognized the name, but he didn’t think he had ever had a class with the guy.

“Then how about you take a break from all this studying and play a round with me.” He held up a second controller.

“No, thanks. I’ve got to prep for **_AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHHHH!_** ”

Percy lurched and jumped to his feet. Andy kicked his knees high and scampered over to Percy, scrambling on top of him, practically standing on his shoulders, and grabbed onto Percy’s face so he could barely see a thing. “Andy what-!”

“WHATTHEFUCK! WHATTHEFUCK! WHATTHEFUCK!”

“Andy-” Percy tried peeling Andy’s hands away from his face, but his grip was like a vice. Together they stumbled as one as Percy balanced Andy on his back. “Andy, let go!”

Andy did but only to wrap his forearm around Percy’s throat and he squeezed his legs around his waist so he’d be as high off the ground as possible.

“Dude!” Percy gasped, choking.

“KILL IT! KILL IT!” Andy screamed.

That’s when Percy saw the tarantula crawling out from underneath Andy’s desk. “Hey! Arachne!” Percy gagged. “I think she likes you.”

Andy didn’t seem to like the idea. His eyes were huge, as round as his mom’s cookies. Percy could feel Andy’s heartbeat against his head. He was truly panicking.

“You’re choking me,” Percy wheezed, struggling to breathe.

Andy let him go and whacked his elbow into the side of Percy’s head as he flailed about when the spider started crawling towards them. Dazed, Percy walked them over to the ladder on the bunk bed and deposited Andy there. Andy scrambled all the way up onto his mattress and clung to the edge like it was a magic carpet ready to take him away from here.

Percy turned his attention to Arachne, slowly inching her way across the rug in the middle of the room towards the door, like she wanted to go back to Nico’s room. Too much adventure for such a little thing.

From his sweatpants, Percy pulled out his phone. He dialed Nico’s number and waited. When Nico answered, Percy spared no time. “Hey, Nico. Arachne is here.”

“Your room?”

“Yeah, she was just under Andy’s desk.”

“How’d she get there?”

“Not sure. Maybe she needed to stretch her legs. She has eight, you know…”

“Is she hurt?”

“No, she’s fine. Want me to pick her up and carry her-?”

“DON’T!” Percy held the phone at arm’s length when Nico shouted. “I’ll be there in fifteen minutes. I’m across campus.”

“Sure thing.”

“What’s that noise?”

“Huh?” It was only then did Percy notice Andy hyperventilating. He was hiding under his blanket, the edge of it wrapped around his face like a little old lady, taking huge rattling breaths that made his face go all red.

“Is that Andy?” Nico asked.

“Yeah.”

“Is he okay?”

“Umm… Define okay.”

“Tell him I’m really sorry. I should have warned him. I didn’t know he was afraid of spiders.”

“Neither did I.” Percy put the phone to his shoulder and turned to Andy. “Nico says he’s sorry about Arachne.”

Andy just stared at him, tears brimming the edges of his eyes.

Percy put the phone back to his face. “Andy says it’s cool.” He didn’t want to make Nico feel guilty. It wasn’t like he did it on purpose.

“Just keep Arachne safe until I get there, okay?”

“You got it.”

With that, Percy hung up. He went over to the tupperware on the floor and emptied the rest of the cookies into his hand and then placed the container over Arachne. But when Arachne crawled, so did the makeshift cage. It slid across the floor toward the door which made Andy whine like a hurt puppy.

Thinking quickly, Percy put his gaming controller on the top of it to weigh it down. The container was too heavy to move.

“Better?” he asked.

Andy didn’t say anything except nod.

“Not a spider person?” he asked, a smile slipping across his lips. Andy didn’t seem to find it funny, so Percy’s smile fell quickly. He climbed the ladder and swung himself out when he was halfway up, like a sailor on a mast, and looked down at the trapped animal. “It’s just a spider. It’s not like it’s a… a… What’s worse than a spider in your opinion?”

“Nothing. Literally nothing. Except failure.”

“Failure isn’t an actual thing.” After a pause, he said, “You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, but failure doesn’t jump on your face and eat your eyeballs out.”

“That bad, huh?”

Andy nodded. “I know it’s dumb, but my friend’s older sister once told me that tarantulas lay eggs in the ends of bananas and ever since them I have to cut them both off.”

“Or you could just not eat bananas.”

“Potassium. They’re good for you.”

“Yeah, but they’re gross.”

“They’re not.”

“They are! The sound they make when you chew them? It’s like, what’s up with that? And why’s it gotta be all mushy before I put it in my mouth?”

“That’s what she said.”

Percy’s smile found its way back to him. There’s the Andy he knew and… _yeah_. “I sort of walked right into that one, right?”

Andy smiled too. He lowered the blanket from his head and took a deep breath. He was calming down. “Sorry I freaked out on you back there. Thanks for keeping a level head.”

“Don’t thank me. Tupperware to the rescue. Now it’s just an excuse to eat all of these cookies in one sitting.” Percy perched his butt on the edge of Andy’s bed, keeping his legs on the ladder, and cradled the cookies close to his chest. He held out another one for Andy to take. “Besides, we’re all afraid of something.”

“Not like that.”

“I’m scared of flying… and riding bicycles.” He hadn’t told anyone that before. It was kind of an embarrassing thing to admit. Then again, it would even out the embarrassment level of the room - Andy afraid of eating the ends of bananas, Percy afraid of a mode of transportation a kindergartener could master. It was easy for the blush to come to his cheeks.

“You serious? Your parents never taught you?”

“Grew up in New York. Didn’t really need to. Plus my mom was always working.”

“Is she a baker?”

“No. She works at Sweet on America. It’s a candy store.”

“Oh cool. Well she’s really talented. Tell her she should make a cookbook.”

Percy nodded. “It’s what I’ve been saying for years. But, uh, my step-dad Gabe isn’t exactly on board. He thinks it’s a waste of time.”

Andy grew quiet and took another cookie, as if to spite Gabe. “I don’t think that should stop her. Is he writing the book?”

“Fair enough. But Gabe can be really… persuasive.” He rubbed his wrist at the memory of a particular night when Gabe really wanted his way, sending Percy to the ER for it.

“Sounds like a jerk,” Andy said. If only he knew.

Percy cracked a smile even though it was really difficult to do. “Kinda the reason I don’t drink either.”

“Oh, jeez.” Andy was putting the pieces together. Percy’s home life wasn’t exactly ideal, not when an abusive alcoholic roamed the halls. Percy vowed that night in the ER that he’d never ever drink, anything not to turn into Gabe.

Percy hadn’t really thought about it much until now, but if Gabe ever found out that Percy might have a crush on Andy, he’d probably do something worse to him than ending up in the ER. He shuddered at the thought. Just when Percy was starting to feel better about himself, Gabe had to come and ruin it from 2000 miles away.

Percy shook his head. “But whatever. Gabe is a shithead.” He wanted to change things up, get talking about something better. “What about you? Your folks?”

Andy wrung his hands thoughtfully. “My dad’s a professor over at UCLA.”

“Oh yeah? What kind?”

“History.”

“So it runs in the genes, all those brains,” Percy said, taking a bite from another cookie.

Andy flushed. “I guess…”

“Got any brothers? Sisters?”

“Nope. Just me. Two step brothers though.”

“Really? I thought Leo told me something about a hot twin sister…”

Andy took a moment, like he was holding his breath, and laughed. But it was a weird laugh, like he was trying too hard. “Oh that? No, no. No no, no. No. Nope. No, no. No. No. No no, no. Nope. No. No. That was, uh, just Leo being Leo.”

Percy smirked. “I knew Leo was full of shit.”

“So,” Andy said, clearing his throat and holding up a cookie, “why blue?”

Percy grinned. “It’s sort of a tradition in our house.”

“Oh yeah, I remember you mentioning that a while back. You never explained though.”

Percy shifted so he was fully on Andy’s mattress. “When I was really little, I lost a race. Didn’t even place. I worked really hard that year too which sucked. I cried all the way home. To make me feel better, my mom whipped up a batch of blue waffles because it was better than ‘a silly blue ribbon anyway.’ It’s been our thing ever since.”

“Yeah, but it looks like you’ve improved after,” Andy said, jutting his chin toward Percy’s wall of victory.

Percy turned to look at it too. Whenever he had a race, his mom was always there, cheering him on. Some of his best memories were of him standing on the starting block with his mom waving a banner in the stands, cheering for him at an embarrassing volume. Well, maybe to any other kid, it’d be an embarrassment, but she was his mom. She was all he had. But now he was in California and she was on the other side of the country, all alone with that monster. Guilt seeped into his veins like sludge. But Percy was here because maybe one day he’d be able to get her out of that hellhole. “Yeah…”

“How’d you get started anyway?”

“You’re kinda chatty today. What happened to stoic Andy from the first week you moved here?”

“You’re keeping me distracted. I don’t want to think about that… thing.” Andy pointed to the tupperware where the shadow of the spider lingered.

Percy pulled his upper lip away from his front teeth as he took in a breath. They were tip-toeing into a touchy subject, but Percy didn’t want to be rude. It was an innocent question, so he’d give an innocent answer. “Um, well, my mom said I started swimming before I could even walk. She and my real dad took me to the beach all the time and I would just kinda flail there.” He mimed little baby arms being not much use in the water. Andy laughed. “But I didn’t really learn how to swim proper ‘til I was a little older. My mom says I took after my dad real fast.”

“How’d they meet?” Andy chewed on another cookie.

“Hawaii. My dad was a native.”

Andy made a noise showing interest. “New York is pretty far away from Hawaii.”

“Yeah, you’re telling me. He moved there with us just after I was born. He stuck around for a bit, but, uh… He’s not really in the picture anymore.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Andy dropped his hands into his lap. Percy couldn’t bring himself to look Andy in the eyes, but he knew what was there - the sympathy, the worry - and Percy didn’t want any of it. “We don’t have to talk about it, if you don’t want to.”

“Nah, it’s okay. I don’t really remember him much anyway.”

Andy was quiet. Percy knew things had turned awkward. He hadn’t meant for that to happen. His history was just a series of facts.

"My mom's not around either... I mean, she's still alive... but I’m sorry,” Andy murmured again.

“You make it sound like he’s dead,” Percy said, fighting to keep a light tone in his voice. It was convincing enough that he even tricked himself.

Andy scrunched his brows. “But you kept referring to him in past tense…”

“Yeah, well, I mean, I don’t really know where he is. When I was really little, one night he just split. I didn’t really notice it at first. But for my eighth birthday I asked for my dad as a birthday present and it was only when my mom smiled at me all sad and said ‘maybe, kiddo’ that I realized he wasn’t coming back.”

It was like word vomit. Once he got going, he couldn’t stop. But he kept that smile because maybe he could dismiss it all as one big joke.

“Percy…” Andy said, barely above a whisper.

“He’s probably got some other family out there, one he’s happy with. And, I know it’s dumb, but I have this stupid fantasy that if I win a gold medal at the Olympics, he’ll recognize me and he’ll leave that family and come back for me and my mom and we’ll all be together again like before. So I swim so I can show him just how proud he can be of me because somewhere inside I think maybe it was something I did and I need to make it right.”

“Percy, please…”

Percy’s smile broke. His cheeks itched and when he brushed them with the back of his hand, his skin came away warm and wet. _Christ_ , he thought, furiously burrowing his eyes into the crook of his elbow. _Pull yourself together, dude._

He trusted Andy not to judge him, and instead he was judging himself. Andy must think he was such a baby, crying in front of him. What a disaster. He took a breath and gathered himself up to look at Andy again. He could tell he looked like a mess just based on the way Andy was watching him: his brow furrowed, his lips puckered, his hand outstretched on the mattress in between them, like he wanted to reach out to touch Percy but stopped himself short. Percy’s heart did a cartwheel.

“Are you okay?” Andy asked.

Percy swallowed, his throat tight, his words thick, and said, “Yeah. I’m fine.”

Andy’s fingers twitched into a fist. Instinctively, Percy wanted to reach out and take it, pictured what it would feel like with his fingers intertwined with Andy’s, but then Andy pulled his hand away and brought the blanket back up to his shoulders, like he was cold.

There really wasn’t much else to say, not after Percy had made a fool of himself. He’d be blushing because of Andy if he wasn’t already blushing out of shame.

“I know there are a lot of people who care about you, and if you ever need anything, just say the word,” Andy said, his voice soft.

“I’ve never told anyone that. Not my mom, not even Grover or Jason. I, uh - thanks. For letting me rant.”

“Sure,” Andy said, with a small smile.

Percy caught his eyes and nodded. But Andy’s lips fell a little, his eyes getting distant. He blinked a few times and stared down at his lap then took in a deep breath. Whatever was on his mind was fraying his demeanor. He twisted the blanket in between his fingers, working his lip in his teeth.

“Percy, I -” Andy’s breath hitched, like a hiccup, and he held it. Percy tilted his head, curious. The air was electric, making Percy hang on the promise of a single word. Was this it? Was this the moment that Andy admitted he liked Percy too? The bed thing was not a happy accident. It couldn’t be. All Percy wanted to hear was that Andy liked him back. “Listen, I need to-”

But then the door burst open and Nico flew into the room looking like he had sprinted across campus, which he probably did.

All Percy had to do was point to the container on the floor and Nico let out a gasp of relief. He lifted the tupperware and cooed, “There you are! I missed you so much! I was so worried about you!”

Andy buried his face under the blanket again at the sight of the spider, but Nico was cradling it in his palm like a kitten. Mid-turn, Nico looked up at the both of them and his eyes fell on Andy. “Uh, thanks for finding her, Andy.”

He simply grunted in response and Percy’s smile snuck back.

Then Nico noticed Percy and his red-rimmed eyes. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Andy was just telling me a really good joke.”

Nico’s eyes flickered between him and the lump that was Andy and then to Percy again before he left.

“Is it gone?” Andy asked, his voice muffled.

“You’re safe. Eyeballs uneaten.”

Andy whipped the blanket off of his head, his curls a poofy mess and let out a breath. “That’s not funny.”

“It’s a little funny.”

Andy’s gray eyes flashed but there was no heat. A small smile even twitched the corner of his mouth.

“So, what were you saying before?” Percy asked.

Andy untangled himself from the blanket and put a hand to his forehead. He took a moment before he sighed, “Oh, nothing. I was just going to say I need to, uh, take a shower.”

“Oh, uh, yeah, sure.” Percy stood and climbed down the ladder and Andy quickly followed. When Andy’s feet hit the floor, he turned and almost bumped right into Percy, who was moving towards his own bed. Together they stood, facing each other, unsure of who would move out of the way first, stuck at an impasse. The air got hot, like Percy was baking in a summer day’s sun, and he fumbled for something to say but came up empty.

“I’m just gonna-” Andy said, pointing.

“Yeah, you better-” Percy said, dodging out of the way.

“Sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry.”

“No, me.”

“Okay, um, have fun.” Percy said. Wow. Fumbled on the one yard line. _Have fun? In the shower? What the hell, Percy, you moron._

He plopped down on his mattress and tried not to stare as Andy gathered his pajamas and moved to the shower. When Andy looked over his shoulder at Percy, Percy tried to act like he hadn’t been watching, and got up and went back to his beanbag chair with his abandoned video game. He turned it on and started playing again, still consciously aware of the fact that Andy was moving around the room. Then the bathroom door closed and Percy rocked his head back to stare at the ceiling, wondering when, if ever, he’ll be able to hold Andy’s hand for real.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this'll be the last chapter of the year, since both Christmas and New Years fall on Thursdays. Leaning towards that to be the case, but we never know. I do have the next two weeks off from work so... We'll see! Thanks for reading and thank you so much for your support!


	22. Ready or Not

For the uninformed, periods suck.

For Annabeth, her situation was particularly sucky. While the rest of her body was pretending to be a boy, her insides did not get the memo. They were determined to tell her that she was a fertile woman and not pregnant, a fact she was well aware of. Never mind the bloating, never mind the zits or the cramping, never mind the grumpiness that went hand in hand with all of those symptoms because the truly worst part about periods was that Annabeth couldn't breathe.

She flushed the toilet and went to the mirror in her dorm bathroom. She stood there, without her shirt, and inspected the ace bandage wrapped around her chest. Since it was her time of the month, her breasts were swollen and larger than usual. To keep them hidden, she would have to tighten things up even more. She unraveled herself like a mummy, twisting the bandage around her wrist, and gasped for air for the first time in way too long. Her skin was red and irritated from the elastic rubbing against the soft flesh on her chest, and her back had lines from where the bandage dug in during morning classes. There  _had_  to be a better way than this.

She took a moment to fully take in the sweet air into her lungs, like she had been slowly getting crushed beneath a boulder and finally she was free. How anyone could do this for the rest of their lives, well, Annabeth had to admire their commitment. She wished she could just leave the bandage off for the rest of the day, but Aunt Flow, crimson wave surfing champ, was in town and was not going to let that happen.

Lunch was almost over, having spent most of it on her way back to the room to have some privacy, so she had to act fast. She started wrapping again and her breath was stumped with each revolution. By the time she had pulled the bandage to its fullest extent and clipped it into place, she felt like she was wearing a corset. She put her hand to her chest and tried to take a breath, but it was short, like she had just sprinted. Her cheeks were flushed as she tried to relax, tried to let her lungs take in as much as possible, and she closed her eyes and breathed.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and Annabeth hurried to put her shirt and tie back on. The wrap had done it's job, her chest was flat and as un-womanly as possible, even though it was uncomfortable as hell. She stretched her arms up over her head and tried to get some sort of space to breathe, but it was worse. She would just have to get through the day and then come home and let her girls hang out for the rest of the night. That actually didn't sound so bad, especially since she was in that state of mind to crash on the bed, eat her weight in M&Ms, and sleep into eternity.

She pulled her jacket over her shoulders and snapped the lapel straight. No one would ever know that her uterus was threatening to ruin Andy Chase's day at that very moment. She took a breath - or at least tried to - and stepped out of the bathroom. By the time she did, her phone was already ringing on her desk.

"Hello?"

"Hey!" It was Piper. She had to shout a little because of voices in the background and the bang and clatter of what sounded like mountains moving. Piper was clearly in company. "You busy?"

"Not really, just heading to class. You seem to be though…"

"What? Oh no. Just rehearsal. Scene change. But why are you breathing weird? You sound like me and I was just dancing and singing at the same time. I smell like Jason's shinguards right now."

"I'm -" Annabeth's breath hitched, "fine. I'm alright. Just on my period."

"Augh! Yuck! Me too! I started this morning. I'd rather throw myself off stage than deal with cramps."

Annabeth smiled. Only girls could bond over something as gross as menstrual cycles. Boys just wouldn't understand.

"So," Piper said, switching gears, "I just had a quick favor to ask. Remember that wig I gave to you a while back?"

"Yeah." How could she forget?

"Can I borrow it for, like, a week? I tried sneaking a wig from the production, but I'm not as persuasive as I thought."

"What for?"

"It's a surprise but… Jason needs it for the drag show. I can't tell you what he's going to do specifically, but he needs to be blond, well, even  _more_  blond, and I need to make him look good. So I need to style it and see if it'll work."

The show was quickly approaching, only a week away. Annabeth had  _almost_  let it slip her mind. She put her hand to her forehead and walked toward the closet where the wig was stashed in a box on the floor. "I mean, yeah, it was yours first, so you can have it whenever, but… I wouldn't have anything to use for the drag show either."

"Oh, you're going to do it? You've decided?"

"Not really…" It was true. But it would be really fun shoving it in Leo's face if she won. Would it be considered cheating?

"I have a long brown one around here somewhere, kind of a warm chocolate color. You could be a brunette for a day."

Annabeth laughed. "I doubt I'd ever make for a good brunette."

Piper giggled. "Okay, how 'bout this. I borrow your blond wig for today, just for a test run while Jason and Nico do a dress rehearsal. I'll put in an order for another wig that Jason can use and won't get all ratty if he gave it back to you. You'll have your blond one ready when you decide whether or not you will or  _will_  do the drag show."

Obviously Piper was adamant that Annabeth should participate.

"Alright, deal," Annabeth said. "You'll pick it up after school?"

"Yeah. Will Percy be around?"

"No. He's been training in the weight room lately. He shouldn't be back until around seven."

"Perfect. I'll be there before then."

"Cool. It's a good opportunity to pick up your Christmas present too."

"What?!"

Annabeth smiled. "Your Christmas present. It's nothing really, just a little something that reminded me of you."

"But I didn't get you anything!"

"So? Our friendship doesn't come with an IOU."

A voice from the other end murmured into a microphone. "All cast to positions for scene -" but the rest of the sentence was cut off because Piper spoke in a hurry.

"Okay, I gotta go. But we're not done with this Christmas thing!"

"Alright, meet you tonight," Annabeth said, laughing.

When they hung up, Annabeth opened the closet and picked up the shoe box on the floor. Inside was the wig, neatly folded and wrapped in a ziploc bag, untouched since the day Luke had discovered her secret. Underneath it was the journal that he had given as a present, her name engraved in the leather at the top. Tracing her finger over the lettering, Annabeth hoped one day she'd be able to use it. She missed Luke terribly already and just the mere sight of the journal was enough to remind her of that. But the wig was the priority. She set the box down on her desk, took the wig from its bag and shook it loose, letting the curls bounce along her arms. She ran her fingers through the length of the fibers and remembered when she had hair that long - how she could braid it whenever, how it took forever to dry after a shower, the days her curls just did not want to cooperate so she had to wear a baseball cap to hide it all. She smiled at the memories and had a moment of curiosity.

She slipped the wig on top of her head and stepped back into the bathroom. There was Annabeth Chase again, wearing a boy's uniform. What would the guys say if she walked out of her room right now and went to class like this? Would they call her names? Would they beat her up? Of course she wouldn't do it, even as she adjusted the curls in front of her shoulders and turned her head from side to side. It was strange how the length of someone's hair made them more or less feminine. She could rock that uniform, as a boy or a girl. But she couldn't risk it, couldn't risk losing it all.

That was the number one rule of the game she was playing: Don't Get Caught.

She slipped the wig from her head and gently put it back in its bag. She moved toward her desk and put the wig back in its box and closed the lid. Next to it was the little wrapped present she had planned to give Piper. Her heart swelled with the thought of having such a good and supportive friend.

With minutes left to go to class, Annabeth left and locked the door. But she couldn't walk five steps without the darkness creeping into her vision, her breath hard to catch. She put her hand to her chest and shook her head, trying to clear it. She just had to make it through the rest of the day.

* * *

Percy grunted with the exertion, as he pushed the bar away from his chest. Down again it came and Percy's muscles strained when it tapped against his ribcage and pushed it up again. He breathed out through tight lips and his arms shook as Jason's face loomed overhead. "That's ten. Good."

Percy dropped the bar onto the rack, slid out from underneath it, and sat up at the end of the bench. His pecs were sore already, even when he reached down for his water bottle and took a swig. Jason added more weight to the bar for his set while Percy rested.

The weight room was a musty, loud mess of metal clanging on metal and rock music blaring from the speakers above. The harsh fluorescent lighting wasn't doing anyone any favors as guys watched themselves in the mirrored walls while they did their workouts. It was Jason's day off from practice, an odd in-between day where he didn't have a game. Percy met up with him by chance and they decided to spot each other, something they hadn't done since they were sophomores. It felt like nothing had changed, like the good ol' days, and it was better than just sitting around doing nothing.

Percy still had two more days left until he was allowed to return to the team, and the thought of it made his very soul itch with anticipation. Maybe he could ask Andy to come to watch him at Regionals. Sure, it was a two hour drive to the venue, but what were those driving lessons for if his friend couldn't put it to good use?

Jason took up his seat on the bench, forcing Percy to stand. He moved to spot Jason as he readied himself for his set. Jason always looked like he was constipated when he lifted weights. His face got all red and he grit his teeth as he went. It may have been an ego thing, to lift more weights than both of them knew was good for their bodies. Also, it was slightly amusing to watch Jason strain and push himself hard because the faces he made were always hilarious.

"You got this?" Percy asked as the bar wobbled off-balance.

"I'm fine," Jason panted. He lowered the bar to his chest and clenched his jaw when he raised it again. One down. "So how is it not being able to swim?"

"Could be worse," Percy said.

"I ran into Mark Seever the other day," Jason said, grunting. "He asked how you were, wanted to know if there was anything he could do for you."

Both Jason and Percy knew that was just a way for Mark to get under Percy's skin. It was a known fact that Jason hated Mark almost as much as Percy did, especially after Mark made a joke about Piper being half as smart as she was pretty. Jason would have punched him if Frank hadn't intervened, catching his fist in the last minute and telling him it wasn't worth it.

Percy's eye twitched. "He's so full of shit, I'm surprised he hasn't exploded."

"Took everything I had not to deck him."

"I'll deal with him," Percy said. "He's going to shut up real fast when I come back better than ever."

"You nervous?"

"Not really." That was a bit of a lie. Swimming in front of thousands of spectators, against dozens of top athletes, for a chance at a national competition… Easy peasy, right?

Jason was red as a rose, the veins in his neck straining as he held his breath.

"Dude, breathe," Percy said, ready to take the bar if he needed to.

"I am," Jason gritted out, not sounding like it at all.

"Come on. Eight more. Do it. Half of eight is four. And half of four is two. So you only have to do two reps four more times. That's nothing!"

Jason laughed, which was an awful thing to do while lying under two hundred pounds.

"Come on!" Percy said, squaring his feet with his shoulders, ready to swoop in just in case. "Think about Piper!"

Jason lowered the bar close to his chest and pushed up, grunting as he lifted it high again.

"That's it!" Percy cheered. "You got this."

"I got this," Jason repeated. "Keep talking about Piper."

"What's her favorite movie?"

Third rep. "Anything with Julie Andrews."

"What's her favorite day of the week?"

Jason tilted his head, because it was a weird question, and said, "Sundays." But he did another rep.

"Okay, what did you and Piper do on your first date?"

"Took her out -" Jason said, between breaths, and he did a rep, "- to a nice restaurant. Italian."

That sounded really good, an Italian restaurant. Maybe with a couple of candles to light the mood, a heaping pile of breadsticks, and Andy on the other end of the table. Jason started doing another rep, the bar at his chest but shook with fatigue. Percy went off into la-la-land, not noticing the fact that Jason had raised his knees into the air, a futile attempt to lift the bar off of himself. It was only when he started huffing and puffing did Percy look down.

He didn't even need to ask if Jason needed help. He just grabbed the bar and pulled, together putting it back on the rack. Jason gasped, lying on the bench with his arms splayed out beside him.

"Sorry. I thought you had it," Percy said, leaning on the frame.

"I did too," Jason said, the color fading from his cheeks with every breath. He sat up and hunched over on the edge of the bench as he took a drink from his own water bottle. "You seemed distracted though."

Percy shook his head, like maybe evidence of his daydream was etched onto his scalp.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing. No one."

"Yeah right."

"I don't want to talk about it," Percy snapped, immediately regretting it.

Jason sighed, his whole back rising, and he stood. Even though Percy hated to admit it, Jason was an inch taller than he was. And though it was a small difference, Jason used it to the fullest extent. He practically towered over Percy as he looked him over.

"I've seen that face before," Jason said, his blue eyes piercing. "That dopey, stupid smile. I've got it trademarked. You like someone."

Percy shied away and took his spot on the bench. "Shut up, I still need to do my set."

"You do!" Jason said, moving to the spotter's position.

"I don't." Percy could feel the burn on his cheeks and hoped he could chalk it up to the workout. He slid his hands onto the bar and squeezed the metal against his palm, callouses already forming at the base of his fingers. Jason's face blocked out the light from the fluorescents. He was surprisingly not smiling. If it had been anyone like Leo, he would have egged Percy on to annoying lengths to get any kind of information out of him. But Jason was different, there was a certain understanding behind his eyes.

"You know… no matter what, you're my best friend, right? And… there's nothing wrong with you, okay? You can't choose who you love but you can choose your friends so… yeah. If you ever need to talk, I'm always here. That's all I have to say."

Percy got the feeling that Jason already knew he liked a boy, that he liked Andy. Was he that obvious?

"How about you call it an early night?" Jason suggested. "I don't want you pulling anything before Regionals."

Percy grunted and sat up, rubbing the soft spot in between his shoulder blade and spine. "Fine. Dinner then?"

"I have a quick meeting with my dad and then Piper's coming over. Nico and I have to rehearse for the show." As he said it, Jason pulled out his phone from his pocket and started typing away on the screen.

Percy stood and gathered up his water bottle and his towel and wiped off his face and neck. Jason finished up his text and they walked together toward the locker rooms when Percy's phone buzzed. He pulled it from his pocket and saw that it was a text from… Jason? That was weird. He read the message:

_When are you going to tell Percy? He's going crazy. It's time._

"Dude?" Percy asked, holding up his phone. "Did you mean to send this to me?"

All the color drained from Jason's face and he froze in his tracks. He held his own phone in his limp hand, shocked for a moment, and then he shook his head. "Jeez! Sorry. I had you on my mind and - yeah - no. It's not for you. It was an accident. Just forget it. You can delete it actually."

"Who did you mean to send it to?"

"Oh! No one you would know."

"But you mentioned me by name…"

"Yeah, different Percy."

"How many Percys do you know?"

"Tons. It's actually a really popular name."

Percy raised an eyebrow and pretended to let it go, pretended to be distracted by the thought of dinner and how he would spend the rest of the night. But he couldn't help but feel a glimmer of hope swell in his chest. Did Jason know something Percy didn't? The only other person he would text something like that to was Piper, which was unlikely, or Andy. They had been closer lately. Jason had opened up and started inviting Andy to hang out a lot more often. Maybe, just slightly,  _perhaps_  Andy had told Jason something that Percy would want to hear. What if Jason knew that Andy liked him back? What if Jason was playing match maker?

Percy would have to tread lightly, but he was almost certain that Andy was ready to tell him something huge.

* * *

Annabeth's fingers were tingling. She could barely focus on the book lying open in front of her because her hands were losing all feeling. Her feet had fallen asleep hours ago.

"Yo, Andy, you okay?" Jake Mason said, tilting his head forward to look at her face. In that moment, she had completely forgotten that she was reviewing homework with him.

She was sitting in the library, trying her best to study for her physics midterm quickly approaching, and the words on the page were floating in front of her vision. Each time she tried to focus, tried to take a breath, black dots popped in front of her eyes. Her head was pounding and seemed like it was detaching from her body, and all she wanted to do was go lie down, but she just had to get through a few more minutes and she'd be free.

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

"Do you have a fever or something?" His dark eyes watched her cautiously.

"No, no. I'm just tired. Let's finish up this chapter…"

Her fingers clumsily fumbled over the page as she flipped it and the world went sideways.

The next thing she knew, she was lying on her back in the middle of the library, a swarm of students surrounding her, calling for the nurse, and a haze of confusion settled over her before the black took hold.

* * *

Percy came back to an empty room and Andy was nowhere to be found. He glanced at his watch, knowing he should be home by now, but - figured knowing Andy - he probably got caught up in studying at the library to realize how late it was. Before he closed the door, Jason's door flew open, but instead of Jason or Nico, it was Piper.

Her eyes went wide when she saw him.

"You're not Andy."

"Yeah, I'm aware," he said, smiling.

"He hasn't been home since school." Piper leaned back into the room, "I'll be right back, Nico." Then she closed the door. She walked straight in Percy's room without asking permission. It wasn't like he would tell her no, but she strolled in like she owned the place.

"Well, I'm not sure where he is. He's supposed to be back by now."

"Um, did Andy mention something he was keeping for me?" she asked.

"No…" Percy said slowly, making sure he wasn't just misremembering. He walked over to his desk and braced himself against his chair as he kicked off his shoes. "What's up?"

"Nico and Jason are getting ready to be Bolt Girls and Andy is doing me a favor."

"And you helping them is  _not_  cheating?"

"Hey, I'm not the one performing. This is all on them. I'm just… nudging them in the right direction. They'll be a tough act to follow."

Percy smirked. "We'll see about that."

Percy glanced down toward Andy's desk and saw a wrapped gift along with a shoebox. He flipped the lid of the shoebox with his finger and found what he thought was a stuffed animal of some kind in a plastic bag. Upon closer inspection, it was in fact…

"Hair?" He held it up to the light but Piper dashed over and snatched it from his grasp.

"You found it! Thanks, Perce!"

"What the hell is that thing?"

Piper's eyes darted around before she finally said. "A wig."

"Why does Andy have a blond wig?"

For being an actress, Piper was a lousy liar. She flashed him a pearly white smile, wrapped her arm into his elbow and guided him away from the desk. "He was holding onto it for me. I had it mailed here because, uh, it'd save time."

"Save time?"

"Yup!" Piper said. "And now everything is perfect so I'm just going to go now."

She unwound her arm from his and disappeared out the door, closing it behind her. First Jason was acting weird, now Piper? Was he just completely missing something? He went back to his desk, scratching the top of his head as he tried to figure out what it was when his eyes fell on Andy's desk again.

"Hey, Piper," Percy raised his voice in case she could hear, "there's a present for y-" Next to the wrapped gift with Piper's name on it was the shoebox and inside the shoebox was a book, a journal, and a name. He had seen this name before, impossibly so, and his eyes widened.

* * *

Annabeth woke, the light too bright, and she squinted and groaned as her whole body refused to come out of the dark. The mattress on her back was too stiff, and the pillow under her head crinkled like it was made of paper, and the smell of rubbing alcohol and bleach filled her nostrils. She was in the nurse's office. She put her hand to her head and tried to remember what happened.

Two figures stood on either side of her bed.

"Thank you, Mister Solace," one said. "I'll take it from here." It was Chiron.

Will left and Chiron moved closer to the head of Annabeth's bed. She sat up, a cold chill running through her veins.

"Did he-"

"No. Your secret is still safe."

She was still wearing her uniform, so at least no one had undressed her. Annabeth put her head back down on the pillow and tried to breathe. Her chest was stiff and she winced from the pain.

"You're binding too tight," Chiron said. "You weren't getting enough oxygen and you fainted in the library. You gave everyone quite a scare."

"I didn't mean to," she said. "I had to wrap tighter than usual."

"This isn't healthy. I promised Luke that if you're to continue attending this school that you'd be safe. How can I keep that promise if you're doing this to yourself?"

"I'm sorry." She was embarrassed. Passing out in front of all those guys? She must look so weak.

"It's alright, but you need to be careful. If I hadn't been in the hallway to oversee things, you could have been caught."

Chiron was right. But what else was she supposed to do? A sports bra was too little to keep her flat, and the ace bandage plan wasn't working, at least not during her period. She had to reassess the situation.

"You should go back to your room and rest," he said, offering a comforting smile.

Annabeth nodded and sat up. At least the room wasn't spinning. Maybe passing out was like hard rebooting a computer. She could at least make it upstairs and get the wrap off and relax for the rest of the night.

When Chiron was confident she could stand on her own two feet, he bid her a good night.

Slowly, Annabeth walked the halls, careful not to strain herself any further. When she took the stairs, she kept her hand on the rail and paused for a break every now and again just to be careful, and it took her a whole ten minutes longer to make it home than usual. But at least she was going to be okay.

When she opened the door, Percy was already there. She was so happy to see him, especially after such a horrible day, and she smiled at him. But her smile fell when she felt the weight of his eyes bearing down upon her, sucking the air from her lungs even more than the wrap around her chest. His eyes were numbing, and with a lurch she realized they were lined with silver.

"What is this?" he asked, his voice wavering. He held out his hand and Annabeth's heart imploded like a dying star.

He was holding her journal, the one with her real name on it, the one Luke had given her. She had to find an excuse, she had to find a lie, she had to talk her way out of this.

"What is this?" Percy said again, this time louder.

Annabeth's thoughts turned into nothing but white noise. Her worst nightmare was turning into a reality.

"It's mine," she said, like a guillotine crashing down. There was no more running.

Percy's lips quivered - was it rage or betrayal? Both? - and he clenched his fingers over the cover, making his knuckles go white. "You were the girl in Hestia's Hearth?" he asked.

"I'm still that girl…" she said. Annabeth remembered when he had picked it up from the floor for her, not knowing who she was at all, kind to a complete stranger, and smiling with such warmth… All of that was gone.

Percy's mouth worked as words failed to come to him, his thoughts jumbled on his tongue, his questions tripping over each other.

"How?" It was all he could manage to say, and it was such a loaded question Annabeth's knees shook.

"I never meant to hurt you," she said, her eyes burning. "I pretended to be a boy so I could come here."

"So you've been lying to me. After all this time, after I told you all my secrets… I trusted you with everything and…" A single solitary tear fell down Percy's face. Seeing it stung Annabeth harder than a slap.

"Percy, you have to understand -" She stopped herself short. His silence was more painful than anything. She wanted him to yell at her, to scream in her face, but he just stood there, watching her like she had literally stabbed him in the back. He dragged his hand down his face and sniffed, taking a thick breath through his mouth.

Without a word, he marched forward and held out the journal. She looked up at him, but he refused to meet her eyes. They drifted toward the far corner of the room, shining with pain. Slowly, she took the journal and Percy left. Even though the door closed quietly, it sounded like a jail cell clanging shut.

Annabeth looked down at the journal, at her name. Annabeth - the liar. Annabeth - the schemer. Annabeth - the selfish. In a fit, she flung the journal at the wall with a deafening smack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I hope you all have a great 2015. Thank you all so much for your support, especially during the holidays. For me, easily some of the best moments of 2014 was writing this story, and I'm glad I could share it with all of you. As always, if you have any questions about the story or want to keep up to date on all things IGAB, you can find me on tumblr at flyingcrowbar or you can follow the STM AU tag.


	23. The Old and the New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your very vocal support! You guys are all amazing. I wish I could emphasize that enough. Maybe I can purchase a billboard on highways and you'll see it there. Seriously, I can't even believe the amount of positivity I'm getting for this story. 
> 
> I am amazed it's already over 65k words. Can I just write this story forever? Haha! As always, you can find me on Tumblr at flyingcrowbar for any of your IGAB needs, or you can follow the #stm-au tag for participation.

Annabeth paced the room like a caged animal with nowhere to go. Her fingers clutched at her hair, tugging at her curls so the tears that swarmed her vision would be from physical pain rather than the pain that was tearing up her insides. Her eyes closed, clenched tight, and she stifled a sob which bubbled in her chest like lava.

Percy was gone and she was dead, she was _so_ dead. She hurt him and she couldn’t fix it.

 _Control,_ her parents, teachers, counselors had always said, _Annabeth loves having control._ Group projects, team sports, even birthday parties. She was confident in her abilities and knew she could do anything she set her mind to. But if she wasn’t in charge, she would fall apart. And right about now she was crumbling into dust.

She thought she had had everything under control, every contingency planned out. A blueprint of the future was the best weapon against failure, yet here she was all because of - of…

She froze in the middle of the room.

Percy was the variable.

Everything about her had been one big fat lie, a lie that had gone too far. She shouldn’t have let Percy get so close. She shouldn’t have led him on to believe she was someone she wasn’t. She should have stayed as far away from him as possible because the plan didn’t leave room for - for…

“Augh!” she cried.

The journal was lying on the floor, its blank pages open. Guilt grabbed her by the throat. She lumbered forward and picked it up. Its leather binding was bent, and some of the pages were torn. It looked like a bird with its wings broken. She hadn’t meant to take out her anger like that, it wasn’t its fault. It was hers. It was all her fault. There was no excuse. She sniffed and snapped the cover shut and stared at the words imprinted under her fingers.

Who would have thought this little thing could cause so much trouble? It was so out of place compared to the rest of her belongings because it was a part of her other life. Yet she wanted it to be a part of this life too. It had to be.

Holding the journal close to her chest, she hugged it as if maybe that would say sorry but the ace bandage around her chest pinched her skin and she winced. She needed to take care of herself first, before she took care of everything else.

Leaving the journal on the desk, Annabeth trudged to the bathroom and flipped on the light. She made it to the sink and ran the water, shockingly cold. With a couple of handfuls, she splashed some on her face and her thoughts washed away down the drain. She watched herself in the mirror - pink cheeked and puffy eyed - and felt like she was staring at a stranger once more.

She shrugged her jacket from her shoulders and abandoned it on the floor. One by one, she undid the buttons of her shirt and tried her best not to cry. She was letting everything go, and it was worse than she had ever predicted. It all ended when she unwrapped her chest and let the ace bandage fall to her feet.

There she stood, half-naked in front of herself. There was nothing else to hide. The marks across her chest were red and swollen, and her cold fingers soothed them with a gentle touch. She breathed, in and out. And then clamped her lips tight to stop the cry from escaping.

She went to her dresser and she pulled out a tank top from the drawer, one she usually wore under it all, then slipped it over her head. Next, she kicked off her shoes and left them near the door. Finally, she unbuttoned her trousers and folded them neatly, then draped them over her arm.

A tank top and boxers was all she wore. It was the most free she had ever felt.

She gathered up her shirt and her jacket, folding them just as neatly as her trousers, and dropped them onto her desk. From her closet, she pulled out her suitcase, laid it on the floor, and kneeled before it. The first thing she packed was her uniform.

Percy would be back any moment, an army of teachers in tow to throw her out, and if she got a head start packing for home, it would be even less time she would have to spend in embarrassment. Her shoes were next, then all of the rest of her clothes from the drawer in a single armful.

She was still struggling not to cry, determined to be strong, own up to her mistake, but her lip quivered as she worked. The scene with Percy was an instant replay on repeat - with a special slow motion version for excruciating detail - each time worse than the last. She pretended like she could have said something different at any other time, somehow fixed it in an alternate dimension, and the fantasy gave her a peace of mind while she worked. But halfway through packing, she stopped.

The journal still sat upon her desk. Maybe there was a way to at least try to apologize, try to make it sound like she wasn’t the worst person in universe. Even if she never gave it to him, maybe she could validate her reasoning purely for herself.

She stood and grabbed a pen from the mug on her desk. In one movement, she slid the chair out from the desk and sat down. She flipped the journal open and started with the first page. It was blank, never having been used, and this was a good place to start.

Her pen hovered over the paper as she tried to find the words to write. A minute passed, then two, and still nothing. She dropped the pen and massaged the heel of her palms into her eyes, drying them in the process. What could she possibly say that would make this okay?

 _Start with one word_ , she told herself. _Start with the basics._

She picked up the pen and wrote the first word that came to mind:

_**Percy,** _

She stared at his name, wondered where he was, what he was doing, what he thought about her name in turn.

_**I don’t expect your forgiveness. I’m not sure I deserve it. I never meant to get you involved.** _

She scoffed, ripped the page out and crumpled it in her hand. She sounded so melodramatic and pitiful. It went straight into the trash and she started again:

_**Percy,** _  
_**I’m sorry.** _

_Good. Better._

_**That’s all I have. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I wish there was a better way to say it, but there isn’t.  
There’s no excuse for what I’ve done. There are liars and then there’s me. I dragged you into the lie.** _

Annabeth groaned again and tore the page out. Where was she going with this? She started over ten times again, approaching each a different way, but they all said the same thing. She had a million thoughts to convey and no word in the English language could possibly compare.

 _Ooh, that was good._ She wrote that down only to promptly toss it into the garbage two seconds later. On another page she continued:

_**You were always there for me, never asking for anything in return, and  
I started to feel like if we had met in any other circumstance...** _

She stopped halfway through the sentence and threw it away.

A small mountain of crumpled up pieces of paper was forming around the garbage can. She had gone through almost half of her notebook and still nothing could stick. There she was, being controlling again, and even _she_ wasn’t capable of getting the job done.

Frustrated, Annabeth laid her head down on the desk and rested her forehead on the crease of the book. It was dark and she was alone, the loneliest she had ever been. The tears were finally free to fall.

* * *

The door to the pool burst open and Percy stormed into the hall, his footsteps echoing into the darkness. He was crying, he could admit that. He felt like that eight year old kid again when he figured out dad was never coming home. He felt betrayed, and wrung out, and hurt.

Annabeth - or Andy - or whoever she was, she completely took his heart and rolled it over with a truck. It wasn’t that he found out she was a girl; it was that she lied. There was only one thing Percy hated more than lying and it was hypocrites. This, though, was starting to take the lead.

Even with all the lights out, Percy could see well enough. The moonlight from the low windows on the far wall poured in strips along the floor which Percy followed to the edge of the water. The pool was gently illuminated by the circular lights in the bottom, giving it an otherworldly glow. It made his entire skin turn a greenish-blue, rippling with reflections of the water, and Percy plopped down on the cool tile and rested his elbows on his knees.

He stared at the water, listening to the quiet of the hall. Even his breathing echoed. The stands were empty and in shadow, the lane lines were rolled up and out of the way, the hum of the ventilation system droned on, and Percy sniffed. He wiped his nose on the back of his wrist and let the movement of the water calm him down. Sure, he had promised he wouldn’t come to the pool until Saturday, but he just had to. It helped clear his head. He even kicked off his sneaker and put one foot in the water for good measure. It was like soothing an achy joint.

“Andy…” he whispered. Saying that name out loud gave it meaning.

His feelings for him - her - ah! - were still the same. He liked being around her, he liked laughing with her and sharing meals and, dare he say it, studying was actually becoming fun because of her. But when he found out that she’d been hiding this secret from him the whole time, all of it seemed like it wasn’t real.

But he was being silly. Of course it was real. She was still the same person. She was still the same person he had always known. But if she was keeping that secret from him, he felt like maybe she was keeping a lot more. Was he not someone she could trust?

It hurt, deeper than someone slicing into his chest and blending all his insides.

Percy sat like that, with one bare foot in the water, long enough for it to become pruny and then some more. He thought about how his mom kept the secret about his dad from him for so many years, how much it must have hurt her to know the truth and always keep up the façade that everything was normal. But when he found out, it was like a sucker punch. He didn’t see it coming, didn’t have time to handle it well, didn’t have time to process. And Andy’s secret was no different.

But he wasn’t eight anymore.

Percy stood, straightened his back, lifted his chin, and took a breath. He was going back, like his dad didn't.

* * *

Percy opened the door to their room to find Annabeth leaning over her desk, completely immobile and alone. Quietly, he closed the door behind himself and pressed his back up against the wood. He watched her for a moment, at first thinking she was sleeping, then he saw the tension in her back, the gentle quake of her shoulders as she cried, the total defeat in her posture.

Strewn all across the floor were her belongings, half-piled into a suitcase. She was going to leave.

He slumped when he saw her like this.

“Andy,” he said, softly.

Annabeth jumped to her feet like the chair was white hot and whipped around to face him with eyes rounder than golf balls. She started speaking like it was a race. “You’re back! You’re back. Shit. I’ll be out of here in five minutes. I’m almost done packing. I won’t be much longer-”

His eyes drifted toward her breasts, her hips, and her face, and the room’s temperature raised by fifty degrees. Percy felt like he had had blinders on since the first day he met her, and now he was seeing the complete picture. He could practically hear his mom’s voice in the back of his head, scolding him for staring. His cheeks grew rosy like he’d been slapped and his eyes locked onto her wide, gray ones.

“I…” she started again, but the words fell away.

“Stop,” he said gently, holding out his hand. He took a few steps further into the room and looked around - at her bare bed, her empty bookshelf, her cleared desk. He tucked his hands into his sweatpants pockets and waited for the words to find him.

“Are they coming for me?” she asked.

He shook his head and he could almost see a colossal weight lift from her shoulders. She looked… she looked great. To think that all of her had been hiding under oversized sweatshirts and baggy pants, wow. He really had to stop lingering on her body. _Quit staring,_ he reminded himself. His eyes drifted to the floor and he scrunched his eyebrows together. They stood in silence for a moment - Annabeth breathing deeply, Percy gathering his thoughts. There were so many directions he could go in, so many questions he could start with, but he needed some more time. Seeing her again caught him off guard. “Um,” he said. “Sorry I took off like that. A lot to think about, you know?”

She nodded stiffly.

“So where do we take this from here?” he asked. _We_ , he thought. It came so natural to say.

Her eyes brightened. “Are you okay with this? With me?”

“Define ‘okay’.”

“Alright, so I lied to you, but it was more of an omission of truth.”

“So - lying,” Percy said, blunt.

Annabeth pinched her lips together and took a breath.

“You hurt my feelings,” he started a little harsh. He too felt like a giant hand was being lifted from the top of his head as he was getting everything out in the open. “I thought we had a thing. As friends. I thought we could tell each other everything and I just felt like… I feel like an idiot because you tricked me.”

“I didn’t trick you-”

“You did, and I think I’m allowed to be a little mad at you about that.”

Annabeth blinked and looked downward, like a child. “That’s fair.”

“And I have a feeling I’m not the first to know.”

“Piper and Jason and Chiron…”

 _That explains a few things,_ Percy thought. “Were you ever going to tell me?”

“I’m sorry,” she said, putting her hands together. It sounded like it came from the deepest place in her heart. “It would be too easy if those two words could fix everything, but it’s better than nothing. And I wish I could rewind time and tell you the truth from the start, but as each day went on, it got easier and easier to keep it a secret because it would get harder and harder to tell you. I never expected you to be such a huge part of my life, and well… I - I didn’t want to lose that. So, again, I’m sorry.”

He nodded. “It’s okay… I mean, it’s not okay, but it’s - I accept your apology.”

Annabeth looked at the floor again, swallowing thickly.

Percy watched her, the crease in his brow softening. He couldn’t stay truly mad at her. She was his friend. “For what it’s worth,” he said. “I don’t have to be ‘not okay’ forever.”

Annabeth wiped a stray tear from her eye and nodded again.

“Why though?” Percy asked. “Why are you doing all of this?”

“The same reason you swim. So that I can make my life better.”

“Yeah, but I’m not pretending to be a girl,” he said, cracking a smile, the first smile since this whole thing came tumbling down. It helped a little.

“Yeah…” she admitted, sheepish.

“I’m pretty sure I’d make a lousy girl though. Not nearly smart enough.”

Annabeth’s eyes flicked up to his where he saw a glimmer of amusement.

Percy bent down and picked up one of her books from the suitcase. He pretended to flip through it, but he was just buying some time. He wasn’t quite sure how he could go about saying that he didn’t want her to go. He liked having her around.

“Look, I don’t want to make things awkward,” she said. “If you still want me to move out, I can-”

Percy snapped the book shut. “No,” he said, a little too quickly. He flushed and corrected, “I mean, you can stay here, only if you want to.”

“Do _you_ want me to?” she asked.

The heat on his face was answer enough. It was comforting to see that she had turned a shade of pink as well.

“So where does that put us?” She was on a roll with questions Percy wasn’t quite sure he could answer without sounding like an idiot.

Percy let the words roll, trying to sound casual. “Maybe we can try again? Fresh start?”

Annabeth bobbed her head, a smile inching its way across her lips. “Fresh start.”

“We gotta lay down some ground rules though,” he said decisively, setting her book on her desk. “First - no more lies.”

Annabeth nodded vigorously, her expression serious. She was just as committed to this as he was.

“If we’re going to make this work,” he continued, “I want it to be because we trust each other.”

Annabeth’s flush returned, snaking its way up her neck and to her ears. “No more secrets,” she said. He could practically see her mind working, reliving a memory she was too embarrassed to let invade her thoughts without a fight.

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing.”

“I know that face and that face isn’t your ‘nothing’ face.”

“We’ve just got a lot of baggage,” she said, fidgeting with the hem of her tank top.

“That’s what this is for. We’re starting again like the past three months-”

“Four.”

“-the past four months haven’t happened.”

“I don’t necessarily want to start over completely,” she said, lifting her voice toward the end. “There were some parts I actually kind of liked.”

He had to agree with her there. If the two of them could blush any more than they already were, the room would have to be declared a radioactive zone.

“Okay, well then the parts we don’t like, we can just pretend never happened. Like tonight,” he said.

“Right, so there are two lists. The one list with all the things we want to keep, and the list we want to forget.”

“I think we’re making this a little complex.”

“Alright, then let’s try to make this the freshest start we can.”

“I’m fine with that.”

She smiled and nibbled on her lip and Percy’s stomach spilled onto his shoes. She was beautiful. If he had had a hard enough time dealing with his feelings about Andy, then his feelings about Annabeth was going to be like he was on drugs. A good kind of drug. High on a crush.

But that high came crashing down when he remembered their first meeting.

“You, uh,” his cheeks flared red, “Your first day, you saw my dick-”

“Yeah, let’s just leave it at that,” Annabeth interrupted, wiping her hands through the air.

Percy’s lips parted as he smiled bashfully and he palmed the back of his neck. “Fresh start, right.” _What a first impression._

“Okay, well, I’m going to go to the bathroom real quick and then I’ll, uh, I’ll start unpacking I guess.”

“I can help.”

Annabeth smiled. “I’d like that. Thank you.” She moved to walk away and then she paused. She turned to him and said, “Percy, I-” She caught herself, like she wanted to get a good look at his face, and then she said, “I’m really glad you’re my roommate.”

He didn’t have room to blush anymore, so instead he settled for a dopey smile. He was really glad she was his roommate too.

When she walked off, Percy stooped low and picked up a stack of the books from her suitcase and carried it over to her desk. He dropped them down next to the book which Annabeth had been lying on top of when he walked in. It was the journal he had found earlier, but pages and pages had been torn out of it.

A mess of crumpled up paper lay in the area around the trash can in between their desks. Tentatively, he knelt down, picked one up and uncurled it. His eyes widened when he read what was written:

_**Percy,  
** _ _**You are the most important person in my life.** _

The next one:

_**Percy,  
** _ _**I want to make it up to you.** _

The next one:

_**Percy,  
** _ _**It kills me that I hurt you.** _

They were all much the same - Annabeth trying to apologize. Like it was over a fire, Percy’s heart melted. He scrunched them all back up and put them back in the trash. She didn’t need these anymore. But he did feel bad about the journal. She wasted all those pages on him. To be honest, he was flattered.

The bathroom door opened and Percy rushed to put all the papers in the can and stood up. Annabeth walked out, running her hand through her curls, and smiled at him.

“You sure you’re up for this? I have a lot of stuff.”

He was never more sure about anything in his life so he nodded. Together they worked in silence, Annabeth refolding her clothes and Percy sorting her textbooks. It was like he was helping her move in, moving in a new person.

“Uh, so what would you like me to call you?” he asked, after a moment.

“Andy in public is fine. But you can call me Annabeth.”

“Annabeth…” he repeated, testing it out. It would take him a bit to get used to, but he’d try his best. He liked her name anyway. “Your name suits you. It’s unique. Bet you have a hard time finding it on a Coke bottle, yeah?” he joked.

“What?”

“You know, the ones with the names on ‘em? Mine is too weird to be printed.”

That first day she came there, he bought her a Coke bottle with her name on it - or rather Andy’s name on it. Percy would never find one with his. Since she had an uncommon name too, it was something they shared.

Annabeth blinked, her mouth slightly open. “Uh, yeah," she said, dazed. "Yeah.”

He carried the rest of her books to her desk and Annabeth came to his side to help sort them. Their shoulders brushed and Percy pinched his lips to hide a smile. This was going to be a very good year.

* * *

The next morning, Annabeth was on a mission.

“Leo!” she said, bouncing up to FEST - the chock-full pantry of all candies and snacks, drinks and medicines. He looked up from his inventory checklist and lifted his chin.

“Yo, Andy, you look happy.”

Annabeth was happy. She and Percy had unpacked her things and stayed up late into the night talking on his bed. They shared everything about each other. The first step to rule number one about their new roommate agreement meant that nothing was going to be held back. Annabeth told him about her father, her step brothers, her house with the lemon trees.

He took a more intimate approach and told her the most embarrassing moments of his childhood, like the time when he was forced to sing “Frosty the Snowman” in front of his whole elementary school but puked on stage, which sent her into a fit of giggles.

The whole kiss thing though. That was never going to be mentioned again. Partly because Percy would be mortified hearing it from her, and partly because she didn’t want to make things more awkward. They were just starting out being friends again and she didn’t want to mess it up. What he said last night though inspired her to seek out Leo’s help. It was in-between classes and she didn’t have much time.

“Listen,” she said, “I know you’re the guy who can get anything, right?”

“Within reason, yeah. What’s up?”

“I was hoping you could put in a special order for me. How fast do you think you could get it here?”

“A week maybe? Depends on what it is.”

“Think you’d have it in time for Percy’s swim meet?”

“What’d you have in mind?”

Annabeth’s lips curled. She hoped Percy would like it.

* * *

It had been one week since Percy found out Annabeth’s secret, and things were actually going pretty well. He was still a little sore from her lying to him, but he was getting better. And things really hadn’t changed. She still kept tutoring him, still sat with him at lunch, and still laughed at his bad jokes. But they talked a lot, a lot more than usual. She was still the same person, but now he could see more of that person. He wished it had been like that from the start.

After the last practice of the week, Percy zipped his jersey all the way up his neck and packed up the rest of his duffle. The locker room was bustling with the rest of his teammates finishing up practice. The showers here hissing, the guys were joking around, the room was filled with steam and sweat.

“Listen up, boys!” Coach Hedge said as he walked into the room. “Tomorrow is Regionals, so you all know what that means.”

“THUNDER! THUNDER! THUNDER!” they chanted in unison before Hedge calmed them with a wave of his hand.

“You need to get plenty of rest and eat lots of food. Carb up - so get your pastas and proteins in tonight. High energy, high strength. You need to push it if we’re ever going to have a shot at Nationals. ”

Percy felt someone watching him and he glanced across the locker room to see Mark Seever, standing with his arms crossed against his chest, his eyes boring into Percy’s. Since Percy came back to practice, Mark had been particularly icy. But Percy held his own with his swimming, fast as usual. Before, when all he could think about was Andy, Percy was a mess. Now that he knew about Annabeth, his concentration had returned, and that made Mark sour - sour and aggressive. When Percy had showed up, Mark was determined to keep his spot at the top. It was going to be a tough race, especially since Mark qualified in his heat.

The burn of competition started to flow in Percy’s veins. He was excited to race - excited and nervous. This was his first step to making a name for himself.

“Alright, get to it,” Coach said, and then the room dissolved back into excited chatter.

Percy hefted his bag over his shoulder and left the locker room. He was already starving, planning on ordering three pizzas that maybe he and Annabeth could share, when he felt those eyes again.

He looked over his shoulder and Mark was still staring at him, disgust wrinkling his nose, and scowling. Percy stared back, narrowing his eyes.

Even though they were on the same team, that didn’t mean anything - at least, not to Mark. There was a nasty rumor from his middle school team that a kid broke his arm when he tripped and fell on the pool deck, and Mark was standing right next to him. But Mark was in the clear. Besides, he was too good to get rid of. When he came to Bolt, he was elite even as a freshman. It was easy to ignore rumors when there was such raw talent to be had.

So Percy kept staring him down until neither of them moved. It was only until one of their teammates broke their line of sight did Percy back off. Mark shrugged a shoulder and turned back to his locker.

Regionals did funny things to people. Sometimes it made people break, sometimes people did the breaking.

Taking two steps backward, Percy then spun around and headed down the hall. He listened to his headphones, getting focused for the day tomorrow, and picturing his race. It was already dark by the time he left the gym and walked down the sidewalk toward the dorms and the wind kicked up enough that Percy wished he had a hood to throw over his head. But he was almost home.

He bounded up the stairs and opened the door. It was empty, except - when he took out his headphones - he heard the shower running in the bathroom. He couldn’t help but imagine what was happening behind the closed door. The soap that ran down her soft skin, the water dripping on her face, her heel lifting as she danced to a song in her head… Percy wrenched himself out of the fantasy. _Quit being a pervert,_ he told himself. _She’s your friend._ But he was a teenage boy, and teenage boys have _thoughts_. So he shook his head and calmed himself down, even though some body parts were not getting the message.

He dropped his bag near his bed and pulled off his jersey and sweatpants, but he paused, with his pants at his ankles to find something sitting on his bedside table.

It was a Coke bottle tied with a big blue ribbon on the neck knotted in a bow. On the label in giant letters was his name - Share a Coke with PERCY - and a note was stuck to it with tape.

__**Never give up!  
** _**Good luck tomorrow!  
** _ __**~ A**

He could recognize her handwriting anywhere. How in the world she found a Coke with his name on it, he was amazed. He cracked a smile, laughed quietly, and picked the bottle up.

Just then, the bathroom door opened and Annabeth walked out. Except she was only wearing a towel that just barely covered her chest and thighs and -

Percy looked down at his own pants which were hanging at his ankles. Thankfully, he was wearing boxers, but it was no less embarrassing. In a moment of insanity, he covered himself with the Coke bottle.

“Okay,” Annabeth said slowly. “Clean slate starting now.”

 


	24. Third Time's the Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay-o ay-o ay-o everyone, old and new! Wanted to wish you all a Merry Thursday because here's a new chapter! Let's give a super shoutout to my beta, Kat (aeonictempest on tumblr), for being the best thing there ever was; to Mari (percyyoulittleshit on tumblr), for containing my ideas into controllable a substance; to Hannah (ananbeth on tumblr), for being the glue with which the structure sticks; and to Meg (anxiouspineapples on tumblr), for tolerating me enough to actually want to be my friend.
> 
> As usual, you can find me on - you guessed it - tumblr at flyingcrowbar, or if you don't wanna be that committed, you can follow the #stm-au tag. I try to answer each and every single non-anon message but I just want to say that all of you are so sweet and supportive and I'm not sure IGAB would be what it is today if you guys hadn't shared such kind encouragement with me. So thank you all!
> 
> For your reading pleasure, the song "Start of Something New" from High School Musical (I AM AN ADULT DAMMIT) was stuck in my head on repeat while I was writing this chapter. So if that's not saying something...

"Decent?" Annabeth called from her side of the bathroom door.

"Decent," came Percy's muffled reply.

She emerged from the bathroom and found Percy leaning on his desk, still holding onto his personalized Coke bottle, and he stood up straighter when Annabeth emerged in her pajamas.

"We should have a code word, like marshmallow or something," Annabeth said. "You know, so we can avoid stuff like this."

Percy's cheeks pinked. "I didn't see anything, so no problem."

"I wasn't expecting you to be home so early."

"Coach let us out so we could carbo-load."

"You're hungry?"

"Always."

"I haven't eaten yet either. I think we've got some ramen in your desk and I could grab a couple of Gatorades from downstairs."

"That sounds amazing, actually."

"What color do you want?"

Annabeth remembered only after she asked and they said it at the same time, "Blue." They both smiled and Annabeth's gut defied gravity. She left and when she came back minutes later, the microwave beeped that it was done with their dinner. The smell of packaged spices filled the room and Percy took the ramen out of the microwave.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow," he said, shuffling over to their desks. He set down the cups and sucked on his thumb. "Careful. They're kind of hot."

"Thanks," she said. She handed him his Gatorade and they sat down together.

He blew the steam away from his ramen and Annabeth did the same. It was moments like these that made Annabeth regret not sharing her secret with Percy sooner. He was still the same Percy, still the guy with the great smile and a quick wit. If anything, her secret had brought them closer.

Percy had already ventured into his too hot food with a fork, but he was wolfing it down like he had been on a deserted island for a week.

"We don't have to study tonight," Annabeth said, taking her time with her food. "You know, what with Regionals and all tomorrow."

"No, it's okay. I want to."

"What is this monster I've created?" she asked in mock surprise.

Percy just smiled and pulled out some flashcards from his desk. "I've got a vocab test next week. Go through it with me?"

"Sure."

They made a game out of it, with Annabeth throwing a goldfish cracker into his mouth every time he got one right. They got pretty good at it too - Annabeth lobbing high, and Percy snatching them out of the air. Even long after they had finished their dinners, they were still going at it.

"Let's do trick shots," she said, trying to bounce one off her elbow. It didn't even come close to Percy, let alone his face. He laughed.

"Try again, try again," he said, waving her on.

She balanced the goldfish on her elbow and lobbed it up. Percy positioned himself under it and caught it right on his tongue. He crunched down and raised his eyebrows. "See how awesome we are?"

"Hell yeah," Annabeth said as she started shuffling the cards again.

Percy leaned back in his chair and rested his elbow on his desk as he watched her. She looked up at him and smiled - how could she not?

"You ready for tomorrow?" she asked.

He swallowed a gulp of Gatorade before answering. "Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be."

"Nervous?"

"A little… It would help if you were there," he said.

Annabeth stopped mid-way through shuffling the deck and her eyes widened.

"I mean, Piper, Jason, and Nico already said that they wanted to go and I figured you'd wanna come too, and you don't have to if you don't want to because I'm only swimming in three events, so it'd be a trip all the way out there for nothing -"

"I'll go," Annabeth said, cutting him off. "I'd like to go. It'll be fun."

Percy's might have been expecting a different answer, but he seemed pleased with the one he got.

* * *

Annabeth was excited. She couldn't help it. The pool was practically buzzing and she was catching it like a cold.

There she sat in the stands in the topmost row with Nico, Piper, and Jason, waiting for the races to start. The swimmers had just finished doing their warm ups and the pool was empty. The air was warm and full of chlorine. It reminded her of Percy.

The stadium was massive, easily four stories tall at least, with a glass ceiling above. The sun was just starting to set so it made the ceiling turn into an ombre of blue and darkening orange. The seats were packed with spectators and teams alike. Annabeth and the others had a spot right above the Bolt team area where some of the swimmers, who were probably competing later in the day, lingered and chatted with one another. She had yet to spot Percy.

She squeezed her plastic megaphone tighter in her hand, wringing it between her palms.

"Jeez, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were competing. Relax," Piper said. She took the megaphone away from Annabeth and tapped her on the head with it.

"Sorry, I'm just - this is all so intense."

"No kidding. These guys all look like they're in their twenties," Nico said from his seat next to Annabeth, watching a couple of swimmers from a school with sharks for mascots.

More and more Bolt swimmers took their seats with the rest of the team, but Percy was still no where to be found. Earlier in the day, Annabeth and Nico had taken their lunch break to make various Percy-centric signs for them to hold during his events. The side of Annabeth's hand was still smudged with ink.

Everyone else seemed to be getting swept up into the spirit of things too. When they picked up Piper after school, she was wearing Jason's soccer hoodie, sporting Bolt colors like a champ, and she brought all of the noisemakers and megaphones. Jason, who drove as usual, drew with washable marker on the van windows with things like  _BOLT OR BUST_  and  _PERCY #1_  and  _PERCY POSSE_. He was like an embarrassing soccer mom, overly enthusiastic for the competition.

Annabeth had told both Jason and Piper that Percy now knew about her secret and they didn't have to walk on eggshells at every moment around him. They were both relieved and happy for her. Maybe they were just happy they were off the hook.

"Percy will do fine. Just watch," Jason said, leaning back in his seat with his arm draped over Piper's shoulders.

"Which events is he swimming in again?" Annabeth asked.

"Uh, the 100, 200, and the 400 meter freestyle," Nico said, flipping through the booklet with the breakdown of the day's schedule.

"But he's really a sprinter. Just watch his hundred meter heat. It's a thing of beauty," Piper said.

Annabeth laughed and Jason leaned forward to say, "No, seriously. I love Piper, but Percy's swimming is like - I would marry his swimming, that's how beautiful it is."

Annabeth laughed louder but Piper laughed harder and she rewarded him with a kiss.

The seats filled with more and more people. Even the Bolt team section seemed to be packed to capacity. All the while, Annabeth scanned the faces for any sign of Percy.

There was a long table set up on the far end of the pool where a woman was speaking into a microphone. Her voice echoed off the walls so it sounded like there were fifty of her. "The first one hundred meter men's freestyle -" But Annabeth wasn't paying attention to the rest of what she was saying because from a tunnel on the opposite end of the pool emerged some swimmers, walking in single file. In the middle of the line, Annabeth spotted him. Even though he was wearing his swimming cap, she could recognize his gait from a mile away.

"There he is! I see him!" she said, suddenly on her feet.

Percy was wearing his warm-up jersey, his goggles in hand, and his eyes were to the floor in deep focus.

Piper and Jason swirled their noisemakers above their heads and Nico waved his sign ( _NO RUNNING_ ). The other Bolt swimmers had begun chanting some sort of song and stomping their feet on the metal stands, practically sending the whole place thumping.

"THUNDER!" they roared, pounding their feet harder with each syllable, as if they'd done this thousands of times before, which they probably had. The air was electric.

"'Thunderstruck,'" Jason explained as Annabeth swore she recognized what they were singing. "AC/DC. It's kind of our school theme."

It made sense: Bolt Academy and Thunderstruck. Annabeth clapped in unison and chanted with them, joining in with a "THUNDER!" of her own before they all dissolved into a mess of howling when Percy reached his block.

The referees gave them all a few moments to settle and stretch and Annabeth turned to Jason. "There's someone in the lane next to Percy, wearing Bolt colors. Who is that?"

"Oh, that's probably Mark," Jason said, a touch of disdain in his voice. "If he's right next to Percy, they must have almost identical qualifying times."

"They compete against each other?"

"Well, yeah. In swimming you're really only a team until that whistle blows."

Nico lowered his handmade sign and shouted Percy's name, but it got lost amongst the rest of the voices calling to their swimmers. The room fell eerily silent though when the referee asked the racers to step up to their marks.

Piper tugged on Annabeth's sweatshirt gently and got her to sit back down. "Wait for it," Piper whispered, cupping her hand against her mouth close to Annabeth's ear.

Percy bent over on his block, curling his fingers around the edge. The room could have been empty, that's how quiet it was. The referee said something, which tensed the swimmers at the ready, and then a horn sounded.

The stadium exploded with cheers. Annabeth found herself leaning forward as Percy flung himself through the air - arcing like a needle piercing the water that was the fabric - and she felt her heart grow warm, pounding on the inside of her chest. He was a blur of strength and speed, inching his way in front of the rest. Annabeth's jaw hung loose as he went, reaching the end to tuck and turn and pushing off the wall, and flying back. She didn't even realize the whole time she had been slowly standing when he reached the halfway, then only a quarter left, then an inch -

And he touched the wall.

An electronic board hanging high on the wall captured his time followed by the others in due succession.

Annabeth's voice broke when she screamed with the crowd. She and Piper clutched onto each other and jumped up and down as Percy threw his fist into the air at the sight of his time.

**Lane 3 - MARK SEEVER - 42.16 - 2nd**   
**Lane 4 - PERCY JACKSON - 42.11 - 1st**

Percy pulled himself out of the water and tore his goggles and swim cap from his head. He turned to look up at his team and beamed, tight impressions around his eyes so he looked like a goof, but that didn't matter. The team was in the middle of continuing their "THUNDER" war cry, deafening all.

"Yeah Percy!" Jason boomed.

Mark heaved himself out of the pool, refusing to look at Percy the entire time while he picked up his jersey and towel.

Annabeth cupped her hands around her mouth and hollered. That's when Percy saw her. His smile widened impossibly more and he waved.

Annabeth couldn't be more proud and she waved back.

Nico did too, but when he saw that Annabeth had raised her hand, he ran his fingers through his hair, the tips of his ears turning pink. It was an honest mistake really. So she grabbed Nico's wrist and waved it for him, the both of them flailing like marionettes for Percy to see.

A magnified voice boomed over all. "Both Percy Jackson and Mark Seever of Bolt Academy just beat the standing state record." That was enough to send the whole team into a fit of wolf calls. Coach Hedge tossed his clipboard into the air and held his hands up above his head. "Are you kidding me! Are you kidding me!" He started jumping up and down like he was killing a million spiders underfoot.

Annabeth couldn't stop from smiling but the rhythm of her clapping faltered a bit when she saw Mark staring up at her. Not staring, but glaring. He did not look like someone who had just finished a new state record - well, technically Percy's new state record. Even though she had never met the guy before, he seemed about ready to punch her face in. His fists were clamped tight at his side, his neck muscles strained, and his face grew darker with each passing second. But Coach Hedge ran out onto the pool deck and grabbed both Percy and Mark in headlocks and practically dragged them back to the locker rooms as the next swimmers prepared for their heat.

* * *

Annabeth and the others found Percy outside the doors to the arena, wearing his warmup sweats with a towel wrapped around his neck. His back was turned to them but that didn't last long, especially after Jason came up behind him and jumped on his shoulders. They rough-housed for a minute while Nico, Piper, and Annabeth hung back. They were so hyped up on adrenaline, it was endearing.

"Dude, your start on the four hundred-"

"I know but did you see-"

"Yeah! But then your record-"

"And Hedge's face!"

"Bro-"

"Bro!"

They were practically dancing with each other when Piper leaned over and whispered in Annabeth's ear. "It's a beautiful love story," she sighed. "Hopefully one day he'll love me as much as he loves him." Piper winked and Annabeth giggled.

Nico went up to Percy and congratulated him, leaving Piper and Annabeth to share a small moment.

"So, things are better with you and Percy?" she asked, her eyes bright.

"Yeah, things are… things are great, actually. This whole telling the truth policy is really paying off."

"So you've told him everything? Like  _everything_  everything?"

Annabeth paused, her stomach twisting. "Not everything…"

"Mm, the kiss," she said, crossing her arms over her chest with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah, it's stupid. It's just a kiss, right?"

"And he's  _just_  Percy."

Annabeth bit her lip.

"Hey," Piper said, touching Annabeth's elbow. "You have to tell him sometime. What was it you mentioned earlier? The "honesty rule" or whatever? You have to tell him eventually."

Piper was right. The last thing Annabeth would want to do is hurt Percy again.

Percy was beaming, talking animatedly with Nico and Jason, the light in his eyes completely encapsulating, and Annabeth's heart swelled. But guilt quickly stamped that out. She knew she should be honest, but that was the one thing that could tip the scales again. It was all so complex.

"Okay, we have to celebrate," Jason announced. "Let's go out for Thai or something."

Percy scratched the back of his head. "Aw man, I'd love to but I'm beat. Ice cream instead?"

"Ooh!" Piper squealed. "Yes please!"

So Jason drove them all down the street to a local ice cream shop where they each got a dessert. Annabeth chose a plain chocolate with a waffle cone but Percy's disappointment as he looked through the glass window at all of the options was hard to ignore.

"I know this is a really weird question," he said to the nice lady behind the counter, "but do you have anything blue?"

"No sorry," she said, looking legitimately sad for him.

"That's alright. Do you at least have blue sprinkles?"

"Oh definitely."

"Sweet."

Percy bounced when he was handed a cup full of cookie dough ice cream with blue sprinkles. It was like he was happier eating ice cream than he was when he set a state record. Nico got something with pecans, Piper got a mint flavor, and Jason bought the Superman kind. He said he always had it as a kid when he went out for his birthday, and this was better than his birthday. Percy slapped him on the back as thanks when they sat down at a small table near the window.

Before joining them, Percy glanced at Annabeth and smiled. She remembered his lips on hers, that tingle of wanting more, the rush of heat that streaked through her veins.

If she told him about that kiss, would that start something she couldn't stop?

* * *

Percy was the first through the door when they got back to their room. He was on the phone with his mom, a call which began while Jason was driving them home, so he dropped his stuff off right next to the door and plopped down on the edge of his bed.

"Yeah, I wish you were there too… No, it was a good race…. Yeah, a reporter is writing an article and everything… Yeah, just got home. Andy's here too." He paused and then extended the phone toward her. "Hey, uh, say hi to my mom."

Annabeth grew a little pink and stammered out, "H-Hi, Mrs. Jackson."

Percy held the phone close to his ear again, then said to Annabeth, "She says you need to call her Sally."

"Okay. Hi, Sally."

Percy went back to the phone. "Did you hear that? Yeah, Andy came to the event… Is that Gabe - Oh, yeah, sorry, it's late." He glanced at the clock. It was already past eleven, so it must have been in the early morning New York time. "I'll let you go. I-I love you, mom."

He paused for a moment, letting her hang up first, and then he did too.

"So that was the infamous Sally Jackson," Annabeth said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, she's bummed she couldn't make it. But you were there, so it sort of made up for it. No offense or anything."

"No problem."

Percy's stomach growled loud enough for Annabeth to hear. He put his hand to his belly and winced. "God, I'm starving."

"You told Jason you didn't want dinner."

"Truth is, I just kinda wanted to come here and veg with you. Maybe order a pizza? Watch a movie?"

Annabeth's gut swelled. "Yeah, sounds great, actually."

After Percy placed an order for a large pizza with everything on top ("Skip the anchovies, please"), he and Annabeth debated about which movie they should watch. It took an embarrassingly long time for them to finally settle on a movie, even after they had both passionately debated for their own choices, smiling all the while and almost resorting to bribing one another for the upper hand. Percy's collection consisted of mainly action movies or action comedies, so there wasn't much variety. Eventually, they compromised on a movie and Percy popped it into the XBox.

"You said it's called  _Edge of Tomorrow_?" she asked.

"Augh, dude, it's a classic. You'll love it. Trust me."

"If you say so."

Percy launched himself into bed and Annabeth moved to her ladder.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"Up." She pointed to her bunk.

"You can't see the TV from there. Seriously, sit on my bed. No big deal." He scooted over to give her room too. Tentatively, she sat on the edge of his mattress.

The room went dark when Percy flicked off the light on the table and Annabeth was all the while conscious of what Percy was doing just feet away. He may have been exhausted, but he was still pumping with energy. He picked at his nails, shifted every so often to get comfortable, and nudged her with his foot when the really good parts were coming up.

She was enjoying the movie, but she was also enjoying it because Percy was. By the time her back was resting up against the brick wall, she hadn't even realized that she had cozied herself up into his bed. She looked over at Percy who was bobbing his head to the soundtrack and smiling wide. She smiled too, grateful that he wanted to spend his free time with her alone.

Piper's words floated back to her after that Halloween kiss - that Percy kissed the first person he saw, and it probably didn't mean anything - but Annabeth wanted it to mean something.

Though, she had to remind herself, she didn't come to Bolt to kiss a boy, let alone get a boyfriend. She came for herself. But Percy…

If she kept this secret from him, she would technically be lying to him. Withholding information, in Percy's book, was lying. The "honesty rule" would be broken. And if she lost this - staying up late watching movies, waiting for good pizza to come, spending some alone time with nothing but each other's company - if she lost him, well, she wasn't sure she could forgive herself.

"This is my favorite part," Percy said.

"You've said that about every scene of this movie."

"No, but for real. This part is the best."

Annabeth laughed and continued watching, actually getting kind of invested. It wasn't what she expected from a Tom Cruise movie. She braced her hand on the mattress and rested her head on her shoulder as Tom Cruise's character relived the day again. She wondered how she would handle having an infinite number of do-overs. How she would confess to Percy, how she would handle Luke, how she would make friends with Piper. There were so many different ways she could have done better, and yet here she was, in a place that she was happy with. Despite everything, maybe she wouldn't change a thing.

"You know, I'm really glad you were at the meet today," Percy said.

"Mm, me too."

"Just seeing you up there, it just made me feel like - like I could do anything. And I did. I did everything and you saw it. So thank you. For being there."

Annabeth's skin tingled. She saw Percy tracing his finger across her knuckles, drawing invisible circles across her skin absentmindedly as he watched the movie. She instinctively twitched and Percy looked down. He realized what he was doing and snatched his hand back.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't even notice-"

Annabeth stared at him. Her stomach was a mess of jitters and nerves. It was basically doing the cha-cha in her gut. Annabeth watched him for a minute more, running every scenario in her head.  _Tell him about the kiss._ **Why?** _Just tell him,_ she thought, fighting with herself. _Tell him everything._ **I can't!** _Stop being afraid of what he might do and find out yourself._ **I'm not afraid!** _Then tell him._ **No!** _Tell him!_ **I won't!**

"You kissed me on Halloween," she mumbled, keeping her voice low on purpose.

"Huh?" Percy said over the noise of the battle on screen.

Technically she had told him the truth and he hadn't heard it, so it was still a fair play. But Percy was looking at her, and she was fighting the blush that was consuming her entire body. It took effort to say what she needed to.

"On Halloween you got totally wasted and apparently you kiss the first person you see when you're like that, like Jason or whoever, and that time you kissed me. You wanted me to be completely honest with you so…"

Percy stared at her, only half of his face illuminated by the TV screen. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. Her stomach twisted into knots and she had a sudden urge to run to the bathroom.

"I… I thought I…" he started but never finished.

She continued for him. "So, Honesty Rule complete. Now you know everything."

There was a knock on the door. The pizza was here.

Percy didn't move. Annabeth waited, there was another knock. She watched Percy, who continued to stare at her like something had fried in his brain. Slowly, she pulled herself up and walked to the door. The pizza guy stood there with the box and she paid for it, wishing maybe she could tip him a bit more to stick around so she wouldn't have to face her embarrassment alone.

But the guy left and Annabeth was holding the pizza that seemed a lot heavier now that Percy knew the truth about that night. She turned around and closed the door to find Percy standing right behind her.

His brows were soft, his lips softer, and his voice was barely above a whisper but she could hear it all.

"Annabeth, I…"

"No, it's okay. You didn't mean-"

"But that's kind of the thing… Did you want to kiss me back?"

Annabeth clamped her lips tight. She wished she could find a way to have it all make sense. The room was quiet. He had paused the movie somewhere in between Annabeth spilling her guts and getting the pizza, and the distraction would have been welcome. But she was caught under Percy's gaze. She could have sworn her heart leapt out of her chest and was doing cartwheels around the room. Her knees were Jell-o, pudding, slush, and they shook with anticipation.

"Honesty Rule," he said, his eyes pouring into her, peeling her open with a single word. "Please."

Planning never got her anywhere. Maybe it was time not to think for once. If it was honesty he wanted, it was honesty he was going to get.

Annabeth dropped the pizza box at her feet and pulled herself into him. Her lips touched his and she was long gone.


	25. Open and Closed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday everyone! Thank you all so much for your support. I'm truly humbled by all of your kind words. I have had a gross day at work (blegh) and sharing this chapter with you has been the light at the end of the tunnel. I read every single review, every single comment, and I try to answer as many questions as possible. I never expected IGAB to become what it is, so thank you all so much. 
> 
> As per usual, you can find me on tumblr at flyingcrowbar. If you don't want that level of commitment, you can track the #stm-au tag on tumblr.

Percy felt like he was on drugs.

Normally, he would have mourned the loss of the pizza on the floor, but Annabeth’s lips were more addictive than he could have ever imagined.

 _Whoa, this is happening!_ he thought. Shock shut down every muscle in his body. His arms were out in front of him, like a doll sitting on a shelf. Annabeth was kissing him. Annabeth, the girl who Percy thought was a guy and had a super - sort of gay - crush on, was kissing _him_. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and she tasted like chocolate, even though her lips were firm against his mouth, like she expected something bad was going to happen or something would spark in between their touch, electrifying them both back to their senses. And something like that kind of did happen, but in a way neither of them seemed to mind. Annabeth’s lips twitched ever so slightly and they softened, allowing for Percy to glided his over hers and nudge his chin forward.

 _Whoa,_ he thought again as his eyes slipped closed and he sighed with bliss, _this is actually happening._

His arms finally started listening to his brain, and they wrapped around her body, bringing her in closer to himself. She was so slight, so slender and warm. He could feel the hardness of the ace bandage on her back through her sweatshirt, keeping all of her confined, and something stirred in the place below his belly. Screw butterflies - he was hosting a full on rock concert in his gut. His heart was determined to thunder unapologetically, vibrating through his entire body like a drum. His ears rang like he had been standing too close to a stack of speakers shredding a guitar solo. His thoughts mimicked the roaring crowd, screaming for the band to do an encore. And he was consumed by her.

Annabeth broke away for a moment, gasping, and then she found his lips again, this time hers open and wanting. She was getting swept up in instinct, in the moment. Far away was the Annabeth who strategized every minute of her life living as a boy. She was showing him who she truly was - brilliant, gorgeous, his closest friend... and a truly terrible kisser. His lips spread when he smiled and Annabeth pulled back, sensing the shift.

“Wh-What?” she whispered, winded, not inches from his face. Her cheekbones were awash in blue from the television screen, her grey eyes simple specks of light that were determined to shine through the dark.

He couldn’t stop smiling. He dipped forward again, and his teeth nipped the bottom of her lip. She started, and he could feel the heat radiating from her face, or maybe it was his own simply bouncing back. Her hands, which started on his chest, slipped around and up his spine, sending a chill to his knees. Her hands trembled as they went, as if she was nervous and excited at the same time. They finally settled on the back of his neck, warm and soft. Greedily, Percy did the same, and held onto the base of her head, her golden curls threaded between his fingers. He gently pulled, ensuring that this was real, that this was not some dream.

New feelings - _confirmed_ feelings - made his entire body seize up. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening, and the proof was right there beneath his lips. He wanted her. He wanted her so bad. All he could do to prove it was kiss her hard. He only hoped he was making up for last time, an event he had no memory of but imagined it was an awful experience.

She stepped forward, getting closer to him, but balance became an issue and Percy stumbled backward, carrying her with him. As one, they tripped over each other’s feet, not daring to let each other go, and Percy fell flat onto his bed. They both giggled for a moment, their noses bumping, and they kissed again while Annabeth settled in beside him. She was getting better at it - more relaxed, less neat, more tongue (always a plus).

She was timid at first, maybe unsure if she was doing it right, but Percy didn’t mind. His head swam with sensation, bursting to the brim of everything that could have possibly led to this moment. As far as he was concerned, the only thing that mattered in the world was Annabeth. The way she smelled - of faded men’s body wash that was familiar in the locker room at the pool - Percy couldn’t get enough of it. The lengths she went through to keep up this version of herself so no one suspected she was anything other than just a normal guy… He wanted her even more, because there was nothing left to hide from each other.

Annabeth got a little hungry and swooped up to kiss his upper lip, but their teeth connected and clacked loud enough for her to put her hand to her mouth in shock.

“Oh no, sorry!” she said, wincing. “Sorry! Are you okay? I didn’t mean -”

“It’s alright,” he whispered, lingering with a peck on the corner of her mouth. “Who needs teeth anyway?”

“I’m really bad at this,” she said, her cheeks rising when she smiled.

“You’re not.”

“I am. Because,” she whispered, “you’re my first kiss. My first real kiss.”

“I didn’t notice.” He pulled her hand away - noticing how small it was against his own - and kissed her again. She twisted her wrist and clasped her fingers around his and breathed him in, sighing like her breath was being stolen. Percy rolled - the bedsprings creaking underneath - and held himself over Annabeth, letting her figure out how this whole kissing thing worked: how it felt when she sucked on his lower lip, how it tingled when her tongue met his, how a little moan could say so much.

With his other hand, Percy traced her jaw, barely letting his fingertips brush through the smallest of hairs on her skin, and he could feel her muscles tighten and goosebumps blossom beneath his touch. He kissed her, deeply, thirsty for more, and nudged her head to the side. He kissed her cheek, her jaw, and moved down her neck. He desperately wanted to suck and nibble on the softest part of her skin, make her squirm with pleasure and ask for more, but she stopped him by putting her hands on either side of his face before he even had the chance.

“You’re going to give me a hickey,” she said, tugging him up.

Percy raised his head, but only just. She was right. If someone saw a hickey on her neck, there would be questions. It was high school. No one ignored a hickey. So he met her lips again.

Her palms were so soft and so warm on his cheeks, he wanted to remember this moment for the rest of his life. When she breathed through her nose, it tickled his skin and he felt her smile again, which made him smile even more. There was that saying that if you made a face long enough, it could get stuck that way forever, and - well - Percy wouldn’t mind having his smile stuck that way forever at all.

* * *

“So you’ve never had sex?”

“Nope,” Percy answered as they cuddled in his bed. It was surprisingly exhausting, making out for over six hours - oh yeah, and setting a freaking state swimming record but who’s counting anyway? - that would be reason enough to be sleepy. But Percy was too excited to sleep, not when his arm was wrapped around Annabeth, her head on his chest as they talked well into the morning. The pizza box, which Annabeth had dropped long ago, had finally been picked up and put away in the mini fridge for later. Neither of them were hungry now that they’d had their fill of each other.

“But you’ve had girlfriends,” she said, based on their conversation earlier.

“Yeah.”

“What does this make me?” She lifted her head and twisted a bit so he could see the shape of her face cut by the peeking sunlight from the window. “Are we labeling this?”

“You are my… Girlfriend? Boyfriend? Does it matter?”

“Sort of. I’m Annabeth here, but out there… What would other people think?”

“Who cares?”

Annabeth shrugged a shoulder.

“What, are you taking back your kiss?” Percy teased. “I’ll have you know, there is a very specific No Returns policy on the Percy-town Express.”

“The Percy-town Express?” Annabeth scoffed, and hit him on the shoulder as she laughed.

“Yeah, ‘cuz once I get going it’s almost impossible for me to stop!” He mimed being a train with his hands.

Annabeth rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. “No, I liked kissing you, I mean I _really_ liked kissing you. But things are different now, aren’t they.”

“Different in a good way, I think.”

They laid like that a while more as the birds stirred awake. Percy wouldn’t take back anything that happened that night. It had been the best night of his life, after all. His lips were still numb and tingling, probably pink and definitely a little chapped. It was like they had been making up for lost time.

“Did you ever think it’d happen like this?” she asked, her voice soft. It was as if she was thinking the same thing.

“No,” Percy said, laughing. “But I’m not complaining.” Annabeth splayed her hand on his sweatshirt and rested her chin on it while she watched him. She looked amazing. He felt like kissing her all over again. But he could see her brain working behind those gray eyes. She was thinking over what this meant, how it would affect their lives from then on, who she could be.

“What if I was a boy?” she asked. “Would that change things?”

Percy let the question sit a moment, but answered truthfully. “No.” It was the most simplistic and honest thing he could say. “I like you.”

Annabeth’s cheek twitched when she smiled. “I like you too. But this makes things complicated.”

“I think I’ve learned by now you’re not ever going to make things easy for me.”

She looked sort of sad when he said that.

“C’mere,” he said, shifting a little to open up some space on the bed for her. Annabeth grunted when she shimmied up to his level and tucked herself against Percy’s side, her head on his shoulder. “I care about you, a lot. And I don’t want you to be uncomfortable with any of this. If it makes you feel better, we can keep this just something between us.”

“And Piper.”

“And Piper and Jason.”

“And Jason,” Annabeth agreed. There wasn’t much they could keep from them anyway. Knowing Piper, her relationship radar was going nuts right now.

“If you’re scared about what other people will think, that’s okay. I’m not even sure I totally understand it…” But he did understand that he wanted to be with Annabeth. That wasn’t hard to figure out at all.

“I know it’s not really something I should be ashamed of…” She was getting drowsy. He could hear it in her voice, the way it got higher and softer as she spoke. “I don’t want to care what other people will think, but I don’t want to draw attention to myself. To you.”

Percy went quiet. Everyone else would see them as a gay couple. She was worried about him, worried what people might say to him, do to him even. Percy wanted to say “fuck ‘em” but he understood. The world would be a better place if people just got their heads out of their asses.

She continued, “To you, I’m me; to them I’m… not.” Annabeth nuzzled her head into his shoulder, getting more comfortable with each passing second.

“I get it,” he said. “Mild-mannered reporter by day…” It was easier to make a joke and ease her nerves than try to tell her nothing was going to happen. He couldn’t make such promises. But he was going to promise he’d do everything in his power to protect her. He didn’t worry so much about himself. Annabeth was priority number one. She had a lot more to lose than he did, and he would do anything to save that. It was something he could guarantee.

“I’m serious,” she said.

“So am I.”

Percy hadn’t even realized his eyes were closed. He was so tired, it would take real effort to open them again. He was drifting off like he was floating on the surface of the ocean, bathed in a warm summer fantasy.

“Percy?” Annabeth asked, barely above a whisper.

He could only manage a gentle _mmm?_ as sleep was quickly taking hold.

“I… Good night.”

He didn’t dream. He didn’t need to, not when he had Annabeth at his side, was sure of her realness, dissolving in certainty that she would always be there.

* * *

He woke up only because the alarm told him to.

It yelled at him to haul ass to class or else he would be late and he shifted to turn it off but found Annabeth was still on top of him, though more thoroughly awake now that her own personal Percy Pillow had been scooped out from under her. They were a tangle of bed-head and tingly limbs before Annabeth crawled on top of him and slapped the alarm off.

His breath was probably less than amazing, especially with what he could tell was a dried river of drool caked on his cheek, and he blinked blearily in the blazing sunlight of the morning, but Annabeth still kissed him anyway. Better than any cup of coffee.

She could have been sucking on his dirty gym socks and moldy tuna the whole night for all he cared because she tasted just as sweet as she did last night. (Morning breath was not a speed bump on the road to - what was this? Would he be foolhardy enough to think this was anything more than a kiddy crush?) But Annabeth pulled away and looked at him while smiling, a crease from Percy’s sweatshirt running down the side of her face, her curly hair an unkempt mess, her gray eyes ringed with a tinge of purple from lack of sleep, but that didn’t stop her from being any more beautiful.

“So that happened,” she said.

“Yeah.” He cracked a smile, wiping what was left of his drool with his sleeve. “Oh, you know what, I forgot one thing -” He swooped up and stole another kiss from her.

She leaned in, sighing with the temptation of staying in bed all day and doing only this, and she lingered long enough for Percy to think she actually would before she pulled back and groaned, “I should shower.”

“Go ahead,” he said, his body still not totally - well... there was one body part that was very much awake.

Annabeth took another kiss from him before sliding off the bed to stand. She removed her sweatshirt up and over her head, but her t-shirt came with it, revealing the ace bandage that was wrapped tight around her skin. Percy’s eye caught the flash of red - irritated, swollen - skin and reached out to her just as she was about to turn to the bathroom. He managed to grab the edge of her shirt and tugged. Brow furrowed, she let him pull her back to bed, but when she saw the look in his eye, she tried to wriggle free from his grasp.

“What happened?” Percy asked. “Is that from - is that from wrapping?” He hadn’t realized, he never thought -

“It’s nothing.”

“That didn’t look like nothing.”

“Percy…”

He was on his feet now. “Please, can I see? It looks bad.”

“It’s not that bad today, honest.”

“So you’re saying it’s been worse?”

Annabeth cringed, getting caught in her own words, but she didn’t fight him when Percy lifted the shirt at her back. It looked painful, and raw, and - he realized with a sickening lurch - that she’d probably been like this for weeks, months maybe. She pretended like nothing was wrong, that she would just have to endure until who knew how long.

“Annabeth -”

“It’s fine,” she said, pulling her t-shirt back down. “I just slept in the bandage on accident. It seems worse than it is. Really.”

Percy didn’t believe her for an instant. He gave her “the look” - the look his mom had at a moment’s notice - purse lipped, brow knit, quiet disapproval - and Annabeth refused to fall under his gaze. He sighed, hurting for her, and let up. He didn’t want to be Annabeth’s mom.

“We’re going to be late,” she said. “I’ll shower quick and then you can.”

He didn’t want her to go being upset, or feeling violated, and he grabbed her around her waist and kissed her, pouring his feeling into it. He tried telling her that he cared about what happened to her, for her safety. And when they parted she hovered over his lips, breathing a moment before squeezing his forearms gently and turning to the bathroom.

_Message received._

* * *

When Annabeth came out of the bathroom, refreshed and ready to go, Percy was waiting. He must have decided on skipping the shower, because he was fully dressed in his uniform, standing in the middle of the room and staring at his phone. He didn’t even look up when the door opened, he was so focused on the screen. Even his tongue was peeking out of the corner of his mouth as he read.

She tried to hide that the wrap around her chest was chaffing her skin by subtly tugging on the edge of it through her shirt, but Percy didn’t seem to notice. Whatever he was reading, it must have been important. Maybe it was about his race yesterday. Curious, she wanted to read it too.

“Is your name on the paper?” she asked, peeking over his shoulder.

He tapped his phone off and spun to face her. “Oh, no. I was just doing some research.”

“About?”

His answer was a kiss. She couldn’t help that light feeling in her belly, the thrill that surged up her spine and made her thoughts turn to static.

“Not fair,” she said when he pulled back. “You can’t just get away with things because you can kiss me now.”

He gave her a grin and planted a kiss on her forehead. “I can try.”

Annabeth had to give him that.

“C’mon, let’s go get breakfast,” Percy said, pocketing his phone and taking her hand into his. His fingers laced in between hers and she followed him to the door, but not before grabbing her backpack and swinging it over her shoulder. She might have believed for half of a second that this was what it would have been like if she was leading a normal life, being swept away by her boyfriend - wow, _boyfriend_ \- and unable to quit smiling because things were just so…

The door locked behind her and a rally of students rounded the corner down the hallway.

Annabeth slipped her hand away from Percy’s and tucked it behind her back just as they spotted him.

“There he is!” one of them shouted, and the rest crowded the hall as they rushed toward Percy, a flurry of cheers and howls congratulating him on his victory. And before she knew what happened, Percy was swept away with the thronging masses and shouting over their heads that he would meet her in class. And then Annabeth was alone.

Her hand felt cold now that she had let him go, but it was what had to be. If anyone ever saw them together, it would be bad news. Any attention - even if it was good attention - wouldn’t do well for her. It was best to blend in, be like every other guy, at least until graduation. That was as far as she had planned. The future was still a mystery, but she could see the end goal - a beacon of shimmering success - and she knew she could get there. She just knew it.

“So -” A voice made her spin around. Standing down the hall from where the crowd had come from was Mark Seever. He was a lot taller up close, and a lot handsomer too now that he wasn’t glaring at her like she had stepped on his toes. “Andy, is it?”

“Yeah,” she said, knitting her brow. Had Percy mentioned her to him? In a way she was sort of flattered, but there was something that just didn’t feel right. Mark walked up to her with a swagger, his hands in his pockets and a close-lipped sneer on his face. It made her heart hammer.

He stopped just shy of standing on top of her, sizing her up with those dark eyes. “I saw you yesterday, at the meet.”

“Yeah, you swam well.”

“Mm,” Mark said like he had swallowed something bitter. He looked past her, like he was waiting for Percy to come back. “So did Percy.”

“You still qualified for nationals,” Annabeth said, trying to smile. “That’s really impressive.”

His eyes flicked back to her. “Not impressive enough.”

Annabeth made a face, holding her tongue from saying something she’d regret. She hadn’t expected to encounter someone so prickly this early in the morning. He was practically radiating with intensity. Obviously athletes had to be serious about their sports, disciplined through training, focused through experience, passionate about their work. This was a little too much. He was like the anti-Percy.

“Well, I gotta go. It was nice -” She tried to walk past him but Mark held out his arm in front of her. She stopped just before he could touch her. Their eyes met, and Annabeth was determined not to shy away from his stare. He was a lot bigger than she was, a lot wider too. If he wanted, he could easily throw her into the wall, but they just stood there, neither of them willing to be the first to break eye contact.

“You know,” Mark said, his voice low. “I could almost say you were Percy’s good luck charm.”

Annabeth squeezed her jaw, grinding her teeth together.

“I saw the way he looked at you,” Mark continued.

“There were a lot of people there.”

Mark smiled, but it wasn’t friendly at all. It was like he was talking to a child who was asking stupid questions. “He’s never raced like that before.”

“Well then you better step up your game,” Annabeth said. “I doubt he needs a good luck charm or whatever to beat you.”

There was a fire burning behind Mark’s eyes. “We’ll see.”

Annabeth’s heart was telling her it was time to go. She did not feel comfortable around him at all, but she couldn’t show it. But she refused to let him win.

She put her hand on Mark’s wrist and pointedly pushed it out of her way as she walked down the hall. She could feel him watching her and she closed her eyes and took a breath. When she turned the corner, finally out of Mark’s sight, she managed to mutter, “Butthead.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my trans friends (and even you cosplaying folks!): Remember - binding with ace bandages is never the way to go. Though it'd be nice for everyone to have a Percy who fretted over your safety, there are resources out there for alternative and healthy methods. Google is your friend.


	26. Threats and Treats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much! You guys all leave such wonderful and thoughtful comments, I wish I could just hug each and every one of you. 
> 
> Also IGAB is now available in multiple languages! Italian, Turkish, French and German are currently available due to the hard work of some very dedicated individuals. (See my Tumblr for details). This chapter is dedicated to them. Expect more languages to come and if you would like to translate the story in your own language, feel free to message me with the details.
> 
> As always, for all IGAB info, you can visit my Tumblr at flyingcrowbar or track the tag #stm au.

Tray of breakfast in hand, Annabeth met the guys over at the usual table where Frank, Leo, Nico, and Jason were already sitting. She put her tray down next to Nico and smiled at him when she took her seat beside him. He smiled back and moved his napkins so she could have room to eat.

She hadn't had anything since ice cream from the night before and she was starving. A heap of pancakes, a mountain of scrambled eggs, a cup of yogurt, more than her fair share of bacon, and a steaming mug of hot chocolate would hopefully be enough to help her get through the day.

Everyone at the table greeted her, all of them mid-way through finishing their food, and Annabeth ate while they talked. Mark's words still followed her, even though she was a whole building away from him. At the time, she didn't really think anything of it, but in hindsight his words were more menacing than she had realized. Did she seriously miss a threat when it was so obvious? He basically told her to watch her back. That was definitely worth some nervousness, right? She didn't want to think that it was anything more than just talk, but the energy coming from him didn't feel right.

She looked over her shoulder, suddenly aware that he could storm into the cafeteria at any time, but he was nowhere to be found amongst the dozens of other faces entering the cafeteria. She mentally kicked herself for getting startled over something as stupid as a conversation. Mark was just a guy… a guy who was overly competitive and jealous of Percy. She shook her head and returned to her breakfast.

"Where's Percy?" Frank asked of her from his spot on the end.

"Oh, he got kidnapped I think," Annabeth said with a shrug.

Without even looking up, Jason said, "By now they've probably stripped him down to his birthday suit and strung up his boxers on the flag pole."

At Annabeth's horrified expression, Jason added, "It's just tradition. Hardly anyone ever makes it to the 'Getting Tossed Naked Into The Pool' phase without some teacher stopping it."

The rest of the guys laughed and Annabeth tried her best not to imagine Percy naked and wet in a pool because she was blushing enough as it was. Her thoughts were snapped back into reality when Nico touched her elbow gently. He leaned in so she was the only one who could hear.

"Hey, um," he started and smiled bashfully. "I was wondering if we could talk in private after breakfast -"

Nico jumped as the lights in the room went pitch black and the cafeteria quieted to a confused silence. From somewhere in the back of the room, a siren went off. At first, Annabeth thought something was seriously wrong - a fire, an earthquake, Mark - and she half-stood in preparation to do something about it, but stage lights clunked on in the corners of the room and then the music started.

It was so loud, Annabeth actually put her hands up to her ears. Dancing through the aisles between tables and throwing handfuls of confetti into the air were a dozen guys wearing skimpy, Santa-like dresses - red leather with fake fur on the trim - complete with long wigs. They even wore little Santa hats.

One of the dancers, lip syncing along to Britney Spears' "Work Bitch," spun up to Annabeth and tossed a bunch of glitter over her head, showering her where she stood. Nico tugged on Annabeth's arm and she sat back down, hardly understanding what was going on.

The rest of the student body was very into it. They were catcalling and whistling, and the dancers were just riling them up even more by blowing kisses and tossing their hair.

Lee Fletcher, student council president, was in the center of the cafeteria, responsible for the siren coming from the megaphone in his hand. He was barely recognizable in his outfit, dramatic makeup, and fake boobs, but he was rocking it. In six-inch heels, he marched on top of one of the tables in the middle of the room and stood like a pop diva in front of adoring fans.

The mix of the song quieted just enough for Lee's voice to carry through the megaphone while his helpers continued frolicking through the aisles.

"Good morning, fellas! With his holiday season approaching, that can only mean one thing! This Saturday, The Bolt Girls are coming to town."

Lee paused for more catcalls and whistles. He smirked, playing it up.

"For those lucky few who don't know," he continued, "this is going to be the night you don't want to miss. Tickets are five dollars. Each audience member will be given five Bolt Bucks."

Lee held up an orange slip of paper that looked like fake money.

"You 'tip' your favorite performer by handing a Buck to them on stage. Remember, you can tip more than one Bolt Buck for a particularly amazing performance. The duo with the most will be our first prize winners! Invite your friends, invite your family, invite your girlfriends because we all know everyone wants to come to the show. Refreshments and baked goods will also be available for sale. Every single real dollar spent that night will go to the National Alliance to End Homelessness. Don't forget to sign up on the sheet right out those doors. And remember, you gotta work, bitches!"

The music cranked up again and the dancers paraded around, dancing to the beat and ruffling boys' hair as they went. And just as suddenly as they came, they were gone and the lights came back on. Annabeth felt like she'd been bonked over the head. Her ears were still ringing from the music.

"You guys weren't kidding when you said this was going to be a big deal," she said.

"That's right!" Leo said, a gleam of mischief in his eye. "You better bring it! Frank and I are going to DOM-IN-ATE." They high-fived, even though Frank looked somewhat less enthusiastic. He didn't seem like the type who did well in front of crowds, especially on stage.

"Hey guys!" Percy said, appearing seemingly from nowhere and plopping down in the empty seat across from Annabeth. He looked tousled, his hair messier than usual, and his tie was cinched lopsided and loose around his neck. His cheeks were flushed, like he had run there. And he probably had. She smiled at him, remembering last night, and her blush tried creeping up the back of her neck.

"Yo, Perce, how did you escape the ritual?" Leo asked.

"I'm scrappy. You know, the thing that people really forget about is how useful elbows can be." His eyes fell on Annabeth's plate and his hand slid out to steal some of her bacon. She didn't stop him. "By the looks of things, I definitely missed Fletcher's announcement. Got some glitter there." He reached out and pulled some from one of her curls.

Jason stiffened and cleared his throat.

It just felt so normal for Percy to do that for her, she hadn't even realized what it might look like to the other guys.

Annabeth nudged Percy's hand out of the way and put her fingers in her hair. She hadn't realized she had been glitter bombed so bad until shook her head and more glitter tumbled out, like she was made of fairy dust. She turned toward the aisle and shook her head like a dog so the rest fell on the floor.

"Ah yes, the herpes of craft supplies," Percy said with a laugh. "Look. Even Nico's rocking some glitter."

It was Nico's turn to shake like a dog. Granted, the sparkles did sort of take away his 'brooding teenager' aesthetic. He got dizzy and nearly toppled right into Annabeth, who caught him and giggled when she righted him up. Nico looked up at her and then looked away, hiding a smile of his own.

"Are you and Andy ready to be Bolt Girls, then?" Leo asked of Percy.

Annabeth scooped out some glitter from her yogurt and tried to salvage what was left. She still hadn't totally decided. While it looked like a lot of fun, it would take a lot of work, and she didn't want to have to make people think she looked too much like a girl. Percy watched her, she could see out of the corner of her eye, and she wondered if he would be disappointed if she didn't want to participate.

"Uh, no," Percy said. "I think we're going to pass this year."

She looked up at him under her brows and he gave her a knowing nod.

"Aw man," Leo whined. "I wanted to see Posh Percy again this year."

"Posh?" Annabeth asked of Percy.

"Yeah, last year I was a Spice Girl."

"It was a spiritual experience," Jason said.

Annabeth vaguely recalled Percy telling her that he had performed to a Spice Girls song, but that must have been when she was sick.

"It was not," Percy said. "But I did feel strangely more confident."

"I think it was the stilettos," Frank said.

"And the catsuit," Leo added.

"Mostly the catsuit," Frank agreed.

Jason had been thumbing through his phone and handed it over to Annabeth and Nico leaned into to take a peek. What they saw sent them both into a fit of giggles.

He and - who Annabeth could only assume was his old roommate - Grover were making kissy faces and flashing peace symbols. That particular shade of lipstick complimented Percy's eyes quite well. The most important thing, though, was that Percy seemed to be having a lot of fun.

"I'm sort of sad I missed it," Annabeth admitted. "Wish I could have been there."

Percy was smiling, close-lipped, and his cheeks were a little red, and his eyes twinkled before he turned them downward as he took another slice of bacon from her plate.

"Blackmail fodder," Leo noted as Annabeth handed Jason's phone back.

"Are we just not going to talk about Leo as Shakira last year, then?" Jason smirked and gave him the side-eye.

"I was hot as hell. Don't deny it," Leo said, then he added, as an afterthought, "I think I discovered a new fetish though."

Everyone laughed.

"Leo, you're like a cockatiel - falling in love with your own reflection. And we love you for it," Frank said, wrapping his arm over Leo's shoulders.

"So, Leo, is Caly going to make an appearance?" Percy asked.

"Ah, no. She's working. Apparently her boss is a real hardass. She says she feels like a prisoner on a deserted island, trapped for eternity."

"Where does she work?" Annabeth asked. Not because she didn't believe him, but because she was genuinely interested.

"Retail."

Annabeth nodded, understanding Caly's metaphor perfectly. She had spent a whole summer working at the Gap and felt like she was pushing a boulder up a mountain over and over again forever.

"I see," Percy said, his voice sliding. "So your _totally real_ and _totally-not-fake_ long-distance girlfriend is - of course - busy and _goshdarn it_ , isn't that just bad luck?"

"Ha ha. You're a funny guy, Jackson," Leo said with a straight face. "Like you're one to talk. It's so obvious. You're seeing someone."

Percy's smirk fell and he cracked a weak smile. He was an awful liar. "Now who's the funny one?"

Leo's eyes blazed as he locked onto the truth. "Look at you. It's all over your face! You're giving me shit and here you are, sitting in front of us with a juicy secret and pretending to be all high and mighty and yet you won't even tell us her name."

Jason looked back and forth between Annabeth and Percy, his eyes wide, his lips slightly parted. Nico glanced up at Annabeth for half a second before he looked back down at his plate, forked his eggs, and shuffled them around.

"I don't have a girlfriend," Percy said, the heat blooming on his ears.

"Liar, liar! Pants on fire!" Leo sang like a preschooler. He turned to Annabeth. "Andy, you're his roommate. Fess up. What's she look like?"

Annabeth shrugged her shoulder. "This is the first I'm hearing of it." It was surprisingly easy to lie. It was actually sort of fun. Her heart fluttered just thinking about dating in secret - the hidden kisses behind closed doors, the brush of his fingers against hers during class, the glances across a cafeteria table. The fantasy alone was enough to fill her stomach with helium.

"Fine," Percy said, huffing. "You got me."

Leo grabbed onto the front of Frank's shirt, like he might fall over. Never did he think Percy would cave, and neither did Annabeth. She watched him, cautiously.

Percy leaned in, his voice low. "It's impossible to describe her, really, except that she's got these eyes that just look right through you, making your blood steam and your insides melt. She's got this voice that makes you hang on every word as it carries you across an infinity of possibilities. Her hair, oh, her hair is a wheat field on a summer day, swaying in the breeze when she shakes it and tells me everything I want to hear."

Leo's expression softened as Percy described this dream girl - a girl Annabeth didn't think she was, but for some reason she believed in all honesty that Percy was talking about her. She managed her blush by taking a sip of her hot chocolate and pretending to find a conversation on the other side of the room to be way more interesting.

"Wow, Percy," Frank said, barely above the din of the cafeteria. "Have you been reading poetry or something?"

"He's in love, that's what," Jason said. His eyes met Annabeth's for just a moment.

"Every guy in love thinks he's a poet," Nico said. It sounded like it came from experience.

"So what's her name then?" Leo asked Percy.

"Her name?" Percy sighed. "Her name is one for goddesses and queens. Her name is timeless and -"

"Oh will you shut up and just tell me already?"

Percy leaned it farther and beckoned Leo forward. He cupped his hand to his mouth and stage-whispered, "Her name is...YOU WISH."

The whole table exploded into laughter just before the bell rang, as if rescuing Percy from any more questions. Everyone stood and headed toward their class. Percy and Annabeth got to their feet in unison, but Annabeth hesitated and sat back down. Nico - who was still sitting at the table - stared at her.

"Andy, you coming to class?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute. Meet you there."

Percy nodded and disappeared into the mass of students. Annabeth absently chewed on the rest of her bacon as she thought about what Jason had said - that Percy was in love. It was still too early to call, but Annabeth felt a swell of hope in her chest. Love was a pretty big four-letter word. A good four-letter word though, and one she didn't get to use often. But they were just kids. What were they supposed to know about love? And their circumstance was anything but ordinary.

Guy meets girl. Guy thinks girl is boy. Guy and girl are roommates. Guy and girl become an item. What a story to tell their future children.

Annabeth didn't want to fall too far down that rabbit hole, but she did have to admit that she liked the idea of spending a long time with Percy. This was probably what they called 'the Honeymoon phase' of relationships. Annabeth hoped it would never end.

Nico cleared his throat after finishing his breakfast and stood just as the last students filtered out of the cafeteria. The movement snapped Annabeth back into reality.

"Oh, Nico. You wanted to ask me something earlier?"

"Uh," he said, glancing around. There was no one else nearby, but he looked nervous. He shifted from foot to foot, traced his thumb around the edge of the breakfast tray, and his dark eyes would never meet hers for long.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked.

His eyes finally did land on hers, and she could see something simmering just below the surface, but it was hard for him to grab onto. "It can wait," he said, a little forcefully, like it took effort. "I'll see you later."

Nico dumped his scraps in the trash and practically threw his tray on top of the rest and ran out of the cafeteria.

* * *

 

Annabeth held the script in front of her as Piper paced back and forth in Annabeth's room. She had been helping Piper memorize her lines for the better part of the night and her voice was paying the price. She cleared her throat as Piper waved her on.

Annabeth flipped the page as she read Galinda's lines from _Wicked_ , Piper's end-of-year musical. She was getting a clearer picture of the story as it went on. Piper's show was going to be amazing, Annabeth could just feel it, though Annabeth was proving to be a terrible actor. Her line reading was flat at best. " _'Oh I know!'_ " she read aloud. " _'Let's tell each other something we've never told anyone... I'll go first: Fiyero and I are going to be married. Squeals.'_   Whoops, sorry. I think that's supposed to mean the character squeals there."

Piper, like a pro stayed in character the whole time, and looked at Annabeth with furrowed brows. " _'Really? He's asked you already?'_ "

" _'No, he doesn't know yet…'_ " Annabeth would have laughed if she hadn't yawned at that exact moment. She had only slept about two hours the previous night, courtesy of Percy and Annabeth's make out marathon. "Sorry. _'Now, you tell me a secret.'_ "

Piper slapped her hands on her thighs and pulled herself out of the scene. "Annabeth, seriously, I don't want to keep you up. You look exhausted."

"Really, it's no problem."

"I feel like a diva. I don't want to make you do anything."

"You're not! You are the opposite of a diva."

"Come on, let's call it a night." Piper took the script out of Annabeth's hand and closed it. "Besides, I don't want to spoil the show."

Annabeth tried to hide another yawn but it only made Piper fuss more.

"Were you studying too late last night? I'm telling you, eventually this is all going to catch up with you one day, and you're gonna snap like this one girl in my stage combat class." By the look on Annabeth's face, Piper added, "Oh, no one got hurt. They don't give us real swords. But she just started laughing in the middle of rehearsal one day and no one could stop her. That girl might be you!"

"No, I wasn't studying…" Annabeth said.

Piper's ears perked up and she sat down next to her. "You rascal," she teased. "So then what were you doing?"

Annabeth toyed with her lip. She flashed a smile and looked at Piper out of the corner of her eye. She didn't even need to say anything. Piper had it all figured out in record time.

"Oh shit!" she shrieked, slapping Annabeth's arm. "You hooked up with Percy!"

"By hooked up, we'll call it made out but… yeah." Annabeth was smiling so wide, it started to ache.

"I KNEW IT!" Piper bellowed, holding the note. "I _so_ knew it!"

"How? Who told you?"

"No one! I just have a sense about these things."

Annabeth ran her hand over her forehead. "Am I that transparent?"

"No! I just saw the signs. It was only a matter of time."

"Yeah, well… I'm really happy."

"Oh, Annabeth! I'm so happy for you! This is beyond exciting."

"Exciting and kind of scary," Annabeth said.

"How come?"

"I've never had a boyfriend before. And this sort of complicates things."

"That's alright. Jason was my first serious boyfriend too. It's scary, but that's what makes it fun."

"You're kind of weird," Annabeth said, smiling.

"No! I'm serious! That rush you get when he looks at you? Like you could just explode?"

Annabeth knew the feeling well by now. She wished Percy wasn't at swimming practice so she could feel it again with him here. Just the mere memory of him made her whole body feel electrified. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours and already she missed his lips. The moment he got back, Annabeth would be ready.

Piper sighed. "I wish I could go back and relive those days. There's just something about the beginnings of a relationship… Now we're totally in love, but before it was like… nothing could keep us down. We were just caught up in each other and it was all we could think about. We were invincible."

"Were you an actress when you met Jason?"

" _Oh_ yeah. Dragged him to all my shows. Never a peep out of him if he hated it. Always brought me flowers and told me I was amazing, even if I had the role of Tree Number Three."

"A very important role. What would Trees One and Two do without you?"

Piper giggled. "He knows this is what I want to do with my life. So when he sees me up there being happy, that's what makes him happy."

"Other than shows, what do you and Jason do for fun? Do you guys go out a lot? Go on dates?"

"All the time! Movies, dinner, Dodgers games - you name it. We're going to a Lakers game next weekend too."

"That's so cute, you guys going on real actual dates," Annabeth said, leaving Piper to figure out what she meant.

"You and Percy can still go on 'real actual dates' too."

"Not like you and Jason can." She imagined being at a Dodgers game with Percy, their faces pulled up on the Kiss Cam on the JumboTron, and not knowing what to do. Everyone would be watching, everyone would be judging, everyone would know. She'd rather stay on the sidelines than be front and center.

"I think you guys need to do a proper date at least once. Go somewhere nice. I know he loves the aquarium and there's a little Italian restaurant nearby that has the best ravioli. You should take him out, spend some time together outside of these walls."

"What if someone saw me? Andy Chase on a date with Percy Jackson?"

Piper's eyes sparkled. "Or…"

She hopped to her feet and scrambled to her backpack that was lying near the door. She opened it up and pulled out a paper box wrapped with a red ribbon. "I wasn't planning on giving this to you until later tonight, but here." She she held it out for Annabeth to take. "Merry Christmas."

Annabeth went wide-eyed. "Oh Piper…" She had a feeling about what it was. But before she opened it, she got to her feet and fetched Piper's present from her desk, the one she had wrapped the night that Percy had found her journal. It wasn't as big as Piper's nor was it probably as expensive, but she hoped she would like it. It was about the size of a book, which didn't seem like it'd be much of a surprise when Piper would open it. "Merry Christmas to you too."

Piper hugged her before taking the gift and squeezed tight. "Annabeth, you are so sweet. How did I get so lucky being your friend?"

Annabeth could say the same. If Piper wasn't in her life, Annabeth doubted she would have gotten this far without a helpful shoulder to lean on.

"Come on," Annabeth said before she had a chance to tear up. Piper pulled back and her eyes were shining. "We'll open together."

After the count of three, Piper tore off the wrapping paper and gasped when she saw the cover. "No way! No way! No way!"

It was an antique copy of _Twelfth Night; or, What You Will_ , a comedy by William Shakespeare. It told the story about a girl who dressed up like her twin brother and all of the hijinx that ensued. Annabeth remembered that when she had told Piper about her secretly being a girl, Piper exclaimed it was just like Shakespeare. After some research, Annabeth figured out which story she was referring to. By the grin on Piper's face, Annabeth thought she did well.

"This is my favorite Shakespeare play!" Piper said, her voice cracking.

"Fought some anonymous bidders on eBay over that thing. Would have been a gladiatorial bloodbath if it was a real auction."

"Annabeth!" Piper cried, tears welling up.

"Sniff it! It's got that amazing old-book smell."

Piper held the yellowed-pages up to her nose and inhaled deeply. "It does!" She was crying by this point. Annabeth was doing her best not to. "This means so much to me! This was when we first started being friends! This is the beginning of _our_ story, Annabeth." Piper wrapped her arms around Annabeth's shoulders again and hugged her so tight, the air was pressed from her lungs. Annabeth laughed as Piper cried.

"Okay," Piper said, pulling away and wiping her nose on the back of her wrist. "We were supposed to open at the same time. Open yours."

"Alright, alright."

As Annabeth pulled off the bow, Piper continued, "You already know what it is so it's not like I'm being too original here, but…"

Inside the box was the lacey pink dress that Annabeth had picked out from the magazine months ago. She lifted it into the air and dropped the box on the floor and held the dress up to her body. It was perfect. "Piper!" she sighed, holding back the burn in her eyes. "You really didn't have to!"

"You'll make the best Bolt Girl."

Annabeth's smile fell. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sitting out on that one."

"Really? But Percy -" Piper cut herself off and her eyes widened. "Ah, I think I get it."

"Will you be there? Want me to save you a seat?"

"Yeah! Yeah," Piper said, wiping her eyes as the tears had finally run their course. "Well, how about you wear it on your date with Percy? You can be Annabeth Chase all night."

Annabeth spun and the skirt twirled out. "I love it. So much."

"It looks way better on you than it did in the magazine."

They hugged again and this time Annabeth didn't want to let go. All because of Piper, this had been the best Christmas present ever. "Thank you," she said.

"Now put it away before Percy walks in and sees it," Piper said, sniffling. "Make it a surprise."

Annabeth stashed the dress away in the closet, buried deep amongst the rest of her boy clothes on the rack and totally hidden from view. Piper stepped up beside her and squeezed her shoulder.

"You would have made the best Bolt Girl," she said.

"Well, I'd like to hope so," Annabeth said with a smile.

Piper giggled and embraced Annabeth one more time.

Right then, Percy walked in, his practice bag swinging from his shoulder, his hair still damp. He saw the redness of Annabeth's eyes, the stream of snot running from Piper's nose, their seemingly never-ending hug and he closed the door behind him.

"What happened? Who hurt you? Who do I need to punch?" Percy demanded.

Piper and Annabeth laughed together.

"Hey, just give us a minute, okay?" Annabeth asked, still smiling.

"Sure," he said, softening. He turned to Piper, "Jason home?"

"Yeah, he's playing CoD with Nico."

"Cool," Percy said and he left.

Once the door shut, Piper took Annabeth hands and said, "Let me be the first to know if that boy ever breaks your heart, because I want to be first in line to kick his ass."

Annabeth snorted.

"I'm serious. Everyone thinks I'm so dainty. I've got a surprising backhand."

"Piper, really. Things are… perfect. And I don't use that word often."

"Perfect, huh?" Piper's smile spread. By the looks of it, she could have rivaled Annabeth's own happiness levels. "Okay, I'm just glad you found each other… But the offer still stands. Seriously - backhand." Piper held up her arm for emphasis.

"I get it, I get it," Annabeth said. "You'll be the first to know."

"Alright," Piper said, gathering her things. "I'll let you two lovebirds go at it. I don't want to keep you apart much longer. See you tomorrow!"

Piper left and a minute later Percy came in. He looked bewildered and jutted his thumb over his shoulder. "Piper just gave me the stink eye and said she has a killer backhand. Is there something I need to be worried about?"

Annabeth snapped the door shut behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smelled like chlorine and Annabeth's insides did a twirl. She could never smell chlorine again and not be reminded of him. "Nah," she said in a mischievous tone. "You should be just fine." And she kissed him.


	27. Drag and Deception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your patience because of the chapter delay. To give you guys a little background: I'm actively trying to get a YA manuscript of mine represented by an agent and I've been having a bit of a crisis of confidence over it because I've had no luck so far. It took a lot of repeat-watchings of my favorite movies as well as quite a few hugs from my husband to get me out of my funk. I had understood that seeking agents was difficult, but never did I imagine it'd be *this* difficult. I've kind of pulled myself up by the scruff of my own neck and set some ground rules. I committed to stop biting my nails and I'm going to be sending out a query to an agent a day. So far, I've held myself to that standard. It's helped me get back on track with IGAB, plus this story is a super great distraction from the murky waters that is agent hunting. 
> 
> I really appreciate all of you for your unyielding support and I hope you can stick with me 'til the end of this crazy journey. I know I have a lot to learn and I know this isn't going to hold me back, but it's nice to know I've got some truly good friends here with me. 
> 
> As usual, you guys can always find me on tumblr at flyingcrowbar and if you have any fanart or other IGAB related business, be sure to tag it with #stm au! I'd hate to miss out on something because it wasn't tagged! Already there has been such amazing responses, I'm totally floored by it. You all are the real treasures here. 
> 
> Alright, I'm not going to keep you waiting any longer. Here we go!

Saturday was already proving to be a beautiful day, the morning being just a hint of what was to come.

Annabeth had slept in unusually late - in her own bed for once. It was like her body was catching up on all the sleep she had missed out on the past few days. But since it was the weekend, she could afford to give herself a little break. When Annabeth blinked her eyes open against the sunlight, Percy was already moving around the room. He was trying to be as quiet as possible, treading in socks across the floor, gathering his goggles, his jammers, and his towel. She liked watching his resting face - the face he wore whenever no one was looking - the straight line of his lips, the gentle slope of his brows, the strength in his jaw. Her heart fluttered. What a fine image to see first thing in the morning.

He turned to grab his sweatshirt from his desk when he saw that she was awake. He straightened up and smiled.

"Hey," he said, his voice soft. He came over to the bunk bed and stood on his toes so she could lean over the bars and kiss him. "Good morning. How'd you sleep?"

"Better than usual," she said, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. "Do you have practice today?"

"Yeah."

"No breakfast?"

"I'm already late," he said. He hardly ever turned down food. He must really be behind. "Conditioning today anyway. I'd probably puke if I ate right before."

"Sounds like you've got a busy day. Will you be back for the drag show at seven?"

"If Coach doesn't straight-up murder me first, yeah," he said, smiling.

Annabeth propped herself up on her elbow as Percy pulled his sweatshirt over his head.

"One last kiss, for good luck?" he asked, tilting his head up to her again. She gave it to him and smirked.

"Don't die," she said. "I kind of like having you around."

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Go!" Annabeth said, laughing. "Now you're more late."

"See ya," he said, a twinkle in his eye, before he swooped up his bag and ducked out the door.

Annabeth let out a contented sigh then pulled the covers up over her head and went back to sleep.

* * *

Winters in Southern California are perfect. The trees are still green, the grass still lush, the air crisp, and it was the perfect time to go for a much needed run. She wanted to get her blood flowing, her heart pumping, her lungs breathing. If she had been anywhere else in the nation, she would have been running through three feet of snow. No way could she be dragged down like that. That's why it was perfect.

For a weekend, campus was unusually busy. Whereas most of the student body went home for the weekend, especially around the holidays, today she had to dodge student council members bringing decorations into of the cafeteria building. They were setting up for the drag show which was to start in a few hours. Banners, streamers, disco balls, curtains, fairy lights - all in Bolt's purple and gold colors - were being hauled inside from large trucks parked just outside the doors. It created a hazardous traffic jam. She nearly ran headfirst into a backdrop of the night sky. It was going to be set up in the photo op section, she assumed, and an Annabeth-shaped hole in the middle of it would have definitely ruined the mood.

Feeling it was probably best for everyone's safety, Annabeth veered off course and went to the farthest edges around campus where she passed by the soccer field. It wasn't empty either. She spotted Jason in his position as goalie while his teammates played a scrimmage against each other. She could hear him yelling at his defenders, giving them instruction and telling them where they needed to go, and he clapped his gloved hands together when they worked as a team.

Annabeth paused at the fence dividing the field from the trail and watched for a while as she caught her breath. She had doubled up on sports bras lately, finding the ace bandage to be less than comfortable, but she felt like she was wearing a parka while jogging a marathon. Who knew multiple layers could be so warm?

But she was rather glad for the break and the chance to see Jason in action. When the offense broke through to shoot on goal, Jason went from vertical to horizontal in the blink of an eye and landed on his side, the ball secured close to his belly.

Annabeth found herself saying "Whoa" aloud when he got back up and threw the ball to one of his midfielders to take up the wing. Jason was an athlete, that was for sure. He was good - really good. When they tried to score again, Jason snatched it from the air and waved his team up the field. Even though it was just practice, it seemed like the real thing.

For someone at his level, there was no off-season. It was the same with Percy.

Sports became something more than a game. This was their lives, and she was watching Jason live it. He was totally in his element. This was where he was supposed to be.

The play paused for a minute while they set up for a free kick and Annabeth's eyes drifted up to the stands. She didn't expect to find anybody there, but she could recognize that mess of dark hair anywhere - Nico.

He was sitting in the front row with a large sketch pad on his knee and was intensely focusing on the strokes of his pencil. His eyes kept darting back and forth, from the field and to his paper again. Whatever he was doing, he seemed lost in his own world, oblivious to everything else.

Annabeth came around the fence and jogged up the bleacher steps. The sound of her footfalls were very different than the noise from the field so it got Nico's attention right away. He pulled his sketchpad closer to his chest, almost on instinct.

"Hey," Annabeth said, waving.

"Andy, hi!" he called, his expression a mixture of shock and relief. "What are you doing here?"

"Just passing by," Annabeth said. "Saw you, figured I'd hang out."

Nico's mouth was hanging open. "You saw me?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Annabeth smiled.

He watched her like she had just descended from the heavens, a sparkle of something behind his eyes.

"Since when do you draw?" she asked.

"Since… forever, I guess."

"First you don't tell me you have a pet tarantula, now you don't tell me you draw. What else are you keeping from me?"

Nico fidgeted and turned his eyes downward.

"I'm just teasing," she said. "You seem like a private guy."

He squinted up at her, his brows a combination of shielding the afternoon sunlight and showcasing his shyness. "I don't usually tell people about myself. I'm… afraid they wouldn't be interested. Find me boring."

"Well,  _I'm_  interested."

Nico brightened. "Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Do you want to sit?" he asked.

"If you don't mind me smelling like a sock," she said with a shrug.

Nico shook his head and scooted over a little even though there was more than enough room. Annabeth took a seat next to him and rested her elbows on her knees while she watched the scrimmage continue.

"Do you come to Jason's practices often?" she asked over a whistle being blown.

"Sometimes. Usually to practice too."

"You mean drawing?"

"Yeah, I'm not very good though."

"I'm sure that's not true.

"No, it is. But I like to, so…"

"If you like to draw, that's all that matters, right?"

Nico's cheeks pinked and he nodded.

"What are you practicing today?" she asked.

"Posture. Like, people standing or moving. How their shoulders carry weight when they make a quick turn, or how they get low when they run, or how they lean back on their heels when they're waiting." Nico pointed, showing Annabeth each one in turn. "They're mostly just stick figures, so they suck."

"I bet your version of stick figures compared to my version are very different."

Nico smiled. "That might be true." He looked down at his sketchpad and tapped on it, like he was knocking for permission to enter. "Do you want to see?"

"Sure!"

Nico handed the pad to her and she looked at the page he had been working on. Her assumptions were totally correct. His version of stick figures were detailed in their own way, showing so much energy and motion in a lightly-sketched pose, it was like Annabeth was looking at real art.

"Wow. Nico, seriously. These are really good."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not. You're talented."

"Stop."

"Look at that one. Is that Jason?" Annabeth pointed to a stick figure jumping high and reaching his arms far above his head.

"Yeah. He's got an amazing vertical. It's like he's flying."

"You have a real eye for this kind of thing, don't you."

"It just comes with practice, really."

"What's your favorite thing to draw?"

"Uh…" Nico hesitated. "Mythomagic. I like to draw the characters."

"Ooh! Can I see?"

"Sure, if you flip the page -"

When Annabeth did, she was staring into the face of a manticore. It was fully colored in pencil and complete. The monster was standing atop a hill, with its scorpion tail swung out ready to strike and its lion face roaring.

"It's just like the card!" Annabeth gasped.

"Not really… I'm not that good at animals, but I'm trying."

"Nico! When did you have time for this?"

"I did that one yesterday. Finished coloring him this morning."

"Look at the shadow! And the detail around the claws! And - oh my god - the fur." She nudged him in the arm with her elbow. "Dude! Why didn't you tell me you could do stuff like this?"

Nico shrugged. "I told you. I didn't think anyone cared."

"We're friends, right? You know you can tell me anything."

"I know…"

Annabeth handed him back the sketchpad, knowing full well that the rest of the pages were probably filled to the brim with his work. She wished she could shake the humbleness out of him. Nico didn't meet her eyes and instead turned back to the field. She could see the redness on his ears.

The soccer coach blew the whistle and the team huddled in for quick meeting before practice was over.

"What do you like to do?" Nico asked.

It was Annabeth's turn to shrug. "Nothing nearly as cool as what you do."

"You don't like movies? Or concerts? Museums?"

"Oh well yeah, I love those," she said, grinning. "Why?"

"Nico!"

Both Annabeth and Nico turned to see Jason waving to him from the field. His hair was wet, still dripping from the water he had dumped on it from his water bottle.

"Come on!" Jason called. "We have to get ready for the show!"

"He's right. I need to go," Nico said, standing up and gathering his things.

"Break a leg," Annabeth said. "I'll be rooting for you."

Nico glanced at her, a smile teasing his cheeks. "Thanks."

With a quick goodbye, Nico jogged off the bleachers and joined Jason on the field. Jason gave Annabeth a quick wave before he and Nico began walking back to their dorm together.

* * *

Annabeth made it to the cafeteria nearly an hour early for the drag show. She wasn't sure what she had expected, but it definitely wasn't this.

She adjusted the sleeves of her button-down shirt she had rolled up to her elbows and scanned the cluster of students lining up to get into the cafeteria. For the first time, Annabeth saw people here that weren't just students. Parents and older siblings were lingering about, and girlfriends were giggling in groups over what their boyfriends were inevitably about to do. It was bizarre. She was not used to seeing anyone other than teenage boys roaming the halls.

The air was thrumming with excitement and chatter and Annabeth squeezed through the crowd to make her way toward the ticketing table.

Already, music was booming from the cafeteria - so loud she could feel the bass in her chest - and all the lights inside were out except for the strobes and the glittering disco ball. Annabeth paid for her entry in cash and got five Bolt Bucks in return, plus a lightning bolt stamp on her hand. There was about a half hour left until the show was supposed to start, so Annabeth pulled out her phone and started texting Piper when she got in line to get in.

 _Where are you?_  she typed.  _I'm here already._

Annabeth made it through the front doors and saw the stage for the first time. It looked like a runway for supermodels in the shape of a T, so the long end extended out into the rows of chairs that was quickly filling up with an audience. A line of billowing, metallic, grass skirts around the base of the stage reflected a myriad of colors as the hot stage lights struck them. Draped along the far wall in an attempt to separate the forming audience from those performing was a black, long curtain. She could only imagine what was going on back there. Probably lots of fake boobs, plenty of makeup, and sky-high heels.

She couldn't help but get swept up in the excitement.

Finding a spot close to the main stage, in the corner between the runway and the top of the T, Annabeth sat down and checked her phone for a reply from Piper. Fortunately she found one.

 _Be there in five :)_  it said.

 _Save you a seat!_  Annabeth typed back.

She opened another chat with Percy and also asked him where he was.  _ETA?_  she typed.

Almost instantly, she got a text back:  _Totally swamped. Be there soon._

 _Hope Hedge isn't too harsh_ , she wrote.

_I'm already dead. Tell my story._

Annabeth giggled. She felt warm. Whenever she talked to him, even if it was over text, she felt like her life's pieces were falling into place. She didn't text back, figuring he was busy. But if practice was running late, he might miss the beginning of the show. She hoped Coach Hedge would be merciful and let him off easy just this once. He deserved a breather.

While she waited, Annabeth watched the people taking their seats. All of them clutched onto their orange tickets, ready to hand them out to their favorite performers. They definitely weren't joking about everyone taking this very seriously. It seemed like in this little hamlet of a school - where everyone was so involved in their homework, their classes, their sports - this was the one reprieve they got a year, dancing up on stage without a care in the world. It was the ultimate stress reliever (if lip syncing in front of a million people while dressed as a woman could be considered stress relief for the more stage-frightened types).

But it seemed as if not everyone was as into is as she had thought.

While scanning the doors for Piper, Annabeth spotted Mark Seever lingering near one of them. He had his arms folded over his chest and a look of disgust was written all over his face. And he wasn't alone.

A bunch of other guys were standing beside him, looking as equally nauseated over the show. When Mark gave the signal, they all turned and promptly left the cafeteria. Apparently they weren't here for the entertainment.

Fortunately for Annabeth, Mark didn't notice her. She wasn't in the mood to deal with him, especially today. She didn't want him ruining everything.

But then Annabeth furrowed her brow.

If Mark was here, that meant he wasn't at practice, and if he wasn't at practice, did that mean Percy -?

"Oh my god," Piper said, plopping down next to Annabeth in the metal chair. She was looking windswept and frazzled. Even her hair was falling out of her braids. She wiped her brow with the sleeve of her hoodie (or rather, Jason's hoodie) and let out a sigh of relief. "It is a circus back there. If I thought I had seen every backstage nightmare before… well, I was wrong."

"You were backstage?"

"Yup. Who else was going to make Jason and Nico look perfect?"

Annabeth smiled. "You're looking quite perfect yourself. I like your purse."

Piper touched it at her side. It was sort of a burnt yellow with the face of an owl on the front flap, small enough to be a clutch but big enough to carry the necessities. "Oh thanks! My dad bought it for me. I kind of hate purses though. I think it's a giant conspiracy to make pockets in girls' jeans smaller so they can sell us handbags."

"Actually, that doesn't sound all that crazy."

"Damn straight. I see right through The Man's games."

"Ever since I bought all new boys' clothes, I kind of never want to go back. I mean, look at this." Annabeth shoved her hands into her jean pocket and it went deep enough so only half of her forearm was visible.

"Stop, you're making me jealous."

"Come on, borrow some of my cargo shorts. Wear it around town. After a few weeks, you'll be a trendsetter."

"I actually might, don't tempt me."

Annabeth smiled, her tongue between her teeth, and Piper smiled back. Just then, Annabeth got a text from Percy.

_Don't wait up for me._

_You okay?_  she typed back.

_Yeah, Coach is making me squeegee the pool floor for being late. I'll be there soon._

"Who are you talking to?" Piper asked.

"Oh, Percy. He's stuck at swimming practice."

"I see," Piper said. "Well, I'm sure he'll make it. He wouldn't want to miss the show."

Just then, the lights went dark but then the noise level went up. The music was at an all time high, rivaling the cheers from the crowd. All the seats were filled to capacity. Some people were even standing at the back of the room. The applause increased as a shadow passed on the stage and then a single spotlight illuminated the figure. It was Lee Fletcher, dressed like Britney Spears in a shiny, red jumpsuit. He held up the microphone to his mouth and spread his arms out wide for the packed crowd.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen," he said, his voice booming over the loudspeakers, "to the seventh annual Bolt Girls Spectacular Show!"

Everyone screamed in approval, especially Piper and Annabeth.

"Did everyone get some Bolt Bucks? Excellent! Remember, hand out however many you want to your favorite performer of the evening. Whichever team has the most total will be our first prize winners! We've got a quite a show lined up for you all tonight, so let's get right to it."

The crowd clapped as Lee pulled out his index cards and looked at the first one.

"Our first act is - ooh, you're going to like this one - last year's winners, Naughty and Nice, will be performing 'When I Grow Up' by the Pussycat Dolls. Hit it!"

The music started, Lee fled the stage, and the show began.

Connor and Travis Stoll, barely recognizable in revealing outfits with cleavage that could rival Annabeth's own brought it big time. Annabeth knew them as the class clowns, brothers through and through, and they didn't hold back for their performance. There was a lot of butt wiggling and air grinding. It was raunchy, it was silly, and it was hilarious. Piper and Annabeth were in fits by the time they finished.

One by one, each duo came up and did their songs. Everything from classic divas like Cher and Whitney Houston, to powerhouse icons like Christina Aguilera and Mariah Carey, and even some artists Annabeth had never heard before like 2NE1 and Hyuna whom she realized were singing in Korean.

Annabeth was having the time of her life. It was definitely a welcome change from her nightly routine of constant homework.

Before long, it was Leo and Frank's turn. They went by the stage names Mimi and Kiki, respectively, and performed "Bootylicious" by Destiny's Child. To say it was an experience would be putting it lightly.

Frank was dressed a little conservatively in a stylish pantsuit but he rocked the look. His wig was a dark red, with the lipstick to match. As the song progressed, he got more and more confident and flowed into the choreography. It made Annabeth go to the stage and hand one of her dollars to him. He smiled, blushing even through his makeup and took it from her with a huge smile. Leo, going all-out in a tight little black dress with heels that made it almost impossible for him to walk let alone dance, was gathering up tickets left and right and hamming up the lyrics like the diva he was. He wore a long, dark, curly wig that he flipped off and over his shoulder again and again while he danced. Unlike Frank, he wasn't afraid to show off a little skin. Their performance got a long round of applause before the next act came on stage.

"Wow," Piper said, laughing. "Just wow. I really don't think I was ready for that jelly."

Annabeth snickered and checked her phone again. There she found another text from Percy, along with a picture. It was a selfie of him making a dying face as he was lying on the pool floor with a 'floor is wet' sign near his head. The text that came after it said,  _I'm done. Be there soon._

Annabeth typed back:  _Hurry!_

She put her phone away in time to clap for the next performers.

It just so happened to be Jason and Nico.

Piper needlessly slapped Annabeth's arm to get her attention because Annabeth already knew.

"Oh - my god," Annabeth gasped.

Jason was wearing a frilly pink dress that fell to his knees, and wore a golden blonde curly wig with a flower in his hair. His jaw was set, like he was psyching himself up before a big game.

Nico looked equally as serious. He wore a simple black dress that hung over one shoulder with little black pumps. He didn't wear a wig and instead had his long black bangs swept to the side and behind his ears.

"This is my creation," Piper said, her eyes getting glassy. She sucked in her lips dramatically and said, "They're gorgeous."

"Is this real life?" Annabeth asked, unable to stop smiling. They did look really good.

The audience quieted just before the song began and Piper was practically bouncing with excitement. She snickered. "Drew is going to kill me. Jason's wearing her wig."

"Elphie," Jason lip-sycned in a voice that was way, way high. "Now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project."

Annabeth put her hand to her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"You really don't have to do that," Nico lip-sycned.

"I know. That's what makes me so nice."

Then the music started.

"Hey, isn't this from  _Wicked_? Your show? Is Jason Galinda?" Annabeth whispered to Piper.

"Yeah! The song is called 'Popular.' They got the idea from me." She grinned and giggled.

Annabeth watched, slack-jawed, as Jason flitted about the stage like a butterfly and Nico stood stock still in the middle of it all. It was time for Jason's comedic skills to shine. Nico looked uncomfortable and a little awkward, but it worked well for his character. Jason was making the crowd burst into laughter with each flail and skip and stretch, and Annabeth was nearly in tears over it. Her stomach hurt from trying to keep her laughter under control.

Piper looked so proud, but just as amused as the rest, because Jason was killing it. He was getting showered in orange Bolt Bucks, and he was having a hard time gathering them all. He had to resort to shoving them down his cleavage to keep them all together. Nico had a few scrunched slips in his hand and Annabeth stood up and held one out towards him.

They locked eyes and he looked almost mortified that she was seeing him like this, but she inched it even closer for him to take and he did. He finally cracked a smile and looked down at his feet. His ears were red as if they'd been burned.

Jason finished up his song with a long, loud note and the crowd cheered the loudest by far. Jason and Nico both took a bow and left the stage.

"I can't believe Percy missed that," Annabeth said.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Annabeth glanced at Piper, confused.

Lee announced the next performer. "We've got a doozy for you here, folks. A last minute contender has just joined us. Coming to you in a one-time only solo show, Mary Mermaid performing 'Dancing Queen' by Abba!"

Annabeth didn't clap with the rest.

She knew who that person was with the long, straight brown wig and the glittering green dress that sparkled with light was instantly. How could she not? He had tricked her.

"Percy…" Annabeth whispered.

Piper was watching her, a devilish smirk curling the corners of her lips.

"You did this," Annabeth said, pointing an accusatory finger.

"I was simply an accomplice. This was his idea."

Percy started dancing, but there was one thing to note: Percy was talented at many things, and dancing was not one of them. As the name of the song suggested, Percy just did every dance move he knew. From the running man, to a truly awful moonwalk, even the Charleston, Percy spared no expense in showing off how awful he truly was. His robot dance move, which devolved into a series of kung-fu stances, was particular proof of that. He had absolutely no rhythm. Annabeth guessed that not everyone could be an amazing swimmer and not everyone could be an amazing dancer. She commended him for trying though.

He lip synced fiercely, getting into the song like his life depended on it. Tickets were handed to him and he collected them while dancing his heart out.

People were laughing and clapping for him, but Annabeth just held her hand over her mouth. She didn't want to show him just how wide her smile was. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction. He had still tricked her. Here she was, thinking Percy was slaving away at the pool, and the whole time he had been backstage putting on his fake eyelashes and adjusting his cup size.

When Percy came close to Annabeth, he winked at her and she shook her head, pretending to be angry at him despite the smile inching its way across her face. She got to her feet and handed him her last three Bolt Bucks. He grinned as thanks, making her stomach flop, and he danced to the other side of the stage to get some more.

People cat-called and whistled at him but he was so into his dancing that was all that mattered, it made Annabeth feel so happy for him. She sat back down and Piper wrapped an arm over her shoulder and hugged her.

Annabeth laughed, uncontrollably, and applauded while Percy tried and failed to do the Macarena. It just made the show even more perfect. She pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of Percy, looking glamourous and glowing. She would cherish it forever.

But the song ended too quick for Annabeth's liking, and Percy took a bow and left the stage.

"I'll be right back," Annabeth said, standing up again.

"Okay!" Piper said, looking at the pictures she had taken of Percy on her own phone.

Annabeth sidled her way out of the row and walked out the doors of the cafeteria just as the next song started up. She looked left, then right, and figured the dressing rooms were near the kitchens. She headed right and found a frenzied crowd of half-clothed boys in dresses with their heels in their hands standing outside the door to the kitchen. The dressing rooms (which used to be the art rooms) behind them were also filled with boys waiting to go next. Everyone was shouting at each other to move out of the way or congratulating each other on performances well done. Annabeth squeezed herself into the crowd, searching for Percy when she spotted the sparkling green dress.

She put her hand on his shoulder and he spun around. He was flushed, and grinning, but he smiled wider when he saw her.

"Hey!" he said, looking so different up close.

"You really had me!" she shouted over all the noise.

"I did, didn't I," he said. His eyes really popped because of the eyeliner. He would never know how much she wanted to kiss him right then and there. But he seemed to get the idea.

He took her by the elbow and led her out of the crowd and around the corner away from the music so they had a little privacy. It was dark in the hall, where the cafeteria tables had been lined up vertically against the wall. Everything would have been a little eerie if she hadn't been there with Percy.

"You did great up there," Annabeth said as Percy adjusted his fake boobs from sagging.

"Yeah?"

"How many tickets did you get?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Why?"

"Oh, I got disqualified immediately," Percy said, nonchalantly. "Didn't have my roommate up there with me. So it doesn't count." His eyes had a glint in them that told Annabeth he didn't care in the slightest.

"So you just did it because you wanted me to see you?"

"You missed me last year, figured I couldn't let that happen again this year."

"I can't believe you did that for me."

"If that would make you smile, yeah."

Annabeth clasped her hands together and lowered her head when she grinned again. "Well, mission accomplished."

"That's all I really care about," he said.

Annabeth grabbed the front of Percy's dress and pulled him into a kiss. He towered over her in his high heels, but she didn't care. She was just so happy. When his rubber boob pressed into Annabeth's chest, Annabeth cracked a smile.

"Those feel a little different," she said, squeezing one. They were so spongy.

"Yeah, I know, right? But I look  _good_."

Percy did a bit of a hip wiggle and raised his brows seductively. His eyes fell on her lips and he reached out and brushed them with his thumb.

"Got some lipstick on you," he said. "There, all gone."

Annabeth used the back of her own hand to wipe the ghost of it off her skin, just to be sure. That was silly of her to do. If anyone had walked in on them, she would have given herself away - all because of a cherry red kiss.

"So that picture you sent me…" she said.

"Oh, before I went on? I mean, I did actually have to squeegee the pool deck. Saved the proof for later though. Had to lead you down the wrong path, right?"

"You're evil."

"Mastermind more like it."

"Maybe I tutored you too well."

Percy hummed and came in to kiss her again. She paused him by putting her finger to his lips and then looked over his shoulder. No one was coming around the corner so Annabeth tugged on his dress and dragged him into one of the empty art rooms. She was going to have to wipe a lot of lipstick off her face.

* * *

Annabeth made her way back to the dorm with Percy, who had changed back into his normal clothes. They were idly picking at the giant cookies they'd bought from the concession stand while they walked. It had fallen dark a while ago, so their route was illuminated by the lamps above, dotted along the path.

"I'm glad Jason and Nico won," Percy said, chewing on a bite of his chocolate chip cookie. Piper had told them everything after Percy and Annabeth successfully finished their make out session and joined everybody near the cafeteria. Piper was practically speaking in tongues she was so excited. Perhaps she was living vicariously through them. But Jason and Nico seemed equally as happy. "They worked really hard for it."

"Yeah, and it was kind of them to donate their winnings."

"They're good guys. But I think they're going to hold onto their excused absence passes," Percy said. " _Those_  are priceless."

With their donation, it pushed the total amount raised by the event to over three thousand dollars, all going towards charity.

"Gotta admit, five hundred bucks woulda been sweet though," Percy said, picking at his cookie.

"Did your dress cost that much?" Annabeth asked, looking at the duffle bag strapped over his shoulder where he had shoved his heels, wig, and outfit inside.

"Nah. Thrift store downtown. Piper helped with everything else. I'm just saying it'd be nice to have some extra cash laying around."

Annabeth went quiet. She knew how tight Percy was on funds. He really went out of his way to make Annabeth feel good, even if he couldn't give her material things so often. It somehow made her feel like she was supposed to come to this school even more.

"You were actually quite pretty as a girl," Annabeth said.

"It was all Piper's magic, trust me."

"Most of it was you," Annabeth said with a smile. "Give yourself some credit."

"Fine. You're right. I do have cheekbones to die for."

Annabeth bumped into him and took a bite out of her own cookie and Percy laughed.

She wasn't sure how she could repay him. He had done something so sweet for her, she wanted to return the favor. Sure, it wasn't about repayment or whatever, she just felt like it was time she showed him a little affection where she could have the peace of mind they wouldn't get caught.

"Listen," Annabeth said, "I was thinking maybe we could go out this Friday?"

Percy whipped around, beaming. "Yeah! That sounds awesome. Where do you wanna go?"

"I heard the aquarium in the city is pretty cool. Maybe dinner after? Get us out of this place for a while?"

"How much does the aquarium cost?"

"Don't worry about it. My treat," Annabeth said.

Percy smiled even though she could tell he was blushing. Screw tradition. She was going to take him out no matter what.

"Sounds like a date," he said, his eyes twinkling in the light from the lamps along the sidewalk.

"That's kind of the point."

Percy's eyes crinkled when he smiled. He still had some eyeliner at the base of his dark eyelashes, left over from when he had washed his face earlier. Annabeth's heart couldn't be lighter.

* * *

Percy closed the door to his locker and rubbed his towel into his hair to dry it even further. Sunday's practice was finally over, and he was ready to get back home and study with Annabeth for their mythology quiz. Most of his teammates had already left, but Mark and a few others were still huddled together, laughing about something. Usually Percy ignored them, but when he passed them by, they all glanced at him like he was the subject of their conversation.

"What?" he asked, bewildered.

Mark leaned against his locker and smirked. "Nothing."

 _Didn't look like nothing,_  Percy thought as the other guys snorted.

"Look, did I do something to you?" Percy asked.

"No, no. We were just talking about your performance last night."

"So?"

"It was just so…  _fabulous_." He slid onto the word, like he was making fun of it. He didn't even try to hide the mocking tone in his voice.

"I thought you didn't go to those things," Percy said, his annoyance flaring.

"You're right, but word gets around." Mark tried to keep a serious face, but he was slipping. "Tell me, do you wear the dress when you're not on stage too? Maybe prance around your room for fun?"

The other guys laughed and Percy felt his face get hot.

"Fuck off," he said and walked away.

That made the guys laugh harder.

* * *

"What's Mark's problem anyway?" Annabeth asked, casually enough, over dinner in the cafeteria.

Percy looked up from his heap of pasta and tilted his head. He had only told her what happened in the locker room earlier in the day. He hadn't thought Annabeth knew much about Mark from the get-go. "You've met him?"

"In passing," Annabeth said. "He looked like he was modeling for Abercrombie."

"Huh?"

Annabeth made a face, pursing her lips and knitting her brows like she was pained by some deep, unknown emotion. Percy laughed. It was a dead-on impression.

"Is he constipated? Does he need a hug?" Annabeth asked.

Percy waved his fork. It was as good a question as any. "He's just… a dick."

Annabeth shook her head as if to say he wasn't doing dicks justice.

Percy got the sense that Annabeth knew from first hand experience. "What, has he said anything to you?"

"No," she said, slowly. It was enough to make Percy hesitate.

"Just ignore him," he said. "He's all bark."

Percy felt Annabeth watching him and he met her eyes. He could tell she wanted to say something more, but she took a breath and made the face again. "Do guys think this looks sexy, or…?"

Percy copied her. "Are you swooning yet?"

"Are you?"

They continued making faces at each other long after they both forgot about Mark.

* * *

Friday afternoon, Percy came home from practice already hungry, but a package was waiting for him at his door.

"Oh, yes!" he shouted and picked up the small box. It had come just in time, too. He unlocked the door and came in to find it empty. He closed the door behind him and set his bag down near it.

"Andy?" he called, listening for the shower running or the toilet flushing. No one was home.

It was a good thing too. He wanted to surprise her with the present. Figuring the best place for it would be up on her bed, Percy set the package at the top of the ladder, sure that she would find it when they got home tonight after their date.

Today couldn't have come soon enough. He had been looking forward to it all week. Training was intense, tensions were high, and this was going to be a much needed break. His body ached, but in a good way - a way that confirmed that he was getting stronger. He clamped his hand over his shoulder, working the knots out of his muscles, and he stretched his neck. He turned back to his desk and found a note folded on top of it.

His name was scrawled on the front in Annabeth's handwriting.

He flipped open the paper and found an address along with a little note:

_Meet me there at six!_

_\- A_

Percy smiled and pocketed the note as he got ready.

* * *

Percy parked his car in the lot under the shadow of the great white building with a giant Great White shark exhibit poster billowing from the columns framing the entrances. The blue horizon of the ocean lingered just behind the aquarium and Percy could already catch a hint of the salty breeze and that musky, seashore funk of seaweed drying up on the sand. Being so far away from the ocean, Percy almost forgot what it smelled like. Annabeth couldn't have picked a better spot to meet him.

But he was nervous.

Why was he nervous?

He took a breath and rested his forehead on the steering wheel.

This was their first official date. Maybe that's why his heart was racing a mile a minute. His palms were sweaty, and he tried rubbing them dry on his jeans. He kind of wanted to dress a little nicer than usual for tonight, but he didn't have much to choose from. He just settled on a pair of his nicer jeans and a gray V-neck that wasn't too wrinkled.

He steeled himself with another breath and checked his phone. It was nearly six. Time to go.

He got out of the car, locked it, and followed the shrubbery-lined sidewalk then climbed up the marble steps leading to the front doors. His eyes were on his phone, checking for any text from Annabeth telling him where she was. Where was he supposed to meet her anyway? At a certain exhibit? At the gift shop?

He pressed the button to call her and he held the phone up to his ear when he looked up and saw someone standing at the top of the stairs.

Her back was turned to him, but his stomach seeped into his shoes when he recognized her. She was wearing a lacy salmon-colored dress that came mid-way down her thigh, and low-top Chucks. She tapped her toes into the floor while she waited, and when the phone rang in Percy's ear, the phone in the girl's hand rang too.

His foot hovered over the top step just as she turned and saw him. She smiled bashfully, making the heat in Percy's face get worse. She had on a little bit of makeup and her short curls were brushed away from her face with a thin headband. He was pretty sure his brain had fried by that point.

Percy was frozen, the phone still up to his ear.

All of the words Percy could have said sort of got lost midway between his thoughts and his tongue. What he managed to let out was the dopiest sound he could make.

"Buh…"

_Smooth._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've compiled a playlist including all of the songs that inspired me for the drag show. It was played on a non-stop loop while I wrote it. Feel free to pop by my tumblr to check it out!


	28. Dates and Dares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys~ Thanks for waiting so patiently for this next chapter. It's been crazy these past few weeks. Whew! Glad that's over. Nothing much else to report except that I hope you really like this chapter. I've been obsessing over these scenes for far too long.
> 
> As ever, you can find me on tumblr at flyingcrowbar, or you can track the tag #stm au. So many of you have so graciously shared fanart and even fanfiction about IGAB that it's just impossible for me to comprehend! You're all so talented and wonderful and I just want to thank you all so much! It's unbelievable and so humbling that IGAB has gotten this far. Without you guys, it wouldn't be the same.
> 
> Alright, enough dawdling - here we go!

"Is that a good 'buh' or a bad 'buh'?" Annabeth asked, her cheeks going rosy.

Percy had to take a moment for his brain to kick back into gear. Annabeth looked…  _good_. Not in the good that he liked her better this way, but the kind of good that made her back a little straighter, her smile a little wider, her eyes a little brighter. This was truly Annabeth, not the one who hid underneath the Bolt uniform or even the one who wore a wig to look more like a girl at Hestia's Hearth. She was neither one or the other but both - and that's what made her perfect.

"Sorry," Percy said, the smile coming easily. "It's a great 'buh.'"

Annabeth grinned and Percy could have been catapulted into orbit for all his stomach was concerned. He hoped she couldn't tell how hot the back of his neck burned, but she was too busy smoothing down the front of her dress with her hands. The setting sun behind her made it look like she was glowing.

"Do you want to go in?" she asked, catching his gaze.

Percy balked. His mind went straight down the gutter. "Wh-What?"

"Inside. The aquarium?" She held up two tickets and Percy took a breath.

"Oh, yeah. It's what we're here for, right?" He rushed to the door and held it open for her to go through first. When she walked past, he caught a whiff of lemongrass perfume and had to stop himself from sighing her in. He clamped his lips tight and hurried in after her.

The atrium was ginormous. The vaulted ceiling above was the marine biology equivalent of the Sistine Chapel. It was a mural of almost every kind of creature in the ocean, from the smallest shrimp sparkling like stars in the black deep to blue whales that sang songs Percy could have sworn he could actually hear. Noise echoed all around them - shouts of excited children, shoes clipping on the marble floor, music from one of the TVs showing a preview of the newest jellyfish tank. For a Friday night, it was surprisingly busy, especially since it was so close to the holidays.

An attendant by the entrance to the main exhibit took their tickets, ripped them in two and handed them back to Annabeth with a smile. Annabeth twirled her finger through one of her curls, her eyes firmly on the floor, and she hurried toward the shark exhibit.

Percy rushed after her and took her hand into his. She looked up at him, her eyes wide as if startled, but she softened when she saw his smile.

"What's wrong?" he asked, as they followed people toward that wing of the aquarium.

"Nothing. I'm okay."

"That's not your 'nothing' face."

Annabeth tightened one cheek as if wincing and she glanced over her shoulder. Percy followed her gaze, unsure about what or who she was looking out for. She turned back to him and her fingers tightened around his hand. "I keep thinking someone's going to recognize me," Annabeth said, keeping her voice low.

"What are the chances of that?"

"No, I know, it's unlikely. But I can't help it."

"I get it."

Annabeth sighed and her attention was drawn to a group of girls around their age who sized her up. To Percy, it looked like a cursory glance, but to Annabeth it seemed to be more. One of the girls turned to the others and said something behind her hand.

Annabeth flushed and groaned, "This dress makes me look ridiculous."

"It really doesn't."

"I should change."

"Don't."

"I feel like the back of my dress is going to fly up and everyone's going to get a look at my underwear."

"You're just not used to it."

"But people are staring," Annabeth said, adjusting her headband and trying not to look at the girls who were still watching them.

Percy stopped walking and put his hand on hers then lowered it so they were standing, holding onto each other in the middle of the hallway. Annabeth tore her eyes away from the girls who had started laughing, probably about nothing involving her, but it didn't stop the redness from inching its way up her face.

"Do you think that maybe they're staring at me and my stunning handsomeness instead?" He wiggled with eyebrows, trying to get her to smile, and it sort of worked because she hissed and shook her head. But she held her eyes to the floor and Percy softened.

"Hey," Percy said, and it made Annabeth lift her head. "You can look however you want to look, but I think you look fantastic and I'm really excited to spend tonight with you."

Annabeth's lips twisted as a smile came through. Percy gave her the lightest peck. Her lip gloss tasted like strawberries, and he smiled too.

"Now come on," Percy said, tugging her forward. "I want you to tell me everything you know about sharks."

Annabeth's mood grew significantly lighter as they went from tank to tank. Though calling it a tank didn't seem like the right word. Each habitat for the shark was filled with waving seaweed, or coral, or a shipwreck (depending on the species) with lots of other fish swimming around them. Each tank was roughly three times the size of an Olympic length pool and as deep as a two story building. He and Annabeth got to walk around the perimeters of the glass windows, pointing out each shark as it swam by.

To no one's surprise, Annabeth knew a lot about sharks. The way she could just pack away information like that and spew it back out amazed Percy. He mostly just listened, stunned. He would have liked to say he remembered everything she said, but sometimes he caught himself thinking about how incredibly lucky he was that she was in his life. But he had to focus. He didn't want to miss a single word.

The best tank was the one with the hammerhead. There was a tunnel where they could walk along the bottom of the pool while the sharks swam above. It wasn't hard for Percy to imagine himself sitting on the ocean floor seeing the real thing.

"You know," Percy said, his voice stinted in the tunnel, "when I was about six, on career day I told everyone in my class that I was going to become a merman when I grew up. And this one kid - Bobby Carlson - told me mermen aren't real and I emptied my juice box on his head."

Annabeth laughed. "Oh no! Did you get in trouble?"

"Definitely. Worth it though."

Annabeth covered her mouth and snorted.

"Funny enough," Percy said, pointing at her. "That's exactly what my mom did."

"What, laugh?"

"She had to pretend to be mad, in front of the principal and all, but she looked like another one of those crazy people on the subway on trip home, just laughing until she couldn't breathe."

"You going home to see her for Christmas?" she asked.

"Nah," Percy said, tucking his hands into his pockets. He really wished he could say the opposite.

Annabeth nodded, understanding.

Percy couldn't help but feel guilty for staying at Bolt. But his mom insisted - he had to train and train well. She was going to see him for graduation anyway, so might as well save up some money for then. That didn't stop his stomach from wringing itself dry.

"For what it's worth," Annabeth said, drawing Percy's eyes to hers, "I think you would have made a great merman."

Percy's laughter filled the tunnel.

Maybe after the Olympics, he could work as a conservationist or something. He hadn't thought about it before, a career or anything. And if he hadn't come to the aquarium with Annabeth, he doubted he would have thought of it anyway. The idea of making it to the Olympics wasn't just a hypothetical - he  _had_  to make it to the Olympics. But he could see a life outside of swimming, one that Annabeth was in, and he didn't mind that at all.

Perhaps one day when all of this was over, he'd get a house on an island somewhere, maybe near the water. And every day he could go to the beach and he'd find Annabeth already waiting for him and she could get their sailboat ready and take him out onto that blue ocean with nothing but wind and sea to bother them. That sounded like a pretty good life.

Of course, he couldn't tell her that. He didn't want to scare her off, making her think he was getting too serious about their relationship when there were other things to worry about, like her pretending to be a boy and all. But he was never one not to dream.

Eventually they made it over to the tropical fish exhibit where they pretended to be the fishes' voices and had silly conversations with one another. Most of them involved puns - really bad, terrible puns - that left both of them in stitches. They got funny looks from the other visitors, but Percy didn't care. This was the best date he'd ever been on.

Only after Percy's stomach started to grumble (embarrassingly loudly) did they leave and head toward the Italian restaurant where Annabeth had made reservations. When they came up to the entrance, its door framed with looping grape vines and a hand-carved wooden sign above reading  _Dion's_ , Percy saw what everyone inside was wearing.

"I don't think I'm dressed for this place," Percy said. The men sitting near the large windows were all in suits and loafers. Even the waiters were wearing ties and pouring wine. Percy would stand out in his jeans and t-shirt and not in a good way.

Annabeth chewed on the inside of her cheek. "It does look kind of stuffy, doesn't it."

"Shit, I'm sorry. I screwed this up. I should have worn something nice -"

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I'm not really in the mood for Italian." Annabeth smiled, even though Percy felt awful. She had gone through all this trouble and he just had to ruin the perfect date. She took his hand and led him back toward the pier. The sky was dark but the pier was just the opposite. Hundreds of people were walking along the wooden planks - some holding giant stuffed animals from the carnival games about a half-mile south, others eating ice cream and drinking smoothies, and a few couples were making out.

"I kind of want a taco. Do you want a taco?" Annabeth asked, pointing out a Mexican food stand on the pier.

Did she even have to ask?

She got them each a foil-wrapped, soft-shell taco and they were free to walk along the pier while they ate. It was way better than some fancy-pants dinner over candlelight. Here he could be himself. Nothing could beat this.

She told him about her life as Annabeth Chase: the girl with two younger step-brothers, and a German Shepherd who loved hot dogs (something Percy had in common), and a house where the lemon trees grew just outside the window so all she would ever have to do if she wanted one was to reach out and pluck a lemon from a branch. It was the most open she had ever been with him. Somehow, the freedom of being away from school brought out the Annabeth she had kept bottled up. How they hadn't managed to do this sooner was beyond Percy.

"So that's my story," she said, crumpling up her foil into a ball and tossing it into a trashcan as they walked by. (Percy had finished his dinner almost seconds after he got it.)

She sighed in the ocean air, closed her eyes, and laced her fingers into Percy's. He swung his arm and held on tight.

"Some story," he said. "Must be hard, living two lives. Do you ever slip up? Accidentally let something out?"

"I used to at first. Had to think quick to cover my tracks."

Percy scrunched up his eyebrows.

"Leo thinks I have a twin sister," Annabeth explained.

"Oh, no," Percy said, hanging on the word despite his smile. "You made it so much worse. He's never going to leave you alone about it."

Annabeth giggled.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't feed me that line of bullshit," he said.

"I don't think you would've fallen for it anyway."

Percy's lip quirked. He stopped walking and it made Annabeth stop too, her back to the open ocean. He slipped his hand up her neck and cradled her jaw, then he pressed his lips onto hers. It was a long kiss, a private kiss, a kiss that was purely and entirely theirs. He held onto it, hoping to stay there for eternity. When he had to pull away, her breath tickled his cheek. She kissed the tip of his nose and he laughed.

There was something stirring behind her eyes, something that made her cheeks twitch. Whatever she was thinking about, she didn't want to say.

"What?" he asked.

"No, it's just a stupid thought. Forget it."

"What? Tell me."

She chewed on the inside of her cheek. "You can't laugh."

Percy gave her a look, a look that had anything but innocence. "Promise."

Annabeth squinted at him, teasingly, and sighed. "It's like I'm Cinderella, and at midnight I'm going to have to go back to how things always are, so I just want to savor every minute I have out here."

"Wait, does this make me Prince Charming?"

"I guess, sure."

"Sweet. I can rock the whole chivalry thing, no problem."

She nudged him in the arm. "You're making fun of me."

"Am not! I swear!"

"Are too!"

"Annabeth, as a prince, would I lie to you?"

"You're a jerk," she said, even though she was smiling. She swiped her foot at his ankle and he jumped out of the way.

"Now is that any way to treat royalty?" he asked, wagging his finger at her.

"Come here," she growled, and made a move to grab him in a headlock. He sprinted down the boardwalk, cackling as she chased him. She caught up easily because Percy was laughing too hard.

There was lots to do on the pier, but Annabeth was drawn to the carnival games. She challenged him at the free-throw booth (which Percy won), but she beat him handedly at the water gun race and the mini-bb gun range.

"Okay, I'm never breaking up with you," he said, smirking. "I've seen how good you are with a gun."

"Afraid, are you?" she asked, taking the giant stuffed panda from the sullen man at the booth. The prize was nearly half as tall as Annabeth herself.

"Well, I never planned on breaking up with you anyway, so I guess I have nothing to be afraid of," Percy said.

"Very good answer," she said. "For that, this is yours."

Annabeth handed him the panda to carry on his shoulders. Percy shook his head and laughed.

They finished the night by sitting on the beach, talking and watching the moon make its way across the sky. They used the panda as a pillow and the sand was their bed. If heaven existed or whatever, Percy was pretty sure he had found it.

When it was time to go, Percy buckled the panda in the back seat like it was a person and gave Annabeth a lift back to Piper's place so she could change. He only had to wait a few minutes in the car before she came back out, dressed like Andy again. Her smile didn't have the spark it had earlier and Percy felt bad. He had noticed how free she was on their date and she had to get back to living the life of a lie. He didn't know what to say, or how to make her feel better, so he just drove them home.

They both made it up to their room, (panda in tow, which Percy named "Pete"), and Percy let Annabeth go inside first. She put her duffle on the chair and took out the dress she had worn earlier that day and hung it up in the closet.

Percy kicked off his shoes and tossed them haphazardly near his desk.

"Tonight was really fun," he said. "We should do it again sometime."

"Maybe once we've graduated. Today was too risky. Someone could have seen me. I can't let that happen again."

Percy pinched his lips together. The things she had to do to achieve her dream… Percy wished it could be any other way.

Annabeth turned from her closet and spotted the package Percy had left on her ladder earlier that day. Her brows furrowed, and she approached it.

"What is this?" she asked, picking up the package.

"Oh, just a little something I got for you."

"I don't want you spending money on me…"

"No, but you need this. I figure you're the kind of person who likes things you can use anyway. So don't think of it as a present. Think of it like… Just open it."

Annabeth screwed up her face in mild amusement before she tore open the package. It wasn't wrapped or anything (Percy wasn't that skilled) but he hoped that wouldn't matter.

When she took the gift out of the package, she looked confused at first.

He explained hastily. "It's a binder. Well, chest binders plural. For when you're at school. It's supposed to be a lot more comfortable and way safer than what you've been doing. I did some research after I saw what the ace bandages did to you and, yeah. That's pretty much it."

It didn't look much different than a sports bra, and it wasn't all that expensive. One was black, one was beige. And if it would give Annabeth any kind of relief, he hoped it was worth it.

"Wow," she said, breathily, running her thumb over the fabric.

"Do you like it?"

She was beaming. "This means so much to me. You have no idea. And you went through all this trouble..."

"Nah, it was no big deal."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to."

"No, but I wanted to."

"Percy…" He could see all the words she wanted to say just brewing behind her eyes.

"Don't," he said, holding out his hand. "Seriously, my mom gave me some extra cash for Christmas. I did this because… I care about you, a lot. And this is my way of showing that I'm supporting you."

"By literally giving me something that would support me?"

Percy let out an airy laugh and in two strides, Annabeth had her arms wrapped around him, squeezing him tight against her thin body. She buried her face into his shoulder and he could feel her breath through his shirt. Hugging Annabeth was the cherry on top of his sundae.

He kissed the side of her head and latched his hands together at the small of her back. No matter if Annabeth was dressing as a boy or a girl, Percy would be right there with her the whole way through.

* * *

His holiday was one of his better ones, even though he wasn't spending it with his mom. He missed snow, and he missed the dinky little tree she always decorated to such an extent, its thin limbs drooped like it was about to tip over, and he missed the smell of her Monkey Bread first thing on Christmas morning. They were these little cinnamon dough things he could pull apart and eat until he felt like puking and then eat some more. But since he came to Bolt, things were different.

When Grover was his roommate, he would always invite Percy over for dinner with his family, but Percy always "had to train." That was a lie though, for two reasons. One: He didn't want to bother Mr. and Mrs. Underwood, and two: He didn't want any special treatment, even if they felt sorry for him. Poor Percy Jackson, no family to go home to,  _boo hoo_. Percy would rather eat a fistfull of grass than go through that.

But Grover always seemed to get it, even after he graduated. Percy got a text from him a few days after Christmas, in fact, showing off a blue carrot cake his mom had whipped up just for him in spirit. Percy appreciated the gesture.

Grover was doing well with GreenPeace. It suited him nicely. For a guy who passionately protested (alone, in the middle of a thunderstorm, at midnight) for beetle preservation, something of which no one knew or really cared about, he was right where he needed to be. Currently, he was stationed somewhere in the Amazon and barely made it home for a day to spend it with his family. He had brought along his girlfriend Juniper, who he had met while fighting against deforestation, and the two of them wouldn't be state-side for long. Based on her Instagram photos, they were a perfect match. A couple of hippie activists made for each other. Hopefully, Grover had said as they texted, he could swing by for Percy's graduation. That was the best news he'd had all day. It would be beyond amazing to see his old friend again. He missed him so much, it was unreal.

But, Percy thought, if Grover hadn't graduated, Annabeth never would have been his roommate.

The way the world worked out sometimes made Percy's head hurt.

He spent most of his days, as usual, training. If he wasn't in the pool, he was in the weight room, if he wasn't in the weight room, he was watching his past races. Altogether he had fourteen hour days, mostly because school hadn't picked up again yet and he had all the time in the world. It helped that he had Annabeth to come home to.

Sometimes she would come to his practices, sometimes she would meet him outside the gym so they could go for a run together, sometimes she would bring him food. Whatever she did, he was always so happy to see her.

The weeks rolled on, classes started up again, the air got warmer, and March was nearly over when Percy realized he had two months left until Nationals, two months to make sure he was in peak condition.

Suddenly practices didn't seem so monotonous anymore. Percy could see the end of the tunnel. He was so close, he could almost taste it.

Coach Hedge had sensed that time was quickly shortening too because practice that day was particularly intense. The line between coach's eyebrows was a permanent feature, and his passion practically radiated the entire pool. Percy gasped, emerging from the water when he touched the wall, and took off his swimming cap as coach paced back and forth.

Mark finished right beside him a moment later.

"Mark," Hedge said. "What happened at the turn?"

"I was short," he said.

Percy put his goggles on the top of his head and glanced at Mark. Mark was seething. His jaw was clenched and his gaze - locked onto the tile beneath his hands - could have burned a hole through the sun.

"You were short," Hedge repeated.

Mark didn't say anything.

"I expect more from you at this stage. Don't let it happen again. If you want to be as good as Percy, you need to show it."

All Mark did was grind his teeth so hard, the muscle in his jaw bulged.

Hedge turned to Percy, the line in his forehead softening. "Both of you, do your cool-downs and finish with stretches."

"Thanks, Coach," Percy said, dropping his goggles and his swim cap on the pool deck.

Hedge walked over to the rest of the team, barking instruction, and Percy pushed off backwards from the wall.

Mark lingered at the start a few seconds more. Percy couldn't see his face, but he could tell by the hunch in his shoulders that he was thinking hard. In one swift move though, Mark was following Percy, his expression completely flat.

* * *

"Code red!" Percy said, popping his head up from his desk. "We've run out of Cheetos."

He looked up to Annabeth who was perched on her bunk, her legs curled underneath her as she worked away on her laptop. She was using Pete the Panda as an armrest.

"This is really a 'code red' situation?" she asked.

"I'm distraught. This is not a time for negotiation."

Annabeth smirked, breathily letting out a laugh, and she got back to typing.

Percy swung to his bedside table and grabbed his car keys. "I'm going to make a trip to the store, pack up on supplies. I'm low on protein bars anyway. Need anything else from town?"

"Not really," she said.

"Alright, I'll be quick."

Annabeth leaned over the bars of her bed and kissed him before he left.

Percy waved to Leo who was working his shift in the FEST before he bounded out of the building and headed toward the parking lot. He idly checked his phone for any emails and spun his car keys around his finger, like a sharpshooter ready to duel.

Blackjack was waiting in his usual parking spot, sitting under some shade from the large pine on the edge of the blacktop. The car was dirty as hell, in desperate need of a wash. Maybe it wouldn't be half a bad idea to stop by the coin car wash on the way back from the store. Percy pocketed his phone and rounded the front of the car toward the driver's side when he stopped and noticed something odd.

A section of the front bumper had been buffed clean.

He probably would have never noticed it if the light from the sun overhead hadn't made it obvious. Percy slowed and stopped, staring at it. He bent over at the waist, comparing the clean spot to the rest of the dirt. It was like someone had leaned up against his car, and the dirt came away on their clothes. Percy dragged his finger across the bumper through the grime and felt it get smooth.

Whoever had rubbed up against his car probably walked away with a dirt smudge on his ass. Percy felt kind of bad, after all he should be taking better care of his car, but he shrugged and got inside.

He closed the door and put the keys in the ignition. Blackjack yawned to life and Percy pulled out of the parking lot. He switched on the radio right in the middle of one of his favorite songs, and he hummed along as he approached the intersection. He pressed on the brake for the stop sign at the end of the street, but -

Nothing happened.

Percy pressed again, harder.

The car wouldn't slow down.

Percy slammed on the brake, with both feet, but the car kept going forward. Out of control, he rolled through the stop sign and turned into traffic, horns honking and tires screeching. Furiously, Percy pulled into the shoulder and yanked on the emergency brake. The car shuddered as it plowed through the lawn, slowing as it mowed through the grass and rolled into a runoff ditch on the side of the road until it finally stopped.

Percy killed the engine and rested his forehead on the steering wheel. His heart was going nuts. He picked up his phone and made a call.

* * *

"Yup," Leo said, shining his flashlight under Blackjack's hood. "Your brake line is broken."

"You serious?" Percy asked, seeing the same wire Leo was looking at and trying hard not to believe it.

"I know my cars, dude," Leo said. "You're lucky you weren't going on the highway or anything."

"How did this happen?" Percy asked.

"Sometimes brake lines can get worn down, especially in older cars like yours. You know, like rust and stuff. But that's not what happened here. Look."

Percy leaned farther over the engine and saw what Leo was pointing at.

"That's a clean cut," Leo said. "That's not normal."

Percy looked Leo in the eye. "So you're saying someone did this."

"Hey, I don't know. I'm not a professional. All I'm saying is that this doesn't just happen."

Percy's stomach dropped. Pieces were falling into place.

"You alright?" Leo asked, seeing the darkness pass over Percy's face.

Percy took a moment but nodded. "Y-Yeah. It's fine."

"I'm glad you're not hurt. Could have been a lot worse."

"No kidding," Percy said.

"You should call a tow truck." Leo clicked off his flashlight. "They can bring it to a shop for you."

Realization hit him. "Shit," he said, dragging out the word.

"Got somewhere to be?"

"Not anymore," Percy said. "But how far do you think this will set me back?"

"Not sure. A hundred? Maybe two? My mom's a mechanic but she's out in Texas. If she could, I bet she'd make a deal."

"Yeah, thanks anyway," Percy said. He stared at his phone, trying to figure out what to do next. He sighed, failing to find an option. "Can you help me push it back to the lot?" he asked.

Leo agreed and together they rocked the car back and forth until it finally got over the hump of the ditch and back onto the road. They stopped traffic only for a minute before Leo got behind the wheel and Percy pushed. He broke a sweat as he managed to get the car all the way back into the lot and into the closest parking spot. Blackjack wasn't going anywhere for a long time.

Percy thanked Leo before Leo had to get back to work and Percy lingered by the car just a few minutes longer to catch his breath. He leaned up against the trunk and watched the cars passing by on the street where he could have easily gotten into an accident only an hour ago.

That clean spot on the bumper should have been his first clue that something wasn't right. He really, really wanted to think it was all just bad luck that his brakes didn't work, but an itch in the back of his mind told him otherwise.

What kind of maniac would really try to hurt him? It was absurd to even think of. But Leo was right. This wasn't coincidence. Someone might really want him out of the picture.

It wasn't hard to imagine who. The only person who would benefit from such a thing would be Mark.

Before he could jump to any conclusions though, he would pretend like everything was normal. He wasn't going to let something like this shake him. He was stubborn that way.

For now, he would play it cool and keep on his toes.

His phone buzzed and he checked it to find a text from Annabeth.

It read:  _You alive? :)_

Percy shut off the display and put his hand on his forehead. He knew Annabeth was just joking, but it hit a little close to home. Despite his determination not to be, he  _was_  shaken. But he didn't want that to affect Annabeth in any way. He didn't want her thinking he had a target on his back. He would deal with this alone.

Annabeth would know when he had more information.

Percy texted back that he was nearly there and headed home.

* * *

For the first time in forever, Annabeth could breathe.

The binders Percy had bought her were a wonder. Why she had never invested in them before was beyond her. She was too focused on the big picture to think about the tiny details. Perhaps, in the back of her mind, she never thought she'd get this far. Maybe she had doubted herself a little bit.

Of course that was before she had made some true friends who could help her.

She was feeling lighter, feeling stronger - mostly because she could breathe and also because she felt like she was in control. She found herself going outside often, hanging out with more of her classmates in the rec room, getting friendlier with Jason and Nico, and Frank and Leo.

Frank was surprisingly sweet for his size. Instinctively, Annabeth felt like she had to protect him for some reason. It was like he was too precious for such a wide world. They played foosball together a lot.

Leo was a handful, but a handful that Annabeth could manage. When she got down to it, he wasn't half bad. She liked talking science with him but when he got into engineering and technology, she had to do her best to keep up. He was a real spitfire.

Jason invited Annabeth over more frequently. They played card games like Speed or Twenty-Two, and when they got home, Percy and Nico would join in too. But Annabeth liked playing games with Jason. He was quick and sharp-witted, and she felt like she had the most in common with him.

Nico was - in keeping with the game metaphor - a wildcard. She still had a hard time figuring him out. One minute, he would be cheerful and loud, and then the next he would retreat into himself, quiet and shy. It was like he was reminding himself that he wasn't allowed to be happy. In groups, Nico was noticeably an emotional pendulum. Especially when Percy was around.

She didn't think he was conscious of what he was doing, but she couldn't help but notice. Perhaps he had his reasons for it. So all she could do was be there for him.

As a matter of fact, she was with Nico that rainy Saturday afternoon in the library as they studied diligently for midterms. They were sitting at a desk near the window where water was dribbling down the glass in rivers that merged and separated down the pane. The air was as musty as the book she had her nose in, and she scribbled down a note about pre-Columbian architecture in her binder.

She felt eyes were on her when she looked up to see that Nico was staring, his pen hovering over the page. When their eyes met, Nico shifted in his seat and looked anywhere but her.

"You stuck?" she asked.

Nico shook his head. "No. Sorry. I'm just tired, I guess."

"Civics can do that to the best of us," Annabeth said, cracking a smile.

Nico smiled back. "Yeah. I think it's time for a break."

"Sounds like a good a time as any." Annabeth put down her pencil, ran her fingers through her hair and took a breath. The library was pretty full, especially since everyone was cramming for their tests. Almost all of the tables were packed, every aisle had someone sitting on the floor pouring over a reference book, hushed whispers filled every crevice of the room, seemingly holding up the very frame of the building, the bookshelves even. They were weighed down with so much information, Annabeth half-expected one to topple over someday if even the smallest book was put out of place.

Nico was watching her again, she could feel it. She turned to him and he pinked.

"What's up?" she asked, suddenly aware of herself. She wondered if there was something in her hair, like a stray piece of the little stubs of paper that fell from one of her notebook sheets.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just spacing out."

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

Nico shrugged a shoulder.

"You do that a lot, don't you," she said. "Shrug your shoulders. Why is that?"

Nico started to shrug again but stopped himself halfway.

Annabeth pressed her lips together when she smiled and she looked back down at her notes. She had a lot to remember for her test, but she was confident that she could get there. Each line was color-coordinated based on topic and importance, and her handwriting was meticulously neat so she could read them easily.

"I've just been…" Nico's voice brought Annabeth back up. He paused a moment before continuing, as if he was nervous to continue. "I've just been thinking a lot about what you said to me, before the drag show."

"What did I say to you? Was it offensive?"

"Oh no! No! Not at all. It's just something… something about me."

Annabeth tilted her head, intrigued. "About you?"

Nico took a breath and glanced around the room, but no one else was around. "Remember when we were on the bleachers at Jason's practice and you said that I keep secrets from you?"

"Yeah," Annabeth said, "it's coming back to me."

"Like, I didn't tell you about Arachne, or that I draw… or that I even speak Italian."

"Right. You're not really a showoff, are you."

"I guess not," Nico said, a smile escaping.

Annabeth grinned and wiped invisible eraser tracings from her paper, giving herself something to do. She had a feeling he was trying to open up to her, and she didn't want to pressure him which would cause him to recoil again.

"I, uh," he began. "Yeah, I don't really like talking about myself much because there are parts of my life I'd rather not burden anyone else with."

Annabeth furrowed her brow. She was worried.

"I do consider you my friend, and I do want to share things with you, so I've been waiting for a good time to say it. But I guess there never really is a good time, is there."

"Are you okay?"

Nico nodded vigorously. He fiddled with his pen, flicking it between his fingers and watched it go. She could tell he was pumping himself up for something.

When his eyes met hers, she noticed they were shiny. "My older sister, uh - Bianca - died last year," he said.

Annabeth's veins ran cold. "Oh jeez, Nico. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, really."

Annabeth wanted to touch his hand, to show some kind of comfort, but she wondered if that was something Andy Chase should do. Instead, she gripped onto the edge of her notebook.

"I'm glad I said it, actually," he said, his voice thick. He smiled, even though she knew he was dragging himself through it. "But I just don't like talking about it much. I remember her a lot and I feel guilty."

"Why?"

Nico waved his hand like he was swatting a fly. "She was sick for a long time. Cancer. I just wish I could have done something about it, but it was just the way it was. You know, she used to play Mythomagic with me. And even when things got bad, she told me everything was going to be okay and we'd be back to playing before I knew it."

Annabeth felt her eyes burning. She refused to blink, in case she let a tear fall.

"But because my best friend in the world was in the hospital a lot, I got lonely. It was easy to just shut the world out because it was easier than letting people in. I thought I was being strong for Bianca by not showing how I was feeling and it sort of carried over into today. I didn't want anyone to get close or know much about me because, well, because it was what I'd always done. So I'm sorry - if I seemed distant."

"That's not something you need to apologize for," Annabeth said. "It's alright."

They went quiet for a bit, listening to the pitter-patter of rain on the window. Annabeth didn't know what to say. She liked that Nico was sharing this with her, but she didn't want to make him uncomfortable by bringing up bad memories. Perhaps shifting the subject would help. "Are you close with your family?" she asked.

"My other sister Hazel. She's a year younger than me, but she's so smart. She brings out the best in me. She's going to Herald next year."

"Aw, that's nice. Maybe she can room with Piper."

"That's not a bad idea," Nico said, brightening.

Annabeth smiled. "Hazel seems like a really good person. I'm glad you can talk to her."

"Yeah… I feel better telling you too. I only talk about Bianca with my closest friends, so I guess this is a sign. Hazel tells me all the time that people who mind don't matter, and people who matter don't mind. So I guess you matter."

Annabeth smiled, even though she felt an ache for Nico she couldn't heal. "You too."

Nico nodded and took a breath. It was like he had been holding it the whole time and color rushed to his face.

"Hazel also says," he said, his eyes scanning his notebook before finally locking with Annabeth's, "to go with my gut because it's what will make me happiest."

Annabeth's heart leapt up into her throat. She didn't know how or why she knew, but the way he was looking at her said everything before he did.

"Would you, uh, like to go out with me sometime?" he asked.


	29. Tickets and Tips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Thanks for bearing with me during my inadvertent hiatus. Life kind of took me by surprise there. I deeply apologize for that. Things have been sort of rough up in my head lately and it kind of came crashing down at the worst possible moment. I guess you could call it my "quarter life crisis" since I'm offically 25 now. But that's all in the past! Some good things came out of this! I have another idea for an original novel which I’ll be rewarding myself with writing this weekend and I’m slowly but surely getting back into the groove of finishing this story up.
> 
> I want to thank my ever supportive husband, who never gave up on me for a second; Mari, my muse; Kat, my fucking awesome beta. 
> 
> Be sure to follow me on Tumblr at flyingcrowbar for all your IGAB updates and more behind-the-scenes info. If you don’t want that much commitment, I always tag them with #stm au so you can follow that if you’d like. 
> 
> Again, thank you all so much. Your comments and support mean so much to me, I can hardly stand it. <3

Annabeth was stunned into silence.

Her mind went blank. If she was a computer, her brain would be the spinning wheel of incompetence. Nico’s words clanged around her head like an echo in a canyon and heat slowly rose up her face as his question dug in.

_Would you like to go out with me sometime?_

That was the absolute last question she expected at that very moment. Even asking if she’d be up for a kidney transplant sounded more logical than this.

“I’ve got these tickets for an art show,” he continued, pulling them out from between the pages of one of his books. He was using them as bookmarks. Somehow that detail made Annabeth feel ten times worse. “Its focus is on ancient architecture blueprints and design structure and I figured, since you like architecture and I like drawing, it’d be kind of fun.” He slid the tickets over on the table toward her.

“You -” she swallowed, thickly. “Wait, what?”

Nico smiled, bowing his head shyly. “I’m happiest spending time with the people I like so…”

Annabeth’s stomach plummeted.

She wasn’t ready, she wasn’t prepared. In hindsight, she should have noticed the signs. But how could she have missed all of them? _Shit_ , she felt so stupid. All the times he blushed and smiled when she came into the room. She figured he was just shy and awkward. But then she remembered the night at Jason’s beach house, all of them sitting around the fire, and Nico asked her if she had a girlfriend. She just thought it was pleasant conversation and… Oh God. _Oh God_.

He was watching her expectantly, with a hopeful smile, and he spun his pen nervously under his fingertips, but Annabeth couldn’t bring herself to look him in the eye. She didn’t want to see the exact moment when his heart would shatter into a million pieces, and for her to know she made the first crack with a single answer.

How could she let him down slowly? How could she be gentle and kind?

Three situations presented themselves before her:

  1. She could be honest and say she wasn’t gay.

  2. She could tell him she wasn’t single.

  3. She could tell him the truth. Everything.




The last option was looking very appealing, as crazy as that sounded.

She didn’t want to lose him as a friend. He was one of the last people she had met at this school but he had become one of her closest friends. Whatever she said next could ruin all of that in a flash. Everything would change. Things would be awkward - be beyond awkward. She doubted he would ever want to see her face again. He was only a kid. A fourteen year old kid with a crush.

Obviously she didn’t feel the same way he felt about her. And even then, he was crushing on someone who technically didn’t exist. The Andy Chase he liked wasn’t real. She had never meant to lead him on, she didn’t think it would come to this.

He just put himself out there, probably barreling through a lot of insecurities on the way, and she was going to have to make a choice.

If she told him the truth, she could very well jeopardize everything she had been working for, all because she didn’t want to hurt his feelings.

Yet in that one second, Annabeth knew what she was going to say, and it made it all the harder for her to admit it.

She had already gone too long without saying anything. She didn’t have to see it to know that his smile had faded with her silence.

A bubble of guilt trapped itself in her throat.

“Nico, I…” she began, but she didn’t know where to end. Her eyes, like they were attached to a string, anchored on him. It was definitely worse than not looking at him, but she owed him at least this much.

Nico was pale - paler than normal - and his lips were pulled into a tight thin line to hide the quiver of his chin. He was the one who looked away that time, perhaps to hide the sheen that had bloomed at the corners of his eyes.

“Look,” she said, quietly. “I’m really flattered but I’m just not… I’m…”

The truth dangled in the air, ready for Annabeth to grab it. All she had to do was tell him who she was and Nico’s pain would turn into something else. Confusion, disbelief, anger - anything would be better than rejection at this point. Maybe then he could actually have something to latch onto so it wouldn’t make Annabeth feel like the villain.

“Nico, I’m -” She stopped short when she looked past him and saw that Leo had popped out from one of the book-lined aisles and spotted them. Annabeth gasped and shut her mouth. Frank, materializing behind him, didn’t expect Leo to stop so quickly and wobbled to regain his composure. Leo headed over to their table with a wide, unassuming grin, practically bouncing with the gift of extraordinarily inconvenient (or was it convenient?) timing.

Noticing the expression on her face, Nico turned wan when he saw them too. Before Leo could get much closer, Nico snatched the tickets up from the table and shoved them deep into his messenger bag. His hair buried the flush on his cheeks when he lowered his head and pretended like he was doing his homework.

“Yo,” Leo said, stopping at their table.

“H-Hey, Leo, Frank,” Annabeth said, trying her best to act natural, which felt very unnatural. Where was she supposed to put her hands when acting natural? She resorted to clamping them tightly together in her lap.

Frank glanced at Nico, who was refusing to acknowledge their existence other than with a noncommittal grunt. There were some serious vibes coming from Nico, and all of them were telling Annabeth that he wanted to be anywhere else but there right now. She tried her best to deflect attention off of him.

“What are you guys up to?” she asked.

Leo came right up behind Nico and rested his chin on the top of Nico’s head. Nico’s shoulders tensed up.

“Came to bug the crap out of the most people as possible,” Leo said, raising his eyebrows devilishly.

“Leo is - I’m not,” Frank said. “Studying was driving us crazy. Figured we’d start up a Mario Kart tournament, blow off some steam.”

“Have you guys had enough being lame so you can join us?” Leo craned his neck to look over the top of Nico’s head to see what he was doing, but Nico stood up suddenly, practically throwing him off.

“I have to go,” he said, shoving papers into his bag.

Everyone watched him - Leo and Frank in surprise, Annabeth in misery.

“You alright?” Frank asked of Nico, but Nico wasn’t looking at him. He was looking at Annabeth. His eyes were scared - terrified. Annabeth got the message loud and clear. No one knew that Nico was gay, and it needed to stay that way.

“About that thing,” Nico said to her, shouldering his messenger bag. “Just forget I asked.”

Annabeth tried to say something but she couldn’t find the words, and Nico sidled past Leo and Frank and hustled down the row of desks where people watched him, annoyed that he was causing such a fuss on his exit. But they quickly got back to their studies, especially after Nico vanished behind an aisle of books and went out of sight.

“What was that all about?” Leo asked, looking to Annabeth for an answer.

She didn’t have one. Standing up too, she gathered her things into her arms. “I’ll have to get a rain check on video games,” she said.

“Was that a pun?” Frank pointed out the rain-soaked window.

“Oh, yeah.” She smiled, hoping it didn’t look forced. “I guess so. Bye, guys.” Excusing herself, she hurried in the opposite direction and turned the corner.

Annabeth ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep, long breath that hitched halfway in. The rain continued hitting the glass windows, applauding her latest, greatest fuckup.

* * *

“Am I a bad person?”

Annabeth and Piper had been in the middle of watching a _Parks and Rec_ marathon in Annabeth’s room, but Annabeth couldn’t even concentrate. Normally she would have joined Piper on the floor, lying on her stomach with her feet kicked up in the air, but she was sitting at her desk. It was meant to be a reward for studying, Piper’s orders, but it felt like the opposite. The whole time, Annabeth had been thinking about what Nico said yesterday. She hadn’t told anyone about it, but guilt was making her chest tight, tighter than before she got a binder.

Even Piper’s laughter during each episode - all of it usually contagious - wasn’t enough to snap Annabeth out of her funk. She sort of wished Percy was around so she could bury her face in his arms and pretend like she could hide from her embarrassment. She always hated the saying “What’s done is done.” It made her feel so helpless. She liked being in control of situations, having a plan for everything, and the one time she got caught off-guard, she fumbled big time. What a mess.

To make matters worse, she had even tried to find Nico after dinner, so she could attempt to mend what little bits of their friendship she could, but Jason informed her that he hadn’t been home all day. Went home to visit family or something, he said. Annabeth got the message. Jason seemed none the wiser.

How someone like Nico could live for so long, shutting himself off from the rest of the world because of who he really was... well, Annabeth guessed she had at least some idea of what that felt like but nothing to that degree. She hoped he was with good people, like his sister Hazel, or someone he felt safe around. That was all she could ever hope for.  

Piper looked up from her spot on the rug, surprised. “You? A bad person?”

Annabeth nodded, glumly staring at the floor.

Piper muted the show and turned her whole body to face her. “What makes you say that?”

Annabeth squeezed her index finger and twisted, rubbing her thumb over her knuckle. “I mean, I’m lying to everyone about who I really am, right? Does that make me a bad person?”

Piper furrowed her brow and lowered her voice. “What happened?”

Annabeth shook her head. “Nothing.”

“Uh huh,” Piper said, unconvinced.

“Seriously, nothing. I’ve just been thinking a lot these days.”

“Did anyone else find out about your… condition?”

Again, Annabeth shook her head. “It’s just that people talk to me as Andy, and they don’t know the truth.”

“Well that’s not so different from acting. You’re just putting on a character, like I do. Are you calling me a bad person?”

Piper’s tone had a hint of a joke in there, trying to goad a smile out of Annabeth, but Annabeth felt low. Even Piper’s wiles couldn’t get her out of this one. It was a grave she had dug herself.

Slowly, Piper pushed herself up into a seated position. She tucked her legs under and sighed. “You’ve managed being your alter-ego for so long. What changed?”

Annabeth didn’t want to go into specifics. She didn’t feel like she had the right to out Nico before he had a chance to choose the time and place himself. She had to be as vague as possible.

“A guy asked me out. On a date.”

Piper’s eyes went round. “You’re shitting me.”

Annabeth clamped her lips shut.

“Wow,” Piper said. “I mean, I shouldn’t be surprised, because you’re smoking hot as a dude, but like… this is official. What did you say?”

“What do you think I said?”

Piper shifted and sat on her ankles, like she was ready to jump up at any moment. “That you’re dating Percy?”

“No way. That’s not an option.”

“Why?”

“If I told the guy Percy and I are dating, then the secret would be out there. I’d draw a ton of attention to me - to him - to us. And if I said I’m in a relationship with a girl, I’d be lying.”

“So did you say you weren’t interested?”

“It wasn’t that easy. This guy is… fragile. He talked about his past and it was so sad. I didn’t want to ruin him but I think I did.”

“Well, that was going to happen whether or not you wanted it to.”

Annabeth cupped her forehead in her hands and groaned. “Don’t say that.”

Piper actually laughed and rubbed Annabeth’s back. “You’re such a little heartbreaker. I’m strangely proud.”

“That’s not why I think I’m a bad person though,” Annabeth said.

“Alright, spill.”

Annabeth lifted her head and sighed. “After I broke it to him, seeing the look on his face… I was kind of glad. I’m glad he doesn’t know the truth. About anything.”

Piper’s eyes softened. “That doesn’t make you a bad person.”

“Yes it does! Because it’s all about me! I’d rather crush him than tell my secret. Here I am, willing to let someone else get hurt because I don’t want to get caught. Too many people already know and I can’t risk any more. I just can’t. I’m so selfish.”

“Maybe it was better this way. Maybe it’s easier for both of you.”

“Easier doesn’t make it right.”

Piper grabbed Annabeth’s hands and squeezed hard. She stared Annabeth down, urging her to listen. “You can’t stop the way people will feel about you. This isn’t your fault.”

“I know but…”

“No ‘buts.’ Seriously. I think you did the right thing. Sometimes life isn’t as pretty as the movies.”

Annabeth lowered her head, but nodded. She felt miserable. Piper must have sensed it because she rose up on her knees and wrapped her arms around Annabeth’s shoulders and squeezed. She still smelled like sandalwood. Already, Annabeth felt a little better.

“Hey, buck up, sweets,” Piper said, patting her back. “It’s going to be okay. He’s not going to hate you forever.”

Annabeth closed her eyes and breathed. Piper was right - at least, Annabeth hoped she was. She felt so guilty, but this was what she needed to do. She was beginning to learn the hard way that she couldn’t control everything. It was at least a step in the right direction. Even as she admitted it, a weight was slowly lifting.

“Thanks,” she said. When Piper pulled away, Annabeth noticed something odd. “Is that… paint in your ear?”

Piper scooped her finger through the ridges of her ear and it came away green. She groaned. “I swear, it’s like the paint is hiding from me, determined to surprise me at the most inconvenient times.”

“What is that from?”

“Dress rehearsals for Elphaba. I’ve got a few costume changes, but I’m all green throughout. It’s actually kind of fun, getting painted. I watch lots of sloth videos on Youtube when I’m in the chair.”

Somehow that wasn’t so impossible to imagine. It made her giggle. “Sounds about right. Your show is coming up fast, right? Snuck up on me.”

“Yeah! Next month. It’s been been nuts but I’m really excited.” Piper sat back down on the rug. “Things are finally coming together. This story means so much to me and I can’t _wait_ for you to see it.”

Annabeth grinned. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

* * *

Percy was beat. You’d think, after swimming probably the equivalent of ten billion miles would tire a person out, but this was on a whole different level. It felt like his arms and legs had been filled with lead and that he’d set up shop on Jupiter. Gravity was definitely not on his side today, but at least practice was over and he’d get to go home to Annabeth and pass out face-first on the bed.

Nationals loomed ahead, just beyond his reach. And coach hardly ever let him forget it, hence the exhaustion. But it was almost time. He was going to be ready, he was sure of it.

The locker room was echoing with the hiss from showers running, guys chatting, and lockers closing. Percy breathed in the steam from his shower, which instantly made his muscles relax. He couldn’t help letting out a long sigh as he savored the hot water beating on his shoulders. But before he could get all pruny, he soaped up, rinsed off, and hopped out.

Smelling as clean as an Irish spring, Percy walked out of the bathrooms with a towel around his waist and ruffled his hand through his damp hair. There was absolutely zero point in making it not look like he had perpetual bedhead, so why not embrace it?

Despite his limbs feeling like they were going to fall off and caterpillar their way to the nearest furnace, he was in a good mood. His mom had called earlier, said she was coming into town for nationals. Without Gabe. _Score_. Percy honestly couldn’t wait to see her again. When he opened his locker, he saw her picture there with him as a little kid. He just wished he could see her smile in person a little sooner, but nationals would suffice.

Percy began to unfold his towel from around his waist and get dressed, but his mom’s picture fell from its tape and fluttered down to the floor at his feet. Percy was just about to bend down and pick it up but something sitting at the bottom of his locker made him pause. It was a bag. A clear, ziploc bag filled with little white pills messily covered by his crumpled up t-shirt.

Percy blinked and then blinked again.

Had he opened the wrong locker? No, wait, his mom’s picture was there so this was definitely his locker. But those pills were definitely not his. How did they get here? His combo lock hadn’t been open until he got there. Whose were they? They sort of looked like...

He wasn’t sure, but he stooped low and picked it up. The pills rattled around in the bag freely.

He had only seen them before in movies or on the news, but like a speeding truck, it hit him.

Anabolic steroids. Ana- _fucking_ -bolic steroids.

This was a setup. Someone planted it, tried to hide it in a rush.

“Shit,” Percy hissed.

He looked around. No one was paying attention to him. They were all involved in their own conversations, or shaving, or stepping out of the toilet stalls. Here he was, holding a bag of stuff that could, without a doubt, get him kicked out of the competition. Nothing could be much worse than that. No one would believe him when he’d say “That’s not mine.” Hell, they could even expel him if they wanted to. This was serious stuff.

Percy went dizzy.

Without thinking, he flipped open his towel and pinned the bag in between his thighs. He had to get rid of the evidence. Now. Percy stood up and tightened the towel around his waist, hoping to whatever god he could that he wouldn’t drop it.

Slowly, he began walking toward the toilets. At most, he looked like someone who really needed to go to the bathroom, especially with the sheen of sweat that had welled up on his forehead. Inside, he was about ready to have a panic attack.

Having waddled all the way to an open stall, Percy slammed the door shut behind him and took the bag out from between his legs. His fingers fumbled over the seal, but he opened it, tipped it forward, and spilled the pills straight into the bowl. He slammed down on the flusher and sent those little babies swirling down the drain.

Finally, Percy could breathe. He put his hand to his head and took a seat on the toilet. If he thought he was tired before, that was nothing. His heart felt like it was powering up a steam engine.

This was bad. This was really, really bad.

First it was the car, then it was this? He was a target. Something to be eliminated. Either through injury or getting framed. Shots were fired and there was only one person holding the gun.

Mark _fucking_ Seever.

He was sure of it. Beyond a doubt. It had to be.

With Percy being out of the picture, Mark would be leagues ahead of the rest. He had his suspicions before, but this just sealed the deal. No one else had access to this locker room except for swimmers. No one else would know that locker was his except for a swimmer. He must have picked the lock, or spied on his combination. This had Mark’s fingerprints all over it. Where he got the steroids didn’t matter. Mark wasn’t looking to use the steroids for himself - as far as Percy knew. Mark was looking to use them as a trap. This was malicious. For lack of a better word, this was evil.

Percy ran his hand down his face, squeezing onto the plastic bag so tight his knuckles turned white.

He still had no proof, no actual evidence that Mark had done any of this. But what could he do?

He stood up, flushed the toilet again for good measure, and stepped out of the stall. He threw away the plastic bag in the trash can and washed his hands in the sink. His reflection in the mirror should have showed just how freaked out he felt, but instead his reflection showed something different. He looked angry. Not angry - livid. His jaw was clenched, his brow creased, the smallest vein was even popping out of his neck. But he took a breath and closed his eyes.

Maybe it was time to tell Annabeth.

Annabeth would know what to do. She was the voice of reason. She could find a way to help him.

And he needed all the help he could get.

Percy dried his hands on his towel and went back to his locker, but he found someone else already there.

A police officer was searching through his locker, his shiny badge reflecting the fluorescent lighting above, the gun at his hip swaying as he kneeled down to remove Percy’s shoes. Coach was standing behind him, his arms folded over his chest and looking like he’d just sucked on a lemon. He glanced over at Percy whose mouth dropped open.

This was the appropriate time to start having another panic attack.

“What’s -” Percy’s voice cracked and he cleared it, “What’s going on?”

Coach did not look amused. He shook his head, as if to warning Percy to shut up.

The cop turned around, stood up stiffly, and regarded Percy with a solid stare. He pointed at him with a gloved hand. “Are you Percy Jackson?” he asked.

“Uh, yeah.”

“Is this your locker?”

Everyone was watching. Some had even stepped out of the middle of taking a shower, shampoo still in their hair, to see what was going on. No one spoke, no one moved. Percy was pretty sure everyone could hear the jackhammer in his chest. He could feel eyes shifting between back and forth between him and the cop. Better than a game of tennis.

“Y-Yeah,” Percy mumbled.

The cop stuck his hands in Percy’s shoes and felt around before rifling through Percy’s pants pockets. Percy couldn’t breathe, his own throat was choking him. He felt exposed, half-naked in a spotlight of embarrassment. But it wasn’t even the worst of it. What if he hadn’t found all of the steroids? What if there was some left in the locker? _Goddammit!_ Percy’s hands were shaking so bad, he made fists. This was hell.

“What’s this about?” he asked, pretending like he didn’t know. He hoped he was convincing.

The cop continued searching through Percy’s stuff - shaking out towels, feeling the linings of his duffle bag, even checking the paneling in Percy’s locker for any secret compartments. He said, while sorting through Percy’s underwear (ugh), “We got an anonymous tip claiming they saw you taking illegal substances.” He looked up at Percy from under his brow. Percy felt like crawling under the bench to die.

Whispers blossomed throughout the locker room. The words “Percy” and “drugs” were amongst them. Percy clamped his jaw so tight, his teeth creaked.

“Don’t you need a warrant or something?” he asked.

“Only if you’ve got something to hide.” The cop was not messing around.

Coach’s eyes flashed. Percy got the message and bit his tongue. This was a huge violation, but he was right. If Percy put up a fight, it would look suspicious. If he just let it happen, he’d have nothing to lose. Problem was, Percy didn’t know which was the better option.

“You know,” the cop continued, “it’s quite common to find athletes such as yourself taking performance enhancing drugs. Lots of pressure to exceed. You wouldn’t want to cause trouble for yourself now, would you?”

Heat rose on Percy’s neck. “No,” he said, through his teeth.

The police officer looked him over once more but got back to work. After another five minutes, to Percy’s relief, he didn’t find anything else. He snapped off his gloves like coming up empty handed was an inconvenience.

“Looks like he’s clean,” the cop said, talking about Percy like he wasn’t even there, let alone that he had an audience.

“That’s what I _told_ you,” Hedge growled, nodding Percy’s way. At least Hedge was still on his side.

“I’m going to recommend mandatory drug testing, for all of your swimmers, Mr. Hedge. We don’t want to go easy on any cheaters on your team.”

Coach grunted in disbelief, but Percy knew that urine tests were going to be in their future. At least that would prove Percy’s innocence. In the meantime, the whispers would continue. They already were. He tried to ignore them, even after the cop left, but it was nearly impossible. He could practically feel the eyeballs fixated on the back of his head.

Coach Hedge remained in the middle of the locker room with his hands on his hips. He was pissed, about as much as Percy felt, but Hedge looked more like a bulldog with a grudge. Yet he was the authority that shut people’s mouths real quick. They fell into an awkward silence, averting their gazes.

“Does anyone have anything they want to say?” he asked.

No one did.

Percy actually kind of wished Hedge would just let it go. It wasn’t worth the trouble. People were going to talk regardless.

Coach shifted from foot to foot and huffed loudly through his nose. “Don’t you have places to be?” Hedge barked. Like a disappointed parent, he stormed off and slammed the door to his office so hard the window rattled.

The cop had left all of Percy’s stuff strewn about the locker room. How considerate, even after being exonerated and everything. Percy swiped his t-shirt up off the floor and balled it up in his hands. He turned around and saw the others still watching him. He couldn’t think of anything to say, even self-deprecating, to try to lighten the mood. There wasn’t anything to say anyway.

Percy noticed his mom’s picture was still on the floor, and there was a wet, dirty boot mark right on top of it. The cop must have stepped on it sometime during the raid. Percy clucked his tongue, picked it up, and wiped it clean on his towel. Thankfully it wasn’t too damaged, but Percy was still pissed. Ruin his day, sure - but ruin a picture of his mom? Psh, what an ass that guy was.

He heard a locker open up behind him and saw Mark there, folding up his towel and acting as if nothing weird had happened at all. Everyone else was still talking about it behind their hands, but Mark was as cool as ice.

Anger flared through his veins like fire, but he ignored Mark and hung his mom’s picture back up. Her smile made him calm down just a little bit.

As Percy got dressed, most everyone had left. Everyone except Mark.

Percy was lacing up his sneakers when Mark said as he pulled his t-shirt up over his head, “Shame that had to happen like this, in front of everyone. It’d be even worse if they found something.”

Percy could have snapped his own neck he looked at him so quick. He wished he could have said something smart just then, maybe channel Annabeth and leave Mark inadvertently confessing, but he was too angry to even think in coherent thoughts. It was mostly just single sentence cuss words on repeat. How he desperately wished he could punch him in that very punchable face, but he was in enough trouble as it was.

So he just picked up his duffle and started to head out. He walked past Mark but he couldn’t leave without getting a word in.

“I know it was you,” he said, stopping short of the door. “Don’t think you can get rid of me so easy.”

He turned around to see Mark still watching him, a smug smile on that face. Percy fantasized about all the different ways he could knock the shit out of him right then and there, but he tightened his grip around his bag strap and scowled.

“Sleep tight, Jackson,” Mark said, exaggerating a sigh. “Got a big day tomorrow.”

“Fuck off.”

Percy reluctantly admitted that Mark had won the round and left. 


	30. Fright and Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys~ Thank you all so much for your kind words and messages. You've been a real help to me, especially when I needed it most. Your enthusiasm for this story has lit a fire under my ass. I read your fan fictions, and see your fanart, and hear your headcanons and I just can't believe that this is really happening. This is as much your story as it is mine, and I'm so glad I get to share it with all of you. As always, if you would like, tag anything and everything with "#stm au" over on Tumblr and I'll try to find it! (Tumblr's tagging system is effed, seriously.) Always feel free to message me there at flyingcrowbar and say hi! Special thanks for this chapter to my amazing best friend/beta Kat. She got me through the thick of it.

It was time to come clean with Annabeth. She deserved to know what was happening. But first: sleep.

Percy, exhausted both physically and - thanks to Mark’s impromptu sabotage - emotionally, came home to an empty dorm and a note from Annabeth saying she’d gone for a run. Probably to clear her head. Good thing too. Percy knew she was most likely working herself up into a lather over studying. She was like a husky. If she didn’t go outside once in a while, she’d be tearing up the furniture.

With about as much grace as a flying donkey, he face-planted onto the bed and almost immediately knocked out. When he woke up, it was already morning. Annabeth had returned during the night and, naturally, he’d slept right through it. The slight details gave her away though. He saw her running shoes next to the door, and the closet was a little open, and he smelled the shower having just been used, her unmistakable body wash drifting his way. That’s probably what got him up - the remnant of her.

Moving was particularly difficult because his muscles were fighting him all the way. It was a good ache though, the kind that spurred him onward. It got him to brush his teeth, go to the bathroom, and finally eat a breakfast bar.

While he chewed, he dialed her number. She answered after two rings.

“Hey, where are you?” he asked.

He could barely hear her, she was whispering so quietly. “The library. You finally awake?”

“Almost. Don’t leave. I’m coming to meet you.”

Never before had Percy made it so quickly to the library. It was probably a record. Granted, it was so he could do the opposite of studying, but that didn’t stop him from appreciating the little victories. He checked his watch to see that it was almost eleven. He had an hour to go before swimming practice again. He could probably have his mail sent to the pool by this point.

But just before he went in through the front doors of the library, Mark’s voice from around the corner of the building made Percy pause. He didn't see Mark, but there was another voice on the phone, yelling at the top of their lungs. If Percy could hear it, it had to be loud. Whoever it was, he was tearing Mark a new hole.

“Yessir,” Mark said, his voice flat, before the person on the other end started up again.

Percy waited, listening to the scene unfolding. He couldn’t make out every word, but he heard some nasty ones mixed in there. He had a feeling that he was sitting in on a conversation no one was supposed to hear.

“I know, dad,” Mark said, monotone.

Percy’s stomach clenched. His dad was talking to him like that?

“Yessir, I understand,” Mark murmured. Percy could tell he was just waiting for the tirade to end, but he wasn’t in a position of power to do anything about it. Mark was under the boot of someone who was a lot nastier than he was, if that was even possible.

Suddenly the voice on the other end got even louder, like Mark was holding the phone away from his ear to spare himself from premature deafness.

“This family doesn’t have room for losers!” Mr. Seever barked. “You either win or don’t bother coming home again!”

 _Yikes,_ Percy thought. _If Mark’s family life is shitty, that would explain a whole lot. Not excuse it, but still…_

What kind of father would threaten his son? Obviously one who pushed his kid to the limit, accepting nothing but the best. Toxic would describe it well. Percy had seen it before - parents who lived victories through their kids. They never succeeded in their youth, so they had to make sure their children did it for them. For bragging rights mostly.

Those kids usually didn’t last long. They burned out early. It was actually heartbreaking. Thinking back, Percy was one of the lucky ones.

“It won’t happen again,” Mark said. “I’m handling it.”

Just the way he said it, Percy’s chest felt full. Mark was running on empty. It actually sounded a lot like how Percy did when talking to Gabe - tired, defeated. There was no winning against this person. Mark was on his own.

Percy did something he never thought he was capable of doing before: he actually felt sorry for Mark. Not in a _‘Hey, your dad is an ass too! Let’s make up and bond over it’_ kind of way, but a _‘I’m sorry life is sucks’_ kind of way. No one deserved shitty parents, not even his worst enemies. Percy had seen enough of it himself to know just how awful that could really be.

Percy looked down at his sneakers. Mark, all of a sudden, made a lot of sense. It didn’t make his actions right, but the pieces were being put together. Now, more than ever, Mark was most unpredictable. He was vulnerable, desperate. There was an unbelievable amount of pressure on his shoulders, which made him like a wild animal, cornered in a cage - with one exit leading to a taser on the end of a stick - and the other exit with Percy standing in the way. Percy knew which one’d he’d pick if he were Mark.

“Yessir,” Mark said though his teeth. Percy could tell he was on the verge of snapping the phone in half. He didn’t blame him.

There was no sign-off, no good-byes or I-love-yous, just silence. Then, Percy realized with a jolt, that Mark could come around the corner at any second. And before Percy could duck through the door, Mark appeared.

He stared at Percy, at first in shock which settled into a low simmer.

Percy didn’t say anything, didn’t need to say anything. He’d heard it all and Mark knew it.

Mark took a shaky, uneven breath and straightened his back. He lifted his chin high and stared Percy down, daring him to act first. But he didn’t hold the stare long. He rolled his eyes and worked his tongue in front of his teeth. When he looked at Percy again, there was nothing to say.

Percy pushed the door open and left Mark alone. He looked over his shoulder as the door swung shut and saw Mark’s dark shadow through the tempered glass lower its head and sigh.

Well now Percy _absolutely_ needed to tell Annabeth. This was way beyond him. He shouldn’t have waited this long. There was always something about Mark that rubbed Percy the wrong way, now he had every reason to believe what his gut was telling him. With nationals coming up, Mark was going to act sooner rather than later. If Percy could put his money on it, he would bet on something happening at swimming practice. That was where the had the most control. But Percy had to stop him first.

The main floor of the library was packed, but none of the people leaning over their books was Annabeth. Percy scaled the spiral staircase and stepped onto the second floor.

There she was, standing in an aisle in the middle of room, where all of the non-fiction was kept. In Percy’s opinion, that was the _‘most boring-est’_ of the fictions. She had a stack of books piled in one arm while she reshelved them one by one. Since it was the weekend, she was dressed casually and comfortably in her favorite blue hoodie. She heard him coming and beamed.

“Did anyone ever tell you that you drool in your sleep?” she asked, keeping her voice soft.

“You’d be the first,” he said, tucking his hands into his sweatpants pockets.

“What’s up?” she asked, sensing something off about him. He wasn’t exactly being subtle about how shaken up he was yesterday. It was probably all over his face. Her expression grew serious. “What’s wrong?”

He told her. Everything. Even about Mark’s phone call and how Percy didn’t feel safe anymore. And for some reason, it felt really good to get it all out there. Mark was affecting him in such a way, it had been bearing down on his insides like weights. But now that someone else knew about it, the weights had somewhere else to go. Maybe now he could share the burden. That’s what a significant other was for, right?

As he spoke, Annabeth’s expression went rigid, like her features were carved from stone. When he finished, she continued shelving books.

“What’s with the look?” he asked. She didn’t answer right away. “Alright, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, but I couldn’t be sure and -”

“It’s not that,” she said. Her gaze darted around. Percy got a chill down his spine and looked behind him. No one was at the end of the aisle, but Percy was just psyching himself out. When he turned back to Annabeth, she was fully facing him. “I have to say, I’m not surprised.”

Percy tilted his head, confused. “Wait, how?”

“Remember after you won your race, and a bunch of your teammates came and took you away? Well, Mark stopped by.”

Percy remembered the first part well, but not the second. So _that_ was why she had asked about Mark during dinner that night. It was coming back to him. “What happened?”

“Nothing, we just talked. But he was being weird, sort of trying to intimidate me or something.”

Like someone striking a match, Percy’s anger flared. “He threatened you?”

“Not in so many words.”

“How many words does it take to threaten someone?”

“It’s not like I took him seriously. He was just being a dick.”

“After what he’s doing to me, now will you?”

Annabeth turned back to the books and continued shelving.

“Hey,” Percy said, reaching out and touching her elbow. “You shouldn’t feel like you can’t talk to me about these things. I would have believed you.”

“I can handle myself.”

“But Mark is dangerous. He’s really trying to get me, crosshairs aimed. I just need your help in figuring out what to do next.” He didn’t want to admit it to her, but he was scared. Legitimately terrified. He had hoped Annabeth would have a plan. “Please.”

She leveled on him, her lips taut. “Have you called the cops?”

“Like I said, I have no proof. Besides, I’m not exactly their favorite person after what happened last night. Who would trust me?”

“Who else knows?”

“Not sure. Probably Mark’s friends, but I dunno.”

Annabeth went quiet for a long moment then twisted to face him again. She was about to speak, but she stopped short, seeing something over Percy’s shoulder. He would have turned around if not for the stomach-churning noise.

The bookcase creaked and Percy looked up to see a tower of books looming on top of them. Time slowed down. Percy didn’t even think to react. He just stood there, watching, as a literal ton groaned overhead, gravity taking over. Annabeth dove right for Percy. The wind got knocked out of him as the world turned into a blur and he fell with a thud onto his back. There was a tremendous crash as bookcase after bookcase collided like dominos that shook the whole building, and then there was silence.

Percy sat up and realized, with a crippling horror, that he wasn’t under the pile of books and fallen bookcases.

But Annabeth was.

All he saw was her hand, reaching out from underneath the pile, and his heart imploded.

He scrambled to his feet just as other guys rushed to see what the commotion was about. Percy doubted anyone expected to find what they saw. There was a chorus of confusion:

“Holy shit!”

“Is anyone hurt?”

“What happened?”

Percy threw armfuls of books out of the way, choking on his own panic, and he whipped one last book away to reveal Annabeth’s face. Her eyes were closed, a slight moan escaping her lips, but worst of all, her face was covered in blood.

“Is that Andy?” someone asked.

“Someone get some help!” another shouted.

People moved in to lift the bookcase, and others came to get Annabeth, but Percy screamed at them, “DON’T TOUCH HE-” He stopped himself just in time, a moment of lucidity striking him. He almost said “her,” he had almost given her away. His eyes widened, his heart hammering. Everyone was staring at him, but Percy couldn’t stop now.

They got the bookcase off of her and Percy managed to scoop Annabeth into his arms. Someone else came in to help carry her.

“I said back off!” Percy hefted her body higher. Her head rested against his shoulder, her arm limply swinging with each movement. To Percy, she was as light as a pillow. He didn’t realize how his arms burned with the dead weight of her. He was too terrified to realize much else except for that fact that it should have been him trapped under all those books. This was his fault. This was all his fault. She pushed him out of the way and got hurt because of him.

Someone on the outskirts of the crowd caught his attention which made Percy’s entire body seize up. Mark. Always Mark. Watching with those dark eyes, frowning, glaring.

But Percy didn’t have time to deal with that now.

He hurried down the stairs and out of the library and made his way to the nurse’s office, leaving a crowd of students standing around, wondering what in the hell just happened.

* * *

“Andy? Percy? What happened?” Will Solace asked, the moment Percy burst through the door.

Will had been sitting at the desk, doing his part-time shift, and reading a magazine. He wasn’t sitting anymore. He rushed to Percy and looked Annabeth over, a steely-calm taking over his face.

“He’s hurt. Blood.” Percy was winded, could barely get the words out.

“Lie him there,” Will said, pointing to the closest bed. He bolted toward his supply cabinet while Percy shuffled forward.

Gently, he laid Annabeth down on the white sheets, who had thankfully come to.

“Percy?” she asked, her eyes fluttering open. Her gaze was far away, like she couldn’t focus on him.

“Hey, I’m here, I’m here,” he said, brushing her hair away from her forehead. Half of her face was coated in a sheen of blood. Will nudged him aside when he came with some gauze and antiseptic.

When Will wiped away most of the blood, more came back from a small cut above her eyebrow. Percy’s heart rate spiked.

“Andy? Can you hear me?” Will asked.

“Y-Yeah,” Annabeth said, her hands hovering over Will’s, like she was confused about what he was doing.

“Do you remember what happened?”

“I hit my head.”

“I can see that.” He wiped away some more blood, keeping his voice low and level. “Do you feel nauseous? Are you seeing spots?”

“No,” she answered, licking her lips. They probably came away tasting like copper.

“What’s today?”

“Saturday.”

“Good,” Will said. He seemed pleased with her answers. He kept dabbing at her forehead and peering underneath the gauze to see. “Looks like you’ve got a one centimeter long laceration. You won’t even need stitches.”

Annabeth let out a sound, signaling that she understood but hadn’t quite comprehended what that meant. Then Will turned to Percy.

“How’d this happen?” he asked.

But Percy wasn’t listening. He was staring at Annabeth, his heartbeat in his throat. His fists were clenched so tight, his nails dug into his palms. He was practically shivering, he was shaking so hard. But he wasn’t cold. In fact, he was numb. Numb with rage.

It took Will saying his name to snap him out of it.

“What happened?” Will asked again, tearing off a piece of medical tape.

“Uh, sorry.” Percy ran his fingers through his hair. “We were standing in the aisle in the library, and the bookcase just fell over. Andy pushed me out of the way.”

Will secured the bandage onto Annabeth’s forehead. “Well, you’re lucky this isn’t as serious as it could have been. Cuts of the face tend to bleed a lot, but we should check for any other injuries -” Will’s hands moved down toward Annabeth’s chest.

Percy leapt toward Will. “No!”

Will froze and gaped at him, alarmed.

“I meant,” Percy said, regaining some composure, “we should ask Andy - are you hurt anywhere else?”

Annabeth had drawn her hands up to her clothes, clenching them tight into her fist. “No,” she said, focus returning in her eyes. Threat of being revealed was enough to help her snap out of it.

“Are you sure?” Will asked.

She nodded. “I’m sure.”

“Even so, you could have a concussion.”

“I’m okay, really,” she said. She tried to sit up, but Will put a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t even think about moving,” he said. “You’re staying right here. I’m going to call Dr. Paulo back from lunch.” Will went back over to his desk, picked up the phone, and started dialing. “He’s going to run some tests at least.”

Percy was doing his best to keep calm, but inside he was freaking out. He cupped his hands over his mouth and tried to take deep, long breaths, but they came out short and sharp. Unable to stay still, Percy started pacing, and he laced his fingers together behind his neck as he walked.

“Percy?” Annabeth asked, unable to see him.

In a flash, he was at her side. She had a piece of gauze taped over her eye. It was already soaking through in red.

“Hey,” he whispered, trying to smile to calm her down. She wasn’t the one that needed calming.

“Are you okay?” she asked. Of course, she was the one who was hurt and asked him if he was alright. It made Percy genuinely smile.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks to you.”

She reached for his hand, but paused halfway, teasing her finger against his wrist. She looked beyond Percy, toward Will, and erred on the side of caution. Percy wished he could hold her hand then, but he couldn’t and it killed him.

“Did you see what happened?” he asked.

“Not really, just… I saw Mark behind the shelves.”

Percy’s stomach dropped, like he’d missed a step on a flight of stairs. Mark must have been following him. That creepy stalker had trailed him straight to Annabeth. Something must have crossed over his face, because Annabeth noticed it.  

“Percy,” she said, capturing his gaze. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

He knew what she meant. And he couldn’t keep that promise.

Mark was responsible for this. He was going to pay for what he had done. All Percy could think about was Mark. All he could see was Mark’s face. All he could feel was pure, unapologetic hatred for Mark.

And Percy knew exactly where to find him.

“I’ll be right back,” Percy said, and this time Annabeth really did grab his hand as Will finally got a hold of the doctor on the phone.

“Don’t,” she said.

Percy managed a soft smile, even though it tore him to pieces, and he gently pulled away. This couldn’t go ignored.

Before Annabeth could stop him, Percy rushed out the door and ran down the hall. There was the only logical place Mark would be - the pool. And sure enough, Percy found him in the locker room, twisting the combo on his locker.

The room was bustling with his teammates getting changed and heading to practice - something that Percy should have been doing too - but Percy blew right past them all with Mark in his sights. Mark didn’t even have the chance to see Percy coming before Percy tackled him.

The whole team erupted into shouts as Percy slammed Mark into the metal lockers and started wailing on him, his fists finally connecting with Mark’s jaw. Mark struggled to fight back, but he was pinned underneath Percy who wasn’t about to let up. His elbow connected with Percy’s face but it only added fuel to his fire.

Bystanders were too busy either cheering for the fight to continue or didn’t want to have anything to do with it to interfere. Either way, Percy and Mark were surrounded by people all yelling, a mess of echoes in unison. All of it was as quiet as white noise to Percy, since he only saw red.

Percy’s hands were raw, hurt, and bruised, and he stopped long enough to get into Mark’s face.

“You. Hurt. Andy,” he growled through his teeth. He shook his wrists, making Mark hit the back of his head on the locker.

Mark, at first, strained against Percy’s hold, but then he relaxed. A slow, slimy smirk spread on his split lip. A glimmer of something behind Mark’s eyes - malevolent, clever - made Percy unconsciously loosen his grip.

“What’s going on here?” Coach parted the crowd and came into view. He was wild-eyed, enraged, and shocked that he would find Percy in the middle of it all. “Break it up! Break it up!”

Percy didn’t have to be told a third time. He let Mark go, roughly, and backed away. His face was hot - a mixture of fury and the bump forming on the bridge of his nose. He put his wrist up to his nostril and it came away bloody.

Mark stepped away from the wall and brushed himself off. He quirked his lip, triumphant, and Percy could have punched him all over again.

“My office. Now. Both of you.” Percy had never heard Hedge more angry.

Percy sniffed, tasting blood, and stormed off. He sensed Mark was behind him, followed promptly by coach, but he dared not turn around to see. He had hoped that fighting Mark would make him feel better. And maybe in that moment it did, when his fist met Mark’s mouth. But after all was done, Percy felt lower than ever before.

* * *

An hour later, Percy was sore and tired, and just wanted to go home, so when he made it back to the dorm, he found Annabeth waiting on his bed. His heart leapt as fast as she did when she jumped to her feet and ran to him.

“Why weren’t you answering your ph- What happened to your face?”

Percy shied away from her touch and held up his hand to stop her from fussing. “It’s fine. You should see the other guy.”

“Percy, you didn’t -”

“It’s over. It’s dealt with. Don’t worry about it.”

“Goddammit, Percy!” Annabeth cried.

Percy screwed up his face, even though it pained him. “What was I supposed to do, Annabeth? Mark hurt you! He could have fucking killed you!”

“What did I say about doing something stupid?”

“I’m not going to just stand by and watch my girlfriend get caught in the line of fire. I just can’t.”

“What did I say!”

“Annabeth, please…”

“How long?” she asked, her eyes blazing. The butterfly bandage over her eyebrow twitched. When Percy didn’t say, she asked again, her voice frighteningly calm. “How long are you suspended for?”

Percy sighed and licked his lips. He put all his weight on one leg and threw out his hip, anything to avoid looking at Annabeth at that moment.

“Three days,” he mumbled to his feet. “Plus no swimming.”

Annabeth slapped her hands on the top of her head and groaned. She spun around and plopped herself into her chair, cupping her face in her hands.

“I’m not ashamed of what I did.”

Annabeth lifted her head and snapped, “Well you should be! Don’t throw away your dream because your emotions get the better of you!”

“This isn’t about emotions. This is about fact. He hurt you. I can’t let him get away with that!”

“Well it’s not worth it!”

“It is to me!” he bellowed.

“Why?”

“Because I love you!”

Annabeth fell quiet. She stared at him, her eyebrows raised, her mouth half-open, like she was about to disagree with him, but she couldn’t. 

He had been meaning to say it for a really long time. He’d known for a while how he felt, but he’d never said it out loud. Guess there was no taking it back, saving it for a more appropriate hour.

“Percy…” Annabeth whispered.

“It’s just the truth. I love you. And seeing you like that, on the floor and… I couldn’t…”

Percy’s eyes stung. He swallowed thickly but Annabeth had come over to him, reading his face. She put her palm onto his cheek, her fingers cool on his skin. His face probably looked like a deflated football. He leaned into her touch, and clasped his fingers around her wrist, assuring himself that she was there. She leaned in and kissed him. Hard enough for him to notice, but soft enough for it to mean something. She pulled away but stayed close.

“I love you too, and I care about you,” she breathed. She brushed her fingers over his bruised nose. “But this? Is it really worth all this?”

“Definitely,” he said.

She tightened her lips when she sighed. The true testament of her love was that she was putting up with so much of his shit. He loved her even more for that, actually.

“Don’t let anyone get in the way of your dreams,” she said. “Especially me.”

“Well, what if you’re a part of that dream?”

Annabeth blushed. Full-on blushed. Red in the face and everything. She kissed him again and said, “I’m serious. Don’t do something you’re going to regret later.”

“That’s impossible. I’d do anything for you.”

“Just… promise. Don’t make me the reason you lose out on what you want in life.”

Percy let up and smiled. “Okay.”

He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed, and she rested her hands at the small of his back. He could feel her breath in the nap of his neck and it tickled. The pain in his face was all worth it.

“How’s your head?” he asked, peeling himself away to look at her. She had a definite bruise on her forehead.

“Tender, but fine. The doctor took one look at me and let me go. I’m okay.”

Percy took in a deep breath and nodded. The storm inside him subsided. He held her again and never wanted to let go. They stood like that, rocking back and forth for some time, until Annabeth suddenly jumped away from Percy, like she’d been shocked.

“I heard yelling…” a voice from behind said, making Percy whip around.

Standing partially in the doorway, clutching onto the door handle, was Nico. He stared, round-eyed at the both of them, his jaw hanging slack. Percy hadn’t seen Nico around for a while, and he definitely didn’t expect to see him now. There could have been a million excuses to explain why he and Andrew Chase were hugging so intimately, but Percy couldn’t find a single one.

Nico looked back and forth between Percy and Annabeth, processing what it was that he just saw. He took in a breath and clamped his mouth shut, and then he disappeared from the doorway.

“Nico, wait!” Annabeth shouted, darting after him.

Percy ran both of his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. This literally could not have come at a worse moment.

* * *

Annabeth caught up to Nico just after he turned the corner at the end of the hall. She managed to snag onto his shirt which spun him around to a stop.

“Wait,” she said, heart hammering not from the run but because she got caught. It was only a matter of time, after all, but it still startled her.

Nico kept looking around, like he was searching for an escape window he could jump out of. His options were limited unless he wanted to fall three stories. Then again, based on his expression, Annabeth guessed he would take that chance.

“What you saw back there…” she said. But how could she really explain it?

“I didn’t see anything,” Nico said, holding out his hands.

“You don’t understand.”

“No, I do.”

“Look, I haven’t told anyone about you, so… I can only hope that you’ll do the same for me. And for Percy.”

Nico turned waxen. It sounded vaguely like a threat, but Annabeth didn’t mean for it to come out that way. She wasn’t trying to blackmail her closest friend at school, after all.

“No, scratch that,” Annabeth said, waving her hands. “I’m just… private and would like for you to respect that.”

There she went, not telling Nico the whole truth again. She was being honest about her privacy. Just significant parts about her privacy were left out.

Nico crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. This was the first time she’d seen him since that day, and it was as awkward as it could ever be. She could have sworn that Nico’s hair was longer, as impossible as that was. Either that, or he was hiding behind it again so she couldn’t actually see his face.

“Can I trust you?” Annabeth asked, holding out her hand for him to shake.

Nico refused to look at her. He was chewing on the inside of his cheek and firmly staring out toward the quad. Was that jealousy she saw? Annabeth lowered her hand.

“Nico?” she asked, goading some sort of response from him. “I never meant to hurt you. I just didn’t know how to tell you, okay?”

“I should have seen it coming,” he said. His voice was broken, pained. “I never stood a chance. With either of you.”

She didn’t know what to say to that. It was a compliment, and it was also soul-crushing. She wasn’t the only one Nico had a crush on. But he was still refusing to look at her. She didn’t want to press him.

“You’re my friend,” she said. “I don’t want that to change.”

Nico just shook his head and sighed. They were quiet for a long while, long enough for Annabeth to get the idea.

She took a step back, turned, and returned to her room. Nico didn’t stop her.


	31. Accepted and Shunned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yo~ Long time no update. Sorry about that. If you've been seeing my posts on my tumblr, things have been nuts. Changes at work have made my days long, writing competitions have completely consumed my life, and my stress levels have been through the roof. But! I've got a new chapter for you (obviously, Jane, jeez - get to it already). I wanna make a special shoutout to Meg (tumblr: anxiouspineapples) for inspiring a minor detail in this chapter. She's a dreamboat. Check out her stuff - she is wicked talented. 
> 
> As usual, find me on tumblr at flyingcrowbar! I'm there, like, all the time. Ask me questions, drop a line, submit some headcanons - you name it. I love sharing this story with you guys, it's unreal. Do not be afraid to share artwork with me! Be sure to tag it with "#stm au" so I can find it easily. (The tagging system can be kinda finnicky though, so poke me if I don't reblog it.) I know some of you have written fics and that just blows my mind. Can you guys be any cooler? 
> 
> I've recently been prompted to write a sort of in-between bonus chapter (or two!) from before Percy found out about Annabeth's identity, so if you guys want to throw in a suggestion, I am all ears. Warning: I will NOT write smut for you! If you want to see more of a scene, or explore a new scenario, I'll see what I can do! If you leave a prompt here in a review, be sure to also include a review of this chapter. I love me some feedback. 
> 
> Alright, let's get going with the new chapter! Enjoy!

Annabeth had what Percy so aptly named "anti-senioritis." It was getting close to the end of her senior year but she was bustling through classes like it was the first day of school. To be fair, she liked that studying distracted her from real-life. It helped her shut out the noise that was threatening to take her eyes off the ultimate goal: college. Since she had attended Bolt, a number of Ivy League schools - like Harvard and Cornell - had sent her information about their architecture programs. They were a touch over-enthusiastic about recruiting a top-tier student coming from the well-respected institution that Bolt was, but Columbia's program appealed to her the most. She had submitted an application to them in November but still hadn't heard back. It was already May and time was running out. She was beginning to think the worst, and her stress involving Nico, plus Percy's safety being on the line, didn't help.

It made her feel like running somewhere. Not anywhere in particular, but fast enough that her nerves couldn't catch up. When she ran, it made her feel like she was going somewhere, even though she always ended up in the same place by dark - both mentally and physically. There were so many factors at play, she was getting lost in a muddle of self-doubt. But she kept on studying and she kept on running, because those were the only things she could do. It was the last thing she could control. She couldn't control getting accepted into Columbia, she couldn't control how betrayed Nico felt, she couldn't control every waking moment of Percy's day to protect him. She was stuck in a limbo of waiting. She was getting quite good at it, actually.

Everyone else was waiting too - waiting to graduate. They were just yearning for the year to be over already. There was a certain laziness that consumed most of the student population: a combination of giving up and simply not caring. There were a lot of  _Fuck-it_ 's being thrown around in the library, promptly followed by the sound of a book slamming shut and a half-hearted cry of defeat. Even the teachers got lax with collecting homework and decided to turn on a movie instead of going through a lesson.

The weather added its own flourish of indifference: not quite committing to the approaching California summer, like a drowsy teenager getting out of bed at two in the afternoon.

While Percy was serving his suspension, Annabeth made sure to collect the work he would miss and delivered it to him in the evenings. A three day suspension didn't seem like a lot, but it was to her. She was still his tutor, and she was going to make sure he didn't fall behind. Surprisingly, he didn't put up much of a fight. Now that he didn't have anything else to do during the day, he actually got most of it done. Sometimes he would even join her for runs. They wouldn't talk a lot, out of breath and all, but that was okay. Running proved to be a small respite for him.

"Your hair's getting long," he said, swallowing thickly as they took a break under the shade of a tree. The sweat on his chest made his shirt stick to it, forming a dark V-shape on the crest of his breastbone.

Annabeth, hands on her knees, looked up. "Really?" She threaded her fingers through one of her curls and brought it down to eye-level. It was a little shaggy.

"You could probably put it up into a ponytail."

"Maybe."

"When we get home, gimme a pair of scissors and I'll do you a favor."

Annabeth cracked a smile.  _Home._  What a nice word. This place really had become her home. Even though she wasn't supposed to be there, in a way, she felt like maybe she was meant to be.

Percy looked out across the campus and took in a long breath. The bruises on his face had become a muddle of sickly-yellows and plump-purples. In that moment, he didn't seem to be pained by them, even though she could tell his bruises had run deeper than that. She see he was thinking about a lot of things too. It was there in his brow, and his jaw, and she heard it in his sigh and the way he padded across the grass to take a seat at the base of the tree.

Dusk was settling in, the sky just as bruised as Percy's face. Annabeth joined him on the roots of the tree and tucked her elbows around her knees. Lights were beginning to blink on in some of the dorm windows, and the pool building behind them was cloaked in bright, white lights showing off its sleek, aluminum siding against the oncoming dark.

"You ready to go back tomorrow?" she asked. "To the pool?"

"Definitely. I need it. It's the only thing that makes sense right now."

Annabeth understood, and made a noise to say so.

"And that thing with Nico…?" Percy trailed off, glancing at her sideways.

Annabeth huffed. "Yeah. I handled it… poorly, to say the least." They hadn't talked much of the incident since it happened. The wound was still a little sore.

"He's a good kid. He'll come around."

"You weren't there. He was devastated."

Percy jutted out his lower lip and tilted his head. "I can't really blame him. He has good taste." A sly little smile slipped onto his lips. His eye caught the little remaining light and it sparkled.

She knew he was trying to lighten the mood, but this was one subject she wasn't ready to talk about. Percy still had no idea that Nico liked him. All of it was so obvious after she turned and overturned what Nico had said:  _I never stood a chance. With either of you._  It was a double whammy. A two-for-one shot through the heart. Both of his crushes got together. How could Nico not take it personally?

Those three days after Nico had found them, he made every effort to avoid her. Whenever she sat down at the table to eat, Nico would be just leaving. Whenever she came home to the dorm, Nico was just heading out. Their friendship existed in passing. It was enough to make Annabeth snap. "Can we  _stop_  talking about this?"

Percy tensed. Instantly, she regretted the sharpness in her voice and she took a shallow breath. The air wasn't as crisp as she would have liked it to be.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I just…"

"It's okay." Percy's hand found hers; his skin was smooth and warm. She leaned into his shoulder and caught a whiff of his sweat. It grounded her. His voice was soft in her ear. "It's okay."

Their foreheads touched there in the dark, under the canopy of the far-reaching oak branches, letting the world settle around them. They stayed like that for some time, long enough for the sun to hide behind the horizon, allowing the moon to take its turn lighting up the world.

Annabeth voice was small compared to her thoughts. "I've been stressing out a lot lately."

"No kidding. Talk to me." Percy ran his thumb over her knuckles. It helped her close her eyes and finally breathe properly. "Is this about Columbia?"

So he'd noticed. Of course he'd noticed. She nodded, worrying her molars into her cheek.

"Hey, you're gonna get in. I promise. Who wouldn't want you?" He shook her hand gently, as if trying to shake some sense into her.

"I guess but…" How could she put this? "What's going to happen? With us?"

"What do you mean?"

"After we graduate, where do we go from here?"

Percy's voice shifted, sensing where the conversation was going. "Annabeth…"

"Does our relationship have a countdown clock?"

"No. Absolutely not." His hold tightened around her hand, an assurance that he was still there. "It can't."

"I'll be in the city, building everything I'll ever have from the ground up, and you'll be halfway across the country" - Percy's breath hissed out of his nose - "and you'll be training so much you won't have time for anything else and -"

"Hey." Percy reached out and cupped her cheek. He guided her eyes to his. "I mean what I say. As long as we're together, we're going to make it. I don't care how far away, we're going to come back to each other every time."

She wanted that. She wanted it so badly. And when she kissed him, she meant it too. She had always been a glass-half-empty kind of person. She saw the emptiness of things, the inevitability of the end. But Percy was just the opposite. He always saw how much there was. He helped her see it too, especially in his touch. It was warm and welcome, his lips a safety line to shore. He pulled back and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Ain't no mountain high enough," he said. "Got it?"

"Got it," she murmured. His teeth caught what little light there was left when he smiled.

"When was the last time you laughed, huh? I think you're overdue…" Before she could squirm away, Percy planted his mouth on her neck and blew the biggest raspberry possible. It tickled so much, she shrieked with laughter. She kicked and wiggled when Percy shoved his fingers near her armpits and it sent her into a fit of giggles. Her voice rang out, high and loud, and for a brief second, nothing else seemed to matter.

* * *

 

Stepping back into the locker room was like seeing an old friend again. It may seem melodramatic, but Percy missed it to his very core. Last night, he had barely slept, as if he was a kid on Christmas. He looked forward to diving into the pool again. His skin literally itched for it. It was like he was a merman, beached on the shore, drying out in the sun.

He didn't expect everyone to welcome him back with open arms - he  _had_  physically assaulted another teammate after all - but he didn't expect to find what he did.

The second he walked into the door, all eyes fell on him.

It was a weird feeling. Instinctively, he just knew that his name was being said only a second before he had arrived. The air had an electric quality that raised the shaved hairs on his arms. He rubbed them down, calming a nerve.

The silence was interrupted only by locker doors clanging shut and the occasional whisper. Cautiously, Percy approached his locker and set his bag down on the bench. A group of freshmen, huddled together like campers around a fire, stared at Percy with their noses wrinkled. The second Percy looked their way, they snatched their jammers from their lockers and scurried into the bathroom stalls to change there.

Percy knit his eyebrows. Did he stink? He not-so-subtly checked his pit for any BO but there was none to be found.

"Hey, Jackson." Mitch Beaumont, a junior backstroke legacy, leaned on the locker next to Percy's.

"Hey," Percy said, curiously watching the feet of the freshmen as they hopped into their swimming gear. He turned to Mitch and jutted his thumb over his shoulder. "What was all that about?"

"Just ignore them." Mitch's voice was always cool. This time it was frigid. "They're being stupid."

"What? Why?"

"They're afraid you're checking them out. You know, with you being gay and all."

Percy shook his head. He could have sworn he heard Mitch say the word 'gay'. He should really get his hearing checked. "Excuse me?"

"For the record," Mitch said, leaning in, "there are a lot of people on your side, including me. It's a part of who you are, man. No one can take that away from you."

"I, uh…" Percy didn't know what to say to that, but he didn't have to. Mitch walked away, but not before patting him on the back, and headed for the pool. When Percy watched him go, his gaze was caught by another group of guys, this time other seniors, staring him down with the fire of a thousand suns.

Apparently Percy had missed out on more than the just pool while he was gone.

* * *

 

Annabeth twirled her spoon around in her yogurt, lost in the background noise of bleary-eyed students finishing their breakfast. Her mood was still unchanged since last night, the burden of her thoughts weighing heavy upon her. She hadn't even noticed Jason floating through the room until he whipped an envelope down in front of her with a slap.

She blinked, bringing her eyes into focus. She saw Jason, standing there like Peter Pan with his hands on his hips, grinning like a fool, and then saw the envelope.

It was quite large, the perfect size for unfolded documents to fit, and looked considerably heavy. There was a blue shield next to the return address. Columbian blue…

"So, I stopped by my dad's office this morning and look what I found with your name on it," Jason said. Frank and Leo paused their conversation to see what was going on.

Annabeth dropped her spoon. "Is this…"

"Can you believe it?" Jason asked. "They had it labeled under 'tuition'-"

Leo leaned over to get a better look. "Yo, Andy, is that from Columbia?" She was already tearing open the lip of the envelope and pouring out its contents. They didn't give out huge packets only to reject someone. But she had to be sure. She had to see it with her own two eyes. She scanned the loose-leaf front page, the paper inches away from her nose, as her hands shook.

_Mr. Andrew Chase,_

_Congratulations! We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted -_

"I GOT IN!" Annabeth had rocketed to her feet. Her side of the cafeteria fell quiet, wondering just what someone was yelling about, but she didn't care. She spun to Frank and shouted again, "I got in!"

"Andy, that's amazing!" he said, sharing her grin.

Jason took a seat at the table and slid the packet over to himself. Leo craned his neck to get a look too.

"Oh - my God," Annabeth said, reading and re-reading the acceptance letter until the words blended together. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest, she thought she would pass out. She felt like running a marathon. "I thought I didn't but…" Her eyes stung. She blinked back any tears that threatened to come up. She was just so unbelievably happy.

"Oh, so  _this_  is Columbia," Leo said, looking at all of the pictures in the acceptance packet. "I remember it from that one Spider-Man movie."

"And that other Spider-Man movie," Frank said, pointing with his fork. "And Ghostbusters."

"Of course! How could I forget those?"

Annabeth began piling up her tray full of uneaten food, unable to stop grinning.

"We're really proud of you, Andy," Jason said.

"Yeah," Frank added, "all jokes aside, this is huge news. You going to call your parents?"

"I'm -" She hadn't thought about her dad. As bad as it sounded, the first person she wanted to tell was Percy. Her dad could wait a few minutes. She picked up her tray, ready to dispose of it on her way out. "Yeah. Thanks, guys. I'll see you later."

Jason handed her the packet and she bustled toward the trash, dumped her breakfast, and bolted out the door. Everyone was staring at her, talking behind their hands or snickering as she went by. She didn't even notice, she was so over the moon. She was so over the moon, she bumped into someone when she rounded the corner.

Nico.

She almost didn't recognize him. He had gotten a haircut. The bangs that could cover his eyes had been trimmed short enough that the ends flipped up. He had nice skin. She had never noticed; it used to be hidden behind all that hair. Her emotional high encountered a slight hiccup when his eyes found hers.

"Hey," she said, keeping her voice light.

He patted the top of his head, ducking his gaze to the floor. "Hey."

"I like your haircut," she said.

"Thanks."

"You going to breakfast?"

"Yeah."

"Better hurry up. The bacon is almost gone."

Nico made a noise, somewhere in between an  _mm_  and a  _huh_. His eyes scanned the other people standing around the hall. They had all stopped on their way to watch him and Annabeth talking. Nico's cheeks were turning into a particular shade of fuschia. His Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed.

"I gotta go," he said, scurrying around her.

This was usually how their conversations went, so nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Yet Nico seemed a touch more mousy today. It was like someone had spooked him. He lowered his head and moved as quickly down the hall as possible until he vanished into the cafeteria. That was when Annabeth noticed everyone was still watching her.

She furrowed her brow. Did she have something on her face?

A hand pressed into the small of her back. She turned around to find that it belonged to Percy. Just the man she was looking for. Immediately, her smile came back on. "Guess what!"

She gripped the packet in front of her chest, ready to burst with bubbling glee, but her smile fell when she saw Percy's face. It was tight, especially around the eyes. He glazed over the crowd and tightened his jaw.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Without a word, he touched her elbow and guided her down the hall. They stopped halfway down, next to one of the white pillars dividing them from the hallway and the quad. The green grass was basked in early morning sunlight and the birds were loud and singing. In any other circumstances, things might have been perfect, if not for the concern on Percy's face.

"Did you punch Mark again?" she asked. Not that she blamed him, but still.

"No. But he's good. He's really, really good."

"What happened?"

Percy sighed. He smelled like chlorine, his hair still wet and swept back off his forehead. His eyes searched overhead, perhaps for assistance, and he shifted from foot to foot. "Alright, I might have made things worse. Just a little bit. On accident. But it's already happened and we just have to deal with it."

Annabeth's stomach clenched. "What?" Worst-case-scenarios started running through her mind, gradually getting faster with Percy's silence.

"It didn't occur to me at the time but… when I fought Mark, I  _may_  have mentioned your name, and it  _may_  have planted an idea in his head, and it  _may_  have allowed him to spread a rumor. About us."

Something clicked in Annabeth's head. "Oh. Oh!"

"Yeah. My whole team thinks I'm gay. With you. And talk spreads fast. Has anyone bothered you?"

"No, but…" All the staring was for a reason. "Wait, so there's a rumor going around that we're a couple?"

"Yes."

"Does anyone know for sure?"  _Besides Nico_ , she thought. Him telling anyone was out of the question. He wouldn't do something like this. She knew him - he would never. "Does anyone have any proof?"

"No."

"Well, sneaking around to be alone together doesn't help."

Percy folded his lips over his teeth.

"Okay, then," she said, running her fingers through her curls. Their secret life of dating was out there in the open. At least her other secret was still intact. Maybe she really was a glass-half-full kind of person. "Why would Mark say that? What's his plan?"

"I'm not really sure, but I'm starting to get this feeling. People are acting weird, like I grew a third eyeball or something. It's like they're afraid of me.

"Does it really matter now? I mean, school is almost over. Do you think people really care that much?"

"I dunno. But practice this morning was awful. Some of the guys I used to be friends with pretended like I didn't exist. They didn't even want to touch me. Usually we'll help each other out of the pool, after a good practice or whatever, but a lot of them just walked away. And it was petty things too, like taking all the towels so I didn't have one, or -  _ugh_. I'm just having a shitty day..."

The way he said it, it made him sound broken. She could see this eating away at his insides. She suddenly realized how scary this could be. Homophobia was not a joke. They could very well be facing down a wall of hate. Not because of who they were as people, but for who they loved. In Percy's words, that was all kinds of fucked up.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He nodded and adjusted the tie at his neck. It hung loose in its knot. "I'm just mad at myself. If I'd just kept my stupid mouth shut…"

"Stop. It's not stupid. You don't give yourself enough credit. We held out this long. Things happen. Plus, Mark just lucked out."

Percy nodded again. "What was it you wanted to show me?"

There couldn't be much to dampen her mood entirely. She held out the packet and Percy's eyes went wide. He immediately brightened.

"Are you serious? You got in? Columbia?"

She giggled. "Yeah."

Percy scooped her up into the warmest, tightest hug and held on tight. She laughed as he cheered, "I knew you could do it! I just knew it! Never doubted you for a second!" Then he kissed her. It was a little hard, enough to press her lips into her teeth, but she didn't care. He cupped the back of her head, and she could feel how excited he was through every touch. It made her feel invincible. Their lips smacked when they parted.

She couldn't stop smiling. Things were finally going her way. There may have been a few speed bumps along the road, some higher than others, but she was almost done. She was so close, she had one foot across the finish line.

"I am so unbelievably proud of you," he said, his words close to her mouth. Both of his hands were pressed on the sides of her face. And he kissed her again - deep, full, wanting. Hot was an appropriate word. Her belly felt like it was about to explode.

A set of footsteps paused when it neared them. Annabeth broke from Percy to see one of the guys from her calculus class staring at them, his mouth slightly open.

Percy didn't let go of Annabeth. "Take a picture. It lasts longer," he said to the guy, his New York accent shining through.

The kid spun on his heel and practically ran down the hallway, back the way he came. Once he'd gone, Percy turned back to Annabeth, grinning like an idiot.

"Not much of a secret to keep anyway, huh."

"Guess not."

He kissed her again, just the lightest little peck on the corner of her mouth, and took her hand in his. His grip was steady and sure.

"Come on," he said. "I've got some bragging to do."

He led the way back down the hall, and into the mess of students, hurrying just as the first bell rang out. Annabeth's blush was fierce, but she smiled through it all. She was finally holding hands with Percy in public. It was liberating. She didn't have to hide anymore. There was nothing  _to_  hide anymore. In a way, she had to thank Mark. Whatever he was planning, it had backfired. Whether he wanted Percy to feel embarrassed, or ashamed, or force him to outright deny it, it didn't work. They were unstoppable.

"Make room!" Percy boomed, parting the crowd like the Red Sea. "Spread out! Columbia student coming through. Heads up - smartest person you'll ever meet, walkin'! Make way! Andy Chase, my boyfriend - that's right, you heard it,  _boyfriend_  - in your presence!"

Annabeth pinched her lips together. This was the guy she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She had chosen well.


	32. Shock and Awful

Percy loved the water.

It was probably obvious to pretty much anyone, but it was also true. Water wasn’t prejudiced or spiteful or judgemental. It just… was. And that’s what Percy liked so much about it. He could “ _was_ ” with it. If he closed his eyes and sank under the surface, it felt like he was floating in space, existing in a kind of endless euphoria that was stolen from him only when he ran out of air. Floating in water mimicked how his heart felt these days. He was happy - truly, really happy.

Percy felt like a little kid at Christmas every time he saw her. That unbridled excitement was hard to shake because he felt so incredibly lucky. He wanted to hang out with her, spend his free time with her, talk about everything, or talk about nothing, even. All he wanted was to “ _was_ ” with Annabeth too.

Annabeth was going above and beyond to live her dream. It was inspiring really. And to say that he was her boyfriend? Privilege.

She was the total package, honestly. Percy felt like he had won the lottery. But now that Annabeth’s dreams were coming true, he had to make his own come true too.

That started with practice.

And practice was… brutal, to say the least.

Today, a Saturday no-less, was one of the busiest days for practice, and half the team didn’t even show up. Finals were coming up, so everyone was probably trying to keep their GPA above the cutoff so they’d be able to compete. Coach would understand. He would be mad, but he’d understand (begrudgingly so). And to no one’s surprise, coach  _was_  begrudging, true to form. He stood near the bleachers, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the few swimmers who were left do their warm-ups for the day. There was a certain intensity about his look that got Percy even more hyped for what was to come. Nationals. The be-all, end-all of this year. He couldn’t be more ready.

But Percy still had to practice. He couldn’t lose focus now, not when he was so close. Percy shook out his legs and arms and stepped up on the diving block. It was hard to describe the feeling he got every time he got ready to test his abilities. His insides turned into a tightly wound spinning top while his world drained of all color and sound except from what was right in front of him. Actually, it wasn’t all that different from how he felt whenever he was with Annabeth.

And it was doubly so, because Annabeth was there.

She was sitting on the very top row of the spectator bleachers, wedged in the corner as if she was trying to blend in with the surroundings. An open book was open in her lap, a cup of coffee at her side. Of course she’d bring school work with her while showing her support for the team. Percy’s heart leapt. She looked so cute, sitting up there with a pencil tapping on her lower lip as she read. He wished he could take a photograph so he could hang it up in his locker along with the picture of his mom. He would keep it forever.

When she noticed that Percy had spotted her, she smiled and waved. He waved back, sharing her grin.

His chest felt like it was filling up with helium. Half-jokingly, he wondered if it’d give him an edge on his lap time. He had no reason  _not_  to do his best now. Annabeth would be so pissed at him if he gave anything less than one-hundred percent.

It was almost his turn. The swimmer before him was about halfway down the pool so Percy adjusted the goggles over his eyes.

“Aw, that’s so cute.” Mark stepped up to the diving block right next to Percy’s and smirked. “Andy came to cheer you on.”

Percy closed his eyes and breathed. Just once, Percy would like to have a single day without Mark lurking, waiting with some quippy insult. Was that so much to ask?

“Wow, Mark,” Percy said, not giving him the satisfaction of looking at him when he did. “You jealous or something?”

He hissed out a laugh.

Without giving each other any kind of signal, both of them sprung into a dive just as the lanes cleared and they were off.

Percy didn’t even remember reaching the other end of the pool. He was too busy being annoyed. Percy wanted Annabeth to be there. To Mark, it seemed like weakness to have people there to cheer anyone on. For Mark, it had been a lonesome journey. He had fought for everything he ever had on his own, without anyone to cheer him on. It would be admirable if he wasn’t such a dick about it. So what if Annabeth was there? Percy had nothing to hide anymore, and it wasn’t like her presence affected Mark anyway. Let him see. Let him see just how happy Percy was. That would say so much more than words ever could.

Percy wanted Annabeth to be at the meets. He wanted her to be at his practices. He wanted her to be the first face he saw when he woke up in the morning. Mark could make all the little comments he wanted, but Percy would never change. Not in a million years.

Mark was even with Percy as they turned at the wall and came roaring back and finished at exactly the same time.

Panting, Percy saw Mark’s face. Mark looked victorious and hungry and so damn proud of himself, Percy could have puked on the spot. All that training, all that work, and Percy still couldn’t pull ahead. They were still neck and neck. It could be anyone’s race. If Percy was going to do anywhere remotely as well as he did at the state championships, he was going to have to learn how to focus a lot better. At this rate, Mark could just say any word, even as innocuous as “cereal” or “pillow,” and Percy would lose it.

Percy looked up at Annabeth in the stands and she was beaming. She gave him a thumbs up. It made him feel better. It really did. But coach blocked his view.

“Jackson,” he said, gruff as ever. But something in his tone put Percy on edge. Percy wiped the water from his eyes and blinked. “My office. After practice. Please.” He added the last bit as an afterthought, softer, kinder.

Suddenly nervous, Percy pulled himself out of the pool. He was confused. Today he had been swimming pretty well. It wasn’t like he was slacking off with Annabeth here. And there had never been restrictions on people visiting practice before, so that shouldn’t have been it. This was something else and it was bugging coach enough to use polite vocabulary.

Annabeth made a gesture when Percy looked up at her as he dried off. She raised her hand, palm to the ceiling, and shrugged her shoulders:  _What was that about?_

Percy replied with a shrug of his own shoulders.

“I’ll meet you at home,” he mouthed to her and knocked his head in the dorm’s general direction. She gave the “okay” signal and started packing her things. Percy met up with the rest of the team grouped up for last minute announcements. Percy didn’t even listen to them; he was too busy thinking about why coach was calling him aside. Whatever it was, it wasn’t good. And the way Mark was sneering at him wasn’t making Percy feel any better.

Coach knew Percy had been practicing, so it wasn’t about lack of commitment or anything. Was it because Annabeth was here? Was he paranoid about “spies”? That didn’t make sense though. Percy was about to find out soon enough because coach dismissed everyone and allowed Percy to change into normal clothes. He did, hurriedly, and quickly met coach inside his office. It always smelled like stale chlorine and bagels, today no exception.

“Take a seat,” Coach Hedge said, indicating the worn chair in front of his desk. Percy did as he was told.

“What’s going on?” Percy asked. His stomach was in knots. He could barely keep still.

Hedge didn’t say right away. He leaned over his desk, looking at Percy with a pained expression that only came with an awkward conversation. He exhaled loudly through his nose and leaned back in his chair. It squeaked when he did and he rocked back and forth for a bit, letting the noise be the only thing that filled the room. His attention drifted to the framed certificates and trophies lining his office, now doing everything he could not to look Percy in the eye.

This was excruciating.

“Ugh, come on, coach,” Percy said, mustering half a smile to ease his own tension. “Rip the Band-Aid off already.”

“Fine!” Hedge ran his hand down his face and readied himself. He looked at Percy again and Percy felt like he was on trial. “There’s no easy way to say this…”

 _No kidding_ , Percy thought.

“But it’s come to my attention that some of your teammates have become uncomfortable with… your personal life.”

Percy balked. “Wait, what?”

Now that coach was talking, it seemed like he couldn’t stop. “I’ve had a number of complaints from some of your teammates who are threatening… threatening to quit the team. They don’t feel comfortable changing in the locker room with you anymore. They’ve said that they feel wary of your… preferences.”

_Annabeth._

Percy half-stood up out of his seat, but his knees wouldn’t take it. He managed to squat before he fell back down. “You mean because of who I’m dating? What am I going to do? Sprout fangs? For fuck’s sake, coach!”

Coach held up his hand, but not because Percy swore. The look of sympathy he gave Percy could only mean he was on Percy’s side.

“I’m not disagreeing with you, Jackson. These are the facts that I’m presenting to you.”

It took too long for Percy to realize why there were so few people at practice today. They had staged a walkout. Percy’s mouth had gone dry. When he swallowed, his tongue felt like sandpaper.

“Coach, I’m the same guy as I was before all this! Nothing has changed! They can’t do this. There has to be something you can do.”

“Look, I have no problem with you or your lifestyle. You’re a good kid, and you’re no different than the rest of them, but I can’t police people’s beliefs.”

“Yes you can! Coach, you can tell them how fucking ridiculous this is.”

“Legally, I can’t. If they want to quit, they have that right.”

“Well, I’m not quitting if that’s what they want me to do!” Percy bellowed. His face was getting hot as a furnace.

“And I’m not asking you to.” Coach looked like he was made out of wax. “But if half of my team quits overnight, I’ll be out of a job.”

Percy felt his chest implode. “You’re serious?”

“The board was clear. If there’s no team; there’s no coach.” Hedge’s voice was low and somber. It was all too real.

Percy’s mind raced.  _Coach? Fired? All because of me?_  He licked his lips, searching for an answer. “No. That’s not right. I’m friends with Jason Grace. Maybe I can get him to talk to his dad -”

“There’s nothing the headmaster can do at this point.”

“What about nationals?” Percy asked.

Coach bobbed his head, knowing what Percy was getting at. “That’s the kicker. If there’s no team, there’s no nationals. For any of us.”

Percy felt like he was falling, like the chair had been pulled right out from under him and the floor opened up to consume him. He pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes so all he saw was an explosion of color against the darkness. This was all sorts of messed up.

“It’s really out of everyone’s hands.” Hedge leaned back in that damn squeaky chair again and sighed. He had resigned himself to this fate long before Percy had ever stepped foot into this office. That’s why he looked so intense at practice. Maybe he was thinking it was going to be one of his last ones. That’s when Percy looked over and saw the framed photograph on coach’s desk. He wasn’t sure how he’d never noticed it before, but there it sat. It was of Hedge, smiling gleefully, with a woman and their small baby. His wife, his child. The photo was probably from the baby’s first day in the hospital, having just been born. That kid’s dad was going to lose his job. It broke Percy’s heart.

 _Dammit! Fuck!_  Percy raked his hands through his wet hair. He was surrounded by a world of shitty people. If only he could make them see just how far their heads were up their asses, none of this would be happening! Tears burned behind his closed eyelids. How could people be this cruel? He had always been an optimistic, being raised by Sally Jackson saw to that. And it hurt all that much more.

_Wait. Mark. Mark did this._

It all made sense. This was the ultimate way Mark would win. Pressure half the team to quit or bet on Percy to quit instead. Mark was counting on the best of Percy’s nature. And Mark would be right. Percy couldn’t let other people sacrifice things for his sake. He knew it would eat Percy alive knowing every day that Percy could have done something to stop it.

That would pave the way for Mark’s victory at nationals. This… this was low. Lowest of the low. Scum. Trash. Even for the likes of Mark.

Percy clenched his fist into a ball and closed his eyes. His whole body was vibrating with restraint.

Coach’s voice made him open his eyes. “That’s why,” he said, “I wanted you to be the first to know, as of tomorrow… I’m stepping down.”

If he wasn’t shocked earlier, Percy was shocked now. He stood up so suddenly he made the chair screech on the floor.

“No!” he said. “You can’t!”

“The decision’s been made.”

Percy couldn’t believe what he was hearing, he was too stunned to speak.

“I’m not a political man,” coach said, “but I stand for things I believe in, so I’m doing this to prove a point. There’s a lot of intolerance in the world, and I don’t plan to be a part of a group that enforces it.”

Percy was dumbstruck. He felt like he’d been hit over the head. He was dreaming. He must be. This could not be happening. Everything was perfect and then…

“I’m going to be fine, Percy,” Coach Hedge said. Percy was surprised to see him smiling, ever so slightly. “Truly. When all’s said and done, I’ll be looking at some teams in Atlanta. It’s closer to Mellie’s family anyway, so it’ll be nice for her. This is an opportunity to start fresh. Maybe build a team that doesn’t give me ulcers every season. You kids really put me through the ringer.”

“Coach, come on! You can’t give up!” Percy knew he sounded pathetic.

But coach was steadfast and leaned forward on the desk, his fingers woven together. He genuinely smiled, his dark eyes shining. “Some things are worth giving up for.”

Now it was Percy’s turn to avoid eye contact. He couldn’t bear to look at Hedge. He was afraid if he did, he’d lose it. Percy was ashamed of how selfish he was being. But he was also moved by Hedge’s words. Hedge was quitting so Percy wouldn’t have to. No one had ever done anything like this for him, even though it was all based around a lie.

If only they knew about Annabeth. If only they knew she was really a girl, then coach wouldn’t have to leave or Percy wouldn’t have to quit. They’d know Percy wasn’t really gay and they’d know the truth. But Percy could never ask that of Annabeth. Like the fiery pits of hell would he,  _would_  he ever throw Annabeth under the bus to win. He’d rather die and he wasn’t being dramatic.

The only choice Percy couldn’t make was to let coach get fired or to take one for the literal team and quit. And he hated to admit it, but Percy - in the deepest place of his heart - would never quit, even if it meant coach leaving because of it. It was a shitty thing to think, but Percy stood by it. He felt awful, and horrible, but it was the truth.

It made him sick.

Percy couldn’t quit. Physically, he couldn’t. He was so close to his dream and… It would actually kill him if he did. It just wasn’t fair!

An ugly, molten rage boiled in his belly. It manifested as white, hot tears that Percy did his best to blink away. He couldn’t quit. He couldn’t let Mark win this way, that was for certain. But what other option did he have?

“I look forward to seeing you lead us to the Olympics, Percy Jackson.”

Coach stood up and held out his hand for Percy to shake. It felt like a goodbye. It  _was_  a goodbye. A bitter, horrible one. But Percy took his hand and squeezed firmly. He forced himself to finally look Hedge in the eye and mustered all of his strength to keep his lip from trembling.

“Yessir,” Percy said, his voice thick with phlegm.

By the time Percy left coach’s office, the locker room was empty, but by the ruckus in his head - his brain literally swimming with loud, unending thoughts - he would have thought it wasn’t. He gathered his things and left the locker room in a daze. His feet were moving but he didn’t know where he was going. When he found himself outside of the door to his and Annabeth’s room, he snapped out of it. He stared at the peep hole, wondering just how he was supposed to explain what he had been told. He still didn’t believe it. How could he? It was just…

“Bullshit,” Percy mumbled, speaking to no one but himself.

Then the door creaked open behind him and he turned to see Jason, pausing on his way out.

“Hey, dude,” Jason said, his words light. But when he saw Percy’s face, his whole demeanor changed. “You alright?”

He didn’t need an answer.

“Come on in,” he said. He stood aside and let Percy through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience with me over the past few months. It's been rough going and I deeply, sincerely apologize for my absence. I'm not going to go into details about it because it's really not that important because what matters is that I'm here now. And really, I want to thank you all again for your kind words and messages of support. It's really so amazing that I can give you guys a little bit of myself through my writing and that you can give so much of yourselves in return, through your thoughtfulness and your words of encouragement. I'm truly humbled and hopefully from here on out we can all work as a team!
> 
> We're at the final stretch, folks. I know this was a short chapter this week, but it can only get worse from here! b(^_^) I hope all my American readers had a very plentiful and happy Thanksgiving and that all of my Jewish readers have a warm and fantastic Hanukkah coming up! You'll all be getting another chapter from me in the next few days! Happy holidays!
> 
> <3 Jane


	33. Decision and Damage

“What’s going on?” Jason asked, shutting the door after Percy was inside and slumped on Nico’s desk chair. 

Percy’s mind was all over the place. He couldn’t concentrate. It was as if his brain was being squeezed like a sponge and all of his thoughts were swirling down the drain. He palmed his forehead and massaged his skin, pressing deep in an attempt to relieve himself of the grief and the confusion. 

Jason pulled up his own desk chair and scooched closer to Percy. “You don’t look so great,” he said. “Are you feeling alright?”

“No,” Percy said. “No, I’m not.”

Jason listened while Percy explained all of it: how it started with Percy and Annabeth walking through the halls together, officially “out” as a couple; how that divided the team; how half of the team took it upon themselves to protest against Percy’s personal life; how coach was taking a bullet for Percy and quitting. It ended with Percy feeling pretty much the same as he had before, while in coach’s office, except worse, because now it had sunken in. The metaphor “between a rock and a hard place” came to mind. 

“Wow.” Jason was rendered speechless.  _ Wow _ pretty much summed everything up quite well, actually. 

“This fucking  _ sucks _ ,” Percy said. He groaned and buried his face in the crook of his elbow. 

“Does Annabeth know?” Jason asked.

“No. I don’t even know what to say.”

“The truth, for starters.” 

Percy couldn’t help the sarcasm. He lifted his head and rolled his eyes, “Oh yeah, that’ll go great. ‘Hey Annabeth, funny story - you know how you’re pretending to be a dude and all? Well now half my team wants to quit because they think I’m gay and so my coach is resigning to make a point. How was your day?’” 

“It’s not Annabeth’s fault,” Jason said.

“No shit.” Percy didn’t mean for his words to have such a bite. Jason tightened his jaw but let it slide. He obviously knew Percy wasn’t mad at him, but Percy apologized anyway. 

“It’s fine,” Jason said. “Piper’s hanging out with Annabeth in your room right now. If you want, I can call Piper back over and you guys can have some time alone.”

“I don’t want Annabeth feeling guilty over this.” 

“She’d want to help, wouldn’t she?”

“Of course she would, but…” Percy let his words fall away. “All of this can be fixed if Annabeth just tells the school who she really is. And I can’t let her do that. I just can’t.”

“So you’re not going to tell her in order to protect her? But what about you? What about the team?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know!” Percy said, perhaps pleading that maybe he would surprise himself and his mouth would say the answer his brain was searching for. That didn’t work. When would it have ever worked?

“If coach quits, are you not going to nationals?” 

“I can’t even think that far ahead.”

“Dude…” Percy brought himself to look at Jason. He was gray-faced and serious. He knew that Percy wasn’t being honest. They had known each other long enough for that to be a facet of their friendship. There wasn’t much else Percy could hide from him anyway. 

“I mean, if there’s no coach, if there’s no team…” Percy didn’t want to definitively say it out loud. But Jason got the gist. It meant Percy wasn’t going to get to swim in nationals, not if things kept going the way they were headed, which - based on the trend - was inevitable. 

“And if Annabeth steps forward and tells the truth,” Jason said, “none of this would be a problem anymore, right?”

“Not even an option.”

“Then you’re quitting? So your team can compete without you?”

Percy winced. “No.”

“So, you’re going to tell on Annabeth.”

“No.”

“Then you’re quitting.”

“No!”

“Which is it? Do you have some magical third option?”

“Dude, I can’t feel like I’m on trial right now.” Percy jumped to his feet and started pacing. He felt caged in. There was no way out. Were the walls closing in on him? The room wasn’t this small before, was it?

“You’re not on trial,” Jason said. “I’m just trying to help.”

“Well, your dad is the headmaster. How about you talk to him for me?”

Jason shook his head. “It’s not that simple. My father isn’t all-powerful. I’m not sure what I could even say to him that would change that.” 

Well. That was that, then. Percy felt worse off than he did earlier. There really were no more options. 

He had lost. The fact hit him like a semi truck. Nationals was slipping farther, and faster, out of his reach. His dream: gone. In an instant, it had been stolen from him. And he was powerless to do anything about it. In his seventeen years, that probably had to be the worst feeling in the world. No physical pain could ever amount to this. He felt sick to his stomach. 

“I gotta get outta here, man,” Percy said, shaking his head, still in disbelief. “I can’t stay here. I feel like I’m drowning.” 

The air was thick, a byproduct of Percy’s own distress, but he felt like the atmosphere was tightening its grasp around him. He traced his finger between his shirt collar and his neck, loosening the metaphorical noose around his throat. 

Jason took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck. Pity was written all over his face. “Maybe that’s best. Get off campus, clear your head.” 

Percy swallowed, thickly, nodding. “Yeah,” he mumbled, “yeah.”

“Your car’s still out of commission, right?”

Percy nodded again. He was afraid that if he spoke, his voice would come out as broken as he felt. 

Jason pressed his lips together and stood. He padded over to the dresser and scooped up his key ring. 

“Let’s go for a drive,” he said. “You, me, Piper, and Annabeth.”

“Jason, I -”

“I’m not allowing you to sit here and wallow. You need a change of scenery.”

Percy mussed his hair and rested his palm on the top of his head. He was tired of running from his problems. He felt as though he’d spent most of his life running from things: his abusive step-father, his first girlfriend who’d broken his heart... and now he was running from his only shot at a dream, all because he couldn’t be forced to choose. 

Jason was right. He needed to get away, if only for a little bit. 

“Th-Thanks…”

“You know,” Jason said, “it’s actually really cool what you and Anna- what you and ‘Andy’ are doing, being open about your relationship and everything. If you really  _ were _ gay, I’d say the same thing.”

A breath escaped Percy’s nose, a surprisingly light - though unsmiling - laugh. 

“I know it’s really hard to ignore your loudest critics but… You know we’re all here supporting you, right? When Frank and Leo found out, Frank was beyond thrilled. Leo was just upset that - and I quote - ‘all of the attractive people hook up first.’”

Percy shook his head, allowing himself to smile for what seemed like the first time in forever, and he put his hands on his hips. Leo never failed to make light of things. It was comforting. He really was lucky he had such a good group of friends. Unlike his teammates, they were there for him, gay or not. The fact took a little bit of the pain away, which was a welcome relief. 

“Alright. Any place you want to go?” Jason asked.

Percy nodded, his jaw set. Maybe this would be his last chance at seeing it anyway. 

Jason volunteered to get the van while Percy was to tell Piper and Annabeth the plan. He found them sitting at Annabeth’s desk, playing a card game, and they looked up when he came in. Annabeth’s eyes brightened when she saw him, and it simultaneously lifted and broke his heart. How would she look at him if he quit because of her?

“Hey!” Annabeth said, setting her hand down. “What’d coach want to talk about?” 

“Oh.” Percy dropped his bag by the door and tucked his hands in his pockets. “Just nationals.” 

He knew Annabeth could tell he was being guarded, but thankfully she didn’t press. He could see the question brewing behind her eyes, a hurricane gaining towards land, but she kept it to herself. She knew something was bothering him. He wasn’t exactly being coy, but he couldn’t bear to break the news to her yet, at least not here. 

“You guys up for a road trip?” he asked.

“Hell yeah,” Piper said, for the both of them. 

Where they were heading, it was going to be a little chilly this time of year, so he told them to grab something warm. Annabeth pulled on her hoodie and Piper made a pit-stop in Jason’s room to steal his soccer jacket.

“Where are you taking us?” Annabeth asked with a playful grin as she locked the door. 

“It’s a surprise,” he said, taking her hand. The three of them made their way downstairs and met Jason in the parking lot. Piper bounded into the front passenger’s seat as Jason got behind the wheel and Percy slid open the back door for Annabeth to get in first. 

“Are you okay?” she asked, arching an eyebrow, one foot perched on the floor of the van. 

He regarded her for a moment and responded by kissing her deeply, breathing her in for a second, reminding himself of why he was here, who he wanted to be. Her lips were soft, sweet, and he desperately tried to latch onto those few seconds because after this everything would be different. And then the moment was over. “I am now,” he said after pulling away, his lips still close. Her eyes darted up between his eyes and his mouth, there and then back, and he saw a question form in the back of her throat. But she didn’t ask it. 

Instead, she replied with a second smaller kiss of her own and got in the van. He slid the door closed once they were all inside.

By the time they got on the road, afternoon traffic was just beginning. The drive was going to take about six hours, so they settled in for a long ride. Percy and Annabeth got comfortable in the back, with Annabeth sitting in the center seat and Percy on the end. He stretched his left arm around her shoulders and looked out the window, mentally preparing himself for the journey, but they weren’t without entertainment. Piper was in charge of the music. She picked an easy-going, road-trip worthy ballad from her playlist and propped her feet up on the dash, singing along in perfect harmony. 

Sometimes Percy forgot that a world existed outside of campus. He had spent most of the year within Bolt’s borders, and to see what he had been missing out on was a welcome experience. He watched the world moving past, the golden streaks of sunlight breaking up the green of the forest’s canopy, and realized he had been holding onto Annabeth’s hand the entire time since they had started driving. He gave her a gentle squeeze. Out in the world it was easy to pretend to be no one and everyone at the same time, comfortable in anonymity. He could be whoever he wanted to be, without any of the baggage.

Annabeth was singing along with the music, quieter than Piper, but singing nevertheless. He traced his thumb over her knuckles, a habit he had become aware of when he was lost deep in thought. It comforted him, knowing she was there. She rocked her head and sang to the ceiling with her eyes closed. Any other time, he would have been singing along. He didn’t feel like it now. When she noticed him staring, she smiled, and he smiled back. 

The last time they had gone on a road trip in this van, they were headed to Jason’s summer house. Things had been so different then. He still didn’t truly know Annabeth at that point. He didn’t know how to feel, how to think when he was around her. Oh boy, had he been in for a rough and confusing time in the weeks following. If he were to tell his past-self that he’d be in a relationship with her, he’d laugh in his own face. He was so glad he and Annabeth did wind up together though, that Annabeth was in his life. Their relationship was a patch of solid ground he could stand on, sure that it wasn’t going to fall under foot. 

Eventually, the excitement for the trip died down and was replaced with a mellow patience, reserved for extensive road trips. Percy shifted his hip closer to Annabeth and adjusted the seat belt so it was comfortable, then rested his head on her shoulder. Together, they listened to the music as the sky got darker and darker still. They traveled down winding forest roads until the forests turned into two-lane blacktop and into fewer and farther exits, breaking off into little inlets of gas stations and fast food restaurants. Then the world turned into desert, the desert turned into purple and black sky, expansive and forever. They had to be close to the Californian border. 

They were almost there, and by now, Annabeth must have known where they were heading. There could only be one place to go out in the middle of the nowhere.

Las Vegas. 

When they got within city borders, it was as if daylight had descended upon them in the middle of the night. Everything was illuminated in lights, blinking, sparkling, dazzling. Thousands of people still roamed the skywalks above the Strip, despite the late hour. Percy leaned forward and craned his neck to look at the tops of the skyscrapers. It was a little bit of New York, picked up and planted in the middle of a desert valley. It reminded him of home. 

There were giant billboards everywhere, searchlights scanning the cloudless sky, opulent storefronts and tourist attractions, loud and as unsubtle as possible. It was as kitschy as he imagined it to be. This was the first time he’d ever been to this city. He expected it to be his last. 

Jason followed the directions for the address Percy had given him and pulled off the Strip and parked in a lot nearby. Everyone poured out into the dusty, dry night, relieved to have room to stretch their legs, but Percy stood, staring at his destination. 

It was a metal-paneled building, roof peeled back and open to the elements, glowing in the orange of the city around it. House-tall high pictures of male and female swimmers from past years were idolized in god-like size, hung from light posts leading up to the entrance, their strokes frozen in midst victory, tearing through the water like torpedoes. 

Stretched tight, thirty feet above the main doors, ready for the upcoming events, was a banner. It read:

2016 SPRING JUNIOR NATIONAL CHAMPIONSHIP

“Whoa,” Piper said, coming to stand up beside Percy, gazing up at the ginormous arena. 

“Is this…?” Annabeth asked, but she too was taken aback by the building’s size. 

“Yeah,” Percy said, trying his best to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut. “This is nationals.”

It was real now. This was his future.  _ Was _ . He was literally so close… It was right  _ there _ . It was the same feeling as seeing one of his mom’s fresh baked pies, right from the oven, but unable to dig in unless he wanted to burn his mouth, except times a thousand. The restraint was making his whole body shake. 

“Think the doors are locked?” Jason asked. “Could we go inside?”

“Wouldn’t hurt to try,” Piper replied, already heading towards the entrance. They all made it to the doors. Percy followed, slower than the others, his legs working on autopilot. His movements weren’t controlled by his consciousness anymore, more just an instinctive urge to go forward. His head was in high orbit. 

Annabeth tried tugging on a handle and found it locked. She tried another and it was locked too. Percy hung back, not surprised that it was. He almost felt like he was trespassing, even though he wasn’t doing anything wrong. He just… didn’t feel like he belonged. 

“Aw man,” Annabeth groaned, stepping back and gazing up at the championships banner overhead. “Guess you’ll have to wait until next week.” 

“Unacceptable,” Piper said. She rushed the door and cupped her hands around her eyes, gazing into the dimly lit foyer. She knocked on the glass. “Hello?” she called, “We’ve got Percy Jackson here. He’s going to save you all a bunch of time and win right now. Time to open up!”

Percy would have laughed if he didn’t feel so hopeless. At one time, he had imagined himself walking into these doors, hearing the crowd’s feverish drone, smelling the chlorine, using the surge of adrenaline to his advantage, diving headfirst into the greatest race of his life. And now all of that would never happen.  

Annabeth noticed his expression first. Of course she did. 

“Percy...” she said, her voice low. She knew he wasn’t okay. He felt like it was going to burn him up, his pain like acid. He didn’t want to lose it in front of everyone though, so he spun on his heel and rushed back toward the van. He had to get away from this place. It was a mistake coming here, not because he felt like he didn’t know what he was doing, but because he  _ did _ . That was the crazy part. Coming here made him certain, in that very second, what he was going to do. And he didn’t like it. But he had to. He had to. 

For  _ her _ . 

Annabeth caught up to him in the middle of the parking lot and grabbed his wrist. He stopped and was forced to face her. There was no point in keeping it bottled up anymore. She read the wretched look on his face and stared him down, creasing her brow with a silent demand for answers. He was so beyond tears, his face was carved from stone. 

“What did coach tell you?” she asked. 

“It doesn’t matter anymore. “ He stared over her shoulder so he wouldn’t have to see the scary look in her eyes. “I’ve made up my mind.”

“Don’t play this game with me. What’s going on?”

Percy glanced over at Jason and Piper. Thankfully, they had stayed on the outskirts of the conversation. Jason gently touched Piper’s arm, stopping her from coming much closer. She looked at him, confused, but when she saw his face she didn’t have to guess. This was private. 

Percy forced himself to smile (Fake it til you make it, right?) and managed to meet Annabeth’s intimidating glare. He put his hands on Annabeth’s shoulders and assured her with a squeeze. It was excruciatingly hard to say it out loud to her. But what other choice did he have?

“I’m… not going to nationals,” he said, his words low, gentle, kind. “I’m quitting the team.”

Her mouth dropped open. “What?” she demanded, shouting. “Why?”

His hands slid from her shoulders and wound up clasping her fingers, holding onto her with as much certainty as he could muster. “It’s the only way.”

“The only way for what? Percy, you’re not making sense.”

He smiled weakly.

“Wait…” Annabeth was piecing it together. She was too clever, wiser beyond her years. Of course she’d figure it out. She had noticed the signs and now it all made sense. “Is this because… Is this because they think you’re gay?”

He hesitated, then nodded. The moment hung in the air, suspended with finality. 

Rage made her face red and she tore her hands away from his. “You can’t do this to yourself. You’ve worked so hard, all for what - to walk away at the last moment?”

Percy didn’t answer. He didn’t have anything good to say. She rounded on Jason, her fury directed toward him like a laser. 

“You knew about this?” she growled.

Jason held up his hands, surrendering. “Annabeth, it’s for the best. You have to understand, he’s doing it because…” He looked at Percy, unsure about how to proceed. Percy stayed silent. “The team isn’t giving him much of a choice.”

Annabeth looked back at Percy, her mouth curved into a twisted grimace. For once, she was lost for words. “I have to fix… I need to -”

Percy stepped forward and brought his hands up to her jaw, cradling her face in his palms. “Please. No. Don’t. Promise me you won’t turn yourself in. Please.”

She stared at him, her eyes misting. She brought her hands up to his wrist and clasped her fingers around them. Her skin was warm and smooth, and he felt the weight of her head as she dipped it. 

“If I had the chance,” he said, “I’d make this choice, the exact same way, a million times over. And I’m never going to regret a second of it. Because it’ll be worth it, especially when it comes to you.” 

Annabeth’s lower lip quivered and she clamped her teeth over it, making it stop. He could see the war raging in her mind, the burden he’d placed on her shoulders. He was forfeiting his dream for hers. 

Percy placed another kiss, a gentle one, an aching one, in the center of her forehead. He rested there a moment, breathing in the citrusy smell of her hair, and closed his eyes, imagining there could have been a better time when he could come here with Annabeth, on their own terms. This wasn’t something anyone could fix even for the likes of Annabeth. This was the  _ only _ way.

Annabeth leaned into him, letting him wrap his arms totally around her in a tight embrace, and she threaded her hands into the small of his back. She was rigid, stock still, against his body. He could feel her trying to fight the inevitable. 

“Please,” he whispered, pleading, moving down toward her ear, his breath warm on her cheek. “Let me do this.”

They stayed like that for a long moment, surrendering to each other. It felt like an eternity. There was nothing more to say. And when Annabeth pulled away, and led the group back to the van, she remained quiet the rest of the way home. No one bothered to turn on any music though. No one was in the mood. 

Percy kept glancing at her, trying to read her expression, but there was none to be had. In the scanning light from passing car headlights, he caught glimpses of her steely eyes, her thin lips, the slope of her nose, the tightness in her jaw. She had retreated into herself. He knew what she was thinking. She was thinking this was all her fault. 

Percy linked his fingers into hers and lifted her knuckles to his lips. He kissed her hand, pouring out his heart with his touch, and she looked at him. But she was still so far away. For all he needed was her to know that he would be there. He would always be there, no matter what. He was certain in his decision because he knew it was the right one. He was  _ sure _ of it. 

He didn’t even realize he had fallen asleep on her shoulder, too exhausted to carry on, until the van rolled to a stop at Bolt’s parking lot. It was almost morning. The dew was thick on the grass, the air heavy and low. Birds were beginning to sing, the world stirring, the sky getting pinker by the second. The four of them shuffled back into the dorms and to their respective rooms, ready to collapse into heaps of road-weary shut-eye. 

Jason and Piper made it into Jason’s room first and said goodnight. Percy thanked Jason for the break, and Jason told him not to mention it. He said it was no big deal, but the circles under Jason’s eyes gave him away. It meant Jason was in it for the long-haul. And Percy was eternally grateful. Jason mustered a supportive smile, followed Piper into his room, and closed the door. 

Percy turned to go into his room but found Annabeth in his way. 

She stood awkwardly, hovering her hand above the door handle. She didn’t move, frozen in time. He was about to ask what was wrong, but then he noticed that the door was already open, just a crack.

They had locked the door before they had left. He saw Annabeth do it. His heart settled high in his chest, threatening to leap out of his throat. There was something behind this door he didn’t want to see, but he had to. He had to see. 

He put his palm flat on the door and pushed. It creaked open.

Their room had been turned on end. Books were strewn across the floor, pages tattered and shredded; their beds had been dismantled, pillows cut open, stuffing littered the floor like snow; the shower was running, overflowing, soaking the wooden floor slick with water. Clothes had been thrown from their hangers, Percy’s trophies had been smashed, Annabeth’s shaving cream had been caked on the windows and chairs. Lamps hung limp and broken, their wires frayed. The TV screen was busted in, the glass a spiderweb. Percy’s panda pillow that Annabeth won for him that day at the aquarium lay ripped limb from limb, thrown to pieces in front of the door like a demented sacrifice. 

But the worst thing wasn’t the destruction, it was what caught his eye first. 

Scrawled on the opposite wall in red spray paint, overflowing onto the pictures of Percy’s family and friends, were three horrible letters:

_ F A G _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. So this chapter was a bit of a bummer, wasn't it. I gotta say, it was quite exhausting - emotionally - to write. It can only get worse from here. d(^.~)
> 
> I'm sorry I've been so absent lately. But my resolution is to get back on schedule with a new chapter every two weeks! Feel free to check in on my Tumblr @flyingcrowbar. Stop by, say hi, let's chat! But if you don't want that kind of commitment, you can keep tabs on the story with the '#stm au' tag in Tumblr. I use it to answer questions, post wonderful fan art, and share all things IGAB. 
> 
> Mega shoutout to Hannah and Kat. These two - where would I be without them?


	34. Erasing and Easing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, yes, hi, hi there. Sorry I was a bit absent! Thank you all for checking up on me and for your patience. <3 I hope all of you have been well! 
> 
> I've got a new blog setup for all my writing adventures! You can follow me at literally-jane-fox.com. That's where I'll be putting a lot of my writing blog posts and answering questions people have about this whole publishing adventure. I've also got a Facebook page: facebook.com/literallyjanefox (since I gotta be all proper and shit now). 
> 
> Otherwise, you can check out my regular blog at flyingcrowbar.tumblr.com and the "#stm au" tag for all your IGAB needs! I love seeing all the fan art, and the photosets, and the headcanons people have made. I need to share them all with the world. It's truly a wonderful experience. I'm so humbled by everyone's talent and thoughtfulness. You guys are the reason I keep going. I love how passionate you are about this story and how protective you are towards these characters. I feel the need to keep writing because I don't want to let you down. Please continue to have faith in me! ^_^ 
> 
> Special shoutout to Kat (my bae-ta) who always challenges me and to Hannah (my boo-tiful) for putting up with me.

“No,” Percy said. Or at least Annabeth thought he said it. She couldn’t hear much of anything except a persistent ring in her ears, like someone had struck a gong right next to her head. She sensed Percy move into the room, into the bathroom.

“No, no, _no_ ,” he said, almost chanting.

Annabeth shuffled forward, staring at the graffiti on the wall, enveloping herself into the destruction.

_Fag. Fag. Fag._

The word consumed her brain, as if she had blinders on to the rest of the world.

There was splashing, water dripping on the floor, the sound of wet fabric hitting tile, the toilet running. The shower turned off. Percy’s shoes clapped through the puddles on the floor, all the while muttering, “No, no, no.” Like he couldn’t say much else; Annabeth couldn’t _think_ much else.

There was a stain on her heart, as stained as the wall. They might as well have carved that word right into her chest.

Percy scurried around, picking up books and bed sheets, cleaning the best he could - which wasn’t much. There was too much. His voice was ragged, harried, tired, but he still kept saying “No,” like it would somehow change what had happened. But he wasn’t responsible for this.

Annabeth was.

This was her fault. She had done this. Coming here, coming to Bolt Academy, had done this. Everything leading up to this moment, this second, was because she was a liar, and a cheat, and a thief. She had stolen this identity, she had stolen Percy’s dream… This was what she deserved.

But it’s not what Percy deserved.

The red spray paint, shiny and fresh, had dripped onto his photos. A red line split down the middle of one, separating a freshman Percy from his mom. It looked like it was the day she dropped him off for school. He was smiling, so was she. Mrs. Jackson’s homemade banner, the one she had written in blue, the one that he had hung so proudly over his desk, the one that read PERCY IS OUR HERO, had been ruined, ripped, torn, so it hung in pieces from its taped corners. There were lines of spray paint, running along the exposed brick walls, as if someone had taken a victory lap to show for it.

Tears welled, her throat clamped shut and she sprang into action.

She picked up a tank top that had been disposed on the ground, still sopping wet from the overflowing bathroom, and started scrubbing at the wall. She had to clean this. She had to make this right. There’d be no evidence. She’d hide everything. She’d wipe this up and no one would ever know what happened.

 _Damn_ , that paint wouldn’t come off. She scrubbed and scrubbed, trying to erase the word, checked it, and kept on scrubbing, staining her hands in the process. The red water dripped down her wrists and onto the floor, but still, the paint remained.

The shirt frayed and ripped under her hand. Her wrist ached, her arm grew sore with strain. She braced herself against the brick and kept scrubbing, her strokes getting angrier and more desperate by the second. Her nail scraped against the wall, and it stung, but she kept on going.

Someone whimpered, maybe it was her, she wasn’t sure. She was trapped in the confines of those red lines. The rest of the world didn’t exist.

A grimace set her jaw, her eyes filled up but refused to overflow, and still she scrubbed, wishing that she could take it all back.

Percy’s hand materialized on top of hers, gently stopping her. It felt as though the air was yanked from her lungs.

She looked up to find him standing next to her. When she saw him, everything was calm, or at least on the outside, the eye of the storm. There was a churning torture in his belly mirrored in his gaze. And when he looked at her, she fell into the pits of his pain. She blinked. Her tears were hot on her cheeks. With one look, he pleaded for her to stop. Just stop.

And she did.

She dropped the shirt, now a rag, and it hit the floor with a loud clap. The red word still remained. Annabeth and Percy stood shoulder to shoulder, staring at it. Neither spoke. Neither knew what to say. There was only one thing left to do.

Annabeth called the residential director who called the police. Before the officers arrived, Percy and Annabeth had managed to clean up most of the water from the floor, but it was damaged beyond their control. Already the floorboards were warped and darkened. The water had seeped through the cracks. It would all have to be replaced.

The officers took note of the damage and asked them basic questions: where were they last night, how long had they been gone, did they notice anything missing, was anything valuable stolen. The questions ran together, the answers a run-on sentence. Annabeth and Percy managed to give as much information as best they could, but it felt like with each answer there was another question that came with it. It seemed never-ending.

When Annabeth spoke, her voice didn’t sound like her own. It felt like she was talking from deep inside her throat, clamped and hollow.

There was one relief in this whole ordeal. Annabeth had just ended her period a few days ago and she had used up all of her tampons. The box was usually tucked away in her underwear drawer, which had been upended and dumped on the floor with the rest of the mess, but now that it was gone, there was no evidence that could reveal her identity. It was a small consolation for the end to a shitty night.

She was tired, didn’t feel like talking anymore. All she wanted to do was curl up in what was left of her bed, bury in next to Percy, and sleep for a millenia.

The police, having no leads and not much else to go on, ended the interview. They said they’d be in touch if anything came to light. Annabeth doubted it.

Morning had officially begun, and students making their way to breakfast had wound up dawdling by Percy and Annabeth’s open door, peering in to see what the commotion was about. Of the onlookers, Octavian - the dorm inspector - was one of them. He came barrelling into the room, flush with fury, and pushed past the exiting police officers.

“Did you do this?” he shouted, glaring at both Percy and Annabeth. He pointed an accusatory finger at the graffiti.

“Yes, Octavian. Obviously,” Percy said. His voice was drenched in sarcasm.

“There’s easily thousands worth in damages here!”

“No shit, Sherlock.”

“This is coming out of your deposit. The building administrator will hear about this. Paperwork needs to be filled out and there needs to be demolition and -”

Annabeth was not in the mood for a lecture. She felt like chucking one of her soggy books at Octavian’s head.

Percy had a similar idea. He stomped over and put his palm flat on Octavian’s face and pushed him back out the door into the throng of ogling students then slammed the door shut. The room was quiet once more although she wouldn’t have noticed anyways, not with the racket storming around in her brain. As if it were second nature, Percy came over to her and wrapped her in a tight hug. He kissed the crown of her head and held her for a long moment. He wasn’t going to let her go to that dark place, at least not by herself.

She liked that it was purely instinct for him now, to see how she was bubbling with intensity as she coordinated her thoughts so they’d be less self-destructive (even though it was so damn easy for it to happen). And he wouldn’t let her go there, so he’d just throw himself into it with her. So she wouldn’t be alone.

She was angry and tired. She focused on her shaking breaths hitting Percy’s shirt. He guided her to bed and together they laid in the shambles of their lives.

Was Percy’s sacrifice worth it? Was he giving it all up for nothing? Was it only going to get worse? Was he making the biggest mistake of his life? Was he letting Mark win?

Those were enough thoughts for Annabeth to chew on until there was nothing left to think about. Her stomach churned, like she had just gorged herself on a heaping plateful of anxiety and trepidation. She felt the crippling guilt of her decisions weighing down on her like the whole world was sitting on her shoulders, even more than before. But it was too much. Her brain shut down and she curled herself into Percy’s embrace and finally got some sleep.

She woke up to a gray afternoon. Percy was behind her, spooning her, his body warm against her back. His arm was heavy around her waist. She waited, listening. His breathing was low and even. He was still asleep. Good. He deserved a good night’s rest. But she couldn’t bear to stay still any longer.  

Careful not to disturb him, she slipped free of his hold and out of bed. Percy mumbled something in his sleep and rolled onto his belly. He shifted, bringing his arm up to use as a pillow and he settled back down and into sleep again.

He looked so… vulnerable. His shirt was pulled up at the small of his back; his hand was curled as if wanting her to take it; his lips were parted, a hiss of air escaping with each breath. She often forgot that he was just seventeen. His soul was old. He had worked so hard, been through so much - an abusive step-father, a toxic team, a shattered future - and he stepped aside for her.

He could have just as easily gone to the headmaster’s office and turned her in. In fact, she expected that any other person would have done just that. Why work so hard all so that it’d be pointless in the end? Why do all this for a girlfriend? A boyfriend even? Why?

But the fact that Percy could but didn’t was all she needed to know.

She wanted to wrap him up in a blanket, make sure he was protected from the world. She wanted to cling onto him and make sure that he never got hurt, never again. She couldn’t let this go to waste.

Annabeth ran both hands through her curls and allowed herself a deep sigh. In the daylight, the room was a lot worse than she remembered before going to bed. Either that or the memory of it was lessened in her dreams. The stark reality was a tough pill to swallow, a reality she had been either too naive to think about or foolish enough to ignore. Is this part of what Luke had warned her about? Should she have listened? It was too late now.

Silently, she stepped over the debris and opened the door, barely louder than a whisper. She checked the bed, Percy hadn’t budged. In two steps, she was out the door and shut it as quietly as she had opened it. The crowd had dispersed long ago, but the lingering shame brought heat to the back of her neck. Everyone saw what had happened. By now, it was probably all over campus. There was no denying it. She’d have that graffiti follow her around wherever she went, as hard to shake as the stink of skunk. It’d permeated through her very bones, soaked into her hair, into her hands. Mark had gotten what he wanted. There was nothing she could ever say to him that would equalize what he had done.

That didn’t stop her from winding up at his door.

It looked like any of the others, situated on the end of the second floor, and she imagined him sitting smugly behind it, basking in the victory.

She slammed her palm flat against the wood repeatedly, ignoring the sting as she knocked. Her teeth ground together. She waited. There were a million things she could say to him, a million more that she could do to him, but none would ever live up to how she felt. It was startling to think she could actually kill him.

Not in a metaphorical sense, but in the sense that she could wrap her hands around his throat and squeeze until there wasn’t anything left. A part of her was taken aback by such a thought, but another closer part of her had quieted it with ease. Revenge. It was tempting, like staring at a crystal clear lake in the middle of the desert. In those few moments, waiting outside of Mark’s door, she thought of a million different ways she could go about it, all of them worse than the next. The fantasy of seeing him ruin under her hand was enough to make her blood brew.

But then Mark’s door opened and all of the revenge fantasies came roaring into her head as one giant rush until she was deaf and blind with it.

She barely registered that Mark was standing there, in his sweats, with a curious grin on his broad face. Her hands clenched and unclenched at her sides. Her whole body was shaking. She had planned every reaction she could have, but when she saw his face, all of it went out the window. What was left was pure hatred.

“I see you got my message,” he said, stepping toward her. She hated that swagger of his, that jaunty slide of his hips and the smirk on his face. He looked like a cowboy, having just won a shootout. She suppressed all of her emotions with a tightening of her jaw and stared him down. It took everything in her power not to spit in his face.

“So you admit it.”

“I’d like to see you try to prove it.”

Annabeth simmered.

“You know, I didn’t think you had the balls to face me,” he said. “I’m kind of glad you did. I thought you were Percy, coming to face me like a man.”

It was rather a Percy-like thing to do, for Annabeth to show up at Mark’s door with no forethought.

When she didn’t have anything to say, Mark laughed. “I think it’s adorable how you’re standing up for your _boyfriend_. You two are so cute.” The way he said it, pursing his lips, made it sound venomous. “Him, getting all goo-goo eyed over you. You, fighting his fights...”

Her voice found root again. “This isn’t just about him anymore. You made sure of that.”

“Fair enough. To be clear, you were kind of asking for it.”

That set the hairs on the back of her neck on end. His words chilled her to her core. This wouldn’t stop. This would never stop. People like Mark would always be there to torment the next victim, a never-ending cycle. How she wished she could punch the stupid out of him. But if she did, another Mark would spring up in his place, ready to punish another person for simply existing.

Guilt wrapped a cold hand around her gut. She hissed out her words through her teeth, suppressing the heat rising in her chest. “Stay away from Percy.”

Mark seemed amused. He folded his arms over his chest and tilted his head, like he was looking at a dumb puppy. He smirked too, which sent her over the edge. She closed her eyes and breathed. If she lost it now, do something she’d regret, she’d lose it all. Everything Percy had done for her would be pointless in the second it took for her fist to meet his face. She had to be better than that, for Percy’s sake.

Then Mark said, “It’d do us all a favor if he killed himself.”

Annabeth’s eyes snapped open. Feral, instinctive rage cut through her and she lunged, but a cold hand wrapped around her wrist and tugged her backward. She stumbled right into Nico. He didn’t meet her eyes when he grabbed the back of her shirt and led her down the hallway.

She didn’t fight Nico, much, but she looked over her shoulder to glare at Mark as Nico escorted her away from the biggest mistake of her life. She screamed every insult through her eyes, but Mark simply smiled, victorious.

Nico didn’t say a word to her the whole time, not when they were around the corner, not when they were down the stairs, not when they burst through the doors into the open sunlight. Only when they walked a few steps out into the quad did Nico let go of her shirt and shove her away.

“What were you thinking, Andy?” he spat as Annabeth spun around. “Were you trying to get your ass kicked?”

Tears finally found their way to her eyes. They burned, refusing to fall. “I can’t let him get away with this! I can’t!”

Nico grew solemn. “I heard about it. But it’s not worth getting killed over.” His words rang true.

No one else knew Nico was gay, and if they did, she imagined he’d be subject to the same kind of bitter reality. She’d do everything she could to protect him from that, but her hands felt numb. This wasn’t something she could redraw, sculpt into a better design, make things better. Bigotry wasn’t tangible. She was powerless against an idea.

The world felt gray, despite the promise of a bright, beautiful day. There were no clouds in the sky, not even the whisper of a breeze. But Annabeth didn’t see any of it. She felt like she was seeing everything through someone else’s eyes.

She shuffled toward a bench and sat herself down. Her knuckles went white as she gripped the edge and stared intently at the ground in front of her. Maybe a plan would materialize in the grass around her shoes. Nico was right. She wasn’t acting like herself. She was letting her emotions go unchecked. She needed a moment.

Nico approached cautiously and took the spot next to her. He sighed, clasping his hands together with his elbows on his knees. He just sat still, not saying a word, while he looked out across the empty quad. He seemed to know that only his presence was needed. It soothed away some of the harsh lines from her brow. They stayed like that for a long while, sharing a quiet, somber seat.

“I missed this,” she said, her voice low. “Hanging out.”

“Me too.”

“How did you find me?”

“I wanted to check on you guys, see if you were okay. Percy said he didn’t know where you went. It was easy to figure out from there.”

Annabeth blew out her cheeks and huffed. It made her bangs fly up and out of her eyeline. She leaned back and braced her palms behind her. The sun had come out from behind the building to shine down on top of her. It was warm, welcome, and she turned her face toward it. She closed her eyes and imagined herself in a world with Percy where none of this had to happen. She put herself back in that daydream, of driving in Blackjack down a straightaway desert road, his feet kicked up on the dash, his music blaring, his hand out the window coasting along the air. She drove them away from here, a nice long vacation. It made her smile.

“Are you okay?” Nico asked, cutting her back to reality.

“Hmm?”

He was looking at her, his hand rubbing the soft short hairs behind his ear. “I mean, _are_ you okay? I was worried.”

“I’m fine. I’m fine. Thanks.”

Nico nodded, his lips forming a straightish smile.

She dug the tips of her toes into the grass and wound her shoe around, making a bare patch in the ground. He was cute, Annabeth had to admit. And thoughtful, and though he had a hard time of showing it, sweet. Any guy would be lucky to date him.  

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be who you wanted me to be,” she said, squinting at him even though the sun wasn’t that bright.

Nico’s ears flushed. He stammered, “I’m - uh - No, it was… I’m -”

“There’s a lot of good people here and I’d like to believe they outweigh the bad. There’s someone out there for you and I want you to know that I’m going to be your friend, through it all.”

Nico looked at her, his eyes misting, but he smiled. It lifted two tons off her chest. “Thank you. I’d like that.”

She wanted to pat him on the arm, or hug him, but that seemed awkward. She settled with slapping her hands on her knees.

“Alright.” Annabeth grunted when she stood. “I should get going and help Percy clean up. Our room is wrecked.”

“Can I come?”

Annabeth grinned. “Yeah. Thanks.”

Together they walked back to Percy and Annabeth’s room and found Percy already cleaning. He was relieved and pleased to see them both. They all worked together, helping lift mattresses and throw out ruined books and mopped up the floor. Annabeth broke a sweat, working so quickly. Before long, they were all chatting with each other, laughing even, though the weight of what surrounded them still hung over their heads like a pregnant rain cloud.

But in the end, at least no one had been physically hurt. These were just things. It was the memories that lingered on, still fresh and biting. The word on the wall had been smeared into oblivion but would never truly go away. Still, it was a valiant effort by all.

Nico even tried to sew Percy’s panda back together. It didn’t turn out half bad, maybe just a little floppy for lack of stuffing. He dried the panda out on the windowsill in the sunlight. It became their own little working mascot. Nico truly was full of surprises.

But the biggest surprise was when Frank, Leo, and Jason showed up. They offered kind smiles and helpful hands, carrying loads of laundry to the washing room, assembling the chairs, and unclogging the toilet. Annabeth’s appreciation was beyond words.

It took them a long while but finally they had done what they could. The rest was left for the professionals to take over. Percy ordered a pizza and they ate it outside. It was just like how it used to be, the six of them as a group - a loud, rowdy team. They talked about dumb shit, laughing and screaming over each other, freeing themselves of any burden on their minds. Annabeth hadn’t laughed that long or hard in a while. She noticed Percy giggle just as he used to, clutching his belly when he threw his head back. It warmed her chest.

Their eyes met. His crinkled when he smiled at her. She reached out and took his hand and he squeezed her fingers gently. She loved him so terribly much. But she didn’t tell him about Mark, she didn’t want to worry him anymore. She had a plan brewing in the deep recesses of her mind, a plan that couldn’t include him. She wanted him to be happy in this moment, to feel like everything was going to be okay.

In the meantime, she enjoyed pizza with her friends, united once again.


	35. Remarks and Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy April 1st! And no, this is not a prank. It's really a chapter! Sorry it's coming to you a day late. Things have been nuts in my real life but we've got a chapter to get to!
> 
> Just a reminder, please check out my writing blog literally-jane-fox dot com and be sure to keep up to date on all things IGAB at my Tumblr: flyingcrowbar or keep tabs on the "#stm au" tag!
> 
> Shout out to Hannah and Kat. I can't do it without them. Alright, time to get reading!

Annabeth dotted the final period on her essay and scanned over what she had written. The rest of the class was still furiously finishing their own essays, their shoulders hunched over their papers. The sound of pens scratching, sighs of exasperation, and feet tapping with anxiety were the only clues that there was even a class in session. Concentration sapped all other distractions from the atmosphere. 

Behind her, Percy was still writing his essay. From the corner of her eye, she saw him gnawing on the end of his pen. He looked up at her when she stood to turn in her paper. She flashed him a giddy grin and he smiled back around the pen then returned to his scrawled paragraphs. Chiron was grading earlier papers when she made it up to his desk and handed him her essay. He mouthed  _ Thank you _ and indicated that she could leave quietly. Before she did, she caught Percy’s eye again and pointed to the hallway, saying she’d wait for him. He got the message, though he looked like he needed a lifeline. If he felt as distraught as he looked, she imagined he was in panic mode. It was a safe bet that he was just overthinking it, underestimating his skill. She believed in him, that he would do great. One day, he’d believe it himself. 

She emerged into the empty hallway, leaned against the column and took up post while she waited. She pulled out her phone from her bag and turned it back on. There was a text from Piper wishing her good luck on her first of the  _ last _ finals she’d ever take as a high school student:

_ “YASSSSSSS GET IT GURL” _ it read, followed by every conceivable emoji.

Annabeth smiled. She loved her so much. 

She also had a missed call and a voicemail. She didn’t need to listen to the voicemail to know what it said. It had only been left a few minutes ago, so she dialed the number. It picked up on the second ring. The person on the other end started talking immediately. 

“That little mission you sent me on? It’s done.”

A mixture of relief and apprehension coiled in her belly.

“You’re evil, you know that?” the voice continued. “I know I shouldn’t be proud, but I can’t help it. You remind me of myself.” 

Annabeth smiled. “You’re a bad influence, Thalia, what can I say?”

It had been way too long since Annabeth had had a proper sit down with Thalia. She could hardly believe that it had almost been a year since she’d seen her in person. It was still nice hearing her voice. She had so much to tell her, so much had happened since that day she sat in Thalia’s chair and chopped off all her hair. Most of it didn’t feel real. But it was very real, a lot of it scary, especially in the past few days, but it had happened all the same. 

“You little hellraiser.” Annabeth could practically hear the grin on Thalia’s face. “We still on for tonight?”

“Yeah. If all goes according to plan, we’ll be finished with this soon.”

“You sure about all this? I know this was all your idea, but… once we do this, there’s no going back.” 

Annabeth’s gut tightened. It would be a lie if she’d admitted that her stomach wasn’t revolting against her a lot recently. It was actually odd when it  _ wasn’t _ churning over itself. 

“I know,” she said. “That’s the idea.”

“What’s the idea?” Percy had materialized next to her, having stepped out from the classroom. 

Annabeth nearly dropped her phone, but she clutched it in a death grip. “Oh!” she said when she turned to him. “It’s my financial aid officer at Columbia. Sorry, I’ll just be another minute. How’d your essay go?”

“Let’s hope my totally awesome tutor paid off,” he said, glib. She punched him softly on the arm. 

“You did great. Don’t sell yourself short.” She held up the phone. “Sorry, I need to take this.” 

“Yeah, sure,” Percy said, then kissed her forehead. “I’m starving. Save you a seat in the cafeteria?” 

“Thanks!” Annabeth smiled. She hated how strained her voice felt, but Percy didn’t seem to notice. Bless his innocent heart. When he was around the corner, Annabeth returned back to the call.

“Was that your hunk of man meat?” Thalia asked.

“Thalia…” 

“Hey, it’s a compliment.” 

“He’s more than that.”

“He’d better be. After what you’re about to do, let’s hope the next time you see him isn’t from behind bars.”

* * *

He was late. 

Annabeth was unsurprised about his lack of punctuality. When she said “Meet at eight by the pool. We need to talk” she meant meet at eight at the pool, not ‘meet at whenever the hell you feel like.’ She couldn’t have been more clear than that. But what rush was Mark Seever in when he knew he had nothing to lose?

After hours, the pool house was kind of creepy. It was quite fitting that she chose this spot to meet her sworn enemy. The teal glow from the pool shimmered and warped the walls around her, making her feel like she was submerged over her head. Chlorine made her nose clog up, gunk gather in the back of her throat. She cleared it and closed her eyes, rolling over her plan. Her sneakers squeaked on the floor. It was still wet, even though the swim team had ended practice hours ago. Without Percy. The fact stung like a pin prick. She opened her eyes, and just in time. 

The door clanged open and Mark appeared. He took a moment to look over the empty room then spotted her standing on the other side of the pool and came in. She hated the way he walked, like he was a cowboy striding down the dusty, abandoned street he had just conquered. He looked eerie too, with the water giving him an unnatural glow that cast deep, cavernous shadows across one half of his face. Even in the dim light, she could see him smiling. 

“Just couldn’t stop there, could you,” he said, his voice echoing. “Our last conversation wasn’t enough, was it.”

Annabeth grabbed her other wrist and stood, square shouldered, as Mark approached. “I’m giving you one last chance to make things right.”

“Make what right? As far as I’m concerned, everything is in its place.” 

Annabeth forced herself to keep her tongue in check. She clenched her fists and her nails dug in deep. Normally she’d have no problem keeping her cool. When it came to Percy, though, she found it less than easy. But for his sake, she had to get it together. 

“You’re making this a lot harder than it has to be,” she said. 

Mark found that funny somehow. She stayed stoney faced, proving that she wasn’t messing around. Mark was trying to get her to crack, to show weakness. Good thing he didn’t know the real Annabeth Chase. 

“I don’t think you get it,” she said. “I’m trying to be the mature one here and give you one final warning.”

“What’re you going to do? Hit me?” 

“I’m not sure that’ll get my message across. Fists can get the job done sometimes, but I’ve found your example to be… inspiring.” 

Mark looked intrigued so Annabeth didn’t leave it there. 

“Let’s pose it in a language you understand.”

The door Mark had just come through opened again and another person entered: Thalia Grace, leather-clad, tattooed, scowling. A flash of silver danced between her fingers as she twisted her wrist. Was that a butterfly knife? 

Mark stared at her. To Annabeth’s satisfaction, he looked startled, but he hid it well. Annabeth didn’t want to be rude. Introductions were in order. “Mark, I’d like you to meet my good friend Thalia. Thalia, this is Mark.”

Thalia didn’t say anything. Instead a wicked smile curled her lips. Mark whipped his head back toward Annabeth, a prickle of fear in the corner of his eye. 

“What is this?” he asked.

“A proposition.” 

“Is this supposed to scare me?”

“Depends. Is it working?”

Mark laughed, though it didn’t have its usual gusto. He folded his arms over his chest. “What do you want? Money?”

“I want you to leave Percy alone. For good. Call your guys off, and let Percy back on the team.”

Mark sneered. “Not gonna happen.”

“Is this the only way you think you can win? By getting rid of the competition?”

“It worked, didn’t it?”

Annabeth simmered. “Let Percy back on the team.”

“And if I don’t?”

“See the jacket Thalia is wearing? Recognize those patches?”

She pointed to Thalia who was balancing on the nearest bleacher like she were a gymnast on a beam. On her back was her gang’s insignia, a crescent moon pierced through by two intersecting arrows. Beneath was a scroll emblazoned in silver lettering: The Hunters.

They were notorious. A motorcycle-riding girl gang, the equivalent to Hells Angels or The Highwaymen. But even they didn’t mess with the Hunters. No one did. 

“The Hunters have a particular habit of targeting men, especially ones who are…  _ asking _ for it.” Mark’s own words from days ago echoed back, came full circle.

Thalia looked over her shoulder and grinned. The smile didn’t reach her eyes. They were frenzied blue, as sharp as an icicle. She was hungry for a good fight. She spun around again and began stretching her arms, preparing to use them. 

“Count the stars,” Annabeth said, keeping her voice low as she nodded to the sparkling stars studded into the leather jacket. “Every one is a hit. She’s got a lot, doesn’t she.” 

Mark went uncomfortably still. He stared at Thalia, his jaw clenched. Annabeth could see the cogs working behind his eyes. He was strategizing his next move. 

“You’ve heard of The Hunters, right?” she said. “Top twelve most wanted gang in the United States, I think. They ride all across the country, just looking for an excuse to get another star on their jackets.”

“You’re bluffing,” Mark said, working on a smirk. 

“247 Oakdale Lane,” Thalia said, spinning toward Mark, a hellish twinkle in her eye. 

Mark visibly blanched, and his Adam’s Apple bobbed. Annabeth allowed herself to smile. 

“What is that?” Mark said. His poker face wasn’t as good as he no doubt thought it was.

“247 Oakdale Lane. That’s your address, right?” Thalia said it like she was talking to a child, playfully, innocent-like. 

“No…”

“Really? Not the one with the black Mercedes with the license plate number 4VR 02M parked out front? And the red door with the golden knocker? It’s awfully nice. Big. Lots of room for hide and seek, I bet. And the second window from the right, that’s your room, right? With the loose latch? And the Bugatti poster above the bed? And the weed stuffed in the sock drawer? And that singing birthday card your grandmother sent to you last year sitting on your desk? Ah. How’d it go?  _ Da da walkin’ on sunshine - whoa - da something feel good! _ Man, that song was stuck in my head for days.”

Mark stayed silent.

“Damn,” Thalia said, seeing no rise out of him. “I was so certain that was your room. I’d love the name of your decorator. Your parents have great taste.” She flipped the butterfly knife again with a flick of her wrist. It clacked together, the sound sharp and intentional. 

Mark shifted his weight from one foot to the other and glanced at Annabeth. She wanted him to see the look on her face, that steady assuredness that she got him exactly where she wanted him. 

“You wouldn’t,” he said. “You don’t have the balls.”

“You’re right. I wouldn’t. But  _ she _ would.” Annabeth nodded her head towards Thalia. “She’s not as nice as I am.” 

Mark’s jaw clenched, his voice hollow. “You won’t get away with this. I’ll call the FBI.”

“It doesn’t have to come to that,” said Annabeth. “Leave Percy alone and we won’t have any trouble. It’s your call.”

Mark’s eyes were shadowed, dark in the dim pool light. She could almost see him calculating the risk and benefit, convincing himself that Andrew Chase really wouldn’t sic a horde of man-hating bikers onto his McMansion, but then figuring he might regret it otherwise. Thalia looked like the type who had a very active imagination, one that she could get creative with. Annabeth could only  _ picture _ the kinds of things Thalia would do to him. So, it seemed, could Mark. His pause went like that for a long beat, then another, Thalia’s knife clicking like a ticking clock. 

Annabeth was putting all she had on the line. This was the only way she could make things at least a little right. Was it wrong? Yes, she knew that. It was definitely something Percy wouldn’t do, but then again they wouldn’t be in this mess if Annabeth had been more like Percy from the beginning. 

Her fingers were curled so tightly, she was starting to lose feeling, but she couldn’t move. It was like she was staring down a lion in the Sahara. She had to remain vigilant or she’d be easy prey. Her pulse was thumping in her neck and yet she didn’t flinch.

But a twirl of tension ripped through her gut when Mark reached into his back pocket, only to bring out his phone. She stifled a breath of relief as she watched him text a few lines to someone. He looked up after the whooshing sound it made as it went. A smouldering fire was burning under his eyes, his whole body wracked with fury. 

“Fine,” he said. “It’s done.”

“Percy’s back on the team? And you’ll leave him alone?”

“Yes.” He said it through barred teeth, like it pained him.

Mark walked backward, toward the door, watching Annabeth and keeping Thalia in his periphery. “As for this? You and me?” He pointed to Annabeth. “This isn’t over. Not by a long shot.”

“I’d expect nothing less.” 

Before Mark left the hall, Thalia let out a cheerful “Bye!” just as the door slammed shut. 

At once, Annabeth sagged when she exhaled. She hadn’t realized she was holding it. Thalia cheered and clapped and came over to slap Annabeth on the shoulder. Annabeth, meanwhile, held her hands on the top of her head and couldn’t believe she had actually just threatened a guy. It had to have been a felony in some state,  _ somewhere _ . But she’d never felt more proud in her life. 

“Hey! That was fun!” Thalia said. “We should do that again sometime.” 

Annabeth nodded and put her hands on her hips. “That was… intense.” 

“You did great. It’s like you’re a pro at this. Hey, that’s got me thinking -”

“Thalia, I’m not joining the Hunters.”

“Fine, fine. But I’m just saying you’d be a good addition.”

“I’m flattered, but maybe in another life.”

“Fair enough.” Thalia grinned. 

Annabeth sighed deeply and looked out toward the low windows, the same windows she herself had peered through with Percy standing in the same place she was now. That first time she saw him climbing out of the pool... A pang of sadness rippled through her. She almost wanted the anxiety to come back, the gut churning guilt to return, because it would have felt so much better than what had replaced it. She still had one last thing to do. And she didn’t want to do it. 

She dragged her hands through her curls and netted her fingers to rest on the back of her neck. She put on a smile for show, but Thalia wasn’t that thick. 

“You okay?” Thalia asked, her smile easing out. 

“Nah,” Annabeth said. She tried on some of Percy’s roguish twang and it helped take away the pain a little. It was no use lying to her anyway.

Thalia clicked her tongue and brushed Annabeth’s bangs away from her face. Her eyes glittered in the pool-light. She looked a lot less scary now that she wasn’t trying. Annabeth had a thought that maybe she and Piper would get along, turning on a show like the flip of a switch. It actually brought a smile to her face. 

“You know you don’t have to go through with it,” Thalia said. “There’s still time.” Thalia was the only one who knew what was coming. It had to be that way. 

Annabeth shook her head. “No, it’s okay. Really.” Annabeth tried to smile but it was strained. 

Thalia cooed and threw her arm around Annabeth’s shoulders. “C’mere,” she said and tilted her head into Annabeth’s temple. It made her feel less alone. “I’m here.” 

“Thanks, Thalia.” 

Annabeth’s heart rate had returned to normal. She started walking toward the doors, with Thalia skimming the heels of her boots beside her. 

“Don’t you think the butterfly knife was a bit much?” Annabeth asked. 

“What this? Puh-lease, it’s a comb.” She showed it off for Annabeth to see, proving that it was indeed a comb, a tool no doubt used at her salon. Annabeth snorted and beamed.

* * *

From within Jason and Nico’s door, Annabeth heard screaming, though it was the good kind of screaming, the kind that followed laughter and teasing. She cracked the door open and found Percy, Jason, Nico, and Piper sitting in front of the TV playing Super Smash Bros. Annabeth never understood that game, not when most strategy just involved button mashing. She watched in amusement for a moment while Piper readily handed the boys their asses back to them as Jigglypuff. 

They all groaned in disdain when Piper jumped to her feet for the final tally and took a bow, basking in victory. 

“You cheated,” Nico whined, though it didn’t have any seriousness.

“Can’t cheat when you’ve got talent!” Piper said.

Jason swiped at her shins playfully but she leapt back and laughed. That’s when she saw Annabeth standing there.

“Oh, Anna -” She caught herself, skidding to a halt on Annabeth’s real name. Nico was in the room. He was the only one who wasn’t in the know. “Andy,” she corrected. 

Annabeth smiled, eyes wide as if to say ‘ _ close one. _ ’ “Sorry to bother you guys.”

“No problem. I need a break from Piper kicking my ass anyway,” Percy said. “Where’ve you been?”

“Studying, as you should be,” she said, half-serious, but she turned her attention to Jason who was still sitting cross-legged on the floor. “Do you have a second?”

“Uh, yeah. What’s up?”

“It’s a surprise actually. And it’s downstairs. Follow me?”

Jason made a face at Percy, as if looking for any sign as to what it was about, but Percy was, of course, clueless. He shrugged, so Jason stood and left his controller there. 

Percy got to his feet too. “Is it a puppy? Did you bring us a puppy to relieve stress? No, wait, you got us a bouncy castle.”

Annabeth laughed. “You wish.”

She led all four of them - Piper, Nico, Percy, and Jason - down the stairs and into the parking lot. In neat rows, parked under the orange streetlights, were cars lined up one right after the other and at the end of the row was a motorcycle, with someone leaning against it.

Annabeth was in front but she turned when she sensed Jason pause. He was staring, eyes as big as an alien’s behind those glasses, and his jaw had dropped. 

Thalia pushed herself off the motorcycle and jogged over to Jason. She leapt, grabbed her arm around his neck, and yanked him down to her height. 

“Jason mother-flipping Grace!” she crowed, ruffling his hair with her knuckles. He struggled against her grasp, but not very much. “Look how tall you are! Goddammit, I blink and you’re a giant!”

Percy came up to Annabeth’s side and asked, talking out of the corner of his mouth. “Who is this strange person?”

Thalia let up a little and Jason squirmed out of her hold. She looked mildly upset. “Don’t say my baby brother hasn’t spoken a single word about me all this time?” 

“Thalia, I…” Jason stared at her, as if he was seeing her for the first time. “I thought you’d forgotten about me.”

“Forget about my baby brother? Never.”

“I’m…” Jason palmed the back of his neck. “I…” His chest swelled. “I missed you so much.”

He lunged forward and grabbed Thalia in a proper hug. She laughed and patted him on the back with a firm open palm. After a moment, he felt all eyes on him and he became self-conscious. 

“Uh, guys, yeah, this is my older sister Thalia. I haven’t seen her since I was… wow, I don’t even know. How long has it been?”

“Too long,” she said. 

“Sister?” said Piper. “Never would have guessed. She’s way too cool for your gene pool.”

Jason made a face but Thalia laughed. “I like this one.”

“Hi, I’m Piper. Jason is my boyfriend.” Jason stumbled over the same explanation, as if he had just remembered where his brain was, and Piper stepped forward to extend her hand. Thalia shook it and looked beyond pleased. 

“Well done, baby brother,” she said. “Hey, you wouldn’t happen to like riding motorcycles -”

“Thalia, no,” Annabeth said, pointedly. 

“It was worth a shot.”

She was introduced around to Nico and finally to Percy.

“Okay, no offense, but you two look nothing alike,” Percy said. “In any way.”

It was true, Annabeth agreed. Straight down to the fashion sense. 

Thalia nodded. “That’s because we’re half-siblings. We share a father.”

“The last time I saw her, well…” Jason trailed off. “It wasn’t a happy memory, to say the least. She and my dad never really got along.”

Thalia’s lips pressed into a thin line. “That’s in the past though. I’ve made it pretty well on my own.”

“Are you staying long?” Nico asked.

Thalia looked her brother over and mussed his hair again. Her lips curled impishly, maybe seeing him not as the kid she had taken care of, but his own person now. If she was feeling any regret by not being there for him, she was hiding it well. 

“I could probably manage that,” she said with a wry grin. “I’ve got a lot to catch up on, it seems.”

Jason hugged her again and Annabeth had to admit she hadn’t seen him this happy in a long time. It was like another part of him had come home. Thalia laughed again and smiled as she held onto him as they rocked from foot to foot. Jason was like a kid again, holding onto the most important thing in his life. She was more than a sister to him but a best friend, a hero. Annabeth could see it there, in that moment under the street light. Her heart warmed when she felt like she was standing in a frozen tundra. She took Percy’s hand and laced her fingers into his. He smiled at her and she smiled back. It felt good, giving other people happiness when she had brought so much trouble. 

Thalia broke away from Jason, who was subtly wiping his eyes on his sleeve. She covered for him expertly. “Alright, who’s up for pizza? On me!”

Everyone cheered and they headed back to the dorm. 

“So, got anything I should know about Jason?” Piper asked, sidling up to Thalia. 

“Ooh. I’ve got loads of dirt on him. Has anyone ever showed you the pictures of when he was about three and he got a hold of a blue marker, drew all over his butt and he ran around the house stark naked?”

“TELL ME NOW!”


	36. Chance and Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hashtag TeamCap Day! I hope all of you are doing well. I've gotten so many great messages from you guys these past few weeks, too many to count, and all of you are so sweet and so kind, it's truly amazing that we're all in love with these super dorks. Again, I'm thrilled that I have such a lovely readership. So many have stepped forward asking to draw fanart or have written fan fiction, I cannot even BEGIN to tell you how incredible that is. You are all so talented and it's truly an honor to be a part of it! 
> 
> Things have been nuts here on my end. We're moving to another place in the city, I'm enrolled graduate school, and I'm joining a roller derby team! So many things are changing in my life but I always have IGAB to come back to. Though not for long! The end is nigh! Ah!
> 
> Special shout out to Hannah and Kat, my betas. You guys are the real heroes. 
> 
> As always, you can find me on Tumblr at flyingcrowbar or you can follow the "#stm au" tag. That's the best way to contact me, stop by and say hi, or check in on any IGAB info. Have fun!

“Hey Percy,” Leo said as he approached their usual cafeteria table. “You’re in the paper.”

It was morning, too early for this nonsense, but Percy put his tray down and plopped in place next to Leo who was looming over an unfolded local newspaper. Man, Percy hadn’t seen one of these in too long. He almost forgot that news was actually  _ printed _ in this fancy day and age. Oftentimes, they'd run a blurb about Percy's latest victory, or the season record, or coach's newest interview. This felt different already. 

Jason and Frank had been leaning over the table, reading the article, and grew stony faced when Percy spun it so he could read. Splashed across the front page was a picture of an empty locker room and Percy's official team photo (raucous grin and all) in the corner. 

“Swimming Shakeup: Star Scandal - Percy Jackson Sitting Out?” he read aloud. A knot of pain lodged in his throat. He skimmed the article but didn’t need to know the specifics. He had lived it, after all. An anonymous spokesperson said that the team was boycotting because of Percy. It was all his fault. Everyone blamed him. The national title, all down the drain, because Percy just  _ had _ to make waves. 

“So it’s official?” Frank asked. “You’re really not going to Nationals?” Frank’s puppy-dog look was almost as painful as having to admit that it was true. When he nodded, Frank dipped his head low and stared at his food. 

“It’s whatever,” Percy said, forcing a smile. “Things happen.”

“That sucks, dude,” Leo said. “Can’t a civil rights lawyer get in on this? Beat someone with a really heavy law book or something?”

Annabeth, who had made a pit stop for an extra side of strawberries, finally sat down next to Percy. When she saw the newspaper, she simmered. He could feel all of her muscles going tense, even though she wasn’t touching him. It was like she was making the air go all wonky. 

“I’ve got other things I need to worry about,” Percy said. “I have one last final today and then I’m home free. I can finally enjoy my summer, like a regular person.”

“Yeah, but isn’t Nationals supposed to next Saturday? What are you going to do?”

“I dunno. My weekend is open now. Maybe go to a movie? Isn’t Piper’s dad in a new thing? The one with the robots?” He asked that of Jason who snapped to attention when he realized that Percy was talking to him. 

“Uh, yeah. Whatever you want to do, bro.” 

Annabeth stabbed her sausages with her fork but neglected to actually eat them. It looked like she was still trying to kill the animal they were made out of. 

Percy desperately wanted to change the subject. He didn’t want to talk about this anymore. “What about you guys? Almost done with exams?”

“I’ve got two more today,” Jason said.

“Same,” Frank added.

“Nope, I’m done. Which is great, because Caly is coming to town.”

Percy was only mildly paying attention as Leo went on and on about his mysterious girlfriend who was finally going to show up, live and in the flesh. While staring at his eggs, Percy got lost in a daydream. He imagined he was in Vegas, standing on those steps in front of the arena. He could practically hear the crowd, feel the water, smell the chlorine. His heart yearned, ached, physically wrenched him when the fantasy dissolved, like someone had thrown a pebble into a crystal clear puddle. 

Annabeth’s hand snaked into his and her fingers laced around him. She could sense he was miles away, and yet she brought him back. He looked at her, into those beautiful gray eyes, and saw everything she was meaning to say. He just nodded and leaned into her. 

Jason and Frank had been listening to Leo’s plans about all the things he wanted to do with his girlfriend, all of which consisted of lip locking and not much else, but their eyes drifted upward to some place above Percy’s head. Their expressions shifted from mild amusement to apprehension. Jason gave Percy a strained look with a head nod, signaling that he should turn around, and both Percy and Annabeth did.

Standing directly behind Percy was Mark Sever. The table ebbed into an awkward silence, as if expecting Percy to do something stupid. Granted, he probably would have if Annabeth didn’t hold onto his hand tighter. 

“Jackson,” Mark said. His arms were crossed, his frown even crosser than usual. His gaze flicked toward Annabeth for a half a second and then went back to Percy. If he hadn’t been paying attention, he would have missed it. Annabeth squeezed Percy’s hand again. 

Slowly, Percy let go of Annabeth’s hand, stood, and climbed over his bench to face Mark. They stared each other down, eye to eye. A fist could have separated the space between them.  

“What?” Percy asked, more like a challenge.

“Practice. Tonight. Seven. Be there.”

“What?” This time, his question had a completely different tone. He didn’t mean for it to come out so shocked. 

“You heard me. Show up or don’t. But you’re not pussying out for Nationals.”

“But coach is…”

“It’s fine. Coach will be there. You’d better be too.”

Percy couldn’t believe it. He thought this must be a trick, some kind of ploy to come after Percy in some way. He thought maybe he should be wary, be careful about what this meant, but the look in Mark’s eye was conclusive. He was sober in his sincerity, even though it looked like it killed him to say it. Mark looked at Annabeth again and shifted on his feet.

Percy wasn’t sure he completely got the message.

“Why though?” he asked.

“I don’t have to explain myself to you,” Mark spat. “Just be there.” He turned away before Percy could even process Mark’s change of heart (or if he even had one). Percy was still standing there long after Mark had disappeared into the crowd of students eating breakfast. 

Something that felt eerily like hope had sparked in his chest. Was this for real? Was he really going to Nationals? He felt like the ground was slipping underneath him, like the whole world had turned on its head. He was seeing things from a new perspective, a brighter perspective, like blinders had been lifted from his eyes. He could see colors more vividly, notice how bright they actually were, like a mist had evaporated in the morning sun. He hadn’t noticed it had been any other way until it wasn’t. 

Still stunned, he took his place back at the table. 

Annabeth was watching where Mark had disappeared. Jason and Frank were staring at him, their dropped jaws having turned into wide grins.

“Yo, is he for real?” Leo asked, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder in Mark’s direction. “What gives? Why’d he change his mind?”

“Who cares?” Frank said. 

“Percy! You’re going to Nationals!” Jason said, as if Percy didn’t realize.

“I’m going to Nationals,” Percy said, then louder, “I’M GOING TO NATIONALS!”

He raised his fists above his head in victory. He felt lighter than ever, like he could do anything. Even a backflip. He decided against it, just in case he failed. Which, undoubtedly, he would. 

Annabeth leaned over, grabbed the side of his head, and pressed her lips into his cheek. She buried her forehead into his neck and held him tight. Percy swayed with her weight but could have carried her right out of the cafeteria and into bed. He desperately wanted to make out with her, hard core. Her, pinning him down and kissing the ever loving shit out of him; him, kissing back with nothing left to lose. 

But he had a final to go to. 

_ Ugh. Of course.  _

He scarfed down breakfast so quickly, he might’ve forgotten to breathe. He wanted to get his test done and over with as soon as possible so he could head to the pool straight away and catch up for lost time. He kissed Annabeth on the top of the head as he got up and hurried out of the cafeteria. Once he was out the door, she shouted his name, making him turn around. 

“Percy,” she said again, quieter, softer. She jogged up to meet him. 

“What’s up?” he asked, unable to stop from smiling. 

When she reached him, she worried her lip and tapped the toe of her shoe into the floor. He couldn’t possibly understand why she seemed hesitant. Was she scared that he might be walking right into a trap from Mark?

“Look, I’ll be fine! Mark wouldn’t do anything to hurt me now that this whole thing is in the papers. He doesn’t have the spine.”

“It’s not that,” she said. “I’m just really glad that you’re in my life and I’m sorry it took so long for us to get to this place.”

Percy smiled impossibly wider.

“I’m really proud of you,” she said, “and I want you to remember how this moment feels.”

Percy laughed. “Okay, weirdo.”

She pushed her finger into his sternum, hard enough it dug in. “I’m serious,” she said, though she smiled. “You have to focus on this dream in front of you. Nothing else matters.”

“Nothing else matters,” he said. “Except finals.”

A glimmer flashed in her eye. “Who even  _ are _ you?” 

Percy laughed again.

“Whatever happens next,” she said, “none of this is important.” She waved her hand behind her, to the school, to the drama, to the world. “I want you to win. No matter what.” 

“It’ll be easy, with you there to cheer me on.”

Annabeth bowed her head but Percy scooped her up in a hug. He had always liked hugging her, ever since he first could. She tipped her head back and looked at him through those long, curly bangs and he kissed her once more. Kodak moment. 

“Alright, I need to go,” he said, breaking away even when he didn’t want to. “Gotta make you proud. Don’t wait up for me!”

“Hey,” she said. “I love you.”

He flashed her a semi-ironic, mostly genuine, heart symbol back and disappeared around the corner. 

* * *

Percy’s final felt like a dream. He was in a daze, even while he read through the questions and filled out his scantron. In hindsight, he didn’t think he did all that bad actually. Maybe he really was worrying himself too much over it. With swimming on the mind, nothing else seemed like that big of a deal. His whole future was laid out in front of him, in the form of a very tantalizing swimming pool, waiting for him with open arms. 

Stepping back into the gym was like coming home. But that didn’t mean everything was okay. The second he set foot in the locker room, there was a hush as eyes followed him. He did his best to ignore them, remembering what Annabeth had said only a few hours ago, and got undressed. While some of the team was still prickly, most welcomed him back with slaps on the back and firm handshakes. There were still good people who weren’t affected by Mark’s influence. It was just that Mark’s people seemed to make their point louder. There was little else he could do to change their minds besides swim his heart out and get out of this place. With Nationals just within reach, right at the edge of the tips of his fingers, he was so close to making that happen. 

Graduation was barely a blip on his radar. It was all about getting that gold medal. 

“Good to see you, Percy,” Coach Hedge said when Percy made his way poolside. 

“Thank you, sir,” he said, wringing his swimming cap in his palms. He was so relieved to find coach reinstated, it made him feel like he’d been filled up with helium. 

Coach turned to the rest of the team. “Take it easy today, gents. I don’t want anyone pulling anything. Keep up your intensity, but be sure to know when you’ve hit your limit. This is a time for you to focus, bring your energy to your center, and remember how hard you’ve worked to get to this place.”

A balloon swelled in Percy’s belly. Butterflies were threatening to carry him into the air. The team parted as groups went to either stretch or warm up, and standing opposite Percy was Mark, glaring at him, his arms folded over his chest. When Percy saw him, immediately Mark looked away. 

Percy had to walk past him to get to the end of the pool. Mark pretended Percy didn’t exist. He didn’t mind that at all. But together, they lined up on the starting blocks and got ready for a few laps. Percy could sense Mark fuming not so silently beside him, his breath huffing, his joints cracking, as he prepared for his swim. It was comforting seeing his usually steely mask starting to crack. 

Percy glanced over at him as they both stepped onto the block at the same time. 

“Stay the hell away from me, Jackson,” Mark said, sliding his goggles on over his eyes.

Percy didn’t give him the satisfaction of an answer. He was itching to get into that water. At the chirp of the whistle, Percy leapt off the block. He was flying, soaring out of his own body, his spirit shedding his skin. When he threaded himself through the water, it was like he wasn’t a person anymore, but a crashing wave, or a stone skipping across the surface, or a shark. He didn’t know where his body ended and the water began. How could he have ever truly given all of it up. It was so much a part of him, it would have been the equivalent of cutting off an arm, or gouging out an eye. He would have never been the same. 

He swam a few laps, drinking in the fact that he had never felt so free, and then stopped to do some stretches. When he climbed out of the pool, he felt like someone had been watching him. 

When he turned, he found only the windows opening out to the grassy field of campus, vacant except for the mingling students finished with finals and laying out in the deep orange, evening sun as if they were too exhausted to move ever again. It was an eerie sensation. He could have sworn someone had been standing right there, staring at him. 

“What are you looking at, freak?” Mark asked, pushing his way by Percy. He didn’t stick around for an answer. Percy wasn’t expected to give one. He sighed, chalking it all up to his nerves, and went to his corner to stretch. He wouldn’t think of it again. 

After practice, Percy felt refreshed, better than a breath of fresh air or a good night’s sleep. He felt good about his last final and even better about Nationals. Everything was falling into place exactly as he wanted it to. 

As a surprise, he grabbed a couple bottles of Coke for he and Annabeth to share and put in an order for pizza to be delivered. It was a celebration after all.

“Annabeth!” he called, the second he stepped into his room and dropped his bag on the floor. “You hungry? I’m starving. I ordered from that place you like, with the greasy crust.” He flicked on the light and expected to find Annabeth sitting in the dark, having forgotten to turn it on as she got lost in her readings, but instead he found the room empty. Not just empty with the absence of Annabeth, but the absence of the rest of her. Her desk was cleared, her bed was naked, her side of the closet barren. 

Percy blinked. He wasn’t one hundred percent sure about what he was seeing. Either he had walked into the wrong room or…

No, this was the right room. He was sure of it. His things were here, his clothes still on the floor, his uniform hanging from the bunk, his notes that he’d poured through last night still strewn about his bed. 

“Annabeth?” he called out again, more cautiously this time. 

He waited to hear a response, movement from the bathroom, or even for her to pop out from behind the dresser shouting ‘Surprise!’ but he was only met with silence. His heart punched up into his throat. 

On his desk, bathed in the dimming evening light, was a can of Coke and a letter, with his name written on the front in Annabeth’s handwriting. He moved towards it, but didn’t reach for it. He didn’t want to make it real. He didn’t want to scrape the edges of the paper between his fingers, or think about how cold the Coke (Share a Coke with Percy) still was, dewey from being out of the fridge. He just stared at her handwriting. 

She always wrote his name like he’d imagined a girl like her would, a big looping P followed by a scribble for the rest and ending with a looping Y. She had written it in a hurry. She was always in a hurry, off to do the next thing, keeping up for the sake of keeping up, never in the present, always working for the future. His hand shook when he reached out to the letter. Inches from it, he paused, but steeled himself and took the paper into his hand. He unfolded it and read:

 

_ I’ve turned myself in.  _

_ Please don’t try to find me.  _

_ It’s better this way.  _

_ I’ll always love you.  _

_ ~A _

 

Percy read the note, then read it again, then once more. 

The words didn’t want to sink it. His brain had turned to stone and the letters just bounced off. It took him yet another read to finally grasp that Annabeth had gone. 

She was never coming back. 

He had lost her forever. 

* * *

Hours before Percy would get home, Annabeth had packed her things. When he left her in the hallway earlier that day, she knew it was time. 

The first things she packed away were her books, then her clothes, then her odds and ends, like her posters she had collected over the year and pictures she had taken. She expected to be sad while she did this, but she had anticipated that feeling and compartmentalized it away, packed nice and neat in the corner of her heart that she couldn’t touch. It was too heavy and burdensome to carry with her on her sleeve. She looked over her things in the bathroom: her deodorant that smelled like a man’s version of spring; her razor and shaving cream that she had pretended to use for her face but were as dry and as unused as the day she bought them; her shoe polish to keep her loafers as shiny as new. All of it would be thrown out. She had no use for them anymore.

She didn’t have use for this binder either. She took it off and dropped it with the rest of her things. Air filled her lungs, a sigh came out. Andrew Chase was no more. 

It took her exactly as much time as she had anticipated to pack her things. She put her suitcase and backpack by the front of the door and before she left, she put out the Coke can she had bought for Percy. With an extra page from her journal, she scribbled a note, telling him the words he deserved to hear. Putting her parting gifts on his desk was a lot like leaving flowers on her own grave. It felt disjointed, surreal, like she wasn’t sure that any of this was really happening, but it was. 

It was time for her to move on. She had caused so much damage already, it was time to give it up. If Percy had never met her, he wouldn’t have been tangled up in her mess. If she’d never met him, she wouldn’t have to break his heart. If she’d never come to this school, she wouldn’t have hurt Nico. If she’d never lied to her dad, she could have lived out her senior year guilt free, gone to a respectable college, settled for something a little more reasonable. 

But she didn’t. And it was her fault. This was going to happen eventually. Time was up. 

She carried her things across campus, headed straight for the headmaster’s office, but had to pass the pool on the way there. She forced herself to look inside, to see if she could spot Percy amongst the crowd, and when she did her heart sank into her shoes. He was climbing out of the pool, lithe and strong. He looked so happy, happier than he could have ever been these past few weeks. She could see it in his shoulders, in his gait, in his eyes. Without her here, he would have been exactly like that without any kind of hiccup. He would have had a year exactly as it should have been. And she had mucked it all up. 

Before he could spot her, she kept on moving. 

When she made it to the main office, they didn’t take her seriously when she told the truth.

“I’m a girl, pretending to be a boy, and I’d like to speak with the headmaster,” she repeated, keeping her voice level.

The receptionist merely looked at her, staring her down as if looking for any reason for her to think this was a practical joke, then slowly picked up the phone and made a call. 

Annabeth was told to sit and wait. 

She did. Her things were stacked around her, like parapets and she was the castle. Bolt students glanced into the waiting area, wondering just what was happening and none of them having any clue as to the truth. She kept her gaze forward, her hands clasped in her lap, and kept waiting. 

Only a few minutes later, she was called into Headmaster Grace’s office. She left her things out front. This wouldn’t take long. 

Waiting for her inside was the headmaster, Jason’s father. This was the first time she’d seen him in person and he was exactly as she pictured Jason’s father to be. She could see so much of Jason in him, minus all of the things that made Jason, well, Jason. He was square from his shoulders to the trim of his white beard, his fingers laced together in front of his mouth and moved only his eyes, not a wrinkle of a smile in them, as she entered the room. He wore a pinstripe suit with a golden pin on the lapel and a purple kerchief in the front pocket. Energy seemed to radiate from him. She could sense it the second she stepped into the room. It was as if she had walked across a fuzzy carpet in wool socks. 

She expected to see the headmaster, but she did not expect to see the person perched next to him was Chiron. He was looking as alarmed as was polite. He didn’t say anything when she took a seat at the chair in front of Headmaster Grace’s large mahogany desk. 

No one spoke. Annabeth wasn’t sure if she should start or if he should. She wasn’t sure where to begin. She opened her mouth to at least try to explain herself, but the headmaster beat her to it. His voice was like rolling thunder.

“Here I was, enjoying a cup of tea with my dear friend -” he beckoned to Chiron “- when I get a mysterious and somewhat nonsensical phone call.”

Annabeth swallowed. 

“It’s come to my attention that one of my pupils isn’t who he says he is,” Grace said. “Or rather, who she is.”

The words had been robbed from Annabeth, as if scared away. 

“Is there something that you wish to confess?” he asked. His deep, rather depthless blue eyes bored into her. 

“Yes, sir,” she said. “My name is Annabeth Chase. Those who knew me here called me Andrew.”

“Annabeth Chase, is it?”

She nodded. “I’d rather not drag this out any longer than I have to, sir.”

“Headmaster, if I may,” Chiron spoke up, his voice surprisingly soft. “If I can vouch -”

“Let the girl explain for herself.”

Annabeth managed speak without her voice cracking. She felt as if on the verge of tears, teetering on the edge when a single gust of wind would knock her off balance. But she refused to cry. She told her story, explained her reasonings, explained her methods and motives. He listened, still as a statue. 

“And you did this alone?” the headmaster asked, sensing she had finished.

“Yes, no one else. I acted independently. I bear responsibility alone.” It was mostly the truth. Percy had no reason to be in trouble over it. Neither did Thalia or Jason or even Chiron. 

The headmaster remained unmoving. She hoped the shock of it hadn’t killed him on the spot. But he took in a deep, rumbling breath and his eyes scanned her. 

“This is quite a serious offense, Miss Chase,” he said.

Annabeth nodded. At least she agreed with him. 

“In all my years, I’ve never heard of such a thing happening,” he said. “This is quite a conundrum.”

“I’ve already packed my things and I’m ready to leave campus. I’ll accept any further punishment you feel is fitting.”

“Sir,” Chrion spoke up again. Headmaster Grace looked at him, finally. “Miss Chase has been an exceptionally profound student from the moment she set foot in my classroom. Nothing less than the best has been given and she’s had quite a positive influence on her fellow classmates. It’s my understanding that she tutored a number of young men during her time here. It seems that she had only meant to attend Bolt to be challenged in a way that no other school could challenge her.”

The headmaster considered his argument with a subtle tip of his head. He regarded Annabeth again and she forced herself to sit up straighter under his watch. 

“Compelling,” he said, then turned back to Annabeth. “But nevertheless inexcusable.”

“Yes, sir,” she barely managed to say. She felt like she was being crushed to death. 

“This institution was founded on honesty and integrity. Everything you’ve told me has led me to believe that you are the exact opposite. Frankly, I don’t see why I shouldn’t press charges.”

God, if Annabeth didn’t feel like she was on trial before, she certainly felt like it now. The look Headmaster Grace was giving her sent the hair on her arms on end. It was the look of power. She had none of it; he had all of it. He was judge, jury, and executioner. Her stomach had pooled somewhere in her shoes, swirling into an inky black vortex of despair. Her eyes burned, and settled to stare at the nameplate on the headmaster’s desk.

She waited for the axe to fall. She wanted it to be over with, but at the same time, she wished she could take it all back. The moment hung, pregnant with shame. The headmaster looked down at a stack of papers on his desk, as if she wasn’t even in the room, as if she wasn’t worth his time anymore. 

“Get out,” he said, waving his hand like he would a dog. “You’re giving me a headache.” 

Annabeth stood up, glanced at Chrion, and left. 

She’d never get her diploma. She’d never go to Columbia. She’d never become anyone, do anything, build anymore. It seemed her best and only skill was to destroy, to break, to shatter. As she walked, every footstep seemed like it was her last. 

A cab she had called for earlier was already waiting in the parking lot. The driver helped her load her bags into the back. Before she got into the car, her hand resting on the door frame, she spotted a shadow moving just out of the edge of the lights from the building. Nico had paused to look, his arms full of books. His face was slashed with a mixture of confusion and joy. He was happy to see her, it was clear, but he was confused why she was halfway in a cab. 

He made a move as if to wave, maybe contemplating coming over, but Annabeth mustered only a small lift of her fingers, a half-hearted salute, and a pained smile before she ducked into the cab and shut the door.

Annabeth’s heart allowed her to shed a single tear, which she wiped away with a stiff wrist.

Without any ceremony, the cab pulled out of the parking lot and away from Bolt Academy.


	37. Friends and Finish Lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll keep it short and sweet! Special thanks to Hannah and Kat for being my cheerleaders. Also special shoutout to Meg for making such cute art, I almost wish I hadn't done terrible things to Percy and Annabeth. Find me on tumblr as flyingcrowbar or you can follow the "stm au" tag! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Percy’s door opened and Nico appeared. 

“Hey,” he said, his brow wrought with confusion. “I just saw Andy getting into a cab. What’s going on?” 

Percy sat at his desk, his hands limp in his lap, and looked up. Words couldn’t begin to describe the feeling that tore through his heart. When his eyes met Nico’s, Nico stilled. Percy’s body language screamed volumes. Nico took two steps further into the room but left the door wide open.

“What happened?” Nico asked.

Percy’s eyes focused on something far away. His mouth worked, searching for a place to begin, but nothing came to him. He sighed and looked at the floor. He tried to process exactly what had led up to this. Everything had been fine. Everything had been back to normal. Why? Of all times, why did she leave now? Why did she leave  _ him _ ?

“Is it true?” Jason had appeared in the doorway, his blond hair swept back from running all the way there. 

“Is what true?” Nico asked, bewildered.

Arms like lead, Percy picked up Annabeth’s letter and held it out for Jason. Jason took no time in reading it. Apparently his suspicions had been confirmed. Somehow word was already getting around.

Uncharacteristically, Jason swore. He handed Percy the note. Gingerly, Percy took it back and rubbed his thumb over the edge. It was the last thing he had of her. 

“What is going on?” Nico asked, getting mildly impatient. 

Jason’s jaw set, a muscle twitched. “Should we tell him?”

Percy waved his hand.  _ Might as well. Everyone will find out eventually. _ He stared at Annabeth’s handwriting, perhaps trying to find some sort of secret code laced in her words. 

Jason inhaled. “The Andy you know…” 

He glanced at Percy, asking for help. Percy had none to give but the truth. 

“Andy Chase isn’t real,” Percy said. “Andy’s a girl. Her name is Annabeth. She’s been hiding it this whole time.”

Nico blinked then worked out a crooked smile. “You’re joking.” 

“It’s true,” Jason said, his arms folded over his chest. His look was pointed and firm. There was no hint of a joke. “I heard she told my father the truth. She willingly left school. She’s gone.”

Nico’s smile broke as he went quiet. “No, but I -” He stopped himself and reset. “This can’t be real.” He looked at Percy for some sort of validation. Out of all of them, Percy would be the first to crack while pulling a practical joke. But Percy was too numb to feel much of anything. 

“You knew?” Nico asked. It wasn’t so much of a question as it was a breathless plea. 

Percy nodded. “And I could have stopped her. She was acting weird the last time I saw her. I should have known. I should have known she would do something like this.”

“It’s done,” Jason said, as softly as he could. “Can’t go back now.”

“That doesn’t mean I can’t try to find her.” Percy knew he sounded desperate and whiny. He didn’t care. 

Jason pointed to the note. “She said it herself. ‘Don’t try to find me.’ If she doesn’t want to be found, she won’t be.” 

Percy’s heart sank a step lower. It was already in a ditch and digging itself deeper. “That’s not good enough. She just  _ left _ , Jason. What am I supposed to do?”

“I’m still trying to process all of this,” Nico said, hovering his hands over his head like he was wearing an invisible helmet. 

Without warning, Leo and Frank materialized in the doorway. They scanned the room, sharing matching expressions. 

“Okay,” Leo said, “based on the fact that everyone is standing around and Andy isn’t in sight, I’ll take it as a sign that what they’re saying is true?” 

“Is Andy really a girl?” Frank asked, wide-eyed.

“News spreads fast,” Jason said. He confirmed the story for them. Leo and Frank had very different reactions, but wound up in the same spot. The corners of Frank’s mouth turned down but his eyebrows went up, awestruck. Leo gaped, his mouth open. Both were rendered speechless. 

“This explains a lot, actually,” Leo finally said. 

“Are you okay, Percy?” Frank asked. 

Solemnly, Percy shook his head. There was no use in pretending. He was tired of pretending. 

“How long have you known?” Frank asked.

“A while.” 

Nico was watching him. Percy couldn’t read his expression, but by the looks of it, Nico was coming to terms with it on his own too. 

“So she’s not coming to see you swim? At Nationals?” Leo asked. 

“Dude,” Frank warned. “Don’t remind him.”

Jason cut in. “I don’t think Annabeth meant for it to happen now. It was just time for her to go. Annabeth cleared the board. All that’s left is Percy and the end. No distractions.” 

“Her name was Annabeth?” Leo said. “She looked like an Annabeth.” 

“But Percy is back on the team,” Frank said, ignoring Leo’s comment. “Why did she turn herself in? The school year is almost over.” 

“Because she loves him,” Nico said. He was looking at Percy when he said it. When he noticed the rest of them were staring at him, he continued, “I’m guessing.” No one ever expected someone like Nico would know much about love, but he was right. Percy could feel it in his bones, in the core of his soul. He was loved. She left because this was the greatest gift she could ever give. She had given him his dream back. She was giving him a reason to dream again. 

“What are you going to do?” Frank asked. 

Percy sighed. He set her note down on the desk and stood. His knees felt weak, but he stood straigh t nevertheless. He looked around and felt some of the shaking in his legs dissipate. His friends, all supporting him as best as they knew how. Even with the weight of the world sitting on his chest, he couldn't help but be glad they were here with him.

“The only thing I’m good at,” he said. “Swim.” 

* * *

The night before Nationals, Percy barely got any sleep. When he did, he dreamt he was falling, falling, falling, until he smacked right into the ocean, and he would jerk awake in the dark of his room, his heart pounding. He’d calm his thoughts enough to drift back into sleep only for it to happen all over again. He thought of Annabeth - of where she was at that exact moment, if she was lying in bed and thinking of him too, if she couldn’t sleep either. All night he thought of her. His body ached for her. All he wanted was to open his eyes and find his arm wrapped around her again, her body curled into his, her smile the first thing to wake up to. But when he awoke for the last time, to the shrill scream of his alarm clock, he was alone, it was still dark, and his bed was one body empty. 

He dressed in the swimming team uniform, the sweats with his last name on the back. It was a familiar thing, getting ready for a meet - and not too long ago he thought it would never happen again. He took his time, feeling the helm of his sleeves, cinching the knots of his hood, tying his shoes. He wanted to remember every second.

He met the rest of his team on the bus waiting in the parking lot. As they queued up, their voices carried over the dewy air. They talked around him, as if he couldn’t hear every word. 

“Wait, Andy Chase?” one said, trying to keep his voice low. “Didn’t he tutor you in Calc?”

“I always thought he was nice,” another added.

“He’s really a girl?”

“That’s crazy.” 

His yawning teammates loaded themselves onto the bus and before sunrise they were on their way. 

Percy sat at the back of the bus, near the window. His nerves were coiled in his belly. He felt like a Jack-in-the-Box, ready to spring. Music poured through his headphones, drowning out the din of his teammates not-so-quietly boiling over with excitement for Nationals. He watched as the world got brighter and brighter with each passing second, filtering in sunlight through breaks in the branches. His mind honed in on all the things that mattered to him as he closed his eyes. 

He knew his teammates were watching him, talking about the latest gossip. For months, he’d been secretly dating a girl and rather than give up her secret, he took all of the beatings. Now they knew the truth. It was strangely vindicating. 

_ Annabeth… _

Just her name was enough to make his heart soar. 

His music reminded him of that first day he met her, when she walked in on him naked. Remembering that look on her face made him smile, if only for a twitch. Who would he be today if he hadn’t met her? Would he have ever gotten this far?

He imagined she was sitting there next to him in the empty seat, her hand finding his, lacing her fingers the way they always did. His hand twitched, reflexively squeezing. Like that, he sat, his palm up, holding the invisible hand of a girl hundreds of miles away. His mind quieted, his heart softened. He finally slept. 

* * *

“Percy! Percy! Percy!”

Someone was calling his name. Still blinded by the bright, noon sun, Percy shielded his eyes and looked out over the parking lot. The bus had stopped just outside the arena in Vegas and already a crowd of parents and well-wishers was waiting for them. 

Immediately, he saw who it was. 

“Mom?”

He barreled down the steps and through clusters of other families then threw himself into his mother’s arms. She dropped the poster she had made before he did and wrapped her arms around his body, so tight he could barely breathe. She smelled like powdered sugar and exhaust fumes. If he had to venture a guess, she had made cookies and had just been at the bus station. The best part was that Gabe was nowhere in sight. 

“Mwah, mwah, mwah,” she said with each kiss on the crown of his head. “My little baby boy!” 

“Ah, jeez,” he groaned, struggling to get free. Little? He’d outgrown her when he was fourteen. He got the message though. It was good to see her too. 

“I’ve missed you so much! I’m so incredibly proud of you!” 

“Thanks, ma,” he said. She held him at arm’s length and got a long look at him, and he her. She had more wrinkles around her blue eyes, a little more gray in her raven hair, but her smile was just as he remembered. 

“And guess who decided to tag along!”

A blur swerved around Sally and pummeled right into Percy, sending him reeling out of his mother’s arms.

“Grover!” Percy yelled, clinging onto Grover’s rasta hoodie. 

Grover hadn’t changed a bit, except maybe his soul patch had gotten a little fuller. 

“What are you doing here?” Percy asked.

“To see you, dude!”

His old roommate, gone off to save the world, had come all this way just to see him swim? Percy could have cried if he wasn’t so happy. 

Grover flung his arm around Percy’s shoulders. “Now, listen,” he pointed his finger for emphasis, “the key to winning is to swim fast, then keep swimming fast, and then - here’s the real important part - you finish fast.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Percy said, laughing. It hurt to smile this much. 

“So should we keep a seat saved for Andy?” Sally asked. She had made quite a few signs by the looks of it. She’d need all the help she could get to hold them. It’d be quite a sight to see Annabeth sitting next to his mom, talking about who knew what, only for certain it would embarrass him to no end. 

But Percy’s face fell. “Uh, there was a bit of a change in plans. Andy’s not going to make it.”

“Aw,” Sally said. “That’s a shame. I was really hoping I’d get to meet him. I even brought him some cookies.”

“You okay, bud?” Grover asked as he shook Percy, reviving him. 

“Yeah, I just wish you could have met him.”

“Next time, then,” Sally said. “You’d better hurry. Your team is heading in.” 

She pointed toward the stadium and he saw she was right. They were waving and saying goodbye to their own parents before they had to get changed. 

“Alright.” He gave her one last squeeze and returned Grover’s high-five before he followed the rest. 

“Good luck, Percy!” Sally called. 

He turned and waved one last time before he disappeared into the front doors. 

It was organized chaos. Tables lined the hallway, echoing with noise, as coaches checked teams in and swimmers began stretching. Men, women, students from all over had come to Vegas to compete for the national title. Each was hungry for a trophy, a claim on the topmost tier. Voices carried, duffles bumped, and the smell of bodies in close proximity punched Percy in the nose. He’d never felt so alive. 

In a semi-quiet corner, near the offices, Hedge gave the rundown of what to expect during the day. They would do the relays first and then the individual races would be held in the afternoon. Percy had some time to sit and wait. 

“Scouts from all over the country have come to watch all of you swim. Don’t screw this up. For me,” Coach said, with a wry grin. “Make me look good, fellas.”

Percy’s heart plopped into his stomach juices. It had all come down to this. For years, he’d been training and now it was time to put it all on the line. Already he could spot the scouts through the crowd. They were dressed like any other spectators, trying to blend in, but when they moved through the crowd, their eyes saw deeper than skin. They were searching for champions. 

But their Blackberrys gave them away, and their not-so-subtle note-taking, and their pressed polos. Scouts looked the part, even though they did their best not to. Percy wondered, of all that he’d seen, if any were for the Olympic National team. His heart fluttered. 

Everyone on the team was encouraged to sit in the stands and cheer on their teammates. It was their homebase of sorts, a makeshift camp for Bolt Academy. They could leave their bags in the stands, eat snacks, listen to music, nap (if even possible), and still be a cohesive group. They’d chant their traditional “Thunderstruck” anthem whenever a Bolt swimmer was racing. It was exhilarating. 

Percy got a prime, VIP view of the whole stadium. The pool was spread out beneath him and the stands went up so high he thought maybe they’d never end.  Above was the domed ceiling, strung up with banners of previous champions and record holders, peppered in between ads and sponsors. Percy wondered if maybe he make it up there one day. 

Apprehension toyed with him. He kept his muscles warm by stretching whenever he could, snacked on a bag of trail mix, and tried his best to focus on the task at hand with a designed playlist set up specifically for this day. 

His muscles twitched, groaned, ached to get into the water. Its crystalline blue surface was taunting as it shimmered and gleamed like a million stars. Flashbulbs popped and the announcer’s voice echoed all around, filtering through the saturated chlorine smell that filled the arena. Percy was immersed into a sea of promise. He could feel the thrum of energy from the spectators, the thrum of excitement from the swimmers, the thrum of noise when the first whistle blew. 

Cameras captured everything, video and still alike. Percy knew this was being broadcast on ESPN. He wondered if the whole world was watching, but more importantly he wondered if Annabeth was too. He kept scanning the crowd, half-hoping that she would surprise him and come in person. But every face he found wasn’t the one he was looking for. Sometimes he’d do a doubletake and see that it was just a blond boy, who on second glance looked no older than ten, and another time he thought he heard her laugh but he couldn’t see who it had come from. He felt jittery, unable to concentrate. He kept thinking about her and only her. He needed to clear his head. 

With an hour to spare, Percy headed into the locker room to change and did some warm up laps in the practice pool. There was about an hour left until he had to race, but he felt like the only way he could stay sane was to do something. It was such an Annabeth thing to do. She had changed him, for sure. In her own way, maybe she never left. 

_ God, _ Percy thought, as he got out of the pool, wiped dry, and went back to the locker room, admonishing his dreary state,  _ it’s not like she’s dead.  _

But it felt like she was. 

In the quiet of the locker room, he took a seat on a bench in the locker room and waited. 

Annabeth’s absence made him feel like he was missing a part of himself. He felt empty, hollow, shallow without her. He wanted to make her proud. More than he wanted to win, he wanted to show her what it was for. He used to think that if he won the gold medal, his father would notice and come back from who-knew-where. This time, while he sat there in the locker room, half-dressed and staring at the tile beneath his bare feet, he wanted to show Annabeth that it wasn’t all for nothing. That he was doing it because it mattered. 

He scrunched his swimming cap in his fist, making the rubber creak against his palm. His stomach felt like it was trying to implode. All he could do was swim his goddamned heart out. That was the least he could do. He hoped it would be enough. 

“Hey.”

The voice made him look up. He was surprised to see Piper standing in front of him. His name was painted on her cheeks in purple and her lips were gold, classic Bolt colors. She looked out of place in the locker room, fully dressed and quite obviously a girl. Fortunately for her, there was no one around to make much of a fuss. She always had a knack of sneaking into places she shouldn’t be. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked, getting to his feet. 

“Just coming to wish you good luck,” she said. “Everyone came to see you.”

“You could have just waited for me to come out of the locker room,” he said, working up to a grin. He was thankful he had dressed before she came in. 

“I know. I just wanted to check up on you.”

“Quite a getup you’ve got going on.”

She pinched her homemade shirt. “Too much?”

“Could’ve used a little more glitter.”

“I’ll keep that in mind for next time.”

“You said everyone’s here?”

“Yeah.” She counted off on her fingers. “Frank, Leo, Thalia, Jason, and me. We’re sitting with your mom and Grover. Oh, and Nico showed up too!” 

Percy smiled, imagining Nico and Piper wearing matching t-shirts. Now that would definitely be a sight to see. 

“How are you feeling? Nervous?” she asked. 

Percy pouted, taking a mental survey of his current state. “All things considered, I’m not dying, so I think that’s a good sign.”

“You’re going to do great! Everyone is here to cheer you on.” She slapped him on the small of his back, hard enough it stung. He was certain a big red handprint would be there when he walked out to race. 

“Thanks, Pipes,” he said, hiding his wince. Her exuberance was admirable. 

She looked at him, the skin around her eyes going tight. He could see something brewing behind her eyes, but whatever it was she pushed it aside. “Hey, if you’re nervous, I’ve got some stage fright tips that might help you out. Like, sometimes I’ll pick one person out from the crowd and sing just to them. It helps me focus. Maybe it’ll help you out there.”

“One person, huh?” 

“Yeah, it could be anyone. You just swim like they’re the only one watching.”

Percy’s knees felt unsteady, like he’d topple over. He knew who he’d want to swim for. He straightened his back and smiled. “Alright, I think I can manage that.”

Piper worried her lip and came in for a hug. She was so tiny but it felt like she could crush him. The air was pressed from his lungs. Thankfully, she let go.

A voice crackled over the speaker system above their heads. “Men’s 100 meter freestyle heat six, please make your way to the ready room.” 

“That’s me,” he said.

Piper patted his shoulders firmly, like a father would a son, and saluted. “Break a leg,” she said.

And then she left. Percy pulled on his sweats and scooped up his headphones. He made his way through a dimly lit hallway and emerged into the waiting room where his opposition was already waiting. Amongst them was Mark. As usual, they were to be in lanes next to each other. Their times were so close, they’d be literally neck and neck. 

Mark looked up when Percy came in. Their eyes met for a brief second before Mark went back to listening to his music. What did he think now that the truth was out there? Now that everyone knew Annabeth was a girl, how did that make Mark feel? Percy hoped it made him feel like shit. 

Everything he’d put Percy through, what was it even for? To humiliate him? To crush him? All it did was light a fire in Percy’s heart. He burned with it. 

He made a point to sit opposite Mark but on the other side of the room. With his elbows on his thighs, Percy’s knee bounced. His music lulled him into a rhythm - upbeat, strong, relentless. He tapped his fingers along with it. He imagined the pool, imagined the flashing lights, imagined the roar of the crowd, and his mind calmed. Thousands of eyes were upon him. 

_ Are you watching? _

A marshal called them out to race. It was as he had imagined. His music drowned out the masses, but it couldn’t drown out the lights. It was blinding. Cameras flashed, spotlights focused, the pool reflected. Distantly, he heard the announcer’s booming voice in his chest. It rattled his lungs. The stands puckered and waved with thousands of bodies, packed tightly in rows to watch. They looked like schools of fish, fluttering with the tide. 

Video cameras swung towards him. He pulled out his headphones.

_ Are you watching? _

They filed up to their starting blocks and deposited their things into empty chairs. Percy unzipped his jacket and stepped out of his pants. He stretched and pulled on his muscles. Bolt Swimmers were chanting “Thunderstruck.” Somewhere above him, his mom was waving her banner. Nearby would be Jason, Frank, Leo, and Grover, barking his name. Nico, Piper, and Thalia were probably yelling insults at the other racers. Percy glanced at Mark, who was also stretching and scowling. His brow was narrow, focused, and ready. A spark of competition ignited in Percy’s belly.

_ Are you watching? _

The official prompted them to get ready. Percy slipped on his swimming cap and stepped onto his starting block. He shook out his legs, rolled his shoulders, puffed out his chest. He took a breath, exhaled, inhaled once more, and puffed out his cheeks. The pool spread out in front of him like a shimmering blue carpet. His skin tingled, like he had shimmied across a rug in fuzzy socks. He closed his eyes and sighed.

_ Are you watching? _

The official gave notice - they were going to start. Percy pulled his goggles down over his eyes. Sound dulled, like he was hearing it underwater, though nothing had changed at all. He had been transported somewhere far away, where he was alone, standing in front of an empty pool. The distant crowd was nothing but the buzzing of a fly. His stomach settled high in his gut. He felt like he was floating. 

_ Are you watching? _

Percy readied. He bowed at the waist, his knees bent. He waited. Time slowed. He felt like he was waiting an eternity. His whole body yearned to fly. Then the whistle blew. 

Percy leapt off the block and hit the water.

_ Do you see me? _

He greeted the water like an old friend. 

_ Are you watching? _

His legs fluttered, his arms pulled, his lungs gasped. His life turned into moments, flashes of images: the bottom of the pool, the crowd, the other swimmers, but none of it seemed to matter. His body burned. He was melting from the inside out. He swam like he was being chased, like he was chasing, perpetual symmetry. If he stopped, he’d die. 

He came to the wall and turned. Halfway. 

His head broke the surface. He sliced through the water, a knife cutting. His body dissolved away. There was nothing else. He wasn’t anybody anymore; he didn’t have a body anymore. He was just another force of nature. 

Reality didn’t matter. 

He was swimming to the edge of reality, over it and into the deep. 

Annabeth was waiting for him at the finish line. Her smile was wide, welcoming. She stood, in her Bolt uniform, with her hands on her hips, waiting. She knelt down onto one knee and held out her hand.

Percy reached. 

_ Are you watching?  _

His hand slammed the wall. 

The world came rushing back, like waves crashing on the rocks. Noise hit his ears like a thunderclap. He blinked. He wasn’t sure what was happening. Hands grabbed his wrists and lugged him out of the pool. He stumbled to get his footing on the floor. Coach was there, and there was a flurry of camera flashes and microphones thrust into his face. Words smashed into each other; it sounded like a foreign language. Coach Hedge leaned into Percy’s ear and shouted, but it was impossible to hear. 

In a daze, Percy’s eyes drifted up to the timeclock. He saw his name, he saw the numbers next to it, but he didn’t get a chance to see the details. But he knew. He just  _ knew _ . He had shattered his previous record.

He had won.

Coach held onto him like he was a life raft in a hurricane. His hands dug into Percy’s shoulders as he was bombarded with reports and correspondents. They were asking him a million questions at once, jumping over one another to get the first scoop, to hear his answer, but Percy had been struck dumb. He stared at the mass of people crowding around him, looked up at the spectators high above, glanced over his shoulder at Mark who was sulking back to the locker rooms. 

Like someone had flipped a switch, voices turned back into English. 

“You’ve just won the national -”

“- special someone -”

“- to credit your success -”

“What do you have to say?”

A large, black video camera on someone’s shoulder had been shoved into his face. He stared into its inky eye. It stared back, the red light winking.

_ Are you watching? _

Without a word, he turned and slipped out of the crowd. He disappeared into the mass of people. 

At that exact moment, in a suburban house outside San Diego, Annabeth Chase sat on her father’s couch in the living room. She clicked off the television with the remote. The hazy halo lingered for a moment after the screen went dark. 

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She clutched the pillow in her lap closer to her chest. She was ready to burst. Despite the tears, she was smiling. A sorrowful joy tore through her, like a bullet hole. It killed her. 

“He did it,” she said, to no one. Her voice was held together with duct tape and chewing gum. “He did it.” 

She brought the pillow up to her face and wept. 


	38. Time and Touch

The leash jangled as Annabeth’s German Shepherd paused to sniff a mailbox. Annabeth slowed to a stop and waited patiently. The late summer breeze kicked up freshly mowed grass clippings from the sidewalk, the blades tickling her bare ankles as they passed by. The sun was out, warm as ever, and it threw the sky into a contrastingly sharp blue; she tilted her chin towards it then closed her eyes. The sun left an imprint behind her eyelids, making her blink a dark blot into existence when she reopened them.

It had been only a few months since Annabeth had left Bolt Academy, but enough time had passed for her hair to start growing back - still short but just long enough to tuck behind her ears. Having come home to her father, standing on the doorstep, racked with shame and guilt and having to explain everything to him was beyond excruciating, and reliving the truth to tell the tale was doubly so. At the time, she felt like he was going to ground her, which he did - swiftly and unblinkingly - yet she knew _he_ knew he could have been harder on her. Maybe he sensed that she was punishing herself, more than he ever could. Being grounded didn’t seem to hold a candle anymore in comparison.

Annabeth’s time at Bolt felt like a dream. Or rather, the time after Bolt felt like the nightmare, one she was hoping to wake up from to find herself back in her bed, back in Percy’s arms. Columbia, graduation, Percy - they had slipped right through her fingers. And she was the one who let go. Luckily, news of her trespass hadn’t made it to the papers. It was likely that Bolt didn’t want the negative publicity. A girl, in their elite midst? The _audacity_.

Her time spent in San Francisco with her father all summer felt like a prison sentence. Her father’s leniency, perhaps feeling an amount of guilt or sympathy on his own part, had allowed her to do everything she would have done anyway during the summer, but she rarely took up the opportunity.

Usually she could be found in the library choosing a book to read on the beach later that day, or taking a jog around the hills, or working seemingly endless shifts at the local cafe, saving up for college…. college that would never come. She didn’t even have a high school diploma. So Annabeth had retreated into herself since coming home. She no longer wanted to do any of those things. She barely left the house anymore, even if her father ever so subtly asked if she wanted to go to a movie, or to tag along for grocery shopping, a ploy to get her simply to change out of pajamas for once.

Food lost its appeal, sleep became a burden, showers were an excuse to drown out her thoughts and watch them spin down the drain. It became awfully quiet inside Annabeth’s head. It was hard to believe that it was ever anything different. Once bursting with ideas and inspiration, her inner voice had gone mute. She didn’t do much thinking in the days that passed. Time had little meaning. She just simply existed in a body.

She finally left the house after the dog kept giving her longing glances, silent pleas to go for a walk. It became a little routine, a time when she could wander without having to suffocate within the walls of her father’s home. Her feet would follow the dog and her mind would drift untethered. She’d circle the neighborhood, taking cursory inventory of the world moving beyond her. Children would often play in the sprinklers, elderly couples would garden together, dogs would bark to greet the one on the end of her leash, and she’d never feel like a part of it. She was a distant outsider, someone watching from behind her own eyes. People out in their yards would do the neighborly thing and wave to her as she passed, and she’d wave back, but she felt like she was trespassing. She didn’t belong here.

She had grown up here, her history hadn’t changed. She knew the street names, knew the smells and sounds, knew the houses whose design was worth admiration - but she felt like she was no longer welcome.

She had rooted herself deep into the soil at Bolt. She had tricked herself into actually thinking she was supposed to be there. She missed it so terribly much. She missed the late-night pizzas, the early-morning breakfasts. She missed loitering at FEST to chat with Leo, and playing foosball with Frank in the rec room. She missed laundry days spent with Nico, and card games with Jason. She missed Piper, so much so that she physically ached to think about her. She could only hope that Piper would understand. She didn’t expect forgiveness for bailing on her performance.

She missed the strawberry gardens at Bolt, its library, the spiral staircases, the sloping hallways, the expansive green lawn - the good and bad that happened there, and she wanted to do it all again. She’d give anything to start over. Maybe she could then find a way to do something different instead of subjecting herself to self-induced chains.

She sighed in the afternoon heat and gently tugged on the leash.

“Come on, Hilde,” she said. “Let’s go.” The dog snapped to attention and trotted onward. Annabeth followed solemnly behind, barely registering that the dog had brought her back to the street she needed to be on. She stopped. Hilde tugged on the leash, but Annabeth was preoccupied by the presence of an unfamiliar black Lincoln parked in front of her house. It snapped her out of her daze. She checked the address on the house - this was undoubtedly her home. Whose car was this?

When she entered the front door, and let Hilde bound inside for a well-deserved drink of water, Annabeth found that she had interrupted a meeting. Her father, upon seeing her, stood up from his position on the couch and crossed towards her. Sitting on a nearby loveseat was -

Her heart stopped.

Turning in his seat to regard her was none other than Mr. Grace, headmaster at Bolt Academy. He looked rightfully out of place. Seeing a teacher, or any sort of academic figure outside of school, was jarring. His expression was completely level, exactly like the last time she had seen him. It made Annabeth feel like she was sinking into the floor.

They had come for her, she thought. Mr. Grace had come to bring her in to the authorities. She was going to jail for sure. She took a hesitant step backward, ready to flee.

“Annabeth,” her father said, gently, extending his hand like he was taming a wild animal. “Mister Grace from Bolt Aca-”

“How did you find me?” she interrupted, staring directly at the headmaster. She hadn’t given her real address when enrolling.

Mr. Grace stood, slowly, and sighed while he straightened his sport coat. His shoes clacked deafeningly on the hardwood floor. From within his breast pocket, he produced a manila envelope and handed it to her. It was light. There wasn’t much inside.

“What is this?” she asked, hesitant. She had expected a pair of handcuffs to drag her off to prison.

His blue eyes held her in suspended animation. “That, my dear, is your diploma.”

Annabeth balked. She looked to her dad for help, but he was just as stunned.

“I’m…” she said, her brow twisted in confusion. “My diploma?”

“From Bolt Academy, yes. You were a student after all, despite the means.”

She couldn’t understand. It was like she was hearing him, but her head had been dunked underwater. She could have sworn that he said… “I’m graduated? From Bolt?”

“Officially, yes.”

Mr. Grace’s expression hardly changed. He seemed like he was broadcasting the weather.

“Inside the envelope, you’ll also find a personalized letter of recommendation as well as the contact information for the dean of admission and the president of Columbia University, who just happen to be close personal friends of mine. I felt it necessary to deliver all of this to you face to face.”

Annabeth’s stomach could have rolled out onto her flipflops. “Why?” The word poured from her, less that elegantly.

“It seems that there was a mistake on the application. Where it said Andrew Chase, it was supposed to say Annabeth Chase. A simple clerical error, after all. Columbia will be lucky to have you.”

“But Bolt… it’s for boys.”

“Very astute of you. But you of all people would know about our new Bridge Program, geared toward gender integration for specialty applicants. As an original member, have you forgotten already?”

Bridge Program? Since when? And then something clicked. The pieces were slowly coming together.

“I don’t mean to sound ungrateful but…” Annabeth searched for the words while she chewed on her lip. “What made you change your mind?”

“A number of your peers have come forward on your behalf. I had no choice but to reflect on our last encounter. Your friends were very stubborn and very persuasive. A one, Nico di Angelo, camped outside of my office for two days to speak with me. Misters Frank Zhang and Leo Valdez ambushed me on my way to my car every afternoon. Even my own son demanded a word at all hours of the day. There was a surprisingly large group of protesters who refused to walk on graduation day in solidarity. My office was flooded with letters, some of which came from Herald Prep, a Ms. Piper McLean at the forefront.”

Heat flourished on the back of Annabeth’s neck. She stared at the envelope. Her friends - the best of friends - they had never given up on her. They could have just as easily forgotten about her, felt like she had violated their trust, and yet…

“Your performance at my school speaks for itself, but it would seem that your friends speak louder.”

Annabeth could barely register what she was hearing. She stammered and came up empty. All she could muster was, “Th-Thank you.”

“While I don’t agree with your actions, I can’t deny that it has influenced a number of opinions. My institution was created as a safe refuge for young men to study and grow without distractions. I never would have thought anyone - any woman - would go through such lengths to attend as a student.”

He paused, opening up a space for Annabeth to explain herself. She answered. “I wanted the best. I wanted what I couldn’t have. If I couldn’t attend Bolt, I wanted to go all the more. It was wrong to lie, I know. But… I don’t regret what I’ve done.”

She swallowed. Perhaps it wasn’t the right thing to say, but she meant it. She half-expected him to snatch the envelope from her hands and say “Good day,” but he didn’t. Instead, he smiled. Startlingly enough, it actually suited him. And then the smile disappeared. She almost thought she had been seeing things, it was like it had never been there.

“Your tenacity is admirable,” he said, tipping his head. “Perseverance is a quality not many can claim to have. You’ve raised a fine young woman, Mr. Chase.”

“She’s her own person, Mr. Grace,” Frederick replied. “I can’t take all the credit.”

Mr. Grace smiled again, but only just, and long enough for it to last.

“Perhaps,” he said to Annabeth, “you can lend your tutoring services to students over the summer quarter who are struggling in their classes, making up poor grades. We’ll call that a reasonable bargain for causing such a disturbance on my campus.”

Annabeth gaped like a trout. “Uh, yes. Yes, I can do that. I’d be happy to.”

“Excellent. Good luck at Columbia. Study hard. Do well,” Mr. Grace said. With finality, he nodded to Annabeth’s father and then saw himself out.

Annabeth continued staring at the envelope in her hands. Inside was her future, delivered to her in a crisp, cream package. It was so light, lighter than she imagined. She couldn’t ever thank him enough.

Her senses had come back to her in time to rush out the door and catch Mr. Grace pulling into the street in his polished car, retreating back to his domain. She watched him go, a heap of something lodged deep in her throat. It felt suspiciously like joy.

And when her eyes followed Mr. Grace’s car, she spotted another one parked nearby, a black Mustang. It was familiar in the way a passing stranger’s face was recognizable, an assembly of parts that when put together looks like something known, but when inspected piece by piece became unfamiliar. She had seen this kind of car many times while at home, from the window of her room where she’d spend hours doing absolutely nothing at all. Sometimes it was the wrong color, sometimes it was the wrong year, sometimes it was driven by the wrong person.

But she remembered _that_ car, how it smelled of leather and funky socks and chlorine, how it grumbled and growled when woken, how it shook under her fingers on the wheel. How many times had she imagined herself in _that_ car, seated next to the only person she wanted to be with, driving off into the horizon?

She was so used to seeing the wrong car for all these months that when the door opened and a familiar figure emerged it took her a full second to realize that it wasn’t the wrong car.

It was the right car.

There stood Percy.

She stared.

He stared.

Time seemed to hold its breath.

Percy’s hand was braced on the roof, his eyes wide in surprise, like he couldn’t believe his eyes either.

Annabeth’s joy extinguished. It turned into something fiery, desperate, and urgent. Her body was moving before her brain told it to. Her feet pushed forward, through the grass. Percy crossed the street, leaving Blackjack’s door open.

Annabeth’s pace turned into a jog. Her flip flops fell off.

Percy ran toward her. He leapt over a low hedge.

At a full sprint, they collided into each other.

The world was spinning around them as Percy held her, squeezing so hard she thought she might break. He smelled of whipped wind - a product of the windows rolled down while driving - and Old Spice. Memories flung her about, like she was a sailboat in a storm. His t-shirt was soft against her cheek, and she could feel his heartbeat - rushing, tripping over itself - against her body. He said her name over and over again, his words hot in her ear, as he ran his fingers through her hair and breathed her in, gasping as if he had run a million miles. And then he sighed, shuddering, like Annabeth’s arms wrapped around him were the only things keeping him together.

He pulled away just far enough to kiss her. It was warm and safe. His hands framed her face, grounding himself in his touch. Annabeth could barely breathe. All the words she wanted to say had wedged themselves in her throat, and she was choking on them. She saw him swim, she saw him win, and she wanted to tell him everything she couldn’t, but she was so happy he was here, she didn’t want to ruin it.

Thankfully, Percy pulled back and looked into her eyes. He used his thumbs to wipe away stray tears that had fallen onto her cheeks and his smile lifted her heart.

“You’re so stupid,” he said, not meaning it in the slightest. “You’re so stupid, Annabeth.”

“I know,” she said. “I know.”

He kissed her again, like he wasn’t sure he had already. She didn’t want to pull away either. He kissed her, she kissed back, over and over, as they held each other.

“How -” she said between kisses. “How did -?” Then she kissed him again, silencing herself with his lips.

“Didn’t think you’d get rid of me so easily, did you?” he teased, his mouth puffy and red from all the contact.

Her vision blurred, eyes swimming with tears. She smiled through it.

“I followed Jason’s dad here,” he said, his face so close to hers, that she could only see one of his eyes. “You didn’t hear it from me, but Thalia is terrible at directions.”

Annabeth laughed, that breathy kind of laugh that comes just before a sob. She was so incredibly happy. He wiped her tears again and wiped away some of his own. His grin was toothy and wicked and oh so clever and Annabeth pressed her own smile into it.

She held onto her envelope tighter, squeezed Percy firmer, and laughed like she hadn’t ever before.

“You’re not getting away from me,” he said, his forehead resting on hers. “Never again.”

“Never again,” she agreed. 


	39. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget, I uploaded two chapters today. Don't accidentally skip the one before this!

 

Ten years is a long time.

When lived, however, it doesn’t feel like it. It’s just a series of days, followed by nights, summers, followed by winters, comings and goings.

For Percy and Annabeth, a decade had felt like nothing.

They had moved in together a few years ago, setting up home in a small New York apartment suitable enough for a modest, humble living. Their walls are decorated with photos of vacations, family gatherings, holidays, birthdays. Ten years span these photos, capturing moments of memories. Plants, overgrown and loved, perch on the windowsill, buffering in the gentle, city breeze from the open window. A pile of clothes, heaping in the laundry bin in the corner of the bedroom needs to be tended to. In an office, large enough to barely house a drawing board, are sketches of buildings, frameworks for new skyscrapers. Eraser shavings and pencils are scattered all over the desk, littering the latest project. It’s almost complete. It’s almost perfect.

There’s a large, leather couch in the living room. It’s sprawled with a blanket, disheveled and just recently left. Two mugs sit, empty, freshly drank, on the coffee table. Above the mantel are trophies, ribbons, and a shiny, Olympic gold medal.

The front door closes and footsteps trail into the hallway.

Percy and Annabeth make their way out of the building and down the street. It’s a quiet afternoon, at least by New York standards, and they walk. The leaves have just begun to turn, contrasting the slate sky, throwing the world into a shade of sepia and spiced cider. Hand in hand, they go. Where? Nowhere in particular. Saturdays are like that. It’s a break from the chaos. Neither have any place to be for a while yet. Percy has to coach later that evening, and Annabeth has a conference call with a Chinese firm. They spend what time they have together.

They’re not yet married, though they might as well be.

They stroll down 158th. They linger at a corner bookstore, Percy buys a hot dog, Annabeth splurges on an antique book. Annabeth steals a bite of his lunch. Percy reads the book aloud in a funny voice, holding it high out of her reach as she tries to snatch it back. Laughter comes as easily as breathing.

They walk along the Hudson, shrugging against the sudden chill cutting over the river. They cut back down streets and ambel onward. There’s a drummer’s circle playing on the stoop of a warehouse. A dog walker hustles by, being swept down the street by a pack of Chihuahuas. The sound of children carries over. There’s a playground nearby, Wright Brothers playground. With nothing better to do, they head inside. Children scramble over the jungle gym, shrieking and hollering with joy. Parents mingle on the outskirts, sitting on park benches. A gaggle of teenagers are playing a pickup game of basketball in the court a ways inside. The sound of the basketball hitting the pavement echoes around the buildings.

Annabeth’s eyes skim over the children playing. She hardly remembers ever being that small. A memory comes back to her. It makes her giggle. Percy glances at her, curious.

“What’s up?” he asks.

“Oh, I just remembered something funny.” She tucks loose strands of her bob behind her ear, a vague attempt to defeat the wind. “I don’t know what made me think of it.”

Percy’s smile splits wider. He’s always up for a funny story. “Don’t hold out.”

“It’s just silly, because I remember when I was little, maybe third grade, my dad had brought me to New York for a weekend conference, and I was at a playground, just like this one. It even had the same rope course. Anyway, this boy - he kissed me at the top of the castle.” She snorts, pointing to the highest level of the jungle gym. “And I pushed him down the slide.”

Annabeth continues to laugh about the memory, but Percy stops in his tracks. His eyes are wide.

“Wait, what?”

##  _**[THE END](https://youtu.be/NrI-UBIB8Jk?t=34s) ** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acknowledgements
> 
> Firstly, I'd like to dedicate my work to my husband. He's had to put up with so much over the past two years while I wrote this story. I think he knows it was worth it.
> 
> Special-super-awesome thanks to Kat, my beta/editor. You know exactly when to rein me in, but you also know when to push me. I wish I could ever repay you.
> 
> To Hannah, I give my undying gratitude. Without you, my days would be a lot dimmer.
> 
> I'd also like to thank my amazing and supportive friends who helped me get through this. Meg, Dan, Whitney, Shannon, Mina, Arne, and Mari. Without you guys, I would have given up long ago.
> 
> To my readers, thank you all for your support. Your words of encouragement and humor has a special place in my heart.
> 
> In wake of the tragedies in Orlando, I'd like to remind everyone that love cannot be killed. Senseless acts of violence against the LBGTQIA community is dishearteningly still a problem in this country. Homophobia is a gaping wound, still bleeding and infected, that many elected officials try to cover up with a BandAid. While we've come a long way as a society, there's still a long way to go. We cannot give up this fight. Not yet. My American readers, please join me in contacting your local representatives, stating your disappointment of the inaction regarding gun policy. Take action, make change. With love, we must stand together, and demand our voices be heard.
> 
> Love wins out.


End file.
